Larry Motter y el prisionero de Ascodán
by ninotchka
Summary: Larry Motter está francamente emocionadisisisisimo ante la perspectiva de empezar su tercer curso en Jobart, aunque su naturaleza torpe le hace ser bastante propenso a los accidentes inesperados...
1. Gaviotas mensajeras

-CAPÍTULO 1-

_**Gaviotas Mensajeras**_

Larry Motter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año (si hubiese tenido padres, éstos se habrían sentido más que tentados de mandarlo al psicoanalista o, en su defecto, a unas largas vacaciones en un correccional); y por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes (otra muestra de que una lobotomía no le vendría nada mal), pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche, en lugar de estar leyendo revistas pornográficas, que a esas horas es lo normal a su edad. Y además, Larry Motter era un mago. Pero no como David Copperfield, ni como Juan Tamariz: era un mago de los buenos de verdad.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y estaba tumbado en la cama, lo mejor que se puede hacer a las cuatro de la mañana digan lo que digan, boca abajo, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza (lo que demuestra que no era un chico que viviese en un país muy cálido, porque en pleno mes de agosto y con las mantas hasta la cabeza a cualquiera que viva más al sur de Oslo le puede dar un sarampión). En una mano tenía una vela, nadie parecía haberle advertido sobre el peligro de meterse en la cama con una vela (NO con una veela, eso sólo puede tener un peligro y es que te salga una nieta tan insufrible como Fleur Delacour; pero ya llegaremos a eso), y, abierto sobre la almohada, un libro grande, encuadernado en piel de color rosa chicle (y un poco pegajoso también): la _Historia de la Maja _de Goya. No es que quisiera leerlo, porque él era un chico serio y realmente quería hacer los deberes (tanta insistencia le había acarreado algún que otro disgusto en clase, sus compañeros que le llamaban pelota, gafotas -porque llevaba gafas-, empollón y esas cosas), sino que se había equivocado al sacarlo de la Biblioteca de Jobart y ahora no lo podía devolver hasta principio de curso, así que aprovechaba el tiempo.

Larry recorría la página con la punta de la pluma, frunciendo el ceño, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre "La impotencia de los Inquisidores en el siglo XV". La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que no podía serle útil en absoluto pero que era bastante educativo. Larry se subió las gafas hasta la frente, las volvió a bajar porque sin ellas no veía ni tres en un burro ni veinticinco en un seiscientos, acercó la vela al libro, la alejó porque éste empezó a humear, y leyó:

_La vida de Francisco José de Goya y Lucientes fue muy desordenada y borrascosa, razón por la cual fue expulsado de la Academia de San Fernado y tuvo que optar por una formación autodidacta, lo que concuerda con su carácter impulsivo e indisciplinado. Ambicioso y seguro de su genio, inició una rica carrera como retratista, que le abrió la puerta de los círculos aristocráticos y le deparó el favor de los duques de Osuna y, sobre todo, de la Duquesa de Alba, por la que sintió una pasión innegable y a quien inmortalizó en varios retratos, algunos con ropa y otros sin ella, lo que no supuso demasiado escándalo, ya que en la época era normal que las damas de la alta sociedad se desnudasen para posar para los pintores de la Corte, y también porque diversos estadistas y estudiosos de la época concluyeron que era mucho más agradable ver desnuda a la Duquesa de Alba (la de antes, claro, no la actual) que a las Tres Gracias de Rubens, que más que las Tres Gracias deberían haberse llamado las Tres Desgracias. _

_Tras la realización del retrato de la Maja Desnuda, nadie sabe muy bien la causa, Goya sufrió una enfermedad nerviosa que le produjo una sordera casi total._

Larry intentó sujetar la pluma con los dientes y en su lugar se mordió la lengua, buscó bajo la almohada un tintero y un rollo de pergamino (no es que fuese un atrasado en el tiempo; conocía perfectamente los beneficios de un buen bolígrafo de tinta líquida e, incluso, de un ordenador portátil con 40 gigas de disco duro; es que en su colegio las cosas se hacían así, vaya usted a saber por qué), destapó el tintero (no sin antes romperse dos uñas y derramar la mitad de la tinta en la almohada), mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a escuchar, porque si alguno de los Wernesdey, de camino al baño o a lo que les entretuviese fuera de sus habitaciones a esa hora de la noche, oía algún sonido en su habitación, lo más probable es que pensasen que estaba leyendo alguna revista pornográfica, y Larry no quería que pensasen eso de él, que él era un chico serio, y los Wernesdey ya pensaban bastante mal de él sin malos entendidos.

La familia Wernesdey, que vivía en el número 4 de Proxenet Drive, era el motivo de que Larry nunca pudiese tener vacaciones de verano. Tío Mamon, Tía Putunia y Ashley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Larry. Eran mugres, y su actitud hacia la magia era la de todos los mugres, o sea, no se tragaban ni papa del cuento. En casa de los Wernesdey no se mencionaba a los difuntos padres de Larry, que habían sido magos. Durante años, tío Mamon y tía Putunia habían intentado extirparle a Larry lo que tenía de mago, y para ello le habían extirpado la vesícula, el bazo, el apéndice, las muelas del juicio y las de las otras, dos dedos del pie izquierdo y un riñón (esto último porque lo necesitaba una vecina y, en lugar de donarlo ellos, habían decidido que Larry había demostrado que aguantaba muy bien la anestesia y los postoperatorios).

Aún así no lo habían logrado, y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera descubrir que Larry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el colegio Jobart de Magia Borrás. Lo único que podían hacer los Wernesday era guardar bajo llave los libros, pergaminos, goma de borrar, compás, rotuladores fluorescentes y cartera escolar de Larry, además de la varita mágica y la fregona (tía Putunia le había dicho que si quería una fregona cogiese la de la cocina y se pusiera a fregar la casa, pero, después de cinco días haciendo de Cenicienta, Larry decidió que le gustaba más la suya) en un armario bajo llave y prohibirle que hablase con los vecinos.

Para Larry había supuesto un problema que le quitasen los libros, porque los profesores le habían puesto muchísimos deberes para el verano, con la esperanza de hacerle la vida más fácil (todos sabían que Larry era un inadaptado y que pasaba casi todo el tiempo que estaba con los mugres trabajando). Uno de los trabajos era para su profesor menos querido, el cabroncete del profesor Spice, que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para poner a Larry de rodillas y de cara a la pared cinco meses. Así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Larry descerrajó el armario (no sin antes romperse otras dos uñas y dejarse la nariz en la puerta cuando consiguió abrirla; era un poco torpe, el chaval) y subió a su cuarto un libro y lo escondió, con tan mala suerte que fue precisamente la _Historia de la Maja de Goya_, un libro muy instructivo pero completamente inservible para cualquiera de sus redacciones, problemas, ejercicios de caligrafía y demás zarandajas.

Larry no quería problemas con sus tíos, y menos después de lo que ocurrió unas semanas antes, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de un compañero del colegio, que además de ser tan torpe como él era un poco retrasado y no sabía usar el teléfono.

Ron Whisky, uno de los mejores amigos de Larry en Jobart, procedía de una familia de magos, por lo que sabía perfectamente los cien usos de un caracol en las pociones contra la impotencia pero no tenía ni puñetera de los medios de comunicación mugres.

Para desgracia de Larry y cachondeo de los lectores, fue tío Mamon quien contestó.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿HOLA? ¿ME SE ESCUCHA? PROBANDO, PROBANDO, UNO-DOS...

- ¡Diga!

- ACABA DE GANAR UN VIAJE A PALMA DE MALLORCA CON TODOS LOS GASTOS PAGADOS. ¡SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO! JA-JA-JA

- ¡Malditos bromistas!

- YOU DON´T REMEMBER THIS... A KISS IS JUST A KISSSSSSSS... Jua jua jua!

- ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! ¡O me dice quién es o llamo a la policía!

- YO DE TÍ NO HARÍA ESO, FORASTERO. biribiribíiiinnnn... NO HAY LUGAR PARA LOS DOS EN ESTE PUEBLO.

- ¡Oiga!

- ¿SÍ? ¿HOLA? ¿PUEDE OÍRME?

- ¡Claro que le oigo! ¡Un poco más y no necesito el teléfono! ¿Quién es? ¿Llama de la radio? ¿He ganado algún concurso? ¿Quién es?

- ¡RON WHISKY!

- Con hielo, gracias. Agitado pero no revuelto.

- ¡NO, QUE SOY RON WHISKY, Y QUIERO HABLAR CON LARRY MOTTER!

- ¡Por qué! ¿Ha ganado él el concurso?

- ¡NO, QUE SOY UN COMPAÑERO DEL COLE, DE JOBART!

Tío Mamon decidió putear un poco más a Larry y contestó:

- ¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN LARRY MOTTER! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR! A menos, claro, que ganemos de verdad ese viaje a Palma...

- TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT... (o sea, que Ron Whisky había colgado)

Tío Mamon se volvió, furibundo, hacia Larry.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLES NUESTRO NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO A TUS AMIGOS! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A NO TENER UN E-MAIL, COMO TODO EL MUNDO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARME CON ESA CARA DE ATONTADO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A EXISTIR! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A NO HABER GANADO ESE VIAJE A PALMA!

Ron, obviamente, comprendió que a Larry le iba a caer una bronca de las que hacen historia, así que no volvió a llamar. La mejor amiga (sólo amiga, eh, no empecemos) de Larry en Jobart, Mariangélica Flanders, tampoco llamó, lo cual era una pena, porque la madre de Mariangélica, además de ser una mugre, había trabajado en el 906 (hasta que lo cambiaron por el 802 o un prefijo similar) y Mariangélica habría sabido perfectamente qué voz poner para que tío Mamon se tranquilizase... o algo así.

De modo que Larry había pasado cinco semanas sin saber nada de sus amigos, y claro, como en el mundo mugre era un inadaptado, pues sólo había podido darle conversación su gaviota, _Flashback_. El por qué Larry Motter tenía una gaviota de mascota (que además rima) no es una muestra más de su encefalopatía espongiforme. Los magos, vaya usted a saber por qué, no usaban el teléfono, ni el correo, ni el e-mail: usaban gaviotas mensajeras. Por qué gaviotas y no palomas, que habría sido lo más normal, sí es una muestra de la encefalopatía espongiforme de los magos.

Larry terminó de escribir una redacción absurda que en lugar de hablar de la impotencia de los inquisidores del siglo XV versaba sobre la sordera de los pintores del XVIII y por la que le iban a cascar un suspenso como un castillo medieval, enrrolló el pergamino, tapó el tintero, se rompió dos uñas, cerró el libro, se pilló los dedos, se metió la pluma en el ojo y, por fin, consiguió dejar su cama más o menos arreglada. Se levantó, porque no tenía sueño (algo anormal a las cuatro de la mañana, créanme), atravesó a oscuras su habitación pasando junto a la jaula vacía de _Flashback _y tropezando con ella, se asomó a la ventana y estuvo a punto de caer por ella, y miró al exterior.

Aunque Larry no era ni muy alto, ni muy guapo, estaba mejorando año tras año a pasos agigantados: era un chico esmirriado, aunque poco a poco iba cogiendo fuerza, tenía los ojos verdes tras las gafas y el pelo, que siempre tenía despeinado, este año se llevaba, así que le daba un aspecto de "casual look" que no le quedaba nada mal. El pelo le tapaba una cicatriz en forma de boquerón en vinagre que tenía en la frente.

Esa cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de las características de Larry. No era, como le habían hecho creer los Wernesdey durante diez años, un antojo de su madre, que se pirraba por los boquerones en vinagre, porque Lula y Lames Motter nunca habían tomado el aperitivo con los Wernesday y, por tanto, Larry no sabía si a su madre le gustaban los boquerones en vinagre o los chipirones en su tinta; era una marca que llevaba desde el asesinato de sus padres a manos del mago más temido de los últimos años, que sí se pirraba por los boquerones en vinagre, como todo el mundo sabía: Lord Boquerón. Larry había sobrevivido al ataque de Lord Boquerón sin otra secuela que esa cicatriz en la frente y una aversión natural hacia los boquerones en vinagre cuando el hechizo de Boquerón, en vez de matarlo, había hecho una finta y, después de un par de vueltas por la habitación, se había estampado casualmente contra su agresor. Medio muerto, Boquerón había huído...

Larry había tenido que enfrentarse otras veces con Boquerón desde que llegó a Jobart, porque el mago tenebroso parecía haberle cogido el gusto a la criatura. Recordando la última vez que se las había visto con él, Larry pensó que si había cumplido los trece años, además de por la razón evidente e inexcusable de que había vivido trece años, era porque había tenido una coña que no se la creía ni él.

Mirando hacia el exterior, Larry vio una extraña silueta que se dirigía hacia él volando por el aire. Cuando la extraña figura planeó sobre una farola de Proxenet Drive, Larry se dio cuenta de lo que era y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Tres gaviotas entraron en la habitación por la ventana haciendo el número circense de "Las tres gaviotas" (evidentemente): dos volando juntas y una tercera haciendo el pino sobre el pico encima de una de ellas. La gaviota que hacía el pino intentó dar una voltereta lateral y trasladarse al lomo de la otra, pero le falló la puntería, cayó de costado dando vueltas y se estampó en el suelo, donde quedó con el pico clavado en la madera.

- Bien, supongo que aún os falta un poco de ensayo para poder ganarnos la vida pidiendo en el Underground - dijo Larry, suspirando. Una de las gaviotas era su propia _Flashback_; otra, la segunda que estaba en la base de la pirámide de "las tres gaviotas", le era totalmente desconocida. La tercera, que todavía estaba clavada en el suelo y batía las alas desesperada, era _Robinhood_, y pertenecía a la familia Whisky. La desclavó del suelo y la metió en la jaula de _Flashback_, donde graznó dolorida y se puso a dar volteretas como una loca, supuestamente ensayando su siguiente número a lomos de otra gaviota.

Larry cogió del suelo los tres paquetes que "las tres gaviotas" habían tenido a bien llevarle a pesar de su concentración en el número circense. El primero, de su amigo Ron Whisky, contenía una carta, un recorte del periódico mágico _La Probeta _y una peonza. Larry leyó el recorte de periódico:

_FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO GANA EL PREMIO AL "EMPLEADO DEL AÑO"_

_Arny Whisky, funcionario del Ministerio, ha ganado el premio al Empleado del Año al haber conseguido aguantar una mañana entera sin dejar la ventanilla ni ir a tomar café ni abrir el periódico ni tener una conversación con ninguno de sus compañeros. _

_"Tan inusual comportamiento en un funcionario no sólo le hace merecedor del premio al Empleado del Año, sino que seguramente le hará figurar también en el Libro de los Record Águila Amstel, al haber superado en cuatro horas y media al anterior funcionario que se atrevió a intentarlo, y que, después de estar de ocho de la mañana a once sin bajar a tomar café, tuvo que ser ingresado en el Hospital San Turce, aquejado de una grave depresión nerviosa", dijo el Ministro de Magia en la entrega de premios._

_El señor Whisky dijo: "Vamos a gastar el dinero en un viaje a Jamaica, donde trabaja nuestro hijo Pil-Pil como corresponsal del banco Gringos"._

Observó la fotografía del periódico: los nueve Whiskys saludaban sonrientes en una playa paradisíaca, con nueve vasos en la mano, y rodeados de muchas mujeres que bailaban el Hula-hula. La pequeña y rechoncha señora Whisky, el calvo señor Whisky, los seis hijos y la hija tenían todos el pelo de color azul, lo cual no era una tara genética ni un signo de su descendencia de Papá Pitufo sino la secuela de un accidente doméstico (Ron nunca se lo había explicado con detalle a Larry, pero al parecer había tenido que ver con un nuevo detergente milagroso antigrasa, las pastillas para adelgazar de su madre, el desayuno y una gracieta de sus hermanos gemelos, Bred y Brad, muy simpáticos ellos). Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, con su erizo _Mikimaus_ en el hombro y el brazo alrededor de Ginebra, su hermana (los Whisky, amén de tener un apellido harto extraño y puesto a propósito para que les gastasen bromitas en el instituto, tenían un pasado hippie del cual no eran capaces de olvidarse; de ahí el nombre de sus hijos, sobre todo los dos pequeños, que nacieron durante su época de desintoxicación etílica).

Larry cogió la carta y la desdobló:

_Querido Larry:_

_¡Felíz día de San Valentín! Uy, no, eso es en febrero. Esto, no, que Felíz Cumpleaños._

_Siento mucho lo de la llamada, espero que esos mugres no te echaran de casa o algo así, porque entonces mi gaviota seguramente no sabría dónde encontrarte. _

_Jamaica es chachi de la muerte. No sé si volveré a Jobart o me quedaré aquí a vivir el resto de mi juventud en una choza de madera y paja, vestido de plumas y con collares de flores y bailando toda la noche de lua en lua comiendo cerdo asado como un cerdo y bebiendo daiquiris como un... bueno, eso; he conocido a unas cuantas mozas muy simpáticas que no dejan de mimarme, bailar semidesnudas y decirme algo así como "aloja", no sé si es que querrán que me las lleve a Inglaterra y les dé alojamiento hasta que consigan los papeles o la nacionalidad._

_Bueno, que lo del regalo, ¿no, que es lo que más te interesa, cacho oportunista; pues no te creas que es algo mágico ni nada de eso. Es una puta peonza, pero es que me he gastado la paga en Daiquiris y no me llega pa comprarte otra cosa, así que tendrás que apañarte. La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Pues eso._

_Hala, a cascarla._

_Ron_

Larry puso la peonza sobre su mesilla de noche, donde, como buena peonza que era, osciló peligrosamente y cayó al suelo organizando un estrépito que habría levantado a los muertos de la tumba. Gracias a Dios los Wernesday más que dormir caían en coma, así que nadie se despertó con el estruendo. Luego cogió el paquete que le había llevado _Flashback_.

También contenía un regalo envuelto y una carta, esta vez de Mariangélica:

_Querido Larry:_

_Ron me contó lo de la llamada y su conversación con tu tío Mamon. Espero que no te haya vuelto a azotar con el látigo de nueve colas mientras te sujetaba en el potro, ya que sé que todavía no te han desaparecido las secuelas de la última vez._

_En estos momentos estoy en Uzbekistán de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (creo que lo de las aduanas lo llevan mal, estos pobres que todavía no están en la zona euro, porque ellos no están porque no pueden, no como nosotros, que no estamos porque no nos da la gana, ea)Pero ha aparecido por aquí Flashback, no me preguntes qué coñas hacía aquí tu gaviota, y así te lo he podido enviar. Lo he comprado con la tarjeta del Macro. No es que te importe mucho cómo lo he comprado pero no es lo mismo hacerlo con la tarjeta del Macro que en el Pryca, ¿no? O sí. Bueno, da igual._

_Como no tengo nada interesante que contarte aparte de los deberes tan estupendos que estoy haciendo porque soy tan inadaptada como tú, pues dejo de gastar tinta y te la envío ya y así Flashback podrá volver y no dedicarse a hacer el pingo por ahí._

_Besos_

_Mariangélica_

Larry abrió el paquete, que pesaba mucho y que tenía el tamaño justo para ser una colección de revistas porno (Mariangélica estaba muy concienciada con eso de que "a cada edad, lo suyo"). Pero no: era un pack de limpiahogares. Detergente, cera para parket, lejía, jabón Lagarto y una bayeta de esas que se colocan encima de las cerdas de las fregonas para quitar el polvo. Dentro del pack había una nota de Mariangélica:

_Larry:_

_Esto es para que utilices tu fregona de carreras para algo más útil que para partirte la crisma. Cuando hayas terminado de limpiar tu habitación (que seguro que está repugnante) y el dormitorio de los chicos de la torre de Greypeor (que SÉ que está repugnante) puedes pasar al de las chicas... y limpiarlo, a ver qué te ibas a creer, a cada edad lo suyo._

_Hala, a cascarla._

_Mariangélica._

Larry suspiró y soltó un irónico "¡Ostras, Mariangélica!". Entre la puta peonza y el set de Fairy no sabía si quería abrir el tercer regalo. Claro que, como sus tíos nunca le habían hecho regalos por su cumpleaños, era mejor esto que nada...

Pero, después de a sus amigos (y en ocasiones como ésta, antes) lo que más apreciaba Larry en el mundo era el _Cuidadín_, el deporte de los magos, que se jugaba sobre fregonas voladoras y con un total de 2.731 pelotas distintas, lo que lo hacía muy peligroso, muy emocionante y un lío de pelotas (nunca mejor dicho). Larry era muy bueno jugando al _Cuidadín_; era el Snifador más joven de todos los tiempos del mundo mundial, y tenía una fregona de carreras Limbo XXI, que no pensaba en absoluto utilizar para fregar debajo de la cama de nadie, aunque fuese Mariangélica y le pusiese esa voz que ambos sabían.

Larry tiró el estuche de Fairy al suelo y cogió el tercer paquete. Reconoció la letra que había garabateado su dirección en el papel: era la de Roderick, el portero de Jobart. El paquete empezó a gruñir y Larry, sabiendo que Roderick tenía unas ideas muy raras sobre lo que era apropiado enviarle a un criomielda por su décimotercer cumpleaños, lo envió directamente a la calle por la ventana de un puntapié.

Pensando que si no fuese un mago y jugase al _Cuidadín_ quizá habría podido ser el delantero centro del Real Mandril, Larry abrió la carta de Roderick.

_Querido Larry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_He pensado que esto que te envío sería totalmente inútil para tí y para tus perspectivas de futuro, amén de comérsete un par de dedos cuando lo abras, pero como no se me ocurría otra cosa pues ahí lo tienes y que te vaya bien._

_Cuando vuelvas a Jobart ya buscaremos la forma de que alguien te vuelva a hacer crecer los dos dedos que seguro que te faltan (te conozco y seguro que has abierto el regalo antes de leer la carta, eres un puo oportunista de mierda y por eso te está bien empleado, pero bueno, lo de los dos dedos era en realidad una broma y seguro que alguien podrá hacértelos crecer. Y si no, pues no te preocupes, que en el Cuidadín no hacen falta los dedos, sólo la cabeza para parar las 2.730 pelotas que te persiguen mientras tú intentas buscar una única pelota de las pelotas)._

_Espero que los mugres te estén tratando bien. Si no, les das tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte (en sus Hospitales creo que todavía no han aprendido a hacer crecer los dedos)._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Roderick_

Larry descubrió que junto a la carta de Roderick venía la habitual del Colegio Jobart de Magia Borrás. La abrió, extrajo dos páginas y leyó:

_Estimado señor Motter:_

_Suponemos (porque es bien conocido que es usted un inadaptado social en el mundo de los mugres) que no habrá olvidado que el curso escolar comienza el próximo día 1 de septiembre. El TALGO de Jobart partirá a las ocho y diecisiete minutos en punto de la estación de Chamartín, andén Lastrescuartaspartesdeochodivididoentredosy-elevadoalcubo._

_A los alumnos de tercero se les permite ir a desfogarse al pueblo de Jomemeo determinados fines de semana, así que tenga a bien entregar la autorización firmada por sus padres o tutores o los ijoeputas de sus titos al Jefe de su Casa._

_También le adjuntamos la lista de libros para el próximo curso._

_Atentamente,_

_Meenerva MacDonalds_

_Subdirectora_

Larry leyó la atorización para ir al pueblo de Jomemeo y se le puso la misma cara que si le hubiesen obligado a comerse cuarto y mitad de acelgas pochas y crudas. Jomemeo era un pueblo poblado (valga la redundancia) únicamente por magos, sin mugres, y deseaba fervientemente visitarlo. Pero, ¿cómo convencer a sus tíos de que firmasen una autorización para algo que no fuese su ingreso de por vida en el recinto penitenciario más cercano?

Decidió pensarlo al día siguiente.

Larry se acostó, se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza (definitivamente, estaba dispuesto a pillar un sarampión) y se durmió plácidamente, escuchando los gruñidos del regalo de Roderick debajo de su ventana.


	2. La metedura de zarpa de tía Margarita

- CAPÍTULO 2 -

_**La metedura de zarpa de tía Margarita**_

Cuando Larry bajó a desayunar al día siguiente los tres Wernesdey ya estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Veían las noticias en la nueva televisión, un regalo que le habían hecho a Ashley porque (como habían contestado cuando Larry les había preguntado) les había salido del mismísimo (censurado).

Larry se sentó al lado de la inmensa mole de su primo Ashley, que devoraba los cuartos traseros de una vaca acompañados por una enorme fuente de patatas fritas con ketchup. Los Wernesdey no le felicitaron por su cumpleaños, como de costumbre (tampoco le felicitaban las pascuas, la Semana Santa, el día del niño, su santo, el cumpleaños de la Reina, el Día de la Independencia...). Larry comenzó a untar una tostada con mantequilla y miró al presentador del telediario, que hablaba sobre la fuga de un recluso.

- _Tenemos que advertir a los espectadores que Blas va armado y es muy peligroso..._

- No hacía falta que lo dijesen, con ese nombre y ese careto seguro que se ha escapado del psiquiátrico. ¡Qué feo es el muy cabón! - dijo tío Mamon. Pero mientras lo decía miró a Larry, que de repente se sintió mucho más inadaptado que la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el hombre que aparecía en la tele tenía pinta de ser mucho más inadaptado que él: era un siniestro cruce entre Yola Berrocal y Ernesto Sáenz de Buroaga, y parecía haber salido de las mismísimas cloacas de los suburbios más infames de la ciudad más tercermundista del planeta más desconocido. O sea: era un asco.

- _La Menestra de Verdura ha declarado en rueda de prensa..._

- ¡Si es que ya dejan vivir a cualquiera! ¡La silla eléctrica, eso es lo que hace falta en este país! ¡Y dónde estará ahora ese tío, de cualquier modo!

Tío Mamon se atragantó con el té, lo escupió encima de Larry, se limpió la barbilla y se levantó.

- Tengo que largarme a buscar a Margarita, su tren llega dentro de cinco minutos.

Larry, que estaba pensando en lo que había aprendido el día anterior con la _Historia de la Maja_, volvió de pronto a la realidad y abrió la boca del susto.

- ¿Tia Margarita? - dijo, y vomitó encima de la mesa del susto tan grande que tenia en el cuerpo. Era casi el peor regalo de cumpleaños que le podían haber hecho (exceptuando una peonza, un bote de Fairy o algo que gruñía debajo de su ventana). Tía Margarita, la hermana de tío Mamon, era una auténtica mamona -. ¿Viene pacá? No, ¿no?

- Sí, sí - contestó tío Mamon -. Y, por cierto, que sepas que le hemos dicho que estás estudiando en el Correccional San Dokán para Terroristas Integristas Genocidas Psicóticos.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Lo que has oído. Así que ni se te ocurra decirle otra cosa.

- ¡Jobar!

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS EL NOMBRE DE TU COLEGIO!

-No, si sólo decía... Jobar...

- ¡HALA, A CASCARLA!

Larry pensó en lo mucho que se parecía tío Mamon a veces a Ron y a Mariangélica. De repente, tuvo una idea. Salió corriendo detrás de su tío para alcanzarlo ante la puerta principal, sin hacer caso de los gritos de su tía Putunia: "¡LIMPIA ESTA PORQUERÍA!"

- ¿Qué leches quieres ahora? - gruñó tío Mamon.

- Nah, ya he tomado con los cereales. Verás, quiero pedirte algo.

- Ya te he dado la paga.

- Sí, la de 1975 sí. No, no iba por ahí. Verás, en el cole a los de tercero nos dejan ir al pueblo...

- Felicidades.

- No, es que necesito que me firmes una autorización.

- No sé escribir.

- Bueno, pues pon una cruz.

- Soy musulmán.

- Pues una media luna.

- Paso.

- ¡Venga, tío, porfiporfiporfiporfi!

- ¡QUE NO!

Larry decidió pasar a las malas.

- Si no me la firmas te juro que le digo a tía Margarita que estudio en el colegio Jobart de Magia Borrás, que soy un mago, que mis padres también lo eran, que la vecina del quinto también lo es y que ella es una pobre mugre, y luego le echo una maldición que se va a cagar la perra.

- ¡QUÉ TE HE DICHO DEL CORRECCIONAL SAN DOKÁN!

- Sí, bueno... es que tengo muy mala memoria... ¿San Seacabó, has dicho?

- ¡SAN DOKÁN!

- ¿San Tiago? ¿San Petersburgo? ¿San Tander? ¿San Babrasileña?

Tío Mamon gruñó.

- Vale. Si te portas bien y dejas que Margarita te dé una paliza diaria, cuando se vaya la semana que viene te firmaré la +&$ autorización.

- ¡Chachi!

- Cagóntó...

Sorprendentemente, la semana pasó bastante bien, si exceptuamos el hecho de que Tía Margarita, que era una mole de carne como Ashley pero con la nariz de tío Mamon, se veía en la obligación de darle una paliza al día para garantizar su buen comportamiento. Pero a Larry le importaba muy poco, porque estaba acostumbrado a que le diesen palizas tío Mamon, tía Putunia, Ashley y el vecino de al lado, así que incluso el cambio fue a mejor porque ahora sólo le pegaba una persona.

Hasta la última noche, como ya pueden suponer los lectores, porque estas cosas siempre se joden al final y nosotros no íbamos a ser menos. La última noche, decía, estaban cenando en el comedor una docena de jabalíes (por capricho de Ashley, que había leído - por increible que parezca - hacía poco un tebeo de Astérix y quiso probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de emular a Obelix).

- ¡Qué bien que me come mi niño! - dijo tía Margarita observando a Ashley -. ¡Y qué guapo que está la criatura!

- Sí, la verdad es que el colegio le está sentando bien - dijo tía Putunia.

- No como a otros... - dijo tía Margarita, mirando a Larry -. Creo que directamente deberíais descuartizarlo y enterrarlo en el jardín, total, pa lo que sirve...

- Es que luego el olor se quedaría en el jardín para siempre...

- Sí, claro. Bueno, Ashley, hijo, qué buen aspecto tienes... ¡Cada vez te pareces más al Ashley de Lo que el viento se llevó!

- Ya sabes que por eso le pusimos el nombre... - tía Putunia estaba muy orgullosa de su hijito, y lo veía como un futuro galán de cine, cuando en realidad Ashley podía ser perfectamente DOS galanes de cine o incluso tres o cuatro.

- En cambio ese de ahí... - dijo tía Margarita señalando a Larry. Larry se encogió y se puso a pensar en la Maja Desnuda, con una intensidad y una devoción que habrían hecho que incluso Mariangélica se enorgulleciese de él -. Ése ha salido feo, el chaval. Me avergonzaría si tuviese que tenerlo en mi casa.

- Bueno, ya ves... - dijo tía Putunia.

- No, en serio, es mucho más feo que mi gibón, incluso más feo que el perro de mi vecino, el capitán Flurry. Es más feo que pegarle a un padre.

- Bueno, es que...

Larry pensaba en los matices del óleo, en la textura, en el juego de luces y sombras del cuadro del artista español.

- Y hablando de padres...

_La misma postura que la Maja Vestida, claro, pero al estar desnuda, pues el juego de texturas del vestido hay que superponerlo a la carne_...

- ¿Sabéis algo del ijoeputa del padre del criomielda?

Tío Mamon y tía Putunia se miraron.

- No, Margarita, verás... murieron hace doce años... por eso tenemos aquí al chico.

- Ah... bueno, claro, eso lo explica todo. ¿Y cómo murieron?

- De una indigestión de boquerones en vinagre.

- ¡Ah, es verdad, ahora me acuerdo! ¡Claro!

- ¡No murieron así!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Larry, que se había levantado del cabreo desproporcionado que tenía en el cuerpo. No sólo le habían dicho que su cicatriz era por un antojo, sino que le habían dicho a todo el mundo que sus padres no sabían comer, los muy melones. Larry estaba que se subía por las paredes, lo cual era muy incómodo, porque no debía subirse por las paredes así como así, los mugres lo tomaban como una ofensa personal cuando lo hacía.

- ¡A LA PUA CAMA! - bramó tío Mamon.

- ¡No, no, Mamon! - dijo tía Margarita -. ¡Déjalo, que hable! Dime, enanodeloscoones, ¿cómo murieron tus padres, en la Guerra de Vietnam? - dijo con sorna.

- ¡No murieron jartos de boquerones!

Tía Margarita se levantó de la silla y empezó a reirse como una loca. Bueno, en realidad estaba un poco loca, pero eso no viene al caso. Nadie sabe por qué le vino de repenete tanta risa, porque lo cierto es que la situación no tenía ni puñetera gracia, pero la buena señora debió tener un ataque, o algo así, ya que la risa es como la tos, y cuando te da, te da, y a tía Margarita le dio en ese momento y punto. Se reía tanto que empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate, y luego como un tomate pasado, y luego como una remolacha, y pasó por todo el espectro de los colores visibles amén de la luz infrarroja y ultravioleta, mientras Ashley la miraba fascinado.

Larry salió corriendo, como todos los lectores esperaban que hiciera (claro), subió a su habitación, abrió la samsonite, metió todos los trapitos de otoño-invierno, cerró la samsonite, cogió la jaula de _Flashback_, bajó las escaleras, abrió el armario, se partió dos uñas, se dio de morros contra la puerta, recogió el diente que se le acababa de caer del golpe, sacó su fregona de carreras Limbo XXI, sacó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡AÓNDE COHONES TE CREES QUE VAS! - dijo tío Mamon -. ¡Arregla a tía Margarita! ¡La has puesto que parece una pua bandera gay!

- Que te den por cuo, gilipoas de mieda, estoy hasta los coones de tí y de tu pua casa, me largo a vivir debajo de un puo puente y a tí y a tu familia que os foe un pollo con artrosis.

Larry soltó todo el torrente de maldiciones imperdonables, abrió la puerta y se largó con viento fresco.


	3. El Autobús Transportaángulos

-CAPÍTULO 3-

_**El Autobús Transportaángulos**_

Larry se consideró a sí mismo un fugitivo de la justicia y sintió mucha, pero que mucha pena de sí mismo. En realidad sólo se había escapado de casa, cosa que no era para tanto, la verdad, una chiquillada, pero también había convertido a su tía en una bandera gay y con lo poco tolerante que era seguro que lo denunciaba, y no estaba el horno para bollos, nunca mejor dicho, porque ya tenía bastante con ser un inadaptado como para encima ser un fuhitivo.

Dándose mucha pero que mucha pena siguió calle arriba, y de repenete entre las sombras de un callejón vio una sombra. No es que fuese algo anormal, lo lógico es que entre las sombras haya sombras, para eso son sombras, pero esa sombra en particular a Larry le dio mucha canguela porque tenía ojos y dientes, y eso no es tan normal.

Sacó de nuevo la varita (los lectores se preguntarán quizá qué leches esperaba hacer con un palito ridículo frente a una sombra con ojos y dientes, pero si no saben lo que es una varita mágica es que son tan inadaptados como Larry y no han tenido infancia) y se dispuso a luchar contra la sombra de los ojos y los dientes, pero en ese momento apareció un autobús (cosa que tampoco es tan normal porque a esas horas los autobuses o llegan con tres horas de retraso o simplemente no llegan y tienes que coger un taxi, pero claro, todo el mundo conoce también la regla de que sólo aparecen los autobuses cuando no los necesitas o cuando te acabas de encender un cigarrito). Bueno, pues este autobús en cuestión atropelló a Larry de mala manera y lo lanzó como 8 metros más allá.

"Lo ha matao", pensará el lector, y se dispondrá a cerrar el libro. Bueno, pues no, porque Larry estaba muy acostumbrado a las palizas de sus tíos primo vecinos cartero lechero y butanero y la verdad es que el golpe del autobús fue para él como un golpecito amistoso.

- ¡Bienvenido al Autobús Transportaángulos! - dijo una voz. Larry se enderezó y vio a un tío que bajaba del autobús -. Soy Están Chuskis. Supongo que querrás viajar a alguna parte...

- Esto... ¿eink?

- Vale, otro retrasado - el chico suspiró -. A ver: un autobús, ¿no? Vale. ¿Y para qué sirven los autobuses? Me pregunto. Para viajar, me respondo. ¿Quieres viajar a alguna parte? te pregunto. Y tú me respondes...

- Er... bueno - dijo Larry -. ¿Aónde va?

- Aonde quieras - dijo el chico.

- ¿Y es gratis?

- Y mañana es Navidad. No, pero supongo que tendrás abono transportes...

- Po no.

- ¿Bonometro?

- No.

- ¿Metrobús?

- No.

- ¿Carnet de familia numerosa?

- Nop.

- ¿Carnet de la Biblioteca?

- No. Bueno, si vale la de Jobart...

- Vale. Pero tendrás que pagar un suplemento por estudiante fugado de casa.

- ¿Y cuánto?

- Dos luros. Si pagas cuatro, te regalamos una botella de JB y cuatro latas de coca-cola. Si pagas seis, te damos también los vasos y el hielo. Por ocho te dejamos hacer una macrofiesta y por diez luros te canto una nana mientras duermes la mona.

- Yo sólo quiero ir a Londón...

- Bué, pues si vas sobrio, son dos luros.

- Fale.

Un rato después Larry se servía su quinto cubata de JB (Están Chuskis le había regalado amablemente la botella, aunque Larry tenía la sensación de que era para poder echarse un par de copas al gaznate él también).

- ¿Y gómo de llamash, dío?...

- ¿Gómo de qué?

- Gue gómo de llamash...

- Aahhh... dame másh - dijo, alargando el brazo para que el chico le sirviera más whisky, mientras intentaba inventar un nombre que no fuese "Larry Motter". Debido a su empanada mental, se le ocurrieron en pocos segundos "Larry Motter", "Larry Motter" y "Larry Motter". Pero no quería decir "Larry Motter" porque el boquerón era muy conocido en el mundo mágico y no quería que sus tíos lo encontrasen y lo enviasen a un orfanato (aunque bien pensado en un orfanato tampoco se debía estar tan mal) ni que el Ministerio de Magia y _La Probeta _descubriesen su paradero y estuviesen riéndose de él por la mariconada que le había hecho a su tía (pudiendo haberla matado de mil formas distintas y dolorosas, sólo a él se le ocurría echarle el Hechizo Technicolor).

- Esde... me shamo... erl...

- ¿No dacuerdas? - Están empezó a reirse de forma medio histérica -. Bué, pues entonces dendré que echarde más güisqui pa que hagas memorria...

- Shí... - Larry se estrujó el cerebelo -. Er, sí, me llamo... este... Diezmil Locompro - dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, el de un compañero de Jobart conocido por su adicción a las compras y las adquisiciones irreflexivas.

- No meshtraña que hayas preferido olvidarlo, tío...

- Ehh... shí. Dame másh.

- Fale... - mientras le servía, Larry miró a su alrededor. El Autobús Transportaángulos era una auténtica guagua de los años de la tos, estaba completamente desvencijado y no merecía ni una segunda mirada (recurso estilístico para no tener que describirlo). A su lado, en el asiento, alguien había dejado un ejemplar de _La Probeta_. Larry vio en la portada al mismo tío mezcla entre Yola Berrocal y Ernesto Sáenz de Buroaga que había salido en el telediario. Se le pasó la borrachera de golpe.

- ¡Ese tío tan feo salía en las noticias mugres!

- Es Suburbius Blas... ¿no sabes quién es?

- Po no.

- Pos es un tío mu malo, pero malo, malo que te cagas.

- ¿Peor que Lord Boquerón?

Están Chuskis dió un grito.

- ¿Po qué has dicho su nombre? ¿Tas loco o qué?

- ¿Eink?

- ¡Que no digas su nombre, coño!

- Bueno... perdón... hayquejoerse. Este... ¿peor que el que tú sabes y yo sé y todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo?

- Bueno, Suburbius Blas estaba en el Lado Penumbroso, era uno de los principales seguidores de el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo. Mató a un huevo de gente por colársele en la cola del cine, pero era una excusa, en realidad estaba cabreado pooque el criomielda del Larry Motter había vencido a el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo, y luego lo pillaron y lo mandaron a la prisión de Ascodán. Pero se ha fugado, y como es tan peligroso, que se carga a la gente sólo por colarse en el cine, pues hemos tenido que decirselo a los mugres, porque seguro que está chalado y como era uno de los principales seguidores de el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo...

Larry le dejó hablar mientras se terminaba la botella de JB.

Larry bajó tambaleándose del Autobús Transportaángulos (había compartido amablemente la botella también con el conductor, por lo que habían estado a punto de escoñarse contra unos 300 edificios que habían huído de su camino y del país). El Autobús Transportaángulos le había dejado en el Callejón Melón, el lugar de Londres donde los magos se iban de compras (como los Champs Elissées, Harrod´s o la calle Serrano).

- Hala, a cascarla - dijo Están Chuskis.

- ´ta lué.

- Así que estás aquí, Larry.

Larry se volvió y vio frente a él, en la puerta de La Olla Regurgitante (el local que daba acceso al Callejón Melón) la figura bajita y regordeta de un mago anciano y con sonrisa benévola (luego se descubrirá que es un ijoeputa, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, eso es dentro de un libro y medio). Larry sabía que era el Ministro de Magia, pero el otro no sabía que él lo sabía por una historia que es muy larga y que no vamos a contar aquí porque no nos da la gana. El caso es que Larry había visto antes al Ministro, aunque el Ministro no lo sabía.

- Soy Cornucopius Flandhul, el Ministro de Magia.

- Esto...

- ¿Gómo ha llamao a Diezmil? - dijo Están Chuskis desde detrás de Larry.

- ¿Diezmil? - dijo el Ministro -. ¡Es Larry Motter!

- ¡Larry Motter! - chilló Están, a quien parecía habérsele pasado la borrachera de golpe -. ¡Es Larry Motter, es verdad, veo el boquerón...! - se estremeció ante el parecido de la palabra que acababa de pronunciar con el nombre de ese que todos saben pero ninguno quiere decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo -. Porque nadie más tiene un boquerón en la jeta, claro...

- Vale, pues ahora que sabes quién es, a menos que le quieras pedir un autógrafo date la vuelta, métete en el autobús y a cascarla.

Larry pensó que esa despedida debía estar de moda en el mundo de los magos.

- Ven acá paca que te voy a dar un pescozón por largarte sin dejar una nota - le dijo Flandhul. Larry lo siguió sumiso hasta el interior de la Olla Regurgitante, donde el Ministro se sentó en una mesa y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

- Bueno, Larry - dijo -, que sepas que me has sacado de la cama y eso no me ha molado un cacho.

- Pero yo...

- Ni pero ni leches. No vuelvas a hacer chorradas como la de esta noche, que no tienes edad todavía de salir hasta tarde y menos de beber whisky con un notas como Están Chuskis.

- Pero...

- Schhhh. Calladito. Bueno, por lo demás, te gustará saber que hemos conseguido que Margarita Wernesdey deje de cambiar de color cada 3 segundos y ahora sólo lo hace cada tres cuartos de hora.

- Home, tanto como gustarme...

- Así que procura no volver a cambiar de color a nadie, te lo digo por experiencia, que Papá Pitufo todavía me está buscando por todo el Estado.

- ¿Así que fue usted...? - dijo Larry asombrado.

- Bueno, yo... -dijo el Ministro un poco avergonzado -. Pero basta, no estamos hablando de mí. Como me supongo y me imagino que no querrás volver a Proxenet Drive - Larry negó con la cabeza y le dio un mareo que estuvo a punto de vomitar otra vez - pues si quieres te alquilas una habitación aquí, haces oídos sordos a todo lo que pase por la noche y te quedas hasta que empiece el curso.

- ¿Hacer oídos sordos...?

- No te lo puedo explicar. A cada edad, lo suyo.

Larry pensó por un loco momento si Cornucopius Flandhul y Mariangélica no tendrían algún lazo familiar y/u/o afectivo. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, recriminándose por semejante pensamiento, y volvió a tener ganas de vomitar.

- Bueno, si me tengo que quedar aquí, vale.

- Pues eso. Ah, y no cambies a nadie de color.

- Nop.

- Y no bebas whisky.

- Me pasaré al vozzzka.

- Que no, que no tienes edad.

- Bueno.

- Y quédate quietecito y no salgas del Callejón Melón.

- Fale.

- Pues hala, me voy.

- Adios.

Cuando el Ministro ya salía por la puerta, Larry se acordó de algo.

- ¡Señor Flandhul!

- ¿Sí?

- Pregunta: ¿saben algo de Suburbius Blas?

El Ministro vaciló.

- Bueno, nació en Londres, en 1965...

- No, ya sabe a qué me refiero.

- Ah. No, todavía no le hemos pillado. Pero hemos puesto a trabajar a nuestros mejores hombres, no le daremos tregua, porque hemos formado grupos especiales de búsqueda y ataque, ahora, sólo en misión humanitaria, claro...

Larry le dejó hablar, sabiendo lo que les gusta a los políticos extenderse en explicaciones sin sentido.

- ...hemos desarrollado la Operación Libertad No Duradera...

- Señor Ministro... - dijo Larry, sabiendo que ahora estaba despistado.

- ...the game is over... ¿Sí?

- Este... ¿podríafirmarmelautorizaciónpairaJomemeo?

- ¿Eink?

- Que... que si me da permiso... pa ir a Jomemeo.

- Sí, claro, el baño está al fondo a la derecha...

- No, me refiero a... bueno, a ir al pueblu...

- Ah - dijo Flandhul, comprendiendo de pronto -. No, no quiero meterme en líos...

- Pero... pero...

- ... no está la situación como para correr riesgos...

- Pero usted...

- ... y menos a dos años de las elecciones...

- ¡Pero usted es el Ministro!

- Da, pero me temo que yo también soy un inadaptado y me gusta que la gente también lo sea. Así que ajoerse y aguantarse y aquedarse en Jobart.

- ¡Jobar!

- Eso.

- Pero...

- ¡Que norl, que norl y que norl! - el Ministro salió por la puerta con aire de dignidad.

Larry se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la recepción de La Olla Regurgitante, donde había una recepcionista bastante majeta que le hizo recordar, contrariado, que "a cada edad, lo suyo". Para su desilusión, le acompañó arriba un hombre bastante feo, pero feo, feo, feo, feo de huevo, que encima lo miraba con unos ojitos que a Larry le hicieron pensar cosas que ni siquiera Mariangélica podía estar de acuerdo en que pensase.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Larry se asombró de ver encima de un montoncito de excrementos estratégicamente colocado en su cama...

- ¡_Flashback_! - gritó Larry.

- Tiene una gaviota que es la leche de guarra, señor Motter - dijo el hombre -. Ha llegado hace cosa de cinco minutos y lo primero que ha hecho es cagarse encima de la cama.

- Sí, es... es su forma de decir "buenos días" - contestó Larry -. A mí me lo hace todas las mañanas, pero es peor cuando estás dentro de la cama...

El hombre lo miró con otra cara totalmente distinta; casi, casi, era de asco.

- No me extraña que sea usted un inadaptado - dijo. Y, saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo.


	4. La Olla Regurgitante

- CAPÍTULO 4 -

_**La Olla Regurgitante**_

Larry pasó los siguientes días pululando solo, cual inadaptado que era, por el Callejón Melón. El caso era que la gente lo miraba un poco raro, pero Larry suponía que no era por el boquerón (porque todo el mundo conocía la jistoria del boquerón y Lord Boquerón), sino por el hecho de que su habitación no incluía agua corriente ni cuarto de baño, y claro, después de cuatro días aguantando los saludos matinales de _Flashback_ sin poder ducharse después, y de hacer sus necesidades en pañales Dodotis súper-absorbentes (que luego no tenía dónde tirar, porque tampoco había papelera), pues el caso era que la gente se alejaba bastante de él, lo que le hacía sentirse mucho más inadaptado. Al sexto día Larry se enfrentó con el hombre feo, feo, feo, feo, feo de huevo y le dijo que o le daba el agua y le encendía el calentador o le denunciaba a Amnistía Internacional por trato inhumano.

Una vez limpito y oliendo a colonia Nenuco, Larry se sintió mucho más a gusto consigo mismo. Encerró a _Flashback_ en su jaula, en un por si acaso el hombre feo feo le volvía a cortar el agua, y se dispuso a comerse el mundo empezando por el Callejón Melón.

Larry descubrió que el mundo mágico estaba de bruta madre una vez que se libraba de los mugres de sus tíos, de su propia mugre (cortesía de _Flashback_), de su profesor de pelo mugriento Spice y de otra gente indeseable. Lo primero que hizo para disfrutar de su inmerecida libertad y limpieza fue comprarse doscientos cincuenta helados de pistacho. Cuando, tres dias después, se le pasó el empacho (que además rima), decidió dejar de gastar dinero a lo loco y fue a comprar los libros que le exigían en el colegio Jobart de Magia Borrás en tercer curso.

Tuvo que resistir la tentación de comprarse doscientos ejemplares de _La Maja Desnuda de Goya_, un juego de parchís de platino macizo y un caleidoscopio monísimo pero que, para estar hecho de plástico, costaba una enorme cantidad de luros.

Pero lo que realmente le puso a prueba apareció en la tienda _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín_, una tienda repleta de fregonas, túnicas, rodilleras, espinilleras y pelotas de 2.731 clases distintas que se lanzaban contra la nariz de los clientes a la mínima.

Era una fregona. El lector dirá: "Este chico es realmente un poco rarito", pero la verdad es que la fregona en cuestión no era una mieldaVileda cualquiera, ni siquiera una de esas que atrapan el polvo y las pelusas como por arte de magia (normal, estamos hablando de magos, so inadaptados): era una fregona de carreras, pero una fregona de la leche, de esas que da la impresión de que van a volar solas. Una fregona que casi, casi, era como el _Coche Fantástico _pero en fregona. Y sin hablar, que no hay cosa más molesta que una fregona que dice: "¿Dónde estás, Michael?".

En un cartelito aparecía escrito:

_FLECHA FOGOSA_

_Esta fregona de carreras es la caña de España. Punto pelota._

Larry babeó un rato delante de la Flecha Fogosa: se le caía tanto la baba que el dueño de la tienda estuvo a punto de echarlo porque, entre la inundación que estaba provocando y las 2.731 pelotas que se lanzaban contra los clientes, iba a tener que abrir la tienda en el hospital San Turce.

Larry deseaba aquella fregona (no es de extrañar: al fin y al cabo, al igual que los niños, adolescentes y hombres mugres babeaban por un quítame aquí un Ronaldo Beckam o Raúl - cuando deberían ser las mujeres -, los niños, adolescentes y hombres magos babeaban por el _Cuidadín_, y aquella era la mejor fregona que hubiese habido jamás para el _Cuidadín_; incluso el dependiente, después de limpiar refunfuñando toda la baba de Larry, le había confesado que la selección de _Cuidadín_ de Uganda le había reservado casi todo el stock, no sólo para tener para ellos, sino para que las demás selecciones no tuviesen, y es que los de Uganda tenían muy mal perder).

Pero Larry decidió que era mejor no comprarse la Flecha Fogosa; al fin y al cabo, él no jugaba en la selección de ningún país, sólo en el equipo de Greypeor, que ni siquiera estaba federado en la liga escolar, y ya tenía la Limbo XXI, que no era la hottia ni la caña de España pero tampoco estaba nada mal (por lo menos, volaba, cuando se la trataba con cariño, claro).

Sin embargo, Larry fue todos los días a ver la Flecha Fogosa a _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín_. Cada día se encontraba a más amigotes suyos de Jobart: vio a Seamos Sensatos y a Lean Dosmas, compañeros de tercer curso de Greypeor, babeando también delante de la Flecha Fogosa (y eso que ellos no jugaban al _Cuidadín_). También se encontró con el verdadero Diezmil Locompro, acompañado de su abuela, que lo sacaba a rastras de la tienda mientras él gritaba "¡Lo compro! ¡Da igual que no esté de oferta, lo compro! ¡Resérvemelo!". E incluso vislumbró tras el escaparate a su peor enemigo en Jobart, Trago Malody, acompañado de sus fieles escuderos Cras y Voy. Larry no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con Malody: él también estaba en tercero, pero en Sulimoncín, la peor casa de todas (a juicio de Larry); también jugaba al _Cuidadín_, también era el que buscaba la _snif_, la única pelota de las 2.731 que no perseguía a los jugadores (era el Snifador), y también odiaba a Larry tanto como Larry le odiaba a él. Obviamente, si no tuviese un enemigo en el cole, la historia no tendría interés, así que para eso está Malody, para hacer de malo maloso hasta que recuperemos a Lord Boquerón.

Y también, no podía ser de otra forma, se encontró con Ron Whisky y Mariangélica Flanders, aunque ellos no babeaban ante la tienda de _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín_, sino que le esperaban a la puerta de la Olla Regurgitante cuando ya volvía de hacer sus compras y se había aburrido de babear por la Flecha Fogosa.

- ¡Larry! - dijo Ron, sonriendo como un idiota.

- Hola, Larry - dijo Mariangélica, dedicándole esa voz que ambos sabían como bienvenida. Larry se sintió recompensado después de dos meses de aburrimiento mortal en casa de los Wernesdey.

- ´la - dijo Larry -. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Bué - dijo Ron -, hemos venido a hacernos una foto con la Reina Madre y Sarah Fergusson. No te digo...

- Hemos venido a comprar las cosas del cole, claro - dijo Mariangélica, volviendo a su habitual tono de voz de empollonademielda y echando a Ron una mirada de "ya te cogeré yo a tí". Ron se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una mirada de "no era para tanto, petarda".

- ¿Ya las habéis comprado?

- Sí, casi todas. Pero todavía me tengo que comprar una gaviota.

- ¿Y pa qué quieres una gaviota, tía? - preguntó Ron.

- Pues pa que haga el número de "las Tres Gaviotas" con _Flashback_ y con _Robinhood_, claro. Cuando tenga mi gaviota me dejáis las vuestras y en dos meses nos hacemos ricos pidiendo en el Underground - dijo Mariangélica, como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.

- _Robinhood_ no es mía - dijo Ron -, se la mangué a mi madre. Yo no tengo gaviota, pero tengo a _Mikimaus_, que mola mucho más - sacó un erizo del bolsillo de la túnica, con lo cual el erizo, lógicamente, tenía una cara de mareo que no se tenía -. Está un poco jodido desde que se me cayó en un Daiquiri en Jamaica...

- Mira - dijo Larry -, ahí hay una tienda de animales. Vamos a llevar a _Mikimaus_, a lo mejor nos dan un luro por él, y nos lo gastamos en un helado.

- ¿De pistacho? - dijo Ron, ilusionado.

- Me los acabé. Tendrá que ser de chocolate o de caramelo.

- Oh - dijo Ron -. Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero vender a _Mikimaus_... ni siquiera por un helado de chocolate.

- Pa lo que hace...

- Sí, bueno, pero mola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí.

- Gran razón - Larry suspiró -. Bueno, a lo mejor nos dan un ceregumil para él... Vamos.

- Y así yo me puedo comprar la gaviota - dijo Mariangélica.

- Vaya perra con la gaviota, hija.

- No, perra no, gaviota.

Entraron en la tienda de animales y Ron se dirigió directamente al mostrador, donde atendía una bruja tan fea (parecía una epidemia de fealdad) que Larry estuvo a punto de preguntarle por cuánto se vendía. Pero la pregunta no le pareció procedente (la bruja se lo podía tomar por el otro lado y podía denunciarle por proposiciones deshonestas, por infringir el decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad - otra muestra de lo inadaptados que eran en realidad todos los magos - o, peor todavía, podía aceptar la proposición. Larry se estremeció ligeramente al pensarlo).

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo la bruja.

- Mi erizo, _Mikimaus_ - contestó Ron -. Está un poco pocho, el pobre.

- A ver... - la bruja observó a _Mikimaus_ durante un par de segundos -. Lo que tiene es una resaca de caballo.

- ¡Pero si es un erizo!

- Por eso es grave - dijo la bruja -. Tiene el hígado hecho paté. Ahora, si no quieres esperar hasta que asimile todo el alcohol que estoy segura ha ingerido...

- Sólo fue un Daiquiri... - se defendió Ron.

- Pues sería de garrafón.

- No quiero meterla en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

- Bueno, entonces métele una inyección de vitamina B12 cada dos días - la bruja sacó una cajita de ampollas y un sobre de agujas hipodérmicas -. Son para él, ¿eh? - dijo, al ver la cara de avidez drogodependiente de Ron.

- Er... sí, sí... - dijo Ron, mientras la bruja le envolvía las ampollas y las agujas en un paquetito.

- Bueno, pues se la pones después de la com... AÚA!

La bruja se agachó cuando una bola de pelo de color verde se echó encima de _Mikimaus_; el erizo pegó un chillido que sonó como los patitos de goma de la bañera y salió corriendo de la tienda.

- ¡_Mikimaus_! - chilló Ron. Larry y él salieron también corriendo de la tienda, aunque sin chillar como los patitos de goma (no les parecía digno). Cuando alcanzaron a _Mikimaus_ y éste se dejó coger, habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos largos.

- ¿Qué coo era eso? - dijo Ron.

- Una bola de pelo verde- contestó Larry.

- Eres muy observador - dijo Ron, sarcástico -. ¿Qué clase de animal?

- No sé, alguno parecido a una bola de pelo verde.

- Creo que no deberías haber cogido de asignatura Bichos Mágicos, Larry. Me da que no se te va a dar bien.

- Bueno, lo llamaremos "Bola de pelo verde" y ya tenemos ahí la especie, ¿no?

- No sé, tendrá algún nombre, digo yo...

En ese momento, Mariangélica salió de la tienda de animales, pero en lugar de una gaviota llevaba la bola de pelo verde en los brazos.

- ¿Qué haces con ese bicho, Mariangélica?

- ¿No es precioso? - respondió ella.

- La próxima vez que digas que soy guapo te dejo de hablar - dijo Ron -. Es jorrible, tía.

- Y no te va a servir para hacer el número de "las Tres Gaviotas" - dijo Larry.

- Bueno, siempre puede hacer el de "la gaviota, el erizo y la bola de pelo verde"... - dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Larry, curioso.

- Un gato, claro.

- ¡¿Un gato! - dijeron a la vez Ron y Larry -. ¿Verde?

- Sí, bueno, no es algo tan raro...

- Reitero que tienes los gustos enzarpaos, Mari - dijo Ron.

- Se llama _Crunchñam_ - dijo Mariangélica -. Y es precioso.

- ¿_Crunchñam_? ¿No es un nombre un poco... curioso? - dijo Larry.

- No, es precioso.

Larry se encogió de hombros y siguió a Mariangélica y a _Crunchñam_ hacia la Olla Regurgitante. Una vez allí, vio que el padre de Ron, Arny Whisky, estaba leyendo _La Probeta _sentado en una mesa con un Daiquiri en la mano. Desde la portada del periódico le saludaba la fotografía de Suburbius Blas.

- ¡Hola, Larry! - dijo el señor Whisky.

- Hola - contestó éste, como niño bien educado de colegio de pago que era -. Pregunta: ¿han pillao ya a Blas?

- Esto... - dijo el señor Whisky -. No, pero vamos por buen camino... el Ministerio ha puesto a sus mejores hombres a la busca... en misión humanitaria, claro... han emprendido la Operación Libertad No Duradera... the game is over...

- Vale, toda esa milonga ya me la sé - dijo Larry, cansado.

- ...hemos llamado al Juez Garzón...

- ¡Hola, Larry, tocinito de cielo, capullito de alhelí, golosinita recubierta de azúcar glass, tartaleta de crema y mermelada! - dijo una voz detrás de él. Larry se volvió para ver entrar a la señora Whisky, acompañada de sus hijos Brad y Bred, Piercing y Ginebra.

- Hola - respondió.

- ...se cree que su vinculación con Al Quaeda era una tapadera... - seguía en señor Whisky.

- Hola, Larry - dijo Piercing, un chico que iba ya a séptimo pero seguía siendo un poco capullo (luego se descubrirá que era un auténtico pelota mamón, pero pa eso falta un libro y medio). Además, le gustaba que en la intimidad le llamasen Borjamari, lo cual no le puede caer bien a nadie.

- Hola.

- Estoy superencantado de verte osea.

- Chachi.

- Un lujazo, te lo juro de verdad.

Brad y Bred le apartaron de su camino y se abalanzaron hacia Larry.

- ¡Larry! ¡´tas estupendo, chavalote!

- ¡Cagóntó! ¡A mis brazos, jopua!

- ¡Estás pa meá y no echá gota, mariconaza!

- ¡Joío cabrón, qué de pua madre verte!

- ¡Brad! ¡Bred! - dijo la señora Whisky -. ¡Tanto colegio de pago pa que luego me salgáis asín!

- ¡Mamá! - dijo Brad -. ¡Hotia, tía, cuánto tiempo! ¡Jodr, ven a mis brazos, cacho pua!

- ...sólo eran pruebas circunstanciales, pero una segunda investigación...

Ginebra se acercó tímidamente y dijo - Hola - con una vocecita de melindres que era para darle una bofetada, pero Larry no se la dio porque sabía que Ginebra estaba cortada porque Larry le molaba más que a un italiano la pasta, a un inglés el fishandchips y a un español el casshondeo. Y también porque era la hija pequeña de la señora Whisky y el señor Whisky, y la hermana pequeña de un montón de tíos altos y fuertotes, y Larry era un poquito enclenque.

La cena con los Whisky y con Mariangélica fue estupenda, y comieron tanto que cuando Larry fue a subir las escaleras estuvo a punto de pedir que le bajasen la Limbo XXI para subir volando porque no podía dar un paso. Haciendo de tripas corazón (lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar) empezó a subir escalones, cuando de repente oyó voces airadas detrás de una puerta. Se acercó (no porque fuese un metomentodo, no, sino porque quería saber si tenía que llamar al séptimo de caballería antes de que alguien saliese herido) y descubrió que eran las voces de los señores Whisky, y que además hablaban de él.

- ...pero Arny, no puedes decírselo a Larry, seguro que eso le acongoja tanto que...

- Tenemos que hacerlo, Milka, tiene derecho a saberlo...

- ¡Pero el Ministro no quiere!

- ¡Me importa un hueo el Ministro! Milka, Larry tiene que estar sobre aviso...

- ¿Para qué? Una vez que llegue a Jobart estará a salvo, ¿para qué vas a decirle nada? Los niños, cuanto menos sepan, mejor.

- Claro, por eso nos estamos gastando una pasta gansa en que sepan cosas.

- ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Además, con Chitichitibangbang no va a correr ningún peligro...

- ¡No es porque no confíe en Chitichitibangbang! - estalló el señor Whisky -. ¡Es que Larry es un berzotas, que se pasa todo el día correteando por el prao como si fuese Heidi, y en una de estas le llega el Blas y se me lo carga y ya la tenemos liada!

- Pero... no sabemos si Blas va detrás de Larry...

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Antes de fugarse de Ascodán, Blas se pasó como tres meses mirando al techo y repitiendo "Motter...Motter...Motter..."

- A lo mejor llamaba a su mamá...

- Teniendo en cuenta cómo era su madre me extrañaría - (el señor Whisky no dice más porque todavía quedan dos libros para descubrir cómo era la mamá de Blas) -. No, Milka, Blas quiere cargarse a Larry porque piensa que si se lo carga... pues no sé, pero seguro que piensa que si se lo carga pasaría algo. Igual oye voces de esas que dicen los acusados de asesinato, "que me obligaban a matar a alguien"...

- ¿Y por qué Larry?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? Supongo que porque Larry venció al que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo, y Blas se quiere vengar...

- ¿Y estamos seguros de que se ha escapado de Ascodán para matar a Larry?

- A ver, Milka: ¿qué parte no has entendido?

- Bueno, yo...

- Veamos: por una parte tenemos a Blas, ¿vale? Por otra, que repite Motter, Motter. Y por otra que se escapa de Ascodán. Si todo eso lo aderezamos con que se cargó a un montón de gente por colársele en el cine, aunque en realidad fuese porque estaba cabreado con Larry, ¿qué tenemos?

- Er... ¿un cocktail?

- ¡Tenemos que se quiere cargar a Larry, mujer! - dijo el señor Whisky exasperado -. Por eso Chitichitibangbang ha dejado que los guardianes de Ascodán se pongan de porteros de Jobart, para proteger a Larry. Y por eso se lo tenemos que decir a Larry, para que deje de hacer de Heidi y se comporte como un chico normal amenazado de muerte por un mago psicópata.

Larry subió los escalones como un niño normal amenazado de muerte por un mago psicópata: de uno en uno, sin hacer ruido, y acoonado hasta casi darse a sí mismo los buenos días encima.


	5. El Desertor

- CAPÍTULO 5 -

_**El Desertor**_

Al día siguiente el señor Whisky metió a Larry en el coche como si fuese un detenido, pero sin leerle sus derechos. Larry ya sabía que lo acompañaban a la estación de Atocha Renfe para protegerlo por si el mago psicópata intentaba magopsicopatear un rato con él por el camino, pero había decidido que el héroe de una historia de magos, por muy inadaptado que sea, no se puede portar como un acoonado, y mucho menos hacerse los buenos días encima, así que puso cara de valiente cuando el señor Whisky le hizo estamparse de cabeza con la barrera que separaba los andenes 1 y 2 (la única forma de entrar en el andén Lastrescuartaspartesdeochodivididoentredosyelevadoalcubo era derribar la pared con la cabeza y luego reconstruirla a base de ladrillos y cemento que había en una carretilla al lado para tal efecto, de modo que el siguiente tuviese que derribarla de nuevo. Cosas de los magos, a mí no me pregunten).

- Larry - dijo el señor Whisky cuando el resto de su numerosa prole hubo subido al tren -, tengo que decirte algo.

- Sí, ya, que hay un mago psicópata que me quiere dar por cuo - dijo Larry.

- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

- Maruja que es uno - Larry se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo...

- Vale, que ya me he enterao y así no me tiene que decir nada. Y, antes de que comente o mencione, le diré que soy un chico valiente que te cagas y no tengo miedo - dijo, apretando los esfínteres.

- Larry, quiero que me prometas...

- Sí, ya, que no haré más de Heidi.

- Ya, bueno, pero no sólo eso...

- ¡Arny! - gritó la señora Whisky -. ¡Arny, que se va el TALGO y vamos a tener que adoptar a Larry como no se meta ya!

- Larry, no vayas detrás de Blas.

Larry lo miró, bastante flipado.

- Creo que no es mi tipo, sinceramente...

- ¡Arny! ¡Que se va el TALGO!

- Larry...

- ¿Por qué me iba a molar?

- ¡Larry, no vayas a buscar a Blas!

- ¡Que le he dicho que no es mi tipo!

- Oigas lo que oigas...

- ¡Como si es un partidazo y me promete el oro y el moro!

- Pero te digan lo que te digan...

- ¡Vamos, ni aunque me regalase la Flecha Fogosa!

- Hagas lo que hagas...

- Bueno, si me regalase la Flecha Fogosa igual me lo pensaba... - dijo Larry en un súbito ramalazo de homosexualidad rápidamente reprimido por el hecho de que, a sus trece años, su identidad sexual no estaba ni a medio definir.

- ¡Que se va el puo TALGO!

Larry subió al tren y miró hacia el señor Whisky, que todavía seguía diciendo algo pero en voz tan baja que no pudo oírle. Se volvió y vio a Ron, Mariangélica y Ginebra.

- Tengo que contaros algo.

- Vaya, otra vez - dijo Ron fastidiado -. Chico, no sé cómo te lo montas pero siempre estamos con las mismas... Si no es que a un profesor le has visto ojos en la nuca, es que una serpiente te ha contado toda su biografía... Yo dejaría las drogas, sinceramente...

- Calla, Ron - dijo Mariangélica -. ¿Buscamos un vagón vacío?

- Fale.

- Ginebra, largo de aquí, niñata - dijo Ron.

- Eres tontolculo - dijo Ginebra, echando hacia atrás su larga melena de color azul turquesa en un gesto desdeñoso -. Passo de vosotros y me voy a escribir en mi diario.

- ¡NO, EN TU DIARIO NO! - dijeron a la vez Larry, Ron y Mariangélica.

- Era broma...

Larry, Ron y Mariangélica encontraron un vagón casi vacío, excepto por la presencia de un hombre que roncaba a pierna suelta en uno de los asientos del otro extremo.

- ¿Yetequiéné? - dijo Ron.

- Es el profesor Rómulo Lobatón - respondió Mariangélica.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Larry.

- Porque lo pone en la acreditación de profesor que lleva al cuello: "Profesor Rómulo Lobatón".

- Ah... claro, eso lo explica todo.

- ¿Y qué enseñará? - dijo Ron.

- Está claro, ¿no? Contraataques para Trucos Sucios. Es la única vacante...

- Pues parece tan pocho como _Mikimaus_ - dijo Ron -. Estoy por ponerle una inyección de vitamina B12...

La verdad era que el hombre roncante, además de bastante dormido, parecía un poco enfermo: debía rondar los treintaypico, y tenía unas ojeras que no se las saltaba ni Yago Lamela, además de un color amarillento que parecía de la misma gama que la bola de pelo verde de Mariangélica. La túnica que llevaba no era precisamente de Yves Saint Laurent, e incluso la acreditación de profesor, que debían haberle dado el día anterior, parecía un Incunable.

- Bueno, cuenta - dijo Ron, ignorando la mirada apreciativa que Mariangélica le echaba al profesor Lobatón de la cabeza a los pies y dirigiéndose a Larry.

Larry les contó la conversación que había oído la noche anterior entre los padres de Ron.

- Así que el Blas va detrás de tí... - dijo Mariangélica -. Bueno, Larry, pues tendrás que andar con cuidadín.

- El _Cuidadín_ se juega volando, Mariangélica - dijo Ron.

- No me refería a eso.

- Vaya novedad, tía - dijo Larry -. Ahora voy a tener a todos los profes y delegados y criados y a todo el Ministerio limpiándome el cuo. No voy a poder hacer absolutamente nada... no me van a dejar ir solo ni al cuarto de baño...

- Bueno, sólo será mientras Blas esté libre... Y no creo que tarden mucho en pillarlo, tiene a todos los guardianes de Ascodán detrás de él...

- Lo que no sé es por qué tu padre - le dijo Larry a Ron - me ha dicho que no fuese detrás de Blas. No creo que se refiriese a lo que pensé en un principio...

- Debe pensar que eres tontolculo y crees que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

- Vale, pero no tengo interés en ir a buscar a un mago psicópata que quiere matarme, la verdad...

- Hasta ahí, de acuerdo. Yo tampoco lo haría.

De repente, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha y todas las luces se apagaron. Eso en el Underground no habría sorprendido a nadie, pero en el TALGO de Jobart, que siempre funcionaba a la perfección y nunca se quedaba parado entre estación y estación ni se retrasaba ni descarrilaba, era cuanto menos curioso, cuando no realmente acongojante.

- ¡Uéy!

- ¡Aúa!

- ¡Eepa!

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Ay...!

- ¡Ooops!

- ¡SILENCIO!

Se callaron, claro.

Larry vio cómo el profesor Lobatón, que había estado en estado prácticamente comatoso durante todo el viaje, se levantaba, gracias a la luz de un cámping-gas que había sacado de la nada. De pronto se abrió la puerta del vagón y entró una figura alta, vestida con un pasamontañas, una camiseta negra y andrajosa y unos vaqueros negros bastante guarros. Larry sintió de pronto cómo le flaqueaban las piernas, que al parecer habían perdido las ganas de sostenerlo. Intentó agarrarse al asiento, pero pensó: "¿Para qué?" y se dejó caer al suelo. Oía gritos a su alrededor, alguien le llamaba "¡Larry! ¡Larry!", pero no se molestó en responder.

Hasta que alguien le abofeteó fuertemente y tuvo que abrir los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada del profesor Lobatón, rodeado por las caras asustadas de Ron, Mariangélica, Diezmil y Ginebra.

- ¿Estás bien, Larry? - preguntó el profesor Lobatón.

Larry no dijo nada.

- ¡Que si estás bien, coo!

- S-sí - dijo Larry, sin ganas de contestar.

El profesor Lobatón se enderezó y fue hacia su asiento, mientras Mariangélica y Ron ayudaban a Larry a levantarse.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó, como si fuera una damisela del siglo XVII -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No sé - dijo Mariangélica -. Entró ese tío raro por la puerta y de repente te caíste al suelo...

- ...el profesor Lobatón le echó un encantamiento o algo así...

- ...salió de su varita algo como de color rojo...

- ...y el tío raro se largó.

El profesor Lobatón se acercó a Larry y le dio un palolú.

- Toma, cómetelo.

- ¿Quién era ese tío?

- Era un Desertor, uno de los guardianes de Ascodán.

- ¿Y por qué me he caído al suelo? ¿Tan feo era?

- No tiene nada que ver. Los Desertores lo que hacen es eso, le quitan a la gente las ganas de tener ganas.

- Pos no lo entiendo.

- Pos yo tampoco - dijo Ron.

- Pues está bastante clarito, se te han quitado las ganas de estar de pie y por eso te has caído, mendrugo. Cómete el palolú.

Larry se comió el palolú y, de repente, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de hacer millones de cosas: plantar un árbol, escribir un libro, dar la vuelta al mundo, tener un hijo... (esto último lo reprimió porque no quería tener más problemas con el Ministerio y el Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, y también porque para ello tendría que elegir entre Mariangélica y Ginebra, y, conociéndolas, no quería llevarse otra bofetada por faltar a la consabida norma de "a cada edad, lo suyo").

Finalmente el TALGO se detuvo en la estación de Jomemeo. En el andén, que no tenía nombre matemático porque Jomemeo era un pueblo poblado (vale, otra vez la redundancia) por magos y no necesitaban utilizar el escaso conocimiento matemático de los mugres para ocultarlo, en el andén, digo, hacía bastante fresco, porque en Inglaterra en realidad hace frío y llueve mucho, no se crean lo que ponen en las películas que la mitad se ruedan en estudios y la otra mitad en Almería.

Así que tenemos que hacía frío y llovía; Larry, Ron y Mariangélica salieron del TALGO y siguieron a los demás alumnos hacia los coches teledirigidos que les llevarían hasta Jobart. Larry se sentía mejor después de haberse comido el palolú (aunque pensaba que un JB de los de Están Chuskis le habría venido mejor, pero no era quién para contradecir al nuevo profesor de Contraataques para Trucos Sucios), pero cuando los coches teledirigidos atravesaron las puertas de Jobart, vio a otros dos Desertores, con los pasamontañas calados, y sintió una repentina pereza que le hizo pensar que ni siquiera se bebería el whisky con tal de no tener que levantarse a por los hielos.

El coche teledirigido se detuvo en las puertas principales de Jobart, un edificio algo anticuado de esos que generalmente utilizan los guionistas de pelis de terror para hacer filmes que no dan ni gota de miedo. Larry, Mariangélica y Ron bajaron del coche y oyeron a sus espaldas una voz:

- ¿Así que te trompezaste en el TALGO, Motter? ¿Te acongojaste cuando viste al Desertor? ¿La revista que le he mangado a Locompro no es un montaje fotográfico?

Larry miró a Trago Malody y después a Diezmil, que se encogió y murmuró: - Es que... la vendían en la estación a muy buen precio, Larry...

- Vete a tomar por cuo, Malody - dijo Ron.

- ¿Tú también te caíste, Whisky? ¿Tenías miedo del Desertor?

- ¿Passsa contigo? - dijo una voz desde detrás de Malody. Larry vio al profesor Lobatón avanzar hacia ellos con cara de ser el más-mola de todos los profesores del multiuniverso. Malody lo miró de arriba a abajo, con una mirada apreciativa aunque no del mismo tipo de la que le había echado Mariangélica horas antes (se puede decir de Trago Malody que era muchas cosas, pero no tenía ni remotamente la sensibilidad necesaria y requerida para ser un julay).

- Este... no, profesor...

- Vale - dijo Lobatón -. Entonces más te vale salir por patas y no dejar de correr hasta que te sientes en el Refectorium, o sabrás por qué soy conocido como "el terror de los niños pequeñajos con aspiraciones a ser los malos de la película".

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que aquí el único malo soy yo, eso! - se encrespó Lobatón.

Malody se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Y vosotros también - les dijo a Larry, Ron y Mariangélica -. A cenar pero ya mismo, vamos, pero ya, ya, ya, ya.

- Vaya mala uva que se gasta de vez en cuando el profe ese - dijo Ron de mal humor cuando se disponían a entrar en el Refectorium -. No sé de dónde se los saca Chitichitibangbang...

- ¡Motter! ¡Flanders! - dijo una voz -. ¡Venid aquí!

Larry y Mariangélica se volvieron, sorprendidos. La profesora MacDonalds, que daba clase de Transmediterráneos y era la jefa de la casa Greypeor, los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, observándolos con sus penetrantes ojos, detrás de las gafas romboidales. Larry y Mariangélica se abrieron paso hacia ella, algo nada fácil porque la multitud parecía decidida a impedirles pasar, y hay que decir que con marcado acierto. La profesora MacDonalds los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, lo que hizo pensar a Larry que les había pillado haciendo algo malo, y eso que el curso acababa de comenzar y no habían tenido tiempo de hacer nada más interesante que entrar en el castillo, mucho menos alguna travesura o maldad programada.

- No pongáis esa cara de susto, que sólo quiero hablar con vosotros - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. Tú no, Whisky, así que largo - le dijo a Ron, que la miraba con ojitos de incomprensión -. Vosotros dos, seguidme.

La siguieron, claro (cualquiera le decía que no a MacDonalds, con el mal genio escocés que tenía la piba) hasta su despacho. Cuando estuvieron dentro, la profesora MacDonalds les hizo una seña para que se sentasen (algo que hicieron instantáneamente).

- El profesor Lobatón ha enviado una gaviota diciendo que te has puesto malito en el tren, Motter - dijo la profesora MacDonalds. Larry se puso del color de las remolachas pasadas. Lo único que faltaba era que le hiciesen acostarse pronto (y solo, evidentemente) para que Malody, Cras y Voy se descogorciasen de la risa de aquí a Nochebuena.

Momentos después apareció la señora Pompis, la enfermera de la escuela, que cuando vio a Larry hizo una mueca de asco asqueroso, como si Larry en lugar de un niño no demasiado agraciado fuese una desgracia para la raza humana.

- ¡Tú otra vez! - dijo la señora Pompis -. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Caerte de cabeza en el váter, como el año pasado?

- Ha sido un Desertor, Pippicalzaslargas - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, usando el diminutivo de la señora Pompis, un diminutivo algo absurdo porque era como tres veces más largo que el nombre original, pero ya se sabe, los magos y su encefalopatía espongiforme... En fin, qué les voy a contar que ustedes no sepan. El caso es que la profesora MacDonalds y la señora Pompis se miraron con cara de mala uva.

- Desertores en un colegio... - dijo la señora Pompis, agarrando a Larry de debajo de la mandíbula y observando sus ojos -. Ya no sé qué será lo siguiente, si traer a los presos de Al Qaerse o a los Combatientes Enemigos Ilegales de la base de Guantanamera Guajira Guantanamera... No será el primero que se caiga patas arriba este curso, te lo digo yo, Meenerva.

- ¿Qué se prescribe en estos casos, Pippicalzaslargas? - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, mientras la señora Pompis obligaba a Larry a sacar la lengua introduciéndole un chisme de madera de aspecto mugre, plano y alargado, hasta las mismísimas amígdalas -. ¿Debería pasar la noche en la enfermería?

- ¡Noooorl! - gritó Larry, sacándose el chisme de madera de la garganta, rezando porque la señora Pompis no decidiese que también necesitaba un examen rectal, y pensando en lo que diría Malody si se supiese que había tenido que pasar por una ITV completa y una noche en la enfermería por un simple atontamiento pasajero sin importancia en el tren -. ¡Estoy bien, joé!

- Por lo menos tendría que tomarse un palolú... - dijo la señora Pompis, mientras intentaba bajarle los pantalones a Larry, que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, y más delante de Mariangélica, que tenía muy claro cuál era la edad correcta para bajarse los pantalones frente a una persona del otro sexo y evidentemente, por la cara que estaba poniendo, consideraba que a Larry le quedaban todavía unos añitos.

- ¡Ya me he comido uno! - dijo desesperado, sujetándose los pantalones con una mano mientras intentaba apartar a la señora Pompis con la otra -. El profesor Lobatón me lo dio...

- ¿En serio? - dijo la señora Pompis, que desistió de bajarle a Larry los pantalones -. Vaya, vaya... por fin un profesor de Contraataques para Trucos Sucios que sabe lo que se trae entre manos...

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Motter? - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, observando a Larry con una mirada que hizo que Larry se preguntase si la profesora se preocupaba efectivamente por él o si en realidad se sentía desilusionada porque la señora Pompis no hubiese llevado a cabo finalmente el exámen completo de su anatomía. Larry se recriminó por sus pensamientos y se prometió a sí mismo que buscaría en la biblioteca un hechizo para retrasar su pubertad todo lo posible, porque al paso que iba le iba a dar muchos problemas.

- Sí - dijo Larry.

- Muy bien. Entonces haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras cometo... digo, comento, un par de cosillas con la señorita Flanders - dijo la profesora MacDonalds.

Larry salió del pequeño despacho y esperó en el pasillo unos cinco minutos, hasta que Mariangélica salió con una sonrisa radiante, que hizo a Larry pensar en primer lugar que la profesora MacDonalds no iba detrás del exámen de la anatomía de Larry sino de la de Mariangélica, e instantes después reafirmarse en su decisión de buscar cuanto antes un hechizo frena-hormonas.

- ¿De qué iba todo esto? - preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron en el Refectorium en la mesa de Greypeor, junto a Ron.

- ¡Calla, que quiero ver la Selección! - dijo Mariangélica, sin hacer ni caso a Ron.

Los alumnos de Jobart se dividían en cuatro casas (Greypeor, Sulimoncín, Vayaplof y Rumbaolé) según se le ocurría a un sombrerete cachondo que cantaba peor que Leonardo Dantés y que separaba a los niños según sus cualidades: en teoría, los de Greypeor eran los más valientes, los de Rumbaolé los listos, los de Sulimoncín unos pequeños cabroncetes y los de Vayaplof... sobran las palabras.

En ese momento, el sombrero seleccionador (al que los alumnos llamaban cariñosamente _Iñakisáez_) descansaba sobre un taburete. De pronto se abrió un agujero cerca de su ala - lo cual no era muy difícil, porque los magos, panda incompetentes, todavía no habían encontrado un remedio para las polillas -, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

- _La vida es una tómbola, tom, tom, tómbola_

_La vida es una tómbola, tom, tom, tómbola_

_de luz y de coloooooor..._

- ¡Todos los años es igual, Mariangélica! - dijo Ron.

- ¡La canción es distinta! - dijo Mariangélica, batiendo palmas con entusiasmo -. ¡La de este año me gusta!

- ¡Pero si es una catástrofe musical, tía!

- _...en la tómbola del mundo _

_yo he tenido mucha suerte_

_porque todo mi cariño_

_a tu número jugué..._

- ¡Es peor que las canciones de Javi Cantero!

- ¡Que te calles, que quiero oírla!

- _...yo soñaba con tu nombre_

_esperaba conocerte..._

- ¡...conocerteeee...! - coreó Mariangélica.

- ¡Es un jorror! ¡Que alguien calle a ese puo gorro!

- _...y la tómbola del mundo_

_me premió con tu quereeeer..._

- ¡Contadme qué os ha dicho MacDonalds! - exigió Ron.

- ¡Que te calles!

- ¡Si ya se ha acabado la canción, tronka!

Mariangélica hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, que el sombrero había terminado de cantar y se inclinaba ahora hacia un lado y hacia otro aceptando los aplausos de los alumnos y las exclamaciones de "¡Otra, otra!", que gritaba un chaval de Vayaplof, cuyas orejas habían sido transmutadas, nadie sabía cómo, en dos rábanos de un asqueroso color caqui.

- Bueno - dijo Mariangélica, aplaudiendo -. Me gustaba más la del año pasado, esa de _Un baile nuevo, el baile del pañueloooo..._

- Ni Larry ni yo la oímos, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Ron, de mal humor -. Ahora, ¿queréis contarme lo que ha pasado?

Larry comenzó a explicárselo en susurros, pero entonces el director, Agnus Chitichitibangbang, se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo Chitichitibangbang -. ¡Bienvenidos, wellcome, bienvenue, benvenutos, willkomenn...! - se detuvo ante la tosecilla emitida por la profesora MacDonalds -. Bien, tengo que deciros un par de cosas, y como una de ellas es mu seria, pero mucho, mucho, mucho, pues la digo ahora y así ya la sabéis - dijo -. Como habéis podido observar en el tren, algunos mariquitas más que otros - Larry estaba seguro de que Chitichitibangbang se refería a él, y más cuando el Director lo estaba mirando directamente -, hay una serie de Desertores de Ascodán en Jobart este año, que están aquí por asuntos del Ministerio de Magia. Se van a quedar en las puertas del colegio, así que mucho cuidado con intentar escaparos los viernes por la noche de cañitas a Jomemeo, que no está el horno para bollos - hizo una pausa -. ¿Lo habéis pillado o lo tengo que repetir?

- ¡Sí, profesor Chitichitibangbang! - dijeron todos los alumnos.

- ¿Sí qué, que lo habéis entendido o que lo repita? - dijo Chitichitibangbang, confuso.

- ¡Sí, profesor Chitichitibangbang! - volvieron a decir todos los alumnos.

- Vale, queda claro - dijo el director -. Ahora os voy a presentar a dos nuevos profesores que van a tener el disgusto de enseñaros este año. Dad la bienvenida al profesor Romulo Lobatón, que impartirá Contraataques para Trucos Sucios.

Hubo algún que otro aplauso aislado, y otro grito de "¡Otra, otra!" del Vayaplof que tenía rábanos en lugar de orejas. Sólo Larry, Ron y Mariangélica aplaudieron con ganas, aunque, como ya se imaginará el lector, fue por puro peloteo; la verdad era que el profesor Lobatón no tenía buena pinta entre el resto de los profesores, que vestían como si fuesen de boda en lugar de a una cena entre niñatos de colegio.

- ¡Mira el careto de Spice! - susurró Larry a Ron.

El profesor Sucillus Spice, el profe de Posesiones, miraba a Lobatón sin aplaudir. Larry sabía de sobra que Spice quería ser profesor de Contraataques para Trucos Sucios en lugar del profesor de Contraataques para Trucos Sucios, pero incluso a Larry, que no podía soportar a Spice, le dió canguela la cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento. Era más que simple resentimiento por un puesto de trabajo mal remunerado y cuanto menos peligroso: era un odio feroz y sin disimulos. Era una cara feísima. Larry pensó: si yo fuese Lobatón, contrataría a un guardaespaldas... o dos.

- En cuanto al segundo nombramiento - dijo Chitichitibangbang cuando Larry, Ron y Mariangélica dejaron de aplaudir y uno de Sulimoncín consiguió transformar la boca del Vayaplof de las orejas en una cebolla -, debo decir que el profesor Ketedén ha decidido retirarse de su cargo de maestro de Bichos Mágicos al darse cuenta de que todos ellos le dan alergia. Así que teníamos una vacante... - sonrió -. Después de un durísimo proceso de selección en el que los cienes y cienes de aspirantes han tenido que probar su valía a lo largo de doscientas cincuenta y tres mil ochocientas cuatro pruebas, hemos decidido, como suele hacerse en estos casos, darle la plaza al enchufado de turno. Quiero que dediquéis un fuerte aplauso al profesor Roderick.

El aplauso fue especialmente fuerte en la mesa de Greypeor, que, como todo el mundo sabía, siempre intentaban hacerle la pelota al antiguo portero. Larry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Roderick se sentaba con la cabeza gacha, recibiendo los aplausos con la cara colorada.

- A saber qué nos pondrá en clase el chalaomielda éste... - se dijo -. Con tal de que no sean cosas que nos coman los dedos...

- De acuerdo. Y ahora, que comience el banquete - dijo Chitichitibangbang -. Decid el conjuro, alumnos.

- ¡_Viva el colesterol_! - dijeron todos a coro. Instantáneamente, las mesas se llenaron de fuentes de panceta, morcilla, chorizo frito, sardinas, pizza cuatro quesos y espaguetis a la carbonara.

- ¡A comer! - dijo Chitichitibangbang.

Media hora después, Larry, Ron y Mariangélica se reunieron en el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Greypeor con sus compañeros de casa.

- ¿Sabéis cuál es la contraseña? - preguntó Seamos Sensatos a Ron.

- ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Dejadme pasar, soy un Perverso! -. Piercing Whisky se abría paso por entre los alumnos de Greypeor -. ¡La contraseña es _Aquarium Marenostrum_!

- Hay que joerse - se quejó Diezmil, que sólo era capaz de recordar los precios de los productos y a quien las contraseñas se le daban fatal.

Entraron por el hueco que dejó un enorme cuadro que representaba a una señora que tenía un sospechoso parecido con la Tía Margarita (a Larry siempre le había dado mala espina) y se encontraron en la sala común, con un alegre fuego bailoteando samba en la chimenea de piedra.

Larry echó un vistazo a su alrededor y por fin, después de meses y meses y meses, sintió que ya no era un inadaptado. O, al menos, no demasiado.


	6. Eau d´été y mordisqueos de Hipocondríaco

- CAPÍTULO 6 -

_**Eau d´Été y mordisqueos de Hipocondríaco**_

Cuando Larry, Ron y Mariangélica bajaron a desayunar al día siguiente, vieron a Malody en la mesa de Sulimoncín haciendo una imitación, bastante penosa, por cierto, de Larry desmayándose delante de algo. Lo peor era que encima el tío se creía gracioso y todo.

- Ignóralo, Larry - dijo Mariangélica con esa voz que Larry y Ron sabían que su madre usaba cuando un cliente se ponía demasiado pesadito -. Pasando de él, si total, es un auténtico inadaptado...

- Ya... - dijo Larry tristemente, pensando en quién era el mayor inadaptado de Jobart y poniéndose todavía más triste.

- Tomad, el nuevo horario de vuestro curso, niñatos - les dijo Bred cuando se sentaron a la mesa de Greypeor, tendiéndoles una hoja de papel del tamaño de un poster del Mundial´82.

- ¿Qué pascha? - preguntó Brad a Larry -. Tienes un careto que da miedo, tío...

- Malody - dijo Larry, cabreado como una china -. Parece que lo del Desertor le ha hecho mucha gracia...

- Vaya un cretino - dijo Brad.

- Pero no de Creta, sino de imbécil - apostilló Bred.

- Ayer en el TALGO no estaba tan farruco... - dijo Brad, riendo escandalosamente.

- No, se hizo kk encima... - se descogorció Bred.

- Pero seguro que no se cayó al suelo cual damisela medieval... - dijo Larry con voz de ultratumba -. _Viva el colesterol _-. La mesa se llenó de comida delante de él.

- No, pero con el olor nos caímos nosotros - dijo Brad, sonriendo.

- Un asco, chico - dijo Bred.

- Los que son un asco son los Desertores - continuó Brad -. Papá tuvo que ir una vez a Ascodán, ¿te acuerdas, Bred? Dijo que era un sitio asqueroso.

- Sí. Los Desertores hacen que se te quiten las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa... Qué asco dan.

- Bueno - dijo Brad, dando un golpecito amistoso en el hombro de Larry que estuvo a punto de tumbarlo sobre la panceta y los huevos con bacon -, ya veremos lo contento que se pone Malody en el partido de _Cuidadín_. Greypeor contra Sulimoncín, ¿te acuerdas, el primer partido de la temporada...

La única vez que Larry y Malody se habían enfrentado en la cancha de _Cuidadín_, Malody había estado a punto de quedarse aún más feo de lo que era. Larry se puso un poco más contento de pensarlo (qué mala persona) y comenzó a atiborrarse de salchichas y morcilla.

Mariangélica se aprendía de memoria su nuevo horario, como hacía con todo lo que cayera en sus manos que tuviese letras, símbolos, dibujitos o cualquier cosa susceptible de ser memorizada (aunque todavía no había sido capaz de aprenderse una hoja en blanco).

- ¡Hoy tenemos asignaturas nuevas! - dijo alegremente.

- Mariangélica - dijo Ron, mirando su póster-horario -, se han confundido con tu horario. Tienes quinientas asignaturas al día... y que yo sepa el día sigue teniendo 24 horas... Claro, a menos que me lo hayan cambiado y no me haya enterado, que también puede ser... - se quedó pensativo un rato.

- Bah - dijo Mariangélica -. Ya me he puesto de acuerdo con la profesora MacDonalds...

Larry volvió a sospechar que en aquel despacho la noche anterior había pasado algo extraño. Luego recordó que tenía que ir a la Biblioteca con urgencia a buscar un libro sobre hechizos para magos adolescentes perturbados.

- ¡Pero si tienes doce asignaturas cada hora! - dijo Ron -. ¿Vas a ir a doce clases a la vez?

- ¿Y a tí qué te importa si doy doscientas clases a la vez? - se enfurruñó Mariangélica -. Anda, calla y vamos a clase que llegamos tarde.

Se levantó, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca y a Larry con una loncha de bacon saliendo de la propia, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante curioso.

- Vamos, que la clase de Adivinaadivinanza está en la Torre de Andajodía...

- Vaya un nombre... - se quejó Larry, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo un par de tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate con la mano, que se le quedó bastante pringosa, la verdad.

El caso es que se pusieron a buscar la Torre de Andajodía y no había forma de encontrarla, claro, como esperaba seguramente el lector, que no se chupa el dedo (y si lo hace seguro que es por una buena causa). Y allí seguían Larry, Ron y Mariangélica, sube que sube que sube, trepa que trepa que trepa, y de la puñetera torre, ni rastro.

- Hay que joerse...

- ¿Ándandará la jodía?

- Cagóntó...

- A lo mejor es por aquí...

- No, por aquí...

- Que no, que por ahí se va al lavabo, es por allí...

- Por allí se va al Comedor, cacho tragón de mielda...

- Joé, que me has dejao sin desayunar, tía...

- Si hubiera alguien a quien preguntarle la dirección...

Y claro, apareció alguien. Bueno, en concreto se toparon con un cuadro colgado de la pared (pues anda, exclamará el lector; pues anda, sí, y también habla, que es lo que tiene la magia. Inadaptado...). El cuadro representaba una trinchera sucia y repugnante en mitad de un descampado, en colores grises y marrones. De pronto, arrastrándose por el suelo embarrado con una ametralladora del año de la tana en las manos y la cara pintarrajeada de negro y verde, apareció un hombre, vestido de camuflaje, con el pelo rapado y un casco redondo colgando de la espalda.

- ¡Cuerpo a tierra! - gritó el hombre del cuadro -. ¡El enemigo se acerca! ¡A por ellos!

Empezó a disparar hacia donde estaban Larry, Ron y Mariangélica, mirándolo curiosos. El caso es que las balas rebotaron en el marco del cuadro y volvieron hacia donde estaba el hombre, hiriéndolo en los hombros, la pelvis, la cadera, la rodilla y el apéndice.

- ¡Ouch! - se quejó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Larry, aunque era bastante evidente que la respuesta iba a ser negativa, porque el tipo sangraba por una docena de agujeros.

- ¡Atrás! ¡No te acerques! ¡Tengo un rehén! - gritó el hombre, intentando alargar la mano para coger a Mariangélica -. ¡Abrid fuego, soldados!

Larry intentó buscar otros personajes en el cuadro, pero no había nada excepto el petate del hombre, apoyado contra un lateral de la trinchera. El hombre del cuadro intentó incorporarse y resbaló en el suelo embarrado.

- Este... - dijo Larry -. ¿Sabe dónde está la Torre de Andajodía?

- ¡Habéis encontrado el cuartel general del enemigo! - gritó el hombre con una sonrisa radiante -. ¡A ella! ¡Rodeémosla! ¡Hay que aprovechar el factor sorpresa! ¡Levanten armas! ¡Formación!¡Al ataque! ¡A por los ingleseeeeees! - y salió corriendo por un lateral del cuadro.

- Pero si los ingleses somos nosotros... - dijo Ron.

- Calla, tonto - Mariangélica le dio un codazo.

Los tres salieron corriendo detrás del extraño personaje, que cargaba como la Brigada Ligera por todos los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, soltando granadas de mano y ráfagas de ametralladora por donde pasaba. Después de subir varios tramos de escaleras llegaron a un rellano donde era evidente que el castillo terminaba porque ya no había más escaleras ni más castillo.

- ¡Gracias, camaradas! - gritó el del cuadro -. ¡La victoria es nuestra!

- Er... de nada - dijo Larry, flipao.

- ¡Me voy a recibir órdenes! ¡Si alguna vez váis por el tercer piso, cuarto pasillo, segunda vuelta a la izquierda y primera puerta a la derecha, venid a buscar al teniente Cagonman y nos iremos de farra hasta que el cuerpo aguante o se nos acabe la paga!

Y desapareció por el marco de un cuadro donde un grupo de vírgenes vestales lo observaban con ojitos tiernos.

La mayoría de la clase de Greypeor esperaba en el rellano al que los había guiado el teniente Cagonman. No había ni puertas ni nada similar, porque ya no había más castillo... o eso parecía. Seamos Sensatos señaló una puerta enorme, de roble, con una gran cerradura y un llamador de bronce en forma de chupete, que se abría en pleno techo.

- ¿Cómo vamos a subir hasta allí? - dijo Lean Dosmás. Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta de roble se abrió (hacia dentro, y menos mal, porque si hubiese sido hacia fuera habría organizado una carnicería con zumo de alumno con pulpa incluído), y bajó desde el hueco una escalera mecánica de acero, con el pasamanos de goma color verde sucio y lleno de mocos pegados y un cartel muy susio y pintarrajeado con boli que decía: _Prohibido sentarse en los escalones. Cuidado con las prendas largas, pueden engancharse entre la escalera y la barandilla_.

Arremangándose la túnica por encima del refajo, se subieron en fila a la escalera, que comenzó a ascender hacia el hueco en el techo. De pronto, la escalera se paró en seco, y Larry, que iba el primero, cayó de morros contra el último escalón. Levantándose a duras penas, miró hacia abajo. Seamos, con cara de graciosillo con ganas de ganarse una tremenda hotia, miraba hacia arriba, con el dedo apoyado en un gran botón rojo que había a los pies de la escalera y sobre el que un enorme cartel en letras también rojas decía: _NO PULSAR_.

- Esta te la guardo, Seamos - dijo Larry, escupiendo un incisivo y saltando el último escalón para aterrizar en la clase que había arriba.

Que era una clase porque ellos lo decían, vamos, porque cualquier parecido entre aquello y un aula era pura coincidencia: más bien parecía un cabaret de los años treinta, con sus mesitas, sus lamparitas, sus espejitos, sus colgajillos de seda, su...

- Siéntate, querido - dijo una voz desde un rincón oscuro. Larry se volvió, pero en lugar de encontrarse cara a cara con Liza Minelli, que era lo más lógico en aquel ambiente, vio a una mujer muy muy muy muy alta y muy muy muy muy delgada, con los ojos tan grandes como una libélula. Larry pegó un bote del susto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad la profesora llevaba zancos y unas gafas hechas con dos coladores unidos por un alambre.

- Son para mejorar mi Visión Infradentral - explicó la profesora, mientras el resto de la clase subía las escaleras mecánicas paralizadas, no sin cierta dificultad (¿nunca habéis intentado subir por unas escaleras mecánicas paradas?).

Larry cerró la boca y se sentó en un sofá de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Ron se sentó a su lado.

- Bienvenidos a mi clase - dijo la mujer de los coladores en los ojos, cuando todos los demás se hubieron sentado -. Soy la profesora Silvia Tremendi. Encantada de veros por fin en el mundo Suprafueral. Supongo que no me habréis visto antes... siento que cuando bajo de la Torre mi Visión Infradentral pierde cobertura.

Sin percatarse de lo extraño de sus palabras, la profesora Tremendi se enderezó los coladores sobre los ojos y siguió hablando.

- Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinaadivinanza... Debo advertiros desde el principio que si no poseéis la Visión Infradentral no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada - Larry hizo el amago de buscar en su mochila la famosa Visión esa de marras, hasta que se percató de que la profesora Tremendi debía estar hablando de una cualidad, no de una posesión; al menos no de una posesión material, porque la profesora parecía bastante poseída o posesa por algún espíritu cachondo de los bosques -. Pero no creáis que es algo que tiene todo el mundo... Sólo unos pocos elegidos pertenecen de verdad al reducido grupo de los Visionarios Infradentrales. Dime, chato - dijo de repente a Diezmil -, ¿oro parece, plata no es?

- Er... ¿la gallina? - dijo Diezmil, inseguro.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - contestó la profesora Tremendi -. Bien, durante este curso nos dedicaremos a estudiar los mejores métodos de Adivinancia. Primero usaremos la Eau d´Été, luego pasaremos al Quiromasaje. Por cierto, guapa - dijo a Patati Patí -, este banco está ocupado por un padre y por un hijo, el hijo se llama Juan y el padre ya te lo he dicho.

- Ah... - dijo Patati, levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la profesora.

- Como me ha dicho que este banco está ocupado...

- ¡Era una adivinanza! - exclamó la profesora Tremendi, exasperada -. No es como si yo te pregunto: "¿Quién me ha robado el mes de abril?"... En fin... se ve que aún tenéis mucho que aprender. Durante el último trimestre interpretaremos la bola de cristal, si el tiempo lo permite. Bonita - dijo a Lavendo Boeing, que se encogió a la espera de que le hiciese alguna pregunta enrevesada -, ¿podrías pasarme esa botella de Pacharán?

Lavendo suspiró de alivio y se la alcanzó. La profesora Tremendi la cogió.

- Gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?

- ¡La gallina! ¡Yo lo había dicho bien, la gallina! - gritó Diezmil, levantándose de un salto y volcando la mesita cabaretera que tenía delante.

- Silencio, querido. Bien, ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas y vengáis a por un poco de Eau d´Été. Luego os la bebéis, hacéis un buche con ella y la escupís en un plato. Vuestro compañero deberá leer la imagen que se forme en el plato e interpretarla con el libro de texto.

- Qué asco - dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca.

Ambos escupieron su asquerosidad en un plato y se lo intercambiaron.

- Vale. ¿Qué ves? - preguntó Ron a Larry.

- Un escupitajo - dijo Larry.

- Qué listo...

- Bueno - dijo Larry -, aquí hay una especie de... no, es... bueno... e...a lo... o qui...á es q..te...

- Creo que se te ha desintonizado la Visión Infradentral - rió Ron. Larry movió la cabeza.

- ¿A..í es...t.. mej...ó ...no l...yes?

- A ver... a la derecha... no, no, ahora mueve la cabeza a la izquierda... Saca la antena, tío...

- ¿Así? ¿Me oyes? ¿Me oyes ahora?

- Perfecto.

- Vaya mielda de cobertura... - dijo Larry.

- A ver, voy a mirar tu plato... eeks... - dijo Ron -. Bueno, este dibujito es... Joé, qué es eto... Si lo miras desde aquí parece una sandía, pero desde el otro lado es clavadito a mi tío abuelo Robustiano... ¿Qué querrá decir esto? ¿Vas a conocer a mi familia? Pues mi tío abuelo es un animal... Y desde este ángulo parece el Taj Majal... Este... - miró el libro -, eso quiere decir que vas a viajar a la India... Anda que se han comido la cabeza a la hora de interpretar los dibujitos del Eau d´Été...

- ¡Ódete tú ()! - dijo Larry. ( eau d´été se pronuncia "ó deté")

- ¿A ver ese plato? - dijo la profesora Tremendi desde su espalda. Larry abrió mucho los ojos (casi tanto como los coladores de la profesora) -. A ver, a ver... Mmmm... El boquerón... tienes un enemigo mortal que odia los boquerones...

- Vaya una adivinanza - susurró Mariangélica.

- ...el boquerón en vinagre... el nombre de tu enemigo se parece mucho a este dibujo...

- Y pa esto hay que estudiar ocho años de carrera, un máster y un doctorado.

- ...el boquerón frito... vaya plato tienes...

- ¿Vas a montar una tienda de pescaíto frito, Larry? - rió Ron.

De pronto, la profesora Tremendi dio un tremendo alarido y soltó el plato.

- ¿Pascha? - dijo Larry asustado.

- Mi niño... - dijo la profesora con los coladores ladeados sobre los ojos -, mi pobrecita criaturita... Tienes el _Perrault_.

- ¿Lo qué?

- ¡El _Perrault_, querido, el _Perrault_! ¡La sombra con ojos y dientes! ¡La sombra que se lleva a los vivos y los hace estar menos vivos, o, de hecho, nada vivos!

Larry abrió la boca (a juego con los ojos, que ya tenía como los coladores de la profesora Tremendi) y empezó a temblar, recordando a la tía Margarita convertida en una bandera gay, el Autobús Transportaángulos, la sombra con ojos y dientes... Todos miraron a Larry. Excepto Mariangélica, que siempre tenía que llevar la contraria, y se acercó a la profesora Tremendi para mirar el plato de Larry.

- No creo que parezca un _Perrault_ - dijo Mariangélica.

La profesora Tremendi la miró con cara de suspenso instantáneo en Adivinaadivinanza.

- Perdona que te lo diga, mocica, pero así al pronto se me ocurre que no tienes pero nada bien la Visión Infradentral - dijo con voz de disgusto -. Creo que deberías hacerte la revisión de los cien mil kilómetros... ¿has pasado la ITV este año?...

Seamos Sensatos también observaba el plato con el escupitajo de Larry.

- Parece un _Perrault_ si lo miras así... - dijo, ladeando la cabeza -. Pero desde este lado parece más bien un Van Gogh, o incluso un Picasso...

- ¡Habéis decidido ya si voy a llegar al Año Nuevo o no! - gritó Larry.

- Creo que la clase ha terminado por hoy - dijo débilmente la profesora Tremendi -. Sí... marchaos... Os espero el lunes que viene. Traedme un ensayo sobre _El chiste del pan que habla y sus influencias en el arte adivinatorio moderno_.

Salieron en silencio y bajaron por la escalera mecánica, que ya volvía a moverse. En silencio también llegaron a clase de Transmediterráneos, y se sentaron calladitos como buenos niños en los pupitres.

Larry se sentó en la última fila, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, porque, como buen inadaptado que era, siempre iba de cabeza a la primera. Pero circunstancias especiales requieren medidas especiales, y en aquella ocasión prefería pasar todo lo inadvertido que pudiese, algo harto difícil debido a que tenía los pelos de punta y los ojos como dos coladores. No tuvo hueos de escuchar lo que decía la profesora MacDonalds sobre los _animameas_ (magos capaces de convertirse en otras cosas que se les viniera en gana), y no hizo ni puñetero caso cuando la profesora MacDonalds se transformó en una lechuga.

- ¿Qué os pasa? - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, volviendo a su ser (aunque aún seguía un poco verde, la mujer) -. No es que mi orgullo esté dañado de forma irreparable, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue ninguna reacción entre mis alumnos... aunque sea un intento de meterme en la ensalada de la comida.

Toda la clase volvió la cabeza hacia Larry.

- Yo...

- Verá, profesora - dijo Mariangélica -, es que venimos de clase de Adivinaadivinanza...

- Ah, vale - dijo MacDonalds, arreglándose el moño, que se le había quedado con la forma de una col de Bruselas tras su transformación -. No me digas más, señorita Flanders.

- ...y claro, es que... - continuó Mariangélica.

- ¡Que no me digas más! - exclamó la profesora MacDonalds -. Decidme, ¿a quién se le ha aparecido el _Perrault_ este año?

Hubo un largo silencio.

- A mí - dijo Larry.

- Ah - dijo MacDonalds -. Bueno, Motter, si se te aparece una sombra con ojos y dientes algún día mientras paseas por Jobart, procura no pegarle muy fuerte, ¿vale? Es mi perro _Toby_.

La clase entera soltó una carcajada, Larry incluído. Si la profesora MacDonalds se lo tomaba así, sería que la profesora Tremendi estaba mal de la cabeza y punto pelota.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban convencidos. Ron, por ejemplo, seguía bastante preocupado por el asunto, como quedó claro cuando, a la hora de la comida, le preguntó:

- Larry, ¿has visto alguna sombra con ojos y dientes?

- Pos mira, sí - dijo Larry -. La noche que le eché el hechizo _Technicolor_ a mi tía.

Ron puso cara de hacerse los buenos días encima.

- Sería una alucinación - dijo Mariangélica.

- Mariangélica, si Larry ha visto un _Perrault_, es... ¡es horrible! Mi tío abuelo Salustio...

- Vaya unos nombrecitos que tienen tus tíos abuelos, macho - dijo Larry.

- ...mi tío abuelo Salustio vio uno y murió al instante!

- Una alucinación - repitió Mariangélica -. Eso son cosas del subconsciente.

- Estas mal de la chota, tía - dijo Ron -. Todos los magos temen al _Perrault_...

- ¿Ves? El subconsciente - dijo Mariangélica -. Ven al _Perrault_ y se jiñan de miedo.

- ¡Mariangélica, a mi tío se le echó encima y le mordió la yugular! ¿Qué tiene eso de subconsciente?

- Todo - dijo Mariangélica -. Creo que las adivinanzas son muy imprecisas e imprevisibles y no hay quien las entienda.

- ¡El _Perrault_ de Larry era perfectamente comprensible!

- ¡No decías lo mismo cuando creías que era el Taj Majal!

- ¡La profesora Tremendi dijo que tenías que hacerle la ITV a tu Visión Infradentral!

- ¡A la profesora Tremendi me la paso por el forro de los cones!

- ¡Eso es porque te da rabia no ser su alumna predilecta!

- ¡Sería su alumna predilecta si ella fuese una profesora de verdad y no le hubiese salido el título en el Bollycao!

- ¡Chincha, rabiña, que tengo una piña...!

- ¡Esta clase fue una mielda comparada con la de Arribamiarma!

Y se levantó, muy digna ella, y se largó del Refectorium sin despedirse.

- ¿De qué habla? - dijo Ron -. Todavía no ha tenido ninguna clase de Arribamiarma...

Un rato después, Larry y Ron se encaminaron hacia el garito de Roderick, donde tendría lugar la clase de Bichos Mágicos. Allí, aparte de Mariangélica con cara de malas pulgas, estaban todos sus compañeros de Greypeor y, lo que era peor, también Malody y compañía.

- Cagóntó... compartimos esta clase con los de Sulimoncín... - gruñó Larry.

Roderick apareció instantes después, con cara de niño recién levantado el seis de enero y una sonrisa que más parecía una raja de melón.

- Hola, hola... qué tal... - dijo, nervioso.

- Hola, Roderick - dijeron los alumnos de Greypeor, como buenos pelotas que eran -. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, bien... este... Bueno...

- Vaya catástrofe de profesor - dijo una voz desde detrás de Larry. Evidentemente, como pudo comprobar Larry cuando se dio la vuelta, era Malody -. Si ni siquiera tiene un aula para dar clase...

- A callar - dijo Larry - o te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine.

- Depende de la marca del peine, Motter - contestó Malody, sonriendo -. A mí seguramente me costaría unos doscientos luros, pero claro, los pobretones como tú tendrían que conformarse con un peine de diez luros, nueve cincuenta en rebajas... Y bueno, si hablamos de Whisky, sería un peine del todo a un luro, y seguramente de segunda mano... Eso si se peina, claro... ¿Cuánto te costó tu peine, Whisky? ¿Sesenta céntimos de luro...?

- ¡Lo compro! ¡Lo compro! - chilló Diezmil enfervorecido. Larry tuvo que agarrarle con una mano para que no se lanzara contra Malody en su afán por conseguir una ganga. La otra mano la tenía ocupada en agarrar a Ron.

- ¡No os peleéis, tontos! - susurró -. ¡Es la primera clase de Roderick!

Cosa que era bastante evidente, claro, porque Roderick miraba a su alrededor más despistado que un pulpo en un garaje y con aspecto de pez recién sacado de la pecera.

- Er... bien... - dijo Roderick, histérico del todo -. Bueno, si abrís el libro...

- ¿Cuál? - interrumpió Malody.

- ¿Cuál qué? - dijo Roderick, desconcertado.

- ¿Cuál libro?

- La pregunta es absurda, Malody... - dijo Roderick -. El libro de texto, claro... ese libro que os mandé comprar y que... que muerde y... y eso...

- Ah, claro, un libro que muerde... No sé cómo he podido olvidarme de él...

-¿No... no lo habéis comprado? - preguntó Roderick, inseguro.

- Va a ser que no.

- Nones.

- Ni de coña.

- Nop.

- Ná de ná.

- Norl.

- ¡Lo compro!

- Calla, Diezmil.

- Bueno... - continuó Roderick, más nervioso que nunca -, entonces... tendremos que empezar con las clases prácticas... a ver... erm...

- Es patético - dijo Malody.

- Estás sobreactuando, Malody - contestó Ron.

- De acuerdo - dijo Roderick -, venid conmigo.

Los guió hasta el lindero del Bosque Perdido, hasta que llegaron a una cerca de madera. Detrás de ella pastaban una serie de criaturas de aspecto, cuanto menos, curioso: eran como grandes vacas con patas de tigre, cabeza de ratón, cola de castor y cuernos de rinoceronte. Un cuadro, vamos.

- ¿Có-cómo se llaman estos bichos? - preguntó Lean Dosmás, asustado.

_Pesadilla producida por indigestión de fabada asturiana_, pensó Larry.

- Son Hipocondríacos - dijo Roderick, orgulloso -. ¿A que son bonitos?

- Hombre, tanto como bonitos...

La verdad es que eran los bichos más feos que Larry había tenido el disgusto de contemplar. Se trataba de rumiantes, por su aspecto, pero tenían pinta de no hacerle ascos tampoco a un buen trozo de queso de cabrales. Parecían bastante tranquilos, así, a primera vista, aunque nunca se sabía... Tratándose de Roderick, que era capaz de regalarle a uno de sus amigos un paquete que, a la mínima, le masticaba los deditos, más valía ir con cuidado.

- Los Hipocondríacos son unos animales muy amables y atentos - continuó Roderick -. Les encantan los humanos, y son amistosos cuando no están comiendo. Eso sí, para acercarse a ellos hay que vencer primero su principal manía... Si no, pueden ser peligrosos, y tened mucho cuidado, porque las patitas que tienen no son de adorno.

- Ah...

- Vale.

- Están comiendo...

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Ese me está mirando mal...

- ¿Nadie quiere probar?... - suplicó Roderick.

- ¿Probar qué? - dijo Malody.

- Pues... a acercarse, claro...

- Nop.

- Paso.

- No me viene bien ahora, gracias.

- Es que he quedado...

- Conmigo que no cuente.

- Sí, una cita ineludible...

Larry sintió lástima por Roderick, que parecía estar bastante abatido por su fracaso como profesor.

- Yo - dijo en plan héroe de peli de Indiana Jones.

- ¡Bien, Larry! - dijo Roderick.

- ¡Larry, no! - susurró Patati Patí -. ¡Acuérdate del Eau d´Été...!

- ¡...el _Perrault_! - musitó Lavendo Boeing.

- No parece una sombra con ojos y dientes... - dijo Larry, señalando hacia los Hipocondríacos y saltando después la verja.

- De acuerdo, Larry - dijo Roderick, saltando la verja detrás de él -. A ver cómo te portas con _Budweiser_.

Fue hacia uno de los Hipocondríacos, de color verde con manchas amarillo limón, y Larry fue detrás de él. El Hipocondríaco se lo quedó mirando tranquilamente, mientras masticaba un puñado de hierba con deleite.

- Acércate, Larry -dijo Roderick, y Larry le obedeció, aunque con poquitas ganas -. Vale. Tienes que mirarlo con cara de lástima y comprensión.

- ¿Y eso cómo se hace? - preguntó Larry, asustado.

-¡Y yo qué sé! Pues invéntatelo...

Larry miró al Hipocondríaco con cara de lástima y comprensión (o eso creía, en realidad era más bien una mueca de estreñimiento). _Budweiser_ lo miró un instante, tragó la hierba que tenía en el buche y abrió la boca.

- Hooooooolaaaaa - mugió.

Larry se quedó alelado y abrió los ojos de nuevo hasta que adquirieron el tamaño de los coladores de la profesora Tremendi.

- Este... ¿Có-cómo está? - preguntó al Hipocondríaco.

- Maaaaaaaal, muuuy maaaaaaal - respondió éste con su voz vacuna -. Me duuuueeeeele toooodo eeel cueeeeerpoo... Estoooy fataaaal del baaazo, y el hígadooo también va maaaaal...

- Ah, este... bueno...

- Y teeengo un dolooooor de estóoooomagoooo...

- Cuánto lo siento - dijo Larry

- Síiiiiiiii... - dijo _Budweiser_, mirando a Larry con afecto.

- ¡Muy bien, Larry! - dijo Roderick -. ¡Muy pero que muy bien! ¡Creo que hasta te dejaría que lo montaras!

_Passso_, pensó Larry. Pero por no hacerle un feo a Roderick (iba a tener que dejar de ser tan pelota si quería conservar la salud), se acercó a _Budweiser _y se aupó hasta encaramarse en su lomo.

Dos alitas monísimas se abrieron en los flancos del Hipocondríaco, y empezaron a aletear muy rápido.

- ¡Uala, cómo mola! - dijo Larry.

-Síiiiiiii, peeeero me dueeeeele tooooodo... - contestó _Budweiser_ mientras se elevaba en el aire. Dio una vueltecita en el aire quejándose del viento, que le iba a producir una pulmonía triple, y aterrizó dando tumbos, doliéndose del golpe.

Larry bajó de _Budweiser_ y se alejó de él, medio mareado, aunque no tenía claro si por el vuelo o por la charla de sala de espera de Hospital del Hipocondríaco.

- ¡Vale, Larry! - gritó Roderick, entusiasmado -. ¡Ahora vosotros, venga! - dijo al resto de los alumnos.

Todos saltaron la valla y se dirigieron hacia los Hipocondríacos, esperando obtener el mismo éxito que Larry. Malody, Cras y Voy escogieron a _Budweiser_, aunque sólo para dar un poco más por el cuo a Larry. _Budweiser_ estaba en ese momento contando sus dolores y enfermedades múltiples a Malody.

- ...y la próooostataaaa... también en la próoooostata... aunque fueeee peoooor lo deeeel paaaaancreaaaas... - decía el Hipocondríaco.

- ¡Esto está chupado! - dijo Malody, alegre -. ¡No es nada peligroso! ¿Verdad que no, asqueroso remiendo de diferentes animales mal ensamblados?...

Y claro, _Budweiser_ se cabreó muchísimo al ver que su confidente le llamaba cosas tan feas. Abrió la boca de ratón (que no tenía dientes de ratón, sino de tigre Dientes de Sable) y mordisqueó un poco el brazo derecho de Malody, que pegó un berrido que debió oírse hasta en la Torre de Andajodía.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG! - chilló -. ¡Me ha matao! ¡Me ha matao!

- Ñaka ñaka ñam gronf ñam - decía mientras tanto _Budweiser_.

Roderick corrió para sujetar a _Budweiser_, que seguía masticando lentamente el brazo de Malody. Cuando consiguió separarlos, Malody cayó al suelo llorando como una nena.

- ¡Me muero tó! ¡Me muero tó! - gimió Malody.

- ¡Qué te vas a morir, niñato! - gritó Roderick con cara de machacar cabezas. Malody aprovechó un descuido de Roderick y le aferró la mano.

- Dile... dile a mi madre que la echaré de menos... y... dile... dile a Pasty que lo nuestro es imposible...

- Este crío está fatal - dijo Roderick malhumorado -. A ver, que alguien traiga a la señora Pompis a ver si hace algo con él...

- Dile... dile a tu hermana... dile a tu hermana... que tenías razón... - dijo Malody con la voz entrecortada y jadeante.

- ¿Alguien quiere hacer el favor de llamar a la señora Pompis antes de que le reviente el cráneo por decir tanta gilipoez junta? - dijo Roderick.

- Prométeme... prométeme... que adiestrarás al niño... Los midiclorianos... - susurró Malody.

Roderick soltó un berrido ahogado que estuvo a punto de matar del susto a otros cinco o seis alumnos.

- Te seguiría... hasta Gondor... mi capitán... mi rey... - dijo Malody, desvariando cada vez más. Aferró con fuerza la mano de Roderick y le plantó un beso.

- ¡Puag! - chilló Roderick, sacudiéndose la mano del beso de Malody y limpiándosela en la chaqueta -. ¡A callar ya o te vas a enterar de lo que es morirse de verdad!

- ¡Hay otro... hay otro... Sky...Skywal...ker! - susurró Malody, y se desmayó.


	7. El Humpfrey que salió del armario

- CAPÍTULO 7 -

_**El Humpfrey que salió del armario**_

Malody no volvió a clase hasta ocho días después, cuando los de Greypeor y los de Sulimoncín estaban en plena clase de Posesiones. Entró en el aula con ese airecillo de los que han luchado en la guerra de Vietnam y sin los cuales la victoria en el Golfo, Afganistán, Irak y otras guerras santas no habría sido posible.

- Siéntate -le dijo el profesor Spice con voz paternal, pero de padre biológico (Larry de hecho alguna vez se había preguntado si no lo sería, hasta que conoció al verdadero padre de Malody, Sombrus, y decidió que era bastante más ijoeputa que Spice (si eso era posible) y, por tanto,era mucho más probable que fuese el padre de Trago). Si hubiese sido Larry el que llegaba tarde a una clase probablemente le habrían hecho repetir curso cinco veces, pero Spice era el jefe de la casa Sulimoncín y era de todo menos objetivo.

Ese día en clase de Posesiones estaban analizando sintácticamente el ritual del Nuevo Catecismo contra las posesiones demoníacas y para la exorcización de espíritus malignos. La asignatura de Posesiones era la más odiada por Larry, no sólo por el profesor Spice, sino porque era totalmente inútil (los magos sabían de sobra que las posesiones de espíritus malignos no exisitían, que como mucho te puede poseer el vecino del tercero, y eso se llama Legumbremencia y se lucha contra ella con la Ovomancia, pero en realidad esa asignatura no debería salir en este libro así que no vamos a dar detalles). El caso es que Malody se sentó al lado de Larry para putearlo un poco.

- Profesor, necesito que alguien me saque el Nuevo Catecismo de la cartera, porque con el brazo así no puedo... - dijo.

- Sácaselo tú, Whisky - dijo Spice.

Ron se puso como las remolachas, y Larry miró dubitativo a su varita a ver si, por descuido, le había echado el hechizo _Technicolor_.

- Tu brazo está estupendo, Malody - dijo Ron.

-Ya has oído al profesor Spice: sácame el libro, Whisky - dijo Malody -. Y no me tires los trastos, a ver si voy a gomitar.

Ron cogió la mochila de Malody, la abrió (rompiéndola un poco) y le sacó el libro, arrancándole unas cuantas páginas antes de entregárselo.

- Profesor, Whisky se ha cargado mi libro - dijo Malody.

Spice se volvió.

- Cámbiale el libro, Whisky.

Malody cogió el libro de Ron. Éste, sin embargo, empezó a sonreir: el libro de Malody, incluso con las páginas arrancadas, estaba mucho mejor que el suyo propio, que Brad y Bred habían utilizado en multitud de ocasiones para intentar exorcizar a su hermano Piercing.

- Profesor, necesito que me pasen las hojas del libro - dijo Malody.

- Motter, pásaselas tú.

Larry empezó a pasarle las páginas a Malody mientras éste fingía que apuntaba los sujetos, verbos, objetos directos e indirectos y los complementos circunstanciales de las frases admonitorias en latín.

- ¿Has visto últimamente a tu amigo Roderick, Motter? - preguntó Malody.

- Passo de tí y de tu cuo, Malody.

- Ay... - suspiró Malody -. No creo que dure mucho como profesor, a mi papi no le va a hacer gracia una herida como ésta... Y como es taaaaan amigo del Ministro...

- Vaya una cosa.

- ...y encima le patrocina su empresa de flanes, claro, por eso supongo que echarán a Roderick, porque mi papá es muy importante...

- Creo que deberíamos exorcizar a Malody - dijo Ron mirando a Larry -. Se está volviendo tan pijo como Piercing. Dentro de nada nos pedirá que le llamemos Borjamari...

- ¿Así que por eso finges que se te está cayendo el brazo a cachos, cacho perro? - se enfadó Larry.

- Bueno... sí, pero también hay otras cosas - Malody sonrió adorablemente a una chica de Sulimoncín que se sentaba cerca de su amigo Voy, una tal Pasty Alzheimer, que le devolvió la sonrisa enseñándole todos los dientes. Larry sintió que volvía a tener ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Eh, Larry! - dijo en voz baja Seamos Sensatos, que se sentaba al lado de Ron -. ¿Has visto _La Probeta_? ¡Dicen que Blas está cerca de Jomemeo!

- Si tenemos que fiarnos de las informaciones de los periodistas, vamos listos. La mitad se lo inventan... - dijo Ron, enfurruñado -. Y seguro que esta vez el Ministro está deseando que alguien dé una información que demuestre que están cerca de pillar a Blas. Para que la gente no piense que es un inútil..

- Bueno, podría ser verdad... - dijo Larry, pensativo -. A veces aciertan y todo...

Malody miraba a Larry con aspecto de estar disfrutando.

- No me mires así, Malody, que no eres mi tipo - dijo Larry, asqueado -. Si quieres placer y disfrute, infringe el Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad con esa vaca de la Pasty Alzheimer, que lo está deseando.

- Si yo fuese tú - dijo Malody -, no me quedaría ahí sentado.

- Ya, quieres que me levante para que Spice me mande a la clase de Primero y no me licencie jamás en la vida...

- Si yo fuese tú - siguió Malody como si no le hubiera oído -, iría a buscar a Blas yo mismo.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir? - dijo Ron cuando salieron de clase.

- Yo qué sé, ese Malody cada día me da más mala espina. Pa mí que no tiene claras sus prioridades en ningún aspecto.

- Bué, sí, tienes razón, pero...

- Sí - dijo Larry, pensativo -. La verdad es que el comentario que me ha hecho...

- Bueno, no lo pienses más, tronko - dijo Ron -. Vámonos, que llegamos tarde a clase de Contraataques para Trucos Sucios.

- Sí, pero... es que es muy parecido a lo que me dijo tu padre en la estación...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron -. ¿Mi padre no te dijo que NO fueses a por él?

- Sí, pero...

- ¿Y me puedes decir en qué se parece decir que vayas a por él a decir que no vayas a por él?

- Er... ¿En todo menos en el no?

- Pues eso. En nada.

- Ron - dijo Larry -. Cada día me asustas más.

- ¡No se parece en nada! - dijo Ron -. ¿Verdad, Mariangélica? - se volvió. Mariangélica no estaba en ninguna parte -. ¿Dónde se ha metido ahora esta tía?

- No sé... - dijo Larry, mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento Mariangélica subió las escaleras peinándose apresuradamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Mariangélica? - demandó Ron.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Mariangélica -. Este... estaba... Estaba hablando con el profesor Spice - dijo, con esa voz que había aprendido de su madre.

- ¿Hablando con el profesor Spice? - dijo Larry, observando cómo Mariangélica se arreglaba la túnica -. Mariangélica, ahora eres tú la que me estás asustando de verdad...

- Siempre he pensado que tenías unos gustos un poco raritos, Mariangélica - dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza -. Dentro de nada te veremos haciendo cosas raras en el Refectorium con algún jugador internacional de _Cuidadín_, y tendrás problemas, tía...

- De eso nada - contestó Mariangélica -. A cada edad, lo suyo...

- ¿Serviría de algo que te preguntásemos lo que has estado... esto... "hablando"... con el profesor Spice?

- Nop.

- Ah.

- Pues eso.

- Bueno.

- ¿Queréis decir algo coherente? - dijo Larry -. Estoy harto de que os dediquéis a hablar en monosílabos...

- Larry...

- ¿Qué?

- "Pues eso" y "Bueno" no son monosílabos... - dijo Mariangélica.

- ¡Ya tengo bastante con las clases de Posesiones como para que encima empieces a enseñarme fuera de ellas! - se exasperó Larry.

- Bueno, vale...

- Vamos - dijo Ron -. Daos prisa, que llegamos tarde a Contraataques para Trucos Sucios.

- Sí - dijo Mariangélica -. A ver qué tal se le da al profesor Lobatón...

Cuando llegaron al aula, la mayor parte de la clase ya estaba allí, sentados con los libros abiertos sobre los pupitres. Larry, Ron y Mariangélica se sentaron en primera fila, ya que Larry y Mariangélica eran dos inadaptados empollones y siempre ganaban dos a uno en las votaciones sobre qué asientos elegían, con el consiguiente cabreo de Ron.

El profesor Lobatón apareció unos minutos después. Seguía vistiendo de Todo A Cien, pero el color de la túnica que había elegido aquel día le sentaba un poco mejor a la cara, de modo que Mariangélica le echó una mirada mucho más apreciativa que la que le había echado en el tren el día que llegaron a Jobart. Ron murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó como "Si ni siquiera juega al _Cuidadín_...". El profesor Lobatón echó una mirada a la clase (aunque no apreciativa, al parecer no le gustaban los menores, ni de un sexo ni de otro, lo cual era una buena característica para un profesor).

- Passad de los libros y venid conmigo, chavalotes - dijo -. Hoy vais a flipar.

Todos los de Greypeor se miraron, desconcertados. Pero como habían visto la mirada del profesor y sabían que no tenía en mente nada extraño ni en contra del Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, se levantaron y lo siguieron. El profesor Lobatón les condujo escaleras arriba hasta el lavabo de los profesores. Las miradas que intercambiaban los alumnos empezaban a tornarse preocupadas.

- Está bien, chicos - dijo el profesor Lobatón -. Hay un _Humpfrey_ ahí adentro, nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando vieron que del baño salía el profesor Spice, y evidentemente sin haberse lavado las manos, todos pensaron que sí que había algo de qué preocuparse.

- Llame luego a la Brigada de Desinfección, Lobatón - dijo Spice, sonriendo sardónicamente -. No quiero volver a utilizar un lavabo en el que haya estado Diezmil Locompro - sonrió aún más profundamente -. Es un inútil hasta para hacer sus necesidades. Se dedica a pujar por el papel higiénico en lugar de observar... dónde apunta.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Lobatón, levantando las cejas -. Vaya... tenía la intención de que Diezmil me echase una mano en la lección de hoy...

- Si le ofrece un precio inferior a once luros por el grifo de la izquierda, no lo acepte - sugirió el profesor Spice.

- Vamos a intentar echar al _Humpfrey_ del tercer armario...

- Pues que no lo compre por menos de ochocientos luros. Hace mucho que no vienen _Humpreys_ por aquí...

- Seguro que Diezmil será capaz de echar al _Humpfrey _sin siquiera ofrecer un luro a cambio.

- Bien... no diga luego que no le advertí - dijo Spice. Y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió a las escaleras.

El profesor Lobatón se encogió de hombros y entró en el lavabo. Todos se apresuraron a seguirlo hasta el centro del gran cuarto de baño, alicatado en mármoles blancos y verdes, que más que un cuarto de baño parecía un anuncio de Porcelanosa. En un extremo, junto a los mingitorios, había un armario que se agitaba convulsivamente. Todos eran reacios a acercarse demasiado a él, pero el profesor Lobatón dio unos pasos hacia delante y les indicó que se aproximasen.

- Bien, todos. Aquí dentro está el _Humpfrey_. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un _Humpfrey_?

Mariangélica levantó la mano, lo que no sorprendió a nadie porque era una inadaptada.

- ¿Señorita Flanders?

- Es un bicho que cambia de forma.

- Muy bien, cinco puntos para Greypeor. El _Humpfrey_ es un ser que cambia de forma porque no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer. Podéis pensar que qué estupidez de vida, pero la verdad es que los _Humpfreys_ se lo pasan bomba dentro de los armarios y alacenas, y cuando saben que hay alguien observándolos les encanta salir por sorpresa del armario convertido en aquello que más odian los que lo observan. Se parten de risa, no me preguntéis por qué, pero además son peligrosos porque mientras os dedicáis a odiarlos ellos aprovechan para desvalijaros, con lo que encima los odiáis más y entonces se parten todavía aún más de risa, y os mangan el reloj, los anillos, los collares, las pulseras...

- ¡Lo compro! - dijo repentinamente Diezmil.

- Sí, ya llegaremos a esa parte, Diezmil. Bueno, el caso es que los _Humpfreys _son unos pequeños hijos de pua. Y de ahí que su caza esté permitida, al menos en este país... No es que su caza sea muy productiva, porque no se vende su piel ni se comen, pero si los cazáis al menos conservaréis vuestras pertenencias, lo cual no está nada mal. A mí me costó unos cuantos años aprender a vencer a los _Humpfreys_, y así estoy de perras, que he tenido que aceptar enseñar a unos inadaptados como vosotros...

- ¿Y cómo se vence a un _Humpfrey_? - preguntó Ron, que siempre andaba mal de luros y no le hacía ninguna gracia que un pequeño ser aún más inadaptado que ellos le desvalijase.

- Es sencillo. El _Humpfrey_ se va a convertir en lo que más odiéis cada uno de vosotros. El conjuro para vencerlo es fácil. Repetid conmigo: ¡_Atomápokkulo_!

- ¡_Atomápokkulo_!

- Bien, bien. Bueno, pues ese es el conjuro, pero sólo funcionará si la persona que se enfrenta al _Humpfrey_ se lo imagina con todas sus fuerzas convertido en algo que le permita partirse el culo mucho más que ese pequeño mutante de mielda. Y ahí es donde entra tu imaginación, Diezmil.

Diezmil se echó a temblar y miró a su alrededor, presumiblemente buscando algo que comprar que le distrajese por unos momentos.

- ¿Qué es lo que más odias en este mundo, Diezmil?

- Er...

- ¿Perdón?

- Este...

- ¡Dilo más alto, coo!

- El profesor Spice.

Toda la clase se empezó a partir de la risa. El armario empezó a temblar todavía más, como si el _Humpfrey_ se diese cuenta de que, con tanto cachondeo, por mucho que se riese siempre le superarían.

- Bien, bien... - dijo Lobatón, pensativo -. Dime, Diezmil. ¿Eras fan de las Spice Girls antes de que se disolvieran, una se convirtiese en un pendón, otra se casara con un puñetero futbolista de mielda que se gasta millones en pendientes y cambia de peinado como yo de calcetines...

- No, profesor... que a quien yo odio es al profesor Spice, no a las Spice Girls... De hecho - dijo Diezmil -, me sé de una a la que no me importaría comprar... Pero no lo hago por lo del Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, por supuesto - se apresuró a añadir al recordar que estaba ante un profesor.

- A mí eso no me preocupa, allá ca cual con su cacualo. ¿Cuál de las Spice Girls te gustaba más?

- La... La negrita que iba vestida de leopardo.

- Mmmm... - dijo el profesor Lobatón -. Bueno, pues cuando salga el _Humpfrey_ del armario, con la forma del profesor Spice, quiero que te lo imagines vestido con la ropa de la Spice salvaje o como se llamara, ¿OK?

La clase entera rió.

- Sí, eso reíros, cacho inadaptados - dijo el profesor Lobatón -. Después de que Diezmil se dedique al regocijo con el _Humpfrey_, cada uno de vosotros se enfrentará con él, así que id pensando en qué lo vais a convertir. Quiero salir de esta clase con dos costillas rotas de la risa, ¿entendido?

- Sí, profesor Lobatón - dijeron todos obedientemente.

- Vale, Diezmil. Voy a abrir el armario, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Preparado?

- Sí.

El profesor Lobatón abrió la puerta del armario, y salió de él (algo curioso porque era un armario zapatero y bastante chiquitajo, la verdad, pero bueno, la magia es la magia) el profesor Spice. Después de mirar socarronamente a toda la clase, como acostumbraba, observó a Diezmil y avanzó hacia él.

- ¡_Atomápokkulo_!

Hubo un resonante "¡Blip!" y de repente, el profesor Spice apareció embutido en unas mallas de cebra, un top de leopardo con un escote imposible y una melena negra rizada. Abrió la boca, lo que mostró ante toda la clase que Spice tenía un piercing en la lengua, y cantó:

- ¡_If yu guanna bi mai loverrrr, yu gotta get guiz mai friennnndddsss_...!

La clase entera soltó una enorme carcajada, que ni aún así consiguió tapar los berridos del _Humpfrey_-Spice.

- ¡_Ail tell yu guat ai guant, guat ai rilli rilli guant... if yu guant mai fiutur, forget mai past_...!

- ¡Seamos, al ataquerrrrrr! - dijo el profesor Lobatón. Seamos se adelantó, y el _Humpfrey_ se convirtió inmediatamente en una bailarina de danza del vientre sensual y voluptuosa (Larry sabía que Seamos tenía aspiraciones clericales, por lo que tenía su lógica que lo que más miedo le diese fuera la tentación de la carrrne y el incumplimiento del Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad). Seamos se ruborizó y miró anonadado al _Humpfrey_-peazo hembra unos instantes.

- ¡_Atomápokkulo_!

La bailarina empezó a engordar a ojos vistas y se convirtió en una imagen dantesca (algo así como la puritita antítesis de la lujuria, incluso para un adolescente hormonado).

- ¡Patati! - gritó el profesor Lobatón.

Patati Patí dio un paso hacia delante. El _Humpfrey_ la miró y,con un sonoro "¡Blip!" se convirtió en un maromo musculoso que sólo llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una caja de latas de coca-cola light. El _Humpfrey_ se acercó a ella, lata en mano, y empezó a sonar a su alrededor: _Bad ai guant yu... tu bi tru... bud ai tust guana meik lov tu yu_... Patati tembló, levantó la varita y gritó:

- ¡_Atomápokkulo_!

El _Humpfrey_-horacocacolalight pegó un chillido y miró hacia abajo: se había pillado... bueno, eso, con la cremallera de los jeans.

- ¡Lean! - dijo el profesor Lobatón.

Lean Dosmás se adelantó. El _Humpfrey_ se transformó en un repollo. No me pregunten a quién le puede dar miedo un repollo: yo no me ocupo de los traumas infantiles de nadie. El caso es que la clase entera soltó tal carcajada que el _Humpfrey_-repollo los miró con cara (¿cara?) de estupefacción.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Eh, que yo no he dicho _Atomápokkulo_! - dijo Lean.

- ¡A tomá pol cuo! ¡He dicho que le toca a Ron!

El _Humpfrey_ miró a Ron y se convirtió en Mariangélica. Otra carcajada de toda la clase (excepto de Mariangélica, claro), y el _Humpfrey_-Mariangélica, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a Ron.

- Hola, querido, pichoncito... - dijo el _Humpfrey_-Mariangélica con la voz de la madre de Mariangélica. Ron se encogió y empezó a temblar. El _Humpfrey_-Mariangélica se volvió hacia Larry.

- ¡Aquí! - gritó el profesor Lobatón al ver que Ron era incapaz de sacar la varita, mucho menos de mandar al _Humpfrey_-Mariangélica _atomápokkulo_.

El Humpfrey se transformó en una marioneta de peluche amarilla de ojos saltones y sonrisa estúpida. Casi con desgana, el profesor Lobatón pronunció - ¡_Atomápokkulo_! -, y el Humpfrey se volvió hacia Diezmil. Instantáneamente, se convirtió en el profesor Spice.

- ¡A tomá pokkulo con él! - chilló el profesor Lobatón. Diezmil levantó la varita.

- ¡_Atomápokkulo_!

El _Humpfrey_-Spice volvió a vestirse de Spice, valga la redundancia.

- ¡Lo compro! - dijo Diezmil. El _Humpfrey_ lo miró con cara de reproche y desapareció con otro fuerte "¡Blip!"

- Creo que la has espantado, Diezmil - dijo Seamos, que lloraba de la risa.

- Desde luego, eso es un _Humpfrey_ que sale del armario y lo demás son tonterías - dijo Lean, que se descogorciaba en el suelo apretándose la tripa mientras reía.

- Queda por ver si Spice será tan valiente para salir un día del armario... - dijo Patati Patí.

- Y vestirse de Drag y pasearse por todo el Refectorium... - dijo Lavendo Boeing.

- ¡Lo mismo nos hace el numerito en su próxima clase de Posesiones! - rió Ron, en el hombro de Larry.

- Entonces tendríamos que exorcizarlo a él... - dijo Larry, secándose las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara con la manga de la túnica.

- Muy bien, chicos - dijo sonriendo el profesor Lobatón -. Cinco puntos para Greypeor por Diezmil, y otros cinco por cada uno de los que os habéis enfrentado con el_ Humpfrey_, y otros cinco por Mariangélica y Larry porque me caéis de pua madre, y otros cinco por Lavendo porque es un personaje de la jistoria y luego si no se pone pelusona. Sacabó la clase. Todos fuera que tengo una urgencia que atender en este cubículo.


	8. La huída despendolada de la tipa

- CAPÍTULO 8 -

_**La huída despendolada de la tipa del cuadro**_

Muy pronto la clase de Contraataques para Trucos Sucios se convirtió en la asignatura favorita de la mayoría de los alumnos de Jobart, excepto para Trago Malody y sus amigotes, claro, que no podían ser normales por una vez en la vida y que se pasaban las horas muertas metiéndose con la evidente falta de liquidez del profesor Lobatón.

- Si es que viste de tienda de rastrillo, el tío - decía de vez en cuando -, parece como si se comprase las túnicas en el mercadillo de caridad de los domingos...

Como nadie más en el colegio era tan sumamente snob como Malody y sus compañeros de Sulimoncín (con la sana excepción de Piercing Whisky, que tenía sus momentos de Borjamari), a nadie más le interesaba el estado de la túnica del profesor Lobatón; de hecho, conforme sus clases se fueron haciendo más interesantes, parecía haber más chicas en las primeras filas con cara de encandiladas a lo Indiana Jones en la primera película (incluso una vez se vio a Lavendo Boeing y a Patati Patí pintándose en los párpados _Love you _y _Uncle Supergood _- Tío Buenorro, pa los que no sepan inglés - para que el profesor lo leyese cuando ellas cerraban los ojos).

Fantasías preadolescentes aparte, las clases gustaban a todo el mundo y la verdad era que se aprendía mogollón en ellas. Después de los Humpfreys vieron los _gorros blancos_, una especie de pitufos con querencia por los lugares húmedos y oscuros. De los _gorros blancos _pasaron a los _kakkas_, unos repugnantes moradores de las aguas residuales que parecían mojones con escamas y que tenían la misma función que las mofetas pero con menos clase.

Larry habría querido que el resto de las clases fuesen igual de entretenidas. La peor de todas (cómo no) era Posesiones, ya que el profesor Spice estaba especialmente cabroncete esos días, probablemente por la historia del _Humpfrey_-Spice vestido de Spice Girl, que, como no podía ser de otra forma, había corrido por todo el colegio como si lo hubiesen publicado en una revista del corazón. Spice no lo encontraba divertido en absoluto, y a la mínima mención al profesor Lobatón se ponía de todos los colores sin necesidad de Hechizo _Technicolor_.

Larry tampoco lo pasaba bien en las clases que daba en la Torre de Andajodía, porque los coladores de la profesora Tremendi se llenaban de lágrimas (cosa bastante curiosa) cada vez que lo miraba, como si fuese un milagro médico el mero hecho de que siguiese vivito y coleando. Larry no podía soportar a la profesora Tremendi, aunque había gente en la clase que la trataba con un respeto y una deferencia como si fuese algo más que una chalada con coladores a modo de gafas. Patati Patí y Lavendo Boeing le hacían la pelota descaradamente, y miraban a Larry con una cara de lástima y comprensión que le hacían cabrearse mucho y a la vez creerse un Hipocondríaco.

A nadie le gustaba demasiado la asignatura de Bichos Mágicos, que Roderick había convertido en el mayor coazo del mundo después del accidente de Malody con _Budweiser_. Pasaban horas y horas y horas y horas cuidando a los _gusanajos_, una especie de gusanos con cabeza de ajo, que eran probablemente las criaturas más aburridas del mundo universo, con la excepción de Piercing Whisky.

Sin embargo, pronto Larry tuvo algo más de qué ocuparse, y, para variar, fue algo que le gustaba mucho mucho. El comienzo de la temporada de _Cuidadín_ estaba cerca, y el primer partido era el que enfrentaba al equipo de Greypeor contra el de Sulimoncín. El capitán de Greypeor, Oliver Ybenji, convocó una reunión un jueves después de las clases para decidir las tácticas de la temporada.

En un equipo de Cuidadín, como creo que ya hemos explicado en alguna ocasión pero nunca está mal repetirlo, hay siete personas (porque es un número muy bonito, no por otra razón, vamos): seis Auchadores, que tienen que esquivar y lanzar contra el otro equipo los 2.730 tipos distintos de _auchs_, y un Snifador, que, además de esquivar las 2.730 _auchs_, tiene que buscar y coger antes que el Snifador del otro equipo la esquiva _snif_, una pelotica bastante puñetera que se esconde muy bien y que va a una velocidad absurda dando vueltas por el campo. Quien coge la _snif _gana el partido y tiene derecho a la mofa y escarnio públicos del otro Snifador. También hay tres aros en cada extremo del campo que no sirven para nada pero son muy decorativos.

Oliver Ybenji era un chico de diecisiete años que jugaba muy bien al _Cuidadín_ y que estaba en último curso en Jobart, por lo que tenía unas ganas tremendas de ganar la Copa aquel año y poder dedicarse a ello profesionalmente para hacerse peinados raros y comprarse pendientes de millones de luros y que le diesen el título de Sir y casarse con una Spice de las de verdad (no un _Humpfrey_ travestido) y ganar la _Auch de Oro _que otorgaba anualmente la FIJA (Federación Internacional Jubilosa de Auchadores).

- Es nuestra última oportunidad... mi última oportunidad... de conseguir la Copa de _Cuidadín_ - decía medio desesperado mientras se paseaba entre ellos con la fregona al hombro -. Yo me largo a final de curso, por lo que no tendré más oportunidades de ganarla... Greypeor no la ha ganado desde que los cuatro fundadores pululaban todavía por estas tierras. Bueno, hemos tenido muy mala suerte los últimos... este... diezmil años...

- Y que lo digas - murmuró Brad Whisky a su hermano Bred.

- ... pero tenemos el mejor equipo del Colegio! - gritó Oliver Ybenji como si se dirigiese a las masas enfervorecidas -. Tenemos cinco Auchadores excelentes: Alicia Espinete, Kampana Bell y Aceitina Johnsons, Brad y Bred Whisky...

- Favor que nos haces, chato - dijo Bred.

- ¡Y tenemos un Snifador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! - exclamó Oliver, mirando a Larry con orgullo paterno-maestril -. Bueno, claro, y estoy yo...

- Que eres un Auchador chupi - intervino Brad Whisky.

- Chachi - dijo Bred.

- De la muerte - dijo Brad.

- La cuestión es - continuó Oliver -, que teníamos que habernos llevado de calle la Copa de _Cuidadín_ los últimos dos años, concretamente desde que Larry se unió al equipo - Larry se puso algo coloradillo -. Pero ha sido que no, por razones que no vienen al caso, y esta es nuestra última oportunidad como equipo, porque pal año que viene no vamos a estar todos. Bueno, vale, no voy a estar yo. A ver a qué paquete ponéis en mi lugar...

(Aquí es donde el narrador hace un inciso y dice que quizá Oliver Ybenji debía haber sido el profesor de Adivinaadivinanza en lugar de Silvia Tremendi).

El caso es que Oliver tenía tal careto de tristeza y nostalgia que a Larry le entraron ganas de decirle que se hiciese una poción rejuvenecedora y se quedase en Jobart otros siete años, porque al paso que iban y con lo malos que eran al _Cuidadín_ podían pasar otros diezmil años hasta que consiguiesen ganarla. (Todas las veces que había cogido la _snif_ había sido de chiripa: o se la había tragado en pleno vuelo, o le había dado contra la nariz, o se le había colado por la manga).

- Seguro que lo conseguimos esta vez... - dijo Larry no muy convencido.

- Claro, esta es la nuestra, Oliver - dijo Brad.

- Y va en serio - dijo Bred aguantando la risa.

- Sí - corroboró Aceitina Johnsons.

Y así comenzaron los entrenamientos de _Cuidadín_, mientras el tiempo se iba haciendo más frío (más lluvioso no porque la lluvia es una constante en Inglaterra digan lo que digan y el tiempo siempre es igual de lluvioso, o sea, que llueve una barbaridad).

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Larry regresó congelado, empapado y hecho unos zorros a la sala común de Greypeor, aunque bastante satisfecho de sí mismo porque no se le había dado del todo mal (había conseguido hacer despegar del suelo su Limbo XXI, algo que no era nada fácil). Larry sonreía, contento, pensando que quizá conseguiría algún día ver la _snif_, e incluso cogerla en un descuido.

La sala común de Greypeor parecía una fiesta de pijamas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó a Ron y a Mariangélica, mientras observaba a los alumnos chillar y reír incontroladamente en paños menores y pensaba en el Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad.

- Han anunciado una excursión a Jomemeo - respondió Ron, señalando una pizarra que había en la pared junto a la chimenea -. El Día de los Disfraces Absurdos.

- ¡Guay! - dijo Brad, que había entrado en la sala común detrás de Larry por el agujero del retrato de la tipa del cuadro -. Tengo que renovar mis provisiones de Bombas de Hidrógeno, ya casi no me quedan.

(Hay que decir que Brad y Bred Whisky eran un par de capullos bromistas sin sentido de la proporción)

Larry se quedó con cara de pasmado y se dejó caer en una silla, deprimidísimo. Mariangélica lo miró, y pareció comprender en seguida lo que le pasaba.

- No te preocupes, Larry - dijo, con esa voz que había aprendido de su madre y que tanto miedo parecía darle a Ron, para consolarlo un poco -. Seguro que la próxima vez que haya una excursión te dejarán venir... Van a pillar a Blas en seguida, ya lo verás.

- Blas no está tan chalado como para atacarte en Jomemeo, pregúntale a MacDonalds si puedes venir el próximo finde... - dijo Ron.

- No me parece que sea una buena idea, Ron... - dijo Mariangélica, cambiando el tono por su habitual voz de empollonademielda.

- No puede ser el único pardillo que se quede en Jobart.

- Pero el mago psicópata...

- Bueno, por intentarlo que no quede - dijo Larry -. Se lo preguntaré.

Mariangélica abrió la boca para seguir protestando, una fea costumbre que tenía, pero en ese momento apareció su bola de pelo verde con un erizo debatiéndose en su boca, indiferente a los pinchos que se le clavaban en la boca.

- ¡Bravo, _Crunchñam_! - dijo Mariangélica -. ¿Lo has cogido tú solito?

Larry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Ron observaba con el ceño fruncido al extraño gato.

- ¿Tiene que comerse esto aquí? - gruñó, mientras _Crunchñam_ zarandeaba al erizo, que se movía salvajemente de un lado a otro.

- ¿Y a tí qué más te da? - dijo Mariangélica.

- Es que se parece mucho a _Mikimaus _y me da no sé qué... - dijo Ron, fijándose en el pobre erizo que se retorcía en la boca de la bola de pelo verde -. ¡Un momento! ¡No se parece a _Mikimaus_! ¡_Es Mikimaus_!

Saltó hacia delante para arrebatarle a _Mikimaus_, pero _Crunchñam_ fue más rápido y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¡No le hagas daño, Ron! - dijo Mariangélica absurdamente.

- ¡SUJETAD A ESA PUA BOLA DE PELO VERDE! - gritó Ron. Bred Whisky se lanzó sobre _Crunchñam_ pero no lo atrapó, entonces Brad Whisky hizo lo propio pero tampoco consiguió nada. _Mikimaus_ logró escabullirse de la boca de _Crunchñam_ y corrió a esconderse bajo un montón de escombros que permanecían en un rincón de la sala común de Greypeor desde la última bromita de Brad y Bred. _Crunchñam_ corrió tras el hamster y comenzó a dar zarpazos a los trozos de pared, buscando cargárselo de mala manera pero sin conseguirlo.

Ron y Mariangélica se lanzaron contra la bola de pelo verde. Mariangélica la levantó cariñosamente del suelo, mientras Ron buscaba desesperado a _Mikimaus_ y finalmente conseguía sacarlo de entre los escombros.

- ¡Mira cómo está! - gritó Ron a Mariangélica, poniéndole el erizo ante los ojos -. ¡Está tan delgado que no serviría ni para hacer sopa de erizo! ¡Aleja a esa bola de pelo verde de él!

- ¡_Crunchñam_ no lo ha hecho a propósito! - chilló también Mariangélica -. ¡Jodr, Ron, es un gato! ¡Todos los gatos persiguen a los ratones!

- ¡Mikimaus no es un ratón, es un erizo!

- ¡Y mi gato no es un gato normal, es un gato verde!

- ¡Un gato verde no tiene derecho a perseguir a _Mikimaus_!

- ¡Porque tú lo digas!

- ¡La ha tomado con _Mikimaus_! ¡Y el pobre _Mikimaus_ está resacoso y cirrótico, y tiene derecho a que lo dejen en paz!

Y Ron se marchó cabreado como una china, con _Mikimaus_ temblando en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Al día siguiente Ron seguía enfadado con Mariangélica. Apenas le habló durante la clase de Plantología, aunque Larry, Ron y Mariangélica trabajaban juntos en la misma planta de Panrico (que daba bizcochos y pastelitos).

- ¿Qué tal está _Mikimaus_? - preguntó Mariangélica dubitativa, mientras arrancaban phoskitos de las ramas de la planta y los colocaban en cajas decoradas con celofán y papel de seda (era de sobras conocido y tolerado por el Ministerio el comercio de extraperlo que tenía Jobart con las grandes distribuidoras de bollos industriales).

- Está acoonado debajo de mi cama - dijo Ron de mala uva, y se le cayeron al suelo un par de tigretones.

- ¡Cuidado, Whisky! - dijo la profesora Sputo, recogiendo los dos bollos, limpiándolos un poco y colocándolos en la caja -. ¡Casi nos haces perder veinte luros!

Después tuvieron clase de Transmediterráneos. Larry estaba dispuesto a pedir a la profesora MacDonalds permiso para ir a Jomemeo después de clase, y se puso en la fila para entrar en el aula pensando una buena excusa para convencer a la jefa de Greypeor. Le distrajeron los sollozos y lamentos de Lavendo Boeing, que lloraba amargamente, mientras Patati Patí la consolaba abrazándola como lo haría si fuese el profesor Lobatón, y les explicaba algo a Seamos Sensatos y Lean Dosmás.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lavendo? - preguntó Mariangélica, cuando ella, Larry y Ron se acercaron al grupo.

- Ha recibido una carta vía gaviota de casa - susurró Patati -. Se han comido a su gallinita _Blanquita_ con huevos cocidos.

- Ooops... - exclamó Mariangélica -. Lo siento, Lavendo...

- ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! - lloró Lavendo.- ¡La profesora Tremendi! - sollozó aún más fuerte.

- ¿La profesora Tremendi se ha comido a _Blanquita_? - preguntó Mariangélica desconcertada.

- ¡Ella me lo dijo! ¿_Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina_? ¿Os acordáis? ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! - y se puso a llorar a grito limpio.

- Vaya... - dijo Mariangélica -. ¿Esperabas que se la comieran o algo así?

- ¡No sabía que a mis padres les gustaba la gallina en pepitoria! - chilló Lavendo.

- Pero entonces ¿cómo ibas a saber lo del huevo y la gallina? - dijo Mariangélica. Patati le echó una mirada de esas que dejan a la gente patidifusa -. Bueno, pensadlo un poco... - vaciló -. Quiero decir... Cualquiera sabe lo que significan las chorradas que dice esa tía... Si ni siquiera sabía que a sus padres les gustaba la gallina en salsa no podía saberlo de ninguna forma... Esa adivinanza se podía interpretar como que antes de comerse a _Blanquita_ se habían inflado a huevos fritos...

- No le hagas caso, Lavendo - dijo Ron -. Las mascotas de los demás sólo le importan como comida, preferentemente para la suya.

La profesora MacDonalds abrió la puerta del aula, y Ron y Mariangélica entraron sin dirigirse la palabra, y se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Larry, que se pasó la hora entera mirando a ambos lados, aguantando la tortícolis que estaba a punto de fastidiarle el cuello de tanto moverlo de un lado a otro y pensando en qué decirle a MacDonalds para que la profesora le dejase ir a la excursión a Jomemeo sin el permiso de los Wernesdey.

- ¡Esperad un momento! - dijo la profesora al final de la clase, cuando ya empezaban todos a salir corriendo del aula -. Antes de iros quiero que me entreguéis la autorización para ir a Jomemeo. Los inadaptados que no hayáis conseguido el permiso os quedáis en Jobart papando moscas todo el fin de semana.

Larry esperó a que saliese toda la clase y se acercó a la profesora MacDonalds.

- ¿Querías algo, Motter?

Larry tomó aire, se atragantó, tosió, se limpió los mocos que acababan de salir despedidos de su nariz y abrió la boca.

- Profesora... mis tíos... olvidaron... firmarme la autorización...

La profesora MacDonalds lo miró por encima de sus gafas romboidales, pero no soltó prenda.

- Así que... - continuó Larry -, ¿cree que... este... podría... podría... ir a Jomemeo?

La profesora MacDonalds abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta, donde introdujo todas las autorizaciones de los alumnos de Greypeor.

- Va a ser que no, Motter. Sin autorización no hay Jomemeo que valga.

- Pero...

- Ni pero ni leches.

- Es que mis tíos son un par de ijoeputas, ¿sabe, y con tal de conseguir que sea un inadaptado son capaces de cuaquier cosa... - dijo Larry -. Si usted me diese permiso...

- Pero va a ser que no, Motter - repitió la profesora MacDonalds -. Las normas son las normas, y las normas dicen que tiene que ser el padre o tutor el que dé el permiso -. Lo miró por encima de sus gafas romboidales, con cara de lástima, lo que hizo que Larry se sintiese aún más inadaptado -. Date prisa o no vas a llegar a clase de Embobamientos.

Larry se dirigió a la sala común de Greypeor deprimidísimo. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir a Jomemeo con los demás, pero cuando MacDonalds decía que no, era que no y punto pelota

- Bueno, por lo menos te queda el banquete de la Noche de los Disfraces Absurdos... - dijo Ron, intentando consolarlo.

- Sí, chachi - respondió Larry con voz de entierro múltiple.

El banquete de la Noche de los Disfraces Absurdos era siempre estupendo, lleno de alimentos bajos en vitaminas y ricos en grasas, pero Larry estaba convencido de que sabría mucho mejor si ya tenía unas cuantas golosinas llenas de colesterol y triglicéridos en el estómago, fruto de su excursión a la tienda de guarrerías de Jomemeo. Lean Dosmás era especialista en falsificación de documentos públicos (de hecho muchas veces utilizaban sus habilidades para falsificar los permisos sanitarios de los dulces que Jobart exportaba ilícitamente), y se ofreció para redactarle una autorización a Larry, pero la profesora MacDonalds no era precisamente estúpida y, una vez le había dicho que sus tíos no le habían firmado la autorización, era evidente que no iba a colar.

Ron sugirió que utilizase la Capa Infalible que había heredado de su padre, Lames Motter, para ocultarse de los Desertores y escaparse del cole, pero Mariangélica, que habitualmente lo sabía todo de todo, les aseguró que los Desertores eran capaces de ver a través de las capas de infalibilidad. O sea, que la capa era infalible para casi todo pero no era infalible ni para confundir a los Desertores ni para confundir a según qué miembros del profesorado que todavía no estaban en plantilla pero que serían contratados al año siguiente.

Piercing intentó convencerlo de que Jomemeo era un pueblo como otro cualquiera y sólo consiguió que Larry se deprimiese aún más al no poder ir:

- Todo el mundo dice que Jomemeo es un pueblo estupendo - dijo Piercing -, pero la verdad es que no es para tanto. Bueno, Joneiduques está bastante bien, pero la Tienda de Artículos de Coña y Coñas Marineras de Gonzo es muy peligrosa. Y la Choza de los Berridos tiene una visita, pero por lo demás no te pierdes nada, te lo juro de verdad.

La mañana del Día de los Disfraces Absurdos Larry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar bastante jodido, aunque trataba de disimularlo con bastante poco éxito.

- Te traeremos un montón de guarrerías de Joneiduques - dijo Mariangélica, compadeciéndose de él.

- Sí, montones - dijo Ron, que por fín había hecho las paces con Mariangélica.

- Guay. No os preocupéis por mí - dijo Larry con una sonrisa que hacía que pareciese que padecía estreñimiento crónico -. Ya nos veremos en el banquete.

Los acompañó hasta el Recibidor, donde VonTrap, el conserje, pasaba lista junto a la puerta y enseñaba a los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a Jomemeo a responder en la distancia a las llamadas que les haría con un extraño silbato para perros cuando fuese la hora de regresar a Jobart.

- ¿Te quedas aquí, Motter? - gritó Malody, que estaba formando en la puerta junto a Cras y Voy -. ¿No te atreves a pasar por donde están los Desertores?

Larry no le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la torre de Greypeor. Mientras subía, oyó a VonTrap entonar una melodía que decía algo así como _Edelweiss, Edelweiss_, coreado por los alumnos que aún estaban junto a la puerta.

- ¿Contraseña? - dijo la tipa del cuadro, despertándose, cuando Larry llegó a la torre de Greypeor.

- _Interruptus contra natura _- dijo Larry sin muchas ganas.

El retrato se abrió para dejarlo pasar, y Larry entró en la sala común. Estaba llena de chicos de primero y segundo (que todavía eran muy jóvenes, según las normas del colegio, para dejarse tentar por las maravillas de Jomemeo), y también había algunos de sexto y séptimo, que habían visitado Jomemeo tantas veces que ya ni tentación ni nada.

- ¡Larry, Larry! - gritó un chaval de segundo, Colín Depan, que era como una especie de fanático de Larry y no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra -. ¿No vas a Jomemeo, Larry? ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Larry?

- No, gracias, Colín - dijo Larry, que no estaba de humor para sentarse con un grupo de chicos de segundo y que se pasasen todo el día mirando su boquerón embobados -. No... voy a ir a la Biblioteca, tengo que hacer un trabajo...

Así que salió otra vez por el agujero del retrato, con el consiguiente cabreo de la tipa del cuadro.

- ¿Y pa esto me despiertas, membrillo? - gruñó la señora parecida a tía Margarita.

Larry deambuló por los pasillos de Jobart, sin ganas de hacer nada, más deprimido que nunca y sintiendo mucha pero que mucha autocompasión. En una de estas se topó con VonTrap, que acababa de terminar de cantar con los que se iban a Jomemeo.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el conserje suspicaz.

- Nada - dijo Larry.

- ¿Nada? - dijo VonTrap, furioso -. Deberías estar estudiando, o leyendo, o tomando el aire. O, por lo menos, haberte ido a Jomemeo con tus indeseables amiguitos a comprar Bombas de Hidrógeno, Misiles Tierra-Aire y Minas Antipersona.

Larry ni siquiera se molestó en responder porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- Bueno, vuelve a tu sala común - dijo VonTrap.

Larry se fue, pero no volvió a la sala común, porque tampoco tenía ganas de enseñar el boquerón y de que los de segundo le preguntasen por su enfrentamiento con Lord Boquerón cuando era un bebé y con su _alter ego_, Tom Yjerry, el año anterior. Así que siguió vagando por los pasillos como alma en pena, pensando que quizá podría ir a la pajarera a visitar a su gaviota, _Flashback_. Pero entonces escuchó una voz que salía de una habitación a su derecha:

- ¿Larry? - Larry retrocedió para ver quién lo llamaba y vio al profesor Lobatón, que lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho -. ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Lobatón, aunque en un tono bastante diferente al de VonTrap -. ¿Dónde están Ron y Mariangélica?

- En Jomemeo - respondió Larry tratando de fingir que no le importaba y fracasando estrepitosamente.

- Ah - dijo Lobatón. Miró fijamente a Larry unos segundos -. ¿Por qué no entras?

Larry le devolvió la mirada, pero no descubrió en sus ojos ninguna señal de que el profesor Lobatón tuviese en mente nada en contra del Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, así que entró.

- Acabo de recibir un _Quetedoy_ para nuestra próxima clase - dijo Lobatón.

- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Larry. Miró hacia el rincón del despacho, donde, en una enorme pecera, se movía una especie de gusano verde con escamas y con muchas patitas que salían de los lugares más insospechados.

- Un _Quetedoy_ - repitió Lobatón -. Es un gusano del agua. No debería daros ningún problema, sobre todo después de haberos enfrentado con los _Kakkas_.

El _Quetedoy_ abrió la boca y mostró unos dientecillos bastante afilados y con pinta de contagiar una serie de enfermedades repulsivas al contacto.

- ¿Quieres un té? - preguntó Lobatón -. Iba a hacerlo ahora...

- Bueno... - dijo Larry. En realidad odiaba el té, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie por temor a que lo expulsasen del país.

Lobatón dio un golpe con la varita a la tetera, que se puso a pitar como una loca.

- Siéntate - dijo Lobatón -. Lo siento, pero no te puedo ofrecer otra cosa más que té. Se me ha acabado el zumo, la leche y el Eau d´Été.

Larry lo miró. Lobatón se descogorciaba de la risa.

- ¿Cómo sabe lo del Eau d´Été? - preguntó Larry.

- Me lo ha contado la profesora MacDonalds - explicó Lobatón -. No te creerás lo que esa vieja bruja chiflada de Silvia Tremendi te dijo, ¿no?

- No - contestó Larry. Aunque estuvo tentado de contarle lo de la sombra con ojos y dientes que había visto el día que se fue de Proxenet Drive, pero se contuvo, porque no quería que el profesor Lobatón creyese que era un cobardica que se asustaba con cualquier sombra con ojos y dientes que veía.

- ¿Estás preocupado por algo, Larry? - preguntó Lobatón, mirando la cara de Larry con el ceño fruncido.

- No - dijo éste -. Sí - dijo.

- A ver si te aclaras...

- Bueno, verá... Es que... Yo...

- ¿Sí?

- Er... ¿se acuerda del día que nos enfrentamos al _Humpfrey_?

- Claro - dijo Lobatón.

- ¿Por qué me dio cinco puntos a mí, si yo no me enfrenté al bicho? - preguntó Larry.

- Creí que estaba claro - dijo Lobatón -. Porque me caes de pua madre.

- Ah... - Larry se quedó pensativo -. Pero tampoco me dejó enfrentarme con él...

- No - dijo Lobatón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tenía ganas de que se me metiese Lord Boquerón en el cuarto de baño - dijo Lobatón -. No creo que Lord Boquerón quedase divertido ni siquiera vestido de Spice Girl...

Larry lo miró, pasmado. Lobatón había dicho "Lord Boquerón", no "El que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo". El único que conocía que se atrevía a decir "Lord Boquerón", aparte de Larry, era el profesor Chitichitibangbang. Larry pensó que podía fundar un club de gente que se atrevía a decir Lord Boquerón, y, cuando ya empezaba a esbozar mentalmente el logotipo para los carnets, las camisetas, los mecheros, las gorras, los bolis y demás merchandising, Lobatón volvió a hablar.

- Es evidente que no crees que el _Humpfrey_ se hubiese convertido en Lord Boquerón...

- Bueno... - dijo Larry -. Es que... Últimamente me dan más miedo los Desertores. Boquerón es acongojante, sí, pero como le he dado pal pelo ya tres veces...

Lobatón se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

- Vaya con el chaval - dijo el profesor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró el profesor Spice, con una copa de la que salía un humo verde bastante repugnante. Se detuvo al ver a Larry.

- ¡Hola, Sucillus! - dijo Lobatón -. Pasa, pasa... Le estaba enseñando a Larry mi _Quetedoy_.

Spice dejó la copa encima de la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Chupi - dijo -. Aqui tienes tu medicina. Tómatela toda, Rómulo.

- Ahora mismo - dijo Lobatón.

- He hecho veinte litros, así que luego te traeré otro poco.

- De acuerdo. Gracias, Sucillus - dijo Lobatón.

- De nada -. Spice se volvió y abandonó el despacho.

Lobatón cogió la copa.

- El profesor Spice ha sido muy amable al prepararme esta poción - explicó a Larry -. Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de hacer pociones, y esta tiene una receta que ni la de la coca-cola, vamos -. Dio un sorbito y frunció el ceño -. Es francamente asquerosa.

- ¿La coca-cola?

- No, la poción.

- ¿Por qué tiene que tomar eso? - preguntó Larry.

- Estoy un poco pachucho - dijo Lobatón -, y esta poción es lo único que me pone bueno.

Lobatón bebió otro sorbo, y a Larry le entraron unas ganas locas de quitarle la copa de la mano.

- El profesor Spice está muy interesado en Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios - dijo Larry -. Se dice que desde siempre ha querido ser el profesor de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios en lugar del profesor de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios...

Lobatón se terminó la copa.

- Repugnante - dijo -. La poción, no Sucillus. Bueno, en realidad, ambos. En fin, Larry, me ha encantado tenerte de visita pero no te quiero entretener que seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

- No, yo...

- Otra vez será, me alegro mucho de que vinieras a verme, una pena que tengas que irte ya...

- Pero...

- Seguro que otro día no tendrás que irte tan deprisa...

- Es que yo...

- Que nos vemos en el banquete y punto. ¿Vale?

- Vale - dijo Larry. Dejó su taza de té y salió del despacho.

- Toma - dijo Ron, y le echó encima tal cantidad de caramelos que estuvo a punto de ahogar a Larry -. He mangado todos los que he podido, hasta que me ha pillado la dueña de Joneiduques y ha estado a punto de mandarme a la trena -. Bajó la voz -. No se lo digas a Mariangélica, ella cree que los he pagado con el sueldo que nos dan por recoger pastelitos en Plantología.

- Gracias - dijo Larry, cogiendo un paquete de pipas con sabor a cocido madrileño -. ¿Qué tal es Jomemeo? ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Parecía que habían ido a todos sitios: a Joneiduques, a la Tienda de Articulos de Coña y Coñas Marineras de Gonzo, a la Choza de los Berridos, a las Cinco Fregonas, a la Torre Eiffel e incluso al Museo del Louvre.

- ¡El arte griego, Larry! ¡Y las esculturas egipcias! - decía Mariangélica extasiada.

- Los caramelos de Joneiduques estaban rebajados...

- Tiene tres niveles, y se sube por un ascensor enorme hasta la cúspide...

- Y en las Cinco Fregonas ponen unos Refrescos de Queso que están para chuparse los dedos...

- ¿Y tú qué tal? - preguntó Mariangélica -. ¿Has hecho nuestros deberes?

- No - dijo Larry -. He estado en el despacho de Lobatón.

Y después de tranquilizarlos respecto al Decreto Contra la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, Larry les contó la conversación que había mantenido con Lobatón y cuando Spice había entrado con la copa de bebedizo repugnante.

- ¿Y Lobatón se la bebió? - dijo Ron con la boca abierta -. ¿Está loco?

Mariangélica miró la hora.

- Vamos bajando al Refectorium, el banquete debe estar a punto de empezar.

Llegaron al Refectorium, todavía hablando de Spice.

- Pero... pero si intentase envenenar a Lobatón... - decía Mariangélica en voz baja -,seguramente no lo haría al lado de Larry...

- Supongo que no - dijo Larry.

- Aunque cualquiera sabe con Spice - dijo Ron -, es capaz de todo por ser profesor de Contrataques Para Trucos Sucios en lugar del profesor de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios...

La comida del banquete de la Noche de los Disfraces Absurdos fue deliciosa. Incluso Ron y Mariangélica, que se habían puesto ciegos a comer guarrerías de Joneiduques, se zamparon tranquilamente cinco platos repletos de sustancias ricas en colesterol. Larry no dejó de mirar fijamente a la mesa de los profesores, (con el consiguiente mosqueo de la profesora MacDonalds), pero Lobatón parecía alegre y sanote como una manzana y sin síntomas visibles de haber ingerido cicuta o cualquier otra bebida más peligrosa que un zumo de piña.

El banquete terminó con una escenificación a cargo de los fantasmas de Jobart, una panda de seres tan inadaptados que ni siquiera sabían cuándo quitarse de en medio y abandonar el mundo de los vivos y por ello pululaban desde siempre por los pasillos. El fantasma de Greypeor, Micky Casi Defenestrado, cosechó un gran éxito entre los alumnos con una parodia de su propia muerte (y es que los magos tienen un sentido del humor de lo más chungo).

Fue una noche estupenda. Larry, Ron y Mariangélica se unieron a los demás cuando salían del Refectorium y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la torre de Greypeor, pero cuando llegaron al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la tipa del cuadro se lo encontraron abarrotado de alumnos.

- ¿Por qué no entran? - dijo Ron, desconcertado.

- Dejadme pasar, por favor - dijo Piercing, abriéndose paso entre la multitud -. Abrid paso, soy un Perverso. ¿Es que nadie se acuerda de la contraseña?

Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta el retrato, Larry oyó que hablaba repentinamente con voz de vicetiple castrada:

- ¡Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Chitichitibangbang! - dijo con mucho susto en el cuerpo, o al menos así lo parecía por el tono agudísimo que empleó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ginebra, que acababa de llegar.

En ese momento aparecieron Chitichitibangbang, MacDonalds, Spice y Lobatón. El Director se dirigió hacia el retrato, y la multitud se abrió para dejarle pasar.

- ¡La Virgen! - exclamó Mariangélica, mirando el retrato. El lienzo del cuadro aparecía completamente rasgado, y el marco estaba bastante hecho polvo, el pobre: colgaba de una sola escarpia y tenía uno de sus laterales arrancado como de un mordisco de un ser con muchos dientes.

Chitichitibangbang se volvió hacia MacDonalds, Lobatón y Spice.

- Hay que encontrar a la tipa del cuadro - dijo Chitichitibangbang -. Profesora MacDonalds, dígale a VonTrap que busque a la tipa del cuadro por todos los cuadros de Jobart.

- Vais de cráneo - dijo una vocecita aguda desde lo alto.

Era Pibes, el duendecillo cachondo del castillo, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud, con cara de estar disfrutando en grande.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Pibes? - dijo Chitichitibangbang con calma. Pibes tragó saliva (Chitichitibangbang era una de las pocas personas capaces de acongojar al duendecillo cachondo) y puso voz de hacer la pelota al Director.

- No la van a encontrar, señor Director - dijo Pibes -. La he visto correr despendolada por todos los cuadros de este piso, y al paso que iba ahora debe andar más o menos por los del Museo del Prado... - se encogió de hombros -. La Rendición de Breda, o quizá Las Meninas.

- ¿Dijo quién se ha cargado su retrato? - preguntó Chitichitibangbang.

- Sí, señor Director - dijo Pibes con una sonrisa -. Parece que se enfadó con ella porque no quiso dejarle entrar sin contraseña, ¿sabe? -. Pibes empezó a reir malévolamente -. Ese Suburbius Blas tiene un pronto...


	9. La humillación más absoluta

- CAPÍTULO 9 -

_**La humillación más absoluta**_

El profesor Chitichitibangbang ordenó a todos los alumnos de Greypeor que volvieran al Refectorium, donde se les unieron unos minutos después sus compañeros de Vayaplof, Sulimoncín y Rumbaolé. Todos estaban bastante perdidos y no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar.

- Los profesores y yo vamos a dar una vueltecita por el castillo - explicó el profesor Chitichitibangbang, mientras MacDonalds y Flipaín cerraban las puertas del Refectorium -. Me temo que tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los Perversos monten guardia toda la noche en las puertas del Refectorium, y dejo como encargados a los dos Premios Nasales. Si hay alguna novedad me mandáis una gaviota - añadió, dirigiéndose a Piercing -, o me enviáis a alguno de los fantasmas. Pero que no sea el Abad Casposo que últimamente está muy raro -. El profesor Chitichitibangbang se detuvo antes de salir del Refectorium y añadió -: Bueno, a ver si hacemos esto un poco más cómodo...

Agitó la varita y repentinamente el Refectorium se transformó: las grandes mesas de las casas y de los profesores desaparecieron, y en su lugar se auto-montaron hileras e hileras de tiendas de campaña de color rosa fucsia a rayas azules. En el centro del Refectorium ardió un alegre fuego, y en un lateral se excavaron una serie de letrinas. Apareció un cartel donde generalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores que decía _Camping Jobart: 5 luros la noche. Comidas: 3 luros. Jabón y agua caliente: 200 luros_. (Es que en Inglaterra no se duchan y hay que amortizar el gas).

- Que durmáis bien - dijo Chitichitibangbang, y cerró la puerta por fuera.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a pegar berridos y a entrar y salir de las tiendas. Alrededor del fuego unos cuantos empezaron a bailar, mientras otros contaban historias de miedo y unos pocos más organizaban una guerra con las almohadas que, milagrosamente, habían aparecido en las tiendas.

- ¡Todos a dormir! - chilló Piercing cuando comenzó un conato de incendio cuando una almohada cayó justo en el fuego -. ¡Voy a apagar las luces!

- Vamos - dijo Ron a Mariangélica y a Larry. Se encaminaron a una tienda que había en un rincón, junto a una de las puertas del Refectorium, y se metieron dentro los tres, cuidando de dejar la puerta abierta, no fuera que alguien los acusase de infringir el Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad.

- ¿Creéis que Blas está todavía en Jobart? - susurró Mariangélica, preocupada.

- Supongo que Chitichitibangbang cree que sí... - dijo Ron.

- Qué suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿no? - dijo Mariangélica mientras se metían en unos sacos de dormir monísimos de color amarillo limón con la cremallera naranja -. La única noche que no estábamos en la torre de Greypeor...

- Supongo que con lo de la huída de Ascodán y todo eso no sabrá ni en qué día vive... - comentó Ron -. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que era la Noche de los Disfraces Absurdos, habría entrado en el Refectorium abriendo fuego.

En las tiendas de alrededor se repetía la misma pregunta:

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar?

- A lo mejor ha entrado en el camión del Catering del banquete - dijo un alumno de Rumbaolé que estaba cerca de ellos -. Metido entre las cajas de comida.

- A lo mejor se ha disfrazado de lechero - dijo uno de Vayaplof de quinto curso.

- A lo mejor se ha transformado en señora de la limpieza y se ha colado por la puerta de atrás - sugirió Lean Dosmás.

- Pero bueno. ¿Es que soy la única que ha leído _Historia De Jobart, Breve Introducción A Aquello Que Hace Del Nuestro El Mejor Colegio Del Mundo y Demuestra Que El Resto Son Meras Academias De Recuperación Comparadas Con Él_? - preguntó Mariangélica a Ron y a Larry.

- Casi seguro - contestó Ron -. ¿Por qué?

- Porque el castillo tiene un sistema infalible de protección anti-disfraces. ¡Por eso la Noche de los Disfraces Absurdos nos limitamos a ponernos ciegos a comer, y no hacemos fiesta de carnaval! No es tan fácil entrar aquí, y mucho menos con las puertas llenas de Desertores y con VonTrap vigilando cada pasillo y abertura del castillo.

- ¡Que voy a apagar las luces! - dijo Piercing.

- Qué pesao, a ver si es verdad que las apaga de una vez... - se oyó la voz soñolienta de Malody.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez, aunque los cuchicheos siguieron sonando un buen rato, hasta que Larry comenzó a adormilarse mirando por una rendija de la puerta de la tienda de campaña el techo de metacrilato del Refectorium, a través del cual se podía ver perfectamente el cielo nocturno.

Cada treinta y siete minutos aparecía un profesor para comprobar que todo estaba en orden en el Refectorium. Sobre las tres y diecinueve de la mañana, segundo arriba o segundo abajo, apareció Chitichitibangbang, y Piercing, que se había dedicado a entrar por sorpresa en todas las tiendas para comprobar que no hacían nada raro, se dirigió hacia él, justo junto a la tienda donde estaban Larry, Ron y Mariangélica.

- ¿Han encontrado rastro de él, profesor? - preguntó Piercing en un susurro.

- No. ¿Y por aquí qué tal? - dijo Chitichitibangbang.

- Los tengo dominaos, profesor - respondió Piercing, dando una patada a una tienda cercana para que dejase de hacer movimientos extraños contra-Decreto.

- Bien. Hoy dormirán aquí toda la noche, porque total, para qué vamos a subirlos ahora que por fin se han dormido, que luego se me desvelan y a saber a qué se iban a dedicar el resto de la noche. He encontrado un guardia provisional para el hueco de la sala común de Greypeor.

- ¿Y la tipa del cuadro, profesor? - dijo Piercing.

- Se había escondido en una réplica de la Maja Desnuda de Goya - dijo Chitichitibangbang, y el estómago de Larry dio un repentino vuelco de nostalgia -. Un escondite bastante pésimo, teniendo en cuenta que pesa alrededor de quinientos kilos más que la Duquesa de Alba... incluso sin ropa. Mañana le diré a VonTrap que arregle el cuadro.

Larry oyó un crujido cuando la puerta del Refectorium se abrió de nuevo.

- ¿Señor Director? - dijo la voz de Spice -. Hemos registrado todo el piso principal y las clases y no hemos encontrado a nadie. VonTrap ha ido a los sótanos y tampoco ha visto nada fuera de lo común...

- ¿Y la Torre de Andajodía?

- Sólo la profesora Tremendi, que ya es bastante susto para una noche.

- ¿Y la pajarera de las gaviotas? ¿Las cocinas? ¿Los cuartos de baño? ¿Los dormitorios de los profesores? ¿El cuarto oscuro?

- Nadie, señor Director. Bueno, el cuarto oscuro no lo he registrado porque... porque no sé dónde está - añadió, con una muy poca convincente expresión de rectitud moral.

- Bien, Sucillus - dijo Chitichitibangbang, que, por su gesto, no se lo había tragado -. La verdad es que no creía que Blas se quedase aquí a pasar las Navidades.

- ¿Sabe cómo pudo entrar en Jobart, señor Director? - preguntó Spice.

- Tengo algunas ideas, Sucillus, pero ninguna que tenga algo que ver con este asunto...

Larry intentó sacar la cabeza fuera de la tienda para oír con más claridad, pero se le enganchó la cremallera del saco en el pelo y sólo consiguió hacerse mucha pupa.

- ¿Se acuerda de la conversación que tuvimos a principios de curso, señor Director? - dijo Spice.

- Sí, Sucillus - respondió Chitichitibangbang -, me acuerdo.

- No me parece posible que Blas haya entrado en Jobart sin ayuda desde el interior - siguió Spice.

- No creo que nadie de este colegio haya ayudado a Blas - dijo terminantemente el profesor Chitichitibangbang -. Tengo que bajar a informar a los Desertores. Les dije que se lo contaría cuando hubiésemos terminado el registro.

- ¿No quisieron echarnos una mano, los muy sinvergüenzas? - preguntó Piercing.

- Sí, claro. De hecho estaban ansiosos - dijo Chitichitibangbang -. Pero mientras yo sea director de Jobart, ningún Desertor cruzará la puerta del colegio - dijo, y al instante sonó desde su varita una musiquilla que recordaba sospechosamente a la banda sonora de _Lo que el viento se llevó_.

Se oyó de nuevo la puerta del Refectorium, y las voces dejaron de oírse. Larry miró a Ron y a Mariangélica. Ambos tenían los ojos tan abiertos como los coladores de la profesora Tremendi.

- ¿De qué hablaban? - preguntó Ron.

Durante los siguientes días no se habló de otra cosa que de Suburbius Blas. Los alumnos se entretenían especulando sobre cómo podría haber entrado en el castillo; Barbie Mattel, de Vayaplof, se pasó la siguiente clase de Plantología asegurando que Blas podía transformarse en un platanero con patas.

Habían reemplazado el retrato de la tipa del cuadro por el del teniente Cagonman, lo que no le había hecho mucha gracia a nadie, ya que el teniente se pasaba la mitad del día soltando improperios y gritando órdenes a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas que no eran aptas para los oídos de unos criomieldas como ellos, y menos cuando habían sido criados bajo el estigma del Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad.

- Está chalado - dijo Seamos Sensatos un día a Piercing -. ¿No podrían poner otro retrato un poco más cuerdo?

- Es el único que se atreve - dijo Piercing -. En resto están acongojados por Blas. El teniente Cagonman es el único tan valiente como para intentarlo.

Lo que menos le preocupaba a Larry era el teniente Cagonman. Se sentía vigilado de cerca. Los profesores buscaban excusas baratas para acompañarlo hasta al servicio, y Piercing Whisky (seguramente porque la señora Whisky se lo había pedido) lo perseguía como si fuese su caniche. La profesora MacDonalds lo llamó un día a su despacho y lo recibió con un careto de funeral que Larry se acongojó de verdad.

- Vale, Motter - dijo MacDonalds muy seriamente -. Sé que esto te va a asustar, pero Suburbius Blas...

- Ah, eso - dijo Larry -. Sí, ya sé que es un mago psicópata que quiere magopsicopatear conmigo -. Larry suspiró, cansado -. Oí a Arny Whisky contárselo a su mujer.

La profesora MacDonalds lo miró sorprendida.

- Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, como sé que eres un niño muy listo - carraspeó -, comprenderás por qué te voy a prohibir que vayas por las tardes a los entrenamientos de _Cuidadín_. Es muy arriesgado que estés allí fuera sólo con tus compañeros de equipo y Blas dispuesto a magopsicopatear contigo a la mínima...

- ¡Pero el sábado es el primer partido! - exclamó Larry -. ¡Tengo que entrenar, profesora! Ya casi he conseguido coger la _snif_ una vez...

La profesora MacDonalds meditó durante unos instantes. Larry sabía que la profesora tenía muy mal perder, y quería que ganase Greypeor para refregárselo a Spice por la nariz. De hecho, había sido ella la que había propuesto a Larry como Snifador dos años atrás, cuando había visto a Larry persiguiendo a Malody por los aires montado en una bayeta de fregar, antes de enterarse de que se volaba sobre una fregona. Pero esa es otra historia y deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

- Ermmm... - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, titubando -. Bueno... la verdad es que me gustaría ganar la Copa de _Cuidadín_... Además he puesto un "2" en la quiniela del sábado... De todas formas, Motter, estaría más tranquila si hubiese un profesor con vosotros mientras entrenas. Hablaré con la profesora Capitangarfio para que te vigile de cerca.

El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el fin de semana, pero, aún así, el equipo de Greypeor entrenaba todas las tardes, a riesgo de pillarse siete pulmonías triples (cada uno), bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora Capitangarfio. Al final del entrenamiento del jueves, que, según el calendario de los magos, es el día que precede al martes, y éste el que precede al sábado (son un poco raritos estos magos, como ya habrán podido comprobar), Oliver Ybenji les dio una noticia no demasiado buena, por no decir bastante chunga:

- ¡No vamos a jugar contra Sulimoncín! - les dijo bastante cabreado -. El capitán, Marco Polo, acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Vayaplof.

- ¿Yeso? - preguntaron todos.

- Pues vaya plof... - dijo Brad.

- La excusa que me ha puesto Polo es que su Snifador todavía tiene el brazo lesionado - dijo Oliver, rechinando los dientes y haciendo un ruido que daba una dentera horrorosa -. Pero claro, la verdad es que no quieren jugar con este tiempo tan asqueroso, están acongojados los muy cobardicas.

Verdaderamente, el tiempo no podía ser peor; había soplado un viento horroroide durante todo el día, llovía inclementemente y el Instituto Mágico de Meteorología había anunciado _nubes de evolución diurna, vientos de hasta 120 km/hora y precipitaciones de hasta 200 litros/metro cuadrado para el sábado. Tengan cuidado si vuelan y asegúrense de llevar cadenas en los puertos de la red principal y en las cercanías de la población de Jomemeo, lleven anticongelante y el depósito de la fregona lleno, y vuelen sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Precausióóón, amigo voladooooor..._

- ¡No le pasa nada en el brazo! - se enfadó Larry -. ¡Malody está fingiendo!

- Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar - respondió Oliver -. Así que tenemos que jugar contra Vayaplof. Y hemos estado practicando nuestra estrategia pensando en Sulimoncín... pero Vayaplof tiene una estrategia muy distinta. Tienen un nuevo capitán Snifador, Cerdik Diquesí...

En ese momento, Aceitina, Kampana y Alicia soltaron una risita súper ñoña.

- ¿Qué coo os pasa a vosotras ahora? - rugió Oliver, poniendo cara de limón.

- Es ese chico tan guapo, ¿no? - dijo Aceitina Johnsons.

- Y tan fuerte... - dijo Kampana Bell.

- Y callado... - suspiró Alicia Espinete.

- Es callado porque no tiene dos neuronas juntas para unir más de tres palabras seguidas - dijo Bred -. No sé de qué te preocupas, Oliver. Nos vamos a merendar a los de Vayaplof. La última vez que jugamos contra ellos Larry pilló la _snif_ a los tres segundos...

Larry olvidó convenientemente recordarles que fue porque se había colocado justo encima de la caja de la que salían las 2.731 pelotas al inicio del juego, y la _snif_ fue a caer en su bolsillo por casualidad.

- ¡Pero jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! - se enfadó Oliver -. Cerdik Diquesí ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un Snifador de pua madre! ¡No os confiéis! ¡Sulimoncín lo ha hecho adrede para evitar que ganemos la Copa de _Cuidadín_! ¡Hay que ganar a Vayaplof!

- Tranquilo, Oliver, que te va a dar un mal... - dijo Brad -. Nos tomamos muy en serio a los de Vayaplof...

- Sí... - corroboró Bred, y casi casi consiguió decirlo sin reirse.

El martes, es decir, el día anterior al partido del sábado, el viento se convirtió en un huracán con tornados incluidos, intenso aparato eléctrico de alto voltaje, precipitaciones inundantes y mucha mala leche. Los pasillos del castillo estaban tan oscuros que los alumnos iban dándose tortazos contra las paredes, los muebles y los demás alumnos. El equipo de Sulimoncín iba por ahí como si deseasen fervientemente jugar al día siguiente pero las circunstancias lo hubiesen impedido y no hubiese nada que les fastidiase más, aunque no engañaban a nadie, la verdad.

- Ay, si mi brazo no hubiese sido mordisqueado por una vaca con patas de tigre, cabeza de ratón, cola de castor y cuernos de rinoceronte... - decía Malody suspirando, mientras veía la lluvia golpear con fuerza el techo de metacrilato del Refectorium.

Larry no hacía más que preocuparse por el partido del día siguiente. Bueno, más que preocuparse, estaba francamente acoonado, el hombre. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Ybenji se le acercaba para darle consejos. En una de estas, Oliver habló tanto que Larry se dio cuenta de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios, y echó a correr mientras Oliver chillaba:

- ¡Diquesí tiene un saque prodigioso, Larry! ¡Tendrás que hacerle una finta y regatearlo! ¡O hacerle falta peligrosa al borde del área...!

Larry llegó al aula de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios, abrió la puerta y entró apresuradamente.

- Lo siento, profesor Lobatón, yo... - comenzó, y se detuvo repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Lobatón el que lo miraba desde la mesa del profesor.

Era Spice.

- La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, señor Motter. Así que descontaremos... veamos... erl... dos por dos cuatro y me llevo tres y tres seis por seis treinta y seis... Cincuenta y ocho puntos.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa cifra? - preguntó Mariangélica.

- Bueno, pues... - respondió Spice -. Diez por cinco cincuenta, y ocho, cincuenta y ocho.

- Vale, pues le daremos el gallifante - susurró Ron.

Larry no se movió de la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está el profesor Lobatón? - preguntó.

- Está un poco pocho y hoy no puede dar clase - respondió Spice, sonriendo -. Creo haberte dicho que te sientes. Por si se me ha escapado, te lo repito: siéntate.

Pero Larry estaba pasando por uno de sus momentos cabezones (en los que no había quien le hiciese entrar en razón) y siguió en la puerta.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Larry.

- Le aqueja la jaqueca - respondió Spice -. Nada que haga que peligre su vida. Ocho por dos dieciséis y seis venticuatro puntos menos para Greypeor, y si te tengo que decir otra vez que te sientes te quito todos los puntos que seas capaz de ganar en los siete cursos que estarás aquí si el tiempo no lo impide y yo no consigo que te expulsen antes.

Larry creyó que era más inteligente abandonar su momento cabezón por el momento, valga la redundancia, y fue hacia su asiento.

- Decíamos ayer... - dijo Spice, pero Mariangélica lo interrumpió antes.

- Profesor, que esa frase no es suya...

- Cagóntó... ya la sabían... - dijo Spice en voz baja -. Bueno - continuó -. Como iba diciendo antes de que Motter nos interrumpiese, el profesor Lobatón no ha dejado ninguna indicación sobre cómo va esta clase ni sobre el temario que habéis dado...

- Profesor, hemos estudiado los _Humpfreys_, los _gorros blancos_, los _Kakkas_ y los _Quetedoys_... - informó Mariangélica rápidamente -, y hoy íbamos a dar...

- A callar - dijo Spice -. Déjame regodearme en la falta de profesionalidad del profesor Lobatón, que es una de las pocas satisfacciones que tengo en mi insulsa y aburrida vida.

- Es el mejor profesor de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios que he visto en mi vida - dijo Lean Dosmás -. Yo estoy pensando en fundar un club de fans...

El resto de la clase estuvo de acuerdo con él.

- Eso es porque sois una panda de inadaptados - dijo Spice -. Lobatón no os exige un gran esfuerzo... Bien, hoy vamos a ver... - fue pasando páginas del libro de texto hasta que llegó casi al final y se detuvo - ... los _Lunnítopos_.

- Pero profesor - dijo Mariangélica -. Todavía no nos toca ver los _Lunnítopos_... Estaba previsto que hoy comenzásemos con los _Hippipunkis_...

- Señorita Flanders: a callar - repitió Spice -, que la clase la doy yo. Vale, cachorros de humanoide. Abrid los libros por la página 394...

- ¡Lo compro! - exclamó Diezmil. Seamos le hizo callar con una llave de judo.

- ¿Quién me puede decir la diferencia entre un _Lunnítopo_ y un pastel de frutas? - preguntó Spice. Todos guardaron absoluto silencio, excepto Mariangélica, claro, que levantó la mano.

- ¿Nadie? - dijo Spice, ignorando a Mariangélica -. ¿Es que el profesor Lobatón es tan mal docente que ni siquiera os ha enseñado las diferencias básicas...?

- Ya se lo hemos dicho - dijo Patati -. Todavía no hemos llegado a los _Lunnítopos_...

- ¡A callar! - gruñó Spice -. Bien, bien, bien... Así que los alumnos de tercero ni siquiera son capaces de distinguir entre un _Lunnítopo_ y una tarta... Me encargaré de informar al profesor Chitichitibangbang de lo atrasados que vais y de lo retrasados que sois...

- ¡Por favor, profesor! - dijo Mariangélica, que tenía el brazo tieso de haberlo tenido levantado tanto tiempo -. Los _Lunnítopos_ difieren de los pasteles de frutas en varias cosas: en primer lugar, no están hechos de harina, huevos y azúcar...

- Y dale... - dijo Spice -. Pero qué manía tienes de hablar, señorita Flanders. Van a ser... dos por tres seis entre dos tres por tres nueve por tres veintisiete mas tres treinta mas cuatro treinta y cuatro puntos menos para Greypeor por ser una empollonademielda.

Mariangélica se sentó y se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ron le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro para consolarla, aún a riesgo de que Spice le quitase más puntos por infringir el Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, y dijo en voz alta:

- Pues si no quiere que le contestemos no haga preguntas, coo...

Spice le echó una mirada que habría hecho que un vaso de leche se convirtiera instantáneamente en un yogur, con bifidus activo incluido.

- Te quedas castigado, Whisky - dijo Spice -. Y si me vuelves a criticar aunque sea un poquito te echo un castigo que se te van a quitar las ganas de tener ganas.

- Hay que ver cómo se parece Spice a los Desertores... - murmuró Lean, mientras Ron se quedaba petrificado, al igual que el resto de la clase, que no se atrevió a moverse en lo que quedaba de la hora. Estuvieron el resto de la clase tomando notas sobre los _Lunnítopos_ del libro de texto, mientras Spice se paseaba por entre las mesas metiéndose con ellos por las redacciones que habían entregado a Lobatón la semana anterior.

- Esto es un mojón... Aquí hay una falta de ortografía... ¿Qué significa que "el _Quetedoy_ es como el _Kakka_ pero má feo"? Menuda kaka de trabajo... ¿Y Lobatón te ha aprobado poniendo semejante barbaridad?... Esto no está bien: el _gorro blanco _jefe, comúnmente denominado "papá _gorro blanco_", está vestido de rojo y tiene la piel azul, los otros van vestidos de blanco y también son azules, y cantan las canciones del verano como si se hubieran tragado un globo de helio, no sé cómo pueden vender tantos discos...

Cuando por fin se acabó la clase, Spice dijo:

- Quiero que me escribáis una redacción de ochenta pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un _Lunnítopo_. Para el lunes. Sus vais a enterar ahora que estoy yo al mando. Whisky, tú te quedas que vamos a hablar de tu castigo.

Larry y Mariangélica abandonaron el aula con los demás, que no esperaron ni un segundo para empezar a llamar cosas muy feas a Spice, pero cosas tan feas tan feas que, si hubiesen sido magos adultos y no meros estudiantes, probablemente Spice habría amanecido convertido en una ensalada de ingredientes inéditos.

- Spice nunca ha actuado así con otros profesores de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios - dijo Larry, pensativo -. No lo hizo con Quarrusell, que tenía un gusto horrible para los gorros, y ni siquiera con Pochart, que era bastante insoportable, con esas plataformas que me llevaba... ¿Tendrá algo personal en contra de Lobatón?

- Ni idea - dijo Mariangélica -, pero espero que Lobatón se recupere pronto...

Ron los alcanzó cinco minutos más tarde, cabreadísimo y con cara de higo, pero de higo chumbo.

- ¿Sabéis lo que ese pedazo de +&$#+&$ (incluso Mariangélica, con la profesión que tenía su madre, se escandalizó) me ha mandado hacer? - gruñó Ron -. ¡Tengo que limpiar las letrinas! ¡Sin magia! - dijo con los dientes tan apretados que uno de ellos se le partió y tuvo que escupirlo -. ¿Por qué no se coló Blas en el despacho de Spice y ensayó con él las técnicas de tortura más sutiles y refinadas?

Al día siguiente (sábado), Larry se despertó tan temprano que en realidad seguía siendo martes. Por un instante pensó que había sido el viento lo que lo había despertado, pero en realidad había sido el cabroncete del duendecillo cachondo Pibes, que le había arrojado encima un cubo de agua con hielos flotando.

- ¿Po-por qu-qué has he-hecho eso? - preguntó Larry temblequeando. Pibes sonrió, arrojó el cubo encima de la cama de Ron (que no se despertó ni por esas) y salió dando volteretas mortales del dormitorio.

Larry intentó volver a dormirse, pero el vendaval de componente nor-nordeste con vientos de dirección variable y las precipitaciones intensas que habían suscitado la alerta de Protección Magil lo hicieron imposible (y el hecho de estar empapado en agua helada tampoco ayudaba, claro). Unas horas después se encontraría allí fuera, sobre su Limbo XXI, desafiando a la tempestad... Finalmente renunció a dormir de nuevo, se levantó, se puso la túnica de _Cuidadín_ (que era igual que las que vestía normalmente pero de color rojo furcia), cogió su Limbo XXI y salió del dormitorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta notó que algo le rozaba la pierna. Se agachó justo a tiempo de ver a _Crunchñam_ entrar en la habitación, y pudo pescarlo del cogote antes de que llegase a la cama de Ron, probablemente buscando un desayuno a base de _Mikimaus_.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón, eres un pequeño ijoeputa - dijo Larry mientras sacaba a un maullante _Crunchñam_ del dormitorio y se dirigía al dormitorio de Mariangélica -. Hay muchos erizos por ahí, no tienes que comerte siempre a _Mikimaus_, el pobre...

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, metió a _Crunchñam_ por la rendija y salió antes de que nadie pudiera recriminarle haber infringido tan claramente, con nocturnidad, premeditación y alevosía y con un gato verde el Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad. Después, bajó las escaleras.

El viento se oía aún más fuerte en la sala común. Larry tenía demasiada experiencia para pensar ni por un momento que se cancelaría el partido. Los partidos de _Cuidadín_ no se cancelaban por nimiedades como el huracán Paulina, el tornado Maripili o el ciclón Rosa María de las Mercedes, ni aún en el caso de que algún jugador saliera despedido por los aires y se perdiese entre las nubes. Ya aparecería tarde o temprano, y, si no, había muchos alumnos que querían jugar al _Cuidadín_...

Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparse. Cerdik Diquesí era un chaval de quinto curso, bastante más alto que Larry, bastante más guapo que Larry, bastante más atractivo que Larry y bastante más todo que Larry (le entraban unas ganas tremendas de llevárselo de excursión a un cementerio para que algún enemigo ignoto le echase alguna maldición un poco jodida), y tendría muchas mejores opciones que Larry contra tantos accidentes meteorológicos con nombre femenino.

Larry pasó toda la noche frente a la chimenea, soñando con atrocidades que cometer con Cerdik Diquesí. Se le aparecieron en sueños en pocos segundos escenas en las que Diquesí se enfrentaba a un dragón gigante, se hundía en el lago de Jobart y se plantaba delante un bischo raro con pinzas y que escupía fuego, pero al despertar no recordaba nada de nada y el lector también debería olvidarlas porque al fin y al cabo esto es _Larry Motter y el Prisionero de Ascodán _y no _Larry Motter y el Copón Cachondo_. Todo llegará, inadaptados míos...

Al cabo de las horas le pareció que ya era hora de desayunar y salió por el agujero del retrato.

- ¡A mí, camaradas! ¡Uno de los rehenes intenta escapar! - gritó el teniente Cagonman.

- _Ante la duda, la más teuda _- dijo Larry bostezando.

Se despertó un poco tomando un tazón de Choco Tripis con leche, y, cuando ya había empezado a llevar una tostada con tanto psicotrópico, apareció el resto del equipo de Greypeor.

- Va a ser un partido bastante complicado - dijo Oliver Ybenji, sin comer nada.

- Deja de preocuparte, Oliver - dijo Alicia Espinete -. No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia, somos chicos valientes y aguerridos.

Pero es que era más que un poquito de lluvia, de hecho era un muchito de lluvia. El resto del colegio fue a ver el partido como de costumbre (que no podían quedarse tranquilamente a cubierto, como la gente normal un día tan malo...), y corrían por el prao hacia el campo de _Cuidadín_, agachando las cabezas para protegerse del feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de sus manos y los árboles de cuajo y los lanzaba a mala uva contra los que corrían.

Los miembros del equipo se cambiaron en el vestuario (menos Larry, que ya había ido cambiadito como un buen niño), un vestuario mixto, por cierto, aunque había contado con el visto bueno del Ministerio de Magia y del Departamento de Control de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, y aguardaron el habitual _speech_ de Oliver, pero Oliver parecía haberse tragado un ser reptante y viscoso porque lo único que hacía era poner caras muy raras sin emitir sonido alguno. Finalmente desistió y les indicó que lo siguieran.

El viento era tan fuerte que Larry tuvo que agarrarse de Bred Whisky cuando entraron en el campo. No oían nada con los truenos, no veían nada con la lluvia y no iban a ser capaces de volar de una forma más o menos digna con ese viento... Iba a ser un partido tremendamente absurdo.

Los de Vayaplof estaban más o menos en las mismas condiciones que ellos, aunque Larry se fijó en que Diquesí sonreía y parecía tambalearse menos con el viento, el muy enchufado.

- Montad en las fregonas - dijo la profesora Capitangarfio.

Larry intentó pasar una pierna sobre su fregona, pero la Limbo XXI no parecía tener la misma idea que él sobre lo que era un agradable paseo por el aire. El caso es que la fregona se encabritó y no hubo forma de subirse sobre ella.

- Venga, bonita, anda... - decía Larry en tono zalamero -, si total... sólo es un partidito de nada... Ya verás como no dura nada y luego te prometo que te peino la cabeza. ¡En serio!

La Limbo XXI siguió en sus trece cosa de diez minutos más, y, para cuando Larry consiguió convencerla y elevarse en el aire dando tumbos, el partido estaba en el descanso.

- Pues menudo plan... - musitó Larry, volviendo a descender. Oliver Ybenji se acercó hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coo estás haciendo, Larry? ¡He visto la _snif_ por lo menos cuatro veces, y tú ahí abajo tomando el sol!

- Hombre, precisamente tomando el sol... - dijo Larry enjugándose el agua de las gafas -. La verdad, Oliver, es que no veo un carao. No te veo ni a tí, como para ver cualquiera de las 2.731 pelotas de las pelotas...

En ese momento Mariangélica corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer, Larry! - exclamó -. Dame tu fregona -. Larry le tendió la Limbo XXI, y Mariangélica le susurró algo en ese tono de voz que todos sabemos -. Ya está, ahora volará sin ningún problema. Ahora dame tus gafas -. Larry se las quitó y se las pasó. Mariangélica sacó la varita y apuntó hacia los cristales -. _Cristasol _-. Musitó -. Hala, ahí las tienes. En teoría tienen que repeler el agua... Si ves que sigues teniendo problemas, me avisas y le echo el hechizo _Mistol Secado Rápido_, que es más potente. Y no me mires así, que no te voy a pedir que me des más prendas de ropa.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las gradas del estadio.

El hechizo de Mariangélica funcionó: Larry pudo montar en su escoba tranquilamente, y además la lluvia resbalaba sobre los cristales de sus gafas sin empañarlos, con lo cual pues, mal que bien, podía ver algo. Seguía empapado y temblequeaba como una criatura pero por lo demás todo iba bien.

Continuaron el partido, y Larry hizo lo que solía hacer en todos los partidos: quedarse al margen y esperar a que apareciese la _snif_ y a ver si tenía algo de suerte y era capaz de cogerla antes que Diquesí. El puesto de Snifador era el más aburrido hasta que aparecía la _snif_, que era cuando la cosa se ponía realmente interesante porque en realidad las otras 2.730 pelotas no pintaban nada en el juego, la _snif_ era la que daba la victoria a un equipo (el mago que inventó las reglas del _Cuidadín_ era un caso grave de encefalopatía espongiforme).

Larry pululó por la parte alta del campo esperando ver un destello color lila por algún lado (la _snif _era lila, por si no lo he mencionado antes). En estas que miró para el público que observaba el espectáculo y vio, en la parte de arriba de las gradas, una sombra con ojos y dientes, algo que desde luego no era nada normal en ninguna circunstancia pero mucho menos a plena luz del día (por decir algo) y en un estadio abarrotado de gente. Así que le dio mucha canguela, como solía ocurrirle en estas situaciones, y estuvo a punto de caerse de la Limbo XXI.

- ¡Laaarrrrrryyyyyyyy! - gritó Bred Whisky -. ¡A tu izquierdaaaaaaaa!

Obviamente Larry miró a su izquierda y vio a Cerdik Diquesí lanzarse en picado hacia una manchita de color lila que se vislumbraba en la parte de abajo de uno de los postes decorativos del extremo del campo. Larry se lanzó detrás de él, instando a su Limbo XXI a acelerar todo lo que pudiese y prometiéndole toda clase de limpiezas y barnizados si lo atrapaban.

Pero algo sucedió de pronto. Larry notó que su fregona empezaba a aminorar la marcha sin razón aparente... Intentó obligarla a acelerar, pero al instante siguiente se preguntó por qué razón tendría que acelerar la pobre, si no quería hacerlo...

Miró hacia donde Cerdik Diquesí se acercaba cada vez más a la _snif_, y pensó: _¿Y ese qué hace, aónde va a esa velocidad? _Y luego sintió que se le quitaban las ganas de correr detrás de él. También se le quitaron las ganas de volar encima de una fregona, y, momentos después, se le quitaron las ganas incluso de estar subido en esa fregona, _qué idiotez_, así que, graciosamente, se dejó caer desde una altura de 20 metros. Y claro, se desmayó de la hottia que se metió contra el suelo.

- Hay que ver con qué gracia y tronío ha caído el chaval...

- Se podía haber quedado tonto para el resto de su vida.

- Bueno, mucha diferencia no iba a haber...

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!

- Eso debe ser cosa del hechizo _Cristasol_...

- Es que ya no hacen las cosas como antes.

- Claro, como que estas gafas deben ser de cuando hizo la Primera Comunión...

Larry oía las voces, pero no le apetecía demasiado abrir los ojos y hacer el esfuerzo de contestarles, así que permaneció en silencio intentando volver a dormirse. Pero también le parecía que volver a dormirse era demasiado esfuerzo, así que al final no tuvo ganas de hacer una cosa ni otra.

Alguien le embutió una cosa alargada y dura en la boca. (¡¡¡Eh, sin pensar mal, que era un palolú!). En ese momento a Larry le entraron unas ganas locas de hacer muchas muchas muchas cosas, como escribir un libro, plantar un árbol, viajar en globo, tener un hijo...

Abrió los ojos y olvidó ese último deseo cuando vio a Brad y Bred Whisky inclinados sobre él. Se apartó un poco y, con la perspectiva, descubrió que estaba en la enfermería, y que todo el equipo de Greypeor se encontraba alrededor de su cama, todos ellos llenos de barro hasta las orejas. También estaban allí Ron y Mariangélica, bastante mojados ambos dos.

- ¡Larry! - exclamó Brad, con cara de susto -. ¿Qué tal estás?

Larry se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

- Bué... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó.

- Te caíste - respondió Brad -. De unos veinte metros, centímetro arriba o abajo...

- Creímos que te habías matado... - susurró Alicia Espinete con lágrimas en los ojos. Mariangélica tenía los clisos tan hinchados como los coladores de la profesora Tremendi.

- ¡El partido! - chilló Larry, a quien le habían vuelto las ganas de jugar y estaba ansioso por perseguir _snifs_ lilas -. ¿Cómo acabó?

Nadie respondió. Larry, que no era tan tonto como pueda parecer, comprendió la verdad.

- ¿Hemos... perdido?

- Este...

- Bueno...

- ¿Qué es perder, al fin y al cabo?...

- Lo importante es participar...

- Verás, es que...

- ¿¡Queréis contestar! - se enfadó Larry.

- Cerdik Diquesí atrapó la _snif_ - respondió Bred -, cuando te caíste. Luego miró hacia atrás y te vio espanzurrado en el suelo y quiso que se anulase el partido...

- Qué caballero - suspiró Kampana Bell.

- ...pero incluso Oliver ha admitido que ganaron limpiamente, sin hacer más trampas de lo normal y eso.

- ¿Dónde está Oliver? - preguntó Larry.

- Creo que estaba intentando métodos de suicidio en el cuarto de baño - Bred se encogió de hombros.

Larry puso cara de funeral. Así que Cerdik Diquesí había conseguido atrapar la puñetera _snif_... Brad le agarró de un hombro y lo zarandeó un poquito, eso sí, sin acritud.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, Larry - dijo Brad, zarandeándolo incluso con más fuerza todavía y con cara de culparlo de todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo desde la Primera Guerra Mundial.

- Es la primera vez que no coges la _snif_...

- Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez...

- Todavía no hemos perdido la Copa de _Cuidadín_ - dijo Bred -. Hemos perdido contra Vayaplof por cincuenta puntos, y si Vayaplof gana a Sulimoncín por ochenta y tres y Rumbaolé gana a Vayaplof por ochenta y cinco y nosotros ganamos a Rumbaolé por más de cien y Sulimoncín gana a Rumbaolé por más de trescientos pero menos de trescientos cinco y entonces...

- Vayaplof tendrá que ganar a Sulimoncín por una variable de más menos ochenta-noventa.

- Sí, pero entonces Rumbaolé tendría que ganar a Vayaplof por menos de cien pero más de noventa y cuatro...

- Siempre y cuando sea en campo contrario...

- Sí, porque si juegan en casa tendrán que ser más de doscientos pero menos de trescientos quince...

- Y hay que tener en cuenta que Sulimoncín tiene que perder contra nosotros por una diferencia de más de ciento cincuenta puntos...

- Pero según los resultados de la primera vuelta...

- Claro, el resultado parcial debería ser de entre ochenta y trescientos tres puntos de diferencia...

- Si vemos la derivada de ene elevado al cubo más tres...

- No tiene nada que ver, es una cuestión de límites cuando e tiende a infinito...

- No, porque la fórmula de la integral de equis más uno partido de equis es igual a...

- Siempre que equis sea igual o mayor que cinco, porque si no...

Larry guardaba silencio (fundamentalmente porque no se enteraba de nada; las matemáticas nunca habían sido lo suyo). Había perdido un partido de _Cuidadín_ por primera vez en su corta carrera profesional. Sentía una autocompasión brutal.

Unos minutos después apareció la señora Pompis y les echó de buenas maneras a todos a la calle.

- ¡Hala, fuera de aquí ahora mismo todos o sus pego un garrutasu que sus mato a tós! ¡Este chico tiene que descansar!

- ...pero es que el exponente de e es cero!

- ¡Entonces es infinito!

- ¡No, uno!

- ¡No tienes ni idea!

Ron y Mariangélica se quedaron con Larry, que pa eso eran sus mejores amigos y tenían permiso de la señora Pompis.

- Chitichitibangbang está muy enfadado - dijo Mariangélica -. Corrió hacia el campo mientras caías y te puso justo debajo un colchón de plumas de esos blanditos blanditos...

- Pero... ¿Por qué me caí? - preguntó Larry.

- ... y luego echó a los Desertores con un hechizo raro, salió un rayo rojo de su varita o algo así...

- Ah, claro, Desertores... - musitó Larry. Desertores... claro, tenía que haberlo supuesto, él siempre tenía ganas de hacer cosas excepto cuando se le aparecían los puñeteros Desertores. (¿Veis? No era tan tonto como parecía a primera vista...). Alzó los ojos y miró a Mariangélica.

- ¿Alguien ha traído mi Limbo XXI? - preguntó.

Ron y Mariangélica se miraron.

- Este...

- Bueno, verás...

- Uy, qué tarde es, me tengo que ir...

- Sí, yo también... Una cita ineludible...

- ¡Uey! - berreó Larry -. ¿Qué pascha?

- Bueno, verás... -dijo Mariangélica -. Cuando te caíste... Se la llevó el viento.

Cosa normal, claro, con el huracán Paulina Maripili Rosa María de las Mercedes dando por cuo de aquella manera.

- ¿Y?

- Y bueno... chocó... chocó contra la Higuera Judoka.

Larry guardó silencio mientras Ron le echaba encima de su cama una astillita de madera recubierta de plástico azul y un trozo de bayeta amarilla en la que se leía _Ballerina_... Lo que quedaba de su cabezona y cobardica pero siempre fiel fregona voladora.


	10. El dispositivo GPS

- CAPÍTULO 10 -

_**El dispositivo GPS**_

La señora Pompis tuvo a Larry confinado en la enfermería todo el fin de semana. Eso, unido a la sobredosis de palolús, hizo que nuestro héroe casi se volviera loco de inactividad, por lo que cuando por fin le dieron el alta fue hasta la sala común de Greypeor pegando botes en el suelo, las paredes, el techo y los alféizares de las ventanas todo el camino para descargar la energía sobrante.

Y eso que no estuvo solo casi en ningún momento en todo el fin de semana... Ron y Mariangélica se habían abonado a la enfermería y faltó poco para que durmieran con él la noche del sábado. El equipo de Greypeor volvió a visitarlo el miércoles (día siguiente al sábado según el calendario de los magos. Sin comentarios...), esta vez acompañados de Oliver Ybenji, que se pasó todo el rato que estuvo de visita suspirando como alma en pena y hablando con voz de muerto viviente. Roderick le envió una planta carnívora que estuvo a punto de merendarse sus deditos una vez más (lo de Roderick era pura fijación...), y Ginebra Whisky apareció por allí la mañana del miércoles, roja como un tomate pasado, con una caja de bombones que cantaban a voz en grito cada vez que los mordías y que estuvieron a punto de producirle a Larry una parada cardiorrespiratoria.

Pero Larry estaba preocupado por cosas mucho más interesantes que el partido de _Cuidadín_ (aunque había que reconocer que le jodía mogollón haber perdido contra Cerdik Diquesí) y su Limbo XXI (que, aunque era una fregona muy maja, la verdad era que pasaba más tiempo intentando convencerla para que volase que volando realmente).

No había hablado a nadie de la sombra con ojos y dientes que había ido a verlo el día del partido; estaba un poco acongojado, pensando que quizá la profesora Tremendi tenía razón y la sombra en cuestión era un _Perrault_ dispuesto a conseguir que palmase... del susto o de lo que fuese. Las dos veces que había visto al puñetero _Perrault_ había estado a punto de morir arrollado por el Autobús Transportaángulos y chafado en el suelo de la cancha de _Cuidadín_... Y todo por una sombra con ojos y dientes... ¿Sería cierto que el bischo ese era capaz de augurar el viaje de los magos al otro barrio?

Y también estaban los Desertores... ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto? Cuando habían aparecido en el TALGO, Larry había sido el único en todo el vagón que se había desvanecido cual damisela con el corsé demasiado apretado... Y en el partido de _Cuidadín_ había cienes y cienes de personas rodeándolo, pero él había sido el único que se había dejado caer de la escoba... ¿Acaso era un perezoso en potencia y por eso cada vez que había un Desertor cerca sentía ganas de dejarse llevar por la inactividad más absoluta?

Como pensar le daba dolor de cabeza, y más pensar mal de sí mismo, no lo pensó mucho rato, pero el rato que lo pensó se le puso una mala leche de toma pan y moja.

Fue un alivio regresar el lunes (el único día, junto al sábado, que estaba puesto en su sitio en el calendario de los magos), un alivio, digo, volver al bullicio del colegio. Aunque claro, una vez fuera de la enfermería no podía esconderse de Trago Malody, que estaba de un humor totalmente efervescente y chispeante y burbujeante y todo lo que se os pueda ocurrir por la humillación de Greypeor en el partido de _Cuidadín_. La siguiente clase de Posesiones se la pasó haciendo el gili por todo el aula, gritando cosas del estilo de _¡Soy un Desertor! ¡Ni excedente de cupo ni insumiso ni objetor de conciencia, eh? ¡Soy un Desertor! _y riéndose de Larry, pero se puso tan pesado que Ron le tiró una biblia precatecumenal a la cabeza y consiguió que Spice le quitase dos por dos cuatro y dos seis por seis treinta y seis más doce cuarenta y ocho puntos a Greypeor.

- Si Spice vuelve a dar clase de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios le vomito en la cara - dijo Ron mientras se dirigían hacia el aula de Lobatón, después de comer -. Vete de avanzadilla, Mariangélica.

Mariangélica avanzó hacia la puerta de la clase con el cuerpo pegado a la pared y la mano derecha imitando una pistola, tarareando la música de _Misión:Imposible_. Se acercó a la puerta, la entornó con cuidado, sacó un espejito de los de dentista y lo metió por la rendija para observar el interior de la clase sin ser vista.

- ¡Chachi! - exclamó, e hizo señas a Ron y a Larry para que se acercasen. Entonces abrió la puerta del todo y entró en el aula, seguida por ellos dos.

El profesor Lobatón había vuelto a clase. Tenía cara de haber pasado una enfermedad del tipo tuberculosis o tisis o algo parecido, estaba pálido como un zombi pálido y la túnica que había elegido aquel día le quedaba bastante mal a la cara. Aún así, los componentes femeninos de la clase lo miraban como si fuese por lo menos por lo menos George Clooney o Leonado Di Caprio. Había que reconocer que, mala cara o no, siempre sería muchísimo más atractivo que Spice... Claro que eso tampoco era muy difícil.

Lobatón sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos comenzaron en seguida a poner a Spice a caer de un burro.

- Menudo pedazo de capullo...

- Nos ha mandado hacer una redacción...

- Pero no habíamos dado todavía los _Lunnítopos_...

- ¡...ochenta pergaminos!...

- No sabemos nada sobre los _Lunnítopos_...

- Ni sobre nada, pa ser sinceros...

- Y encima nos quita puntos...

- ¡...ochenta pergaminos!...

- Qué malfoao...

- Frustrao de mielda...

- Como no se come un colín...

- ¡...ochenta pergaminos!...

- Vale, tío, ha quedado claro lo de los ochenta pergaminos...

- ¡Lo compro!

- Grrrr...

- ¿Le dijísteis al profesor Spice que todavía no habíais llegado ahí? - preguntó Lobatón con el ceño fruncido y cara de machacar cabezas.

- Sí, pero nos llamó retrasados...

- Dijo que usted era muy mal profesor...

- Que se había sacado el título de docente en una feria...

- Que le había salido en un tigretón...

- ¡...ochenta pergaminos!...

- Hay que joerse...

El profesor Lobatón sonrió ante el cabreo generalizado de la clase.

- No os preocupéis, hablaré con el profesor Spice para que no tengáis que hacer el trabajo sobre los _Lunnítopos_.

- ¡Cagóntó! - exclamó Mariangélica -. Ya lo he hecho...

La clase fue bastante entretenida. El profesor Lobatón había llevado su ya famosa pecera con un _Hippipunki_, una especie de lagartija de color malva que se sostenía sobre una sola pata y que tenía un símbolo de la paz grabado en la frente.

- Atrae a los viajeros a las comunas Hippies, ¿veis? - dijo Lobatón -. Les sale al paso, empieza a cantar _Haz el amor y no la guerra _y, cuando los viajeros lo siguen, salta sobre ellos y...

El _Hippipunki _hizo un sonido harto extraño, que ninguno de los que estaba en la clase supo reconocer por culpa de la reglamentación ministerial.

- ...bueno - continuó Lobatón -, creo que os lo explicaré cuando esté seguro de que no me han puesto un sistema de escuchas ilegales en el aula. Podría meterme en un lío...

Al sonar el timbre, todos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Lobatón hizo señas a Larry para que se acercase.

- Ven un segundo, Larry - dijo Lobatón, mientras cubría con un paño la pecera del _Hippipunki_ para que se callase y dejara de hacer ruiditos curiosos -. He oído lo del partido de _Cuidadín_... Y lo de tu fregona. ¿Se puede arreglar?

- Ni de coña - dijo Larry -, a menos que con un trocito de madera y un cacho bayeta se pueda volar... Puo árbol...

Lobatón suspiró.

- Plantaron la Higuera Judoka el año que yo vine a estudiar a Jobart... - dijo Lobatón con nostalgia -. La verdad es que era una planta con una mala uva de cagalse, se dedicaba a perseguirnos por el prao y a hacernos llaves extrañas cuando menos lo esperábamos... Ahora está más tranquilita, pero sigue siendo una auténtica cabrona. Ninguna fregona habría podido salir ilesa de un enfrentamiento con ella.

- ¿Ha oído también lo de los Desertores? - preguntó Larry haciendo un esfuerzo.

- Sí... Me han comentado que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie veía tan encabronado al profesor Chitichitibangbang. Los Desertores están jodidos porque no les deja moverse de la puerta de Jobart... Por eso iniciaron un motín el sábado y fueron al partido a dedicarse al pillaje y la destrucción. Te caíste por ellos, ¿verdad?

- Sí - admitió Larry. Se quedó calladito un rato y luego preguntó: - ¿Por qué me afectan de esa manera? ¿Soy un perezoso de mielda...?

- No tiene nada que ver - dijo Lobatón con firmeza -. Los Desertores tienen ese efecto en las personas... Les quitan las ganas de tener ganas. En tu caso, se te quitaron las ganas de seguir montado en tu fregona, y por eso te dejaste caer. A tí te afectan más que a la mayoría porque, cuando te atacó Lord Boquerón cuando eras un bebé, te traspasó algunos de sus poderes...

- Eso ya lo he oído en alguna parte - dijo Larry -. Creo que el profesor Chitichitibangbang me lo dijo el año pasado cuando me explicó por qué podía hablar _Paracelso_... Ya sabe, el lenguaje científico-técnico...

- Sí - dijo Lobatón -. Y también te pasó su hipotensión, que hace que, cuando tomas algún medicamento depresivo o alcohol o algo similar, o cuando te enfrentas con los Desertores, te baje la presión arterial y tengas menos ganas que nadie de hacer cosas.

- Así que me afectan más los Desertores...

- Porque Lord Boquerón es hipotenso.

- Ah...

- Los Desertores son de las criaturas más asquerosas y regpugnantes que te puedes encontrar, Larry. Suelen ir en grupos, y buscan aprovecharse de los recursos y el trabajo de otras personas. Sin embargo, su mayor arma es la que utilizan contigo: quitar a la gente toda su iniciativa, todas las ganas que pueda tener de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta convertirla en un perezoso de mielda o en un Desertor como ellos. Y tú, con la hipotensión que has heredado de Lord Boquerón, eres mucho más sensible a sus efectos.

- Cuando se acercan a mí... - susurró Larry -, ni siquiera tengo ganas de respirar...

Lobatón miró a Larry con tristeza.

- Ascodán debe ser horrible... - dijo Larry. Lobatón asintió.

- La cárcel está en un arrecife coralino de los mares del sur. Un lugar paradisíaco que invita a la pereza y la desidia... Y con los Desertores como guardianes, pronto los que están allí confinados dejan de preocuparse incluso por comer, con tal de no hacer el esfuerzo. Desde luego, nadie levanta un dedo ni para ir al servicio, lo que, dicho sea de paso, es una asquerosidad, mucho menos van a hacer el más mínimo movimiento para escaparse de allí...

- Pero Suburbius Blas escapó... - dijo Larry.

Lobatón dejó caer la pecera con el _Hippipunki _y tuvo que agacharse para recogerla.

- Sí - dijo, incorporándose -. Blas debe haber encontrado la fómmula para hacerle frente a la desgana. Algo increíble... En teoría, los Desertores son capaces de que se atrofien los poderes del mago de no usarlos...

- Pero usted ahuyentó a aquel Desertor en el TALGO - dijo Larry.

- Bueno... - dijo Lobatón, modesto, bajando la mirada -. Hay algunas defensas que se pueden usar contra un Desertor. Pero cuantos más sean, más difícil es ahuyentarlo...

- ¿Qué defensas? - preguntó Larry inmediatamente -. ¿Una llave de judo? ¿Una raya de coca para acelerarte? ¿Un garrutasu en la cabeza como los de la señora Pompis?...

- No soy un experto en la lucha contra los Desertores, Larry... - dijo Lobatón.

- ¡Pero si aparecen más Desertores en los partidos de _Cuidadín_ voy a acabar sonado de tanta hottia contra el suelo! - exclamó Larry.

- Pero es que yo...

- ¡Porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi!

- Pero...

- ¡Porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi poooooooorfiiiiiiii...!

Lobatón vio que Larry se iba a poner tan pesado que era mejor darle largas.

- Bueeeno, está bien... Pero no puedo enseñarte hasta después de Navidad, ¿eh? Que tengo muchas cosas que hacer... Ya sabes, el trabajo... Yo... - suspiró -. Elegí un mal día para dejar de esnifar pegamento.

- ¿¡Cómo!

- Digoo... que elegí un mal momento para ponerme enfermo...

Con la promesa de las clases anti-Desertores y la derrota de Vayaplof frente a Rumbaolé, el estado de ánimo de Larry mejoró considerablemente, porque Greypeor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la Copa de _Cuidadín_ (no vamos a decir de nuevo las estadísticas porque sería un poco complejo, pero el caso es que si ganaban todos los partidos que quedaban, Rumbaolé perdía contra Sulimoncín, Sulimoncín contra Vayaplof y se producía una extraña confluencia planetaria, podían hacerse con el título).

Oliver Ybenji volvió a su obsesión entrenamientil y convocó al equipo a todas horas, la mayor parte de los días bajo una llovizna helada que amenazó con llevarlos a todos a la enfermería con una gripe vírica compartida.

Dos semanas antes de Navidad el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un blanco opaco. Los terrenos del colegio aparecieron una mañana llenos de escarcha. (Lo de hablar del tiempo es un recurso estilístico estupendo para hacer notar el paso del tiempo valga la redundancia, y también para cambiar de tema - Nota del Autor). Dentro de Jobart había ambiente navideño. El profesor Flipaín, el profe de Embobamientos, ya había decorado su aula con bolas de Navidad parlantes que se movían y revoloteaban entre los alumnos, que, cuando se las estudiaba de cerca, resultaban ser exactamente lo que parecían (bolas de Navidad parlantes que se movían y revoloteaban).

Los alumnos comentaban sus planes para vacaciones. Ron y Mariangélica se iban a quedar en Jobart, y, aunque Ron alegó que era porque no podía soportar a Piercing, que tenía una de sus etapas _Borjamari_ más profundamente insoportables, y Mariangélica dijo que no podía pasar dos semanas sin ir diariamente a la Biblioteca, Larry no se dejó engañar: se quedaban para hacerle compañía (ya que Larry ni de coña iba a ir a pasar las Navidades con tío Mamon y tía Putunia y primo Ashley, vamos, ni que estuviera loco), y él se sintió muy agradecido y compuso una Oda a la Amistad que luego no se atrevió a leerles (y menos mal, porque podía haber arrancado de cuajo la citada amistad).

Para satisfacción de todos y nueva caída depresivo-deprimente de Larry, había programada otra excursión a Jomemeo el último fin de semana del trimestre.

- ¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! - exclamó Mariangélica -. ¡A mi madre le encantaría el nuevo teléfono sin cuota de alta ni mensualidades de Trolofónica!

- _Pague sólo por lo que llame _- dijo Ron con voz de presentador de programa vespertino de testimonios de TVE.

- Y cobre por lo que le llamen... - dijo Mariangélica con voz de mamá de Mariangélica.

- Hala, otra vez la fiebre consumista... - se quejó Larry con voz de Larry muerto de asco.

Resignado a ser el único pardillo de tercero que no fuese a Jomemeo, Larry pidió prestado a Oliver Ybenji el catálogo de _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín _y se dispuso a pasar el día eligiendo qué fregona comprarse con la millonada que sus padres, Lames y Lula Motter, le habían dejado en Gringos, el banco de los magos (nunca se había preguntado cómo habrían conseguido semejante pastón sus padres, y, cada vez que lo pensaba, se convencía más profundamente de que lo más conveniente era no planteárselo mucho).

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, Larry se despidió de Ron y de Mariangélica, que iban tan abrigados que parecían Nanuk El Esquimal y su fiel compañera, y subió solito y envuelto en autolamentos por las escaleras de mármol que llevaba a la torre de Greypeor, escuchando a VonTrap enseñando a los alumnos que marchaban hacia Jomemeo una canción que sonaba tal que como _Do es trato de varón, Re selvático animaaaaaaal, Mi denota posesión, Fa es lejos en inglééééééés_, o sea, un jorror. VonTrap debía haber pasado su infancia en la única compañía del Sombrero Seleccionador _Iñakisáez_.

- ¡Uey, Larry!

Se dio la vuelta cuando se disponía a subir al cuarto piso y vio a Brad y a Bred Whisky escondidos detrás de la estatua de una bruja que estaba para mojar pan.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Larry con curiosidad, y miró a la bruja estupenda con aún más curiosidad -. ¿No vais a Jomemeo?

- Hemos venido a darte una alegría pal cuerpo antes de irnos... - dijo Bred, señalando la estatua de la bruja de bandera y guiñándole un ojo.

- Este... Creo que no lo haría con una señora de piedra por muy estupenda que esté, ya puestos a infringir el Decreto para la Moderada Lim...

- Calla y entra aquí - dijo Brad.

Señaló con la cabeza la puerta de un aula a la derecha de la bruja rechupeteable. Larry entró detrás de Brad y Bred, desconfiado: no sabía si prefería infringir el Decreto con una estatua o con Brad y Bred. Éste último cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió para mirar a Larry con una amplia sonrisa.

- Un regalito de cumpleaños, Larry - dijo.

- Si mi cumpleaños es en julio...

- Pues del Día de los Disfraces Absurdos.

- Ya ha pasao...

- Bueno, pues de Navidad.

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso encima de la mesa. Era un pergamino tamaño póster, cuadrado y algo sucillo. Larry, sospechando una nueva broma de mal gusto de Brad y Bred, lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Yetoquée? - preguntó.

- Eto - dijo Brad -, es el secreto de nuestro éxito - acarició el pergamino cariñosamente, lo que hizo que Larry pensase por un momento que le había dado una trombosis cerebral.

- Nos cuesta mucho separarnos de él - dijo Bred -, pero creemos que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.

- Además, nos lo sabemos de memoria.

- ¿Y para qué coones quiero yo un cacho papel? - se extrañó Larry.

- ¡Un cacho papel! - exclamó Brad, poniendo cara de haberse bebido un vaso de algo putrefacto -. ¡Infeliz! ¡No sabes lo que dices! Explícaselo, anda, Bred, que a mí me da la risa.

- Verás, Larry - empezó Bred -. Cuando estábamos en primero y éramos dos bellas princesitas inocentes...

Larry comenzó a escojonarse de la risa al imaginarse a Brad y a Bred vestidos de Barbie en el Cascanueces.

- Bueno, éramos más inocentes que ahora, se entiende... - continuó Bred -. El caso es que tuvimos un problemilla con VonTrap...

Larry se imaginó que el "problemilla" incluía algún tipo de explosivo ilegal o arma de destrucción masiva deflagrándose a sí misma en algún pasillo de Jobart.

- Así que nos llevó a su mazmorra y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...

- ...castigo...

- ...de descuartizamiento...

- ...y claro, en esas que vimos un sobre sospechoso saliendo de uno de sus cajones...

Larry sintió que la historia le era familiar: él mismo había mangado un sobre que ponía _Hechizomurrápido _del despacho de VonTrap un año antes.

- El caso es que en el sobre ponía algo así como _Top Secret_, vete tú a saber lo que significará - (vaya mieldaingleses) -, y claro, eso nos excitó la imaginación...

- No me digas... - dijo Larry irónicamente.

- Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?

_Llamar a Micky Casi Defenestrado pa que le dijese a Pibes que estampase un armario justo encima_, pensó Larry.

- Bred se encargó de tirar otra Bomba Atómica, y mientras tanto yo cogí el sobre.

- Y dentro... tenía esto - Bred señaló el pergamino.

- ¿Y sabéis utilizarlo?

- Sí - sonrió Brad -. Esto es una maravilla de mundouniverso y sabe más que MacDonalds y Chitichitibangbang juntos.

- Estás de coña.

- Nop -. Bred sacó la varita y golpeó el pergamino -. _Te lo juro por Arturo y por la Gloria de mi Padre: hoy la voy a liar_.

Inmediatamente, en el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer unas líneas de tinta que se extendieron por toda su superficie hasta formar una figura que a Larry le era vagamente familiar. En la parte superior, unos caracteres de imprenta formaron las palabras:

_Los geniales, únicos, magníficos, insuperables, afamados _

_y nunca bien ponderados_

_Coca-cola, Porrete, Cornudo y Chalao,_

_presentan_

_EL DISPOSITIVO GPS_

- ¿Qué significa "dispositivo GPS"? - preguntó Larry.

- Dispositivo Genial Pensado para Saraos - respondió Bred.

Y realmente era ideal para planear cualquier tipo de infracción de las reglas: era un mapa de Jobart a todo detalle, con sus muritos, sus escaleritas, sus habitacioncitas, sus cuartitos de baño, sus aulitas, sus cocinitas, sus jardincitos, su Refectoriumito... Lo más chulo de todo eran las motitas de tinta que mostraban a todos los ocupantes del castillo. La verdad es que era un puo follón, porque había tal cantidad de gente pululando por allí que había más motitas que su pua madre con perdón, pero aún así hay que reconocer que era muy útil. Después de unos segundos intentando desentrañar el movidón de motitas, Larry pudo distinguir al profesor Chitichitibangbang moviéndose por su estudio, a Pibes pegando botes por el pasillo del primer piso y a las motitas que representaban a Patati Patí y a Seamos Sensatos en la torre de Greypeor, concretamente en el dormitorio de los chicos, muy juntitas una de la otra y moviéndose rítmicamente.

Después de un pequeño esfuerzo mental que le llevó sorpresivamente a relacionar las figuras que había tomado el _Humpfrey_ con Patati y Seamos durante la primera clase del profesor Lobatón, e inmediatamente después a concluir que era necesaria una urgente reforma de la legislación ministerial, Larry se percató también de que había una serie de túneles que no conocía, y que parecían llevar...

- Justamente a Jomemeo - dijo Brad, satisfecho, señalando los túneles -. Hay siete en total. Bueno, VonTrap conoce estos cuatro - señaló tres túneles; las matemáticas tampoco habían sido nunca el fuerte de Brad -. Estos tres los hundimos nosotros el año pasado con un par de granadas de mano - señaló un túnel -. Este otro está justo debajo de la Higuera Judoka, así que no te aconsejo que intentes utilizarlo. Y éste está ocupado por una colonia de Mormones. Pero éste - señaló un túnel que parecía salir precisamente desde la estatua de la bruja tiobuenorra de al lado de la puerta - está en perfectas condiciones. Lleva a los sótanos de Joneiduques.

- Coca-cola, Porrete, Cornudo y Chalao... - suspiró Bred -. Qué tíos tan grandes...

- Les debemos tanto...

- Deberíamos hacerles un monumento.

- Declararles Hombres Grandes.

- El Premio Nobel de la Magia...

- El Óscar a la Mejor Realización...

- El...

- Vaaale, me lo queeedo... - dijo Larry -. No hace falta que me lo sigáis vendiendo.

- De acuerdo. No olvides borrarlo después de utilizarlo - dijo Brad -. Si no, cualquiera será capaz de leerlo.

- Sólo tienes que tocarlo con la varita y decir: _¡Ya la hemos liao!_, y se borrará.

- Así que, te lo juro de verdad osea, sé bueno y temeroso del Señor y no olvides lavarte detrás de las orejas - dijo Brad imitando a Piercing.

- Nos vemos en Joneiduques... - dijo Bred guiñándole un ojo.

Salieron del aula, sonrientes.

Larry se quedó mirando el pergamino. Estuvo un buen rato observando las motitas de Patati y Seamos, mientras pensaba que, si los túneles no salían al exterior, no tendría que pasar junto a los Desertores... Luego pensó que el señor Whisky le había dicho, un año antes: _No confíes en nada que piense si no ves dónde tiene el cerebro_. Luego pensó que eso se podía aplicar a Spice, a MacDonalds, a Flipaín, a Lobatón, a Sputo, a Tremendi, a la señora Pompis, a Roderick, a VonTrap, a Malody, a Cras, a Voy, a Pasty, a Marco Polo, a Oliver, a Alicia, a Aceitina, a Kampana, a Brad, a Bred, a Ginebra, a Piercing, a Seamos, a Lean, a Patati, a Lavendo, a...

Y luego pensó: _Menos mal que no voy por la vida viéndole el cerebro a la gente, qué asco_, y puso cara de ir a vomitar.

También pensó que aquello no podía ser muy peligroso, si Brad y Bred lo habían estado utilizando durante cinco años sin sufrir demasiados daños cerebrales...

Larry recorrió con el dedo el dibujito del túnel que llevaba a Joneiduques.

Entonces, como siguiendo un impulso, enrolló el pergamino y se lo metió bajo la axila. Salió cuidadosamente del aula, vigilando que no hubiese nadie fuera, y se dirigió a la estatua de la bruja que estaba como para parar el TALGO.

¿Qué tendría que hacer? Desenrolló de nuevo el dispositivo GPS y miró su propia motita, una cosa monísima que ponía en chiquitín _Larry Motter_, y vio que su motita hacía como que sacaba la varita y golpeaba a la estatua en...

Carraspeó, miró a ambos lados, se aseguró de que no había nadie que pudiese comprometerlo, sacó la varita, carraspeó de nuevo, y golpeó a la bruja directamente en el pompis (hay que ver estos magos qué poco espabilaos que están...). Luego volvió a mirar al pergamino y vio que su motita abría una boquita de lo más cuca y decía: _¡Ese cuerpo, cordera!._

Carraspeó de nuevo, miró a ambos lados otra vez, volvió a carraspear y dijo en voz muy bajita:

- _¡Ese cuerpo, corderaa! _- y volvió a golpear el culete de la peazo bruja.

Inmediatamente, a ésta se le abrió esa parte que Larry acababa de golpear y, una vez pasado el primer impacto, Larry volvió a mirar a ambos lados, guardó el dispositivo GPS, y se metió dentro de la estatua.

De allí salía una rampa por la que Larry no tuvo más remedio que tirarse, y cayó unos cuantos metros más abajo. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en un túnel de paredes rectas y techo plano, pintado de verde. Las paredes estaban alicatadas en verde, con unas baldositas muy pequeñas, y con una línea negra a la altura de sus rodillas. El suelo era de baldosa gris y bastante resbaladizo. Justo encima de su cabeza vio un cartel luminoso, también en color verde, que ponía Salida y señalaba con una flecha la rampa por la que acababa de bajar. Un poco más alante había una baldosa de forma romboidal, roja, con el centro blanco y unas letras negras que Larry hizo esfuerzos por leer en la semipenumbra:

- _Eme... e... te... erre... o _- dijo -. _Metro_ - añadió, como para demostrarse a sí mismo que sabía leer. Luego bajó la vista y vio un cartel blanco con letras negras: - _Jobart_ - leyó. Y, más abajo: - _Próxima estación: Jomemeo_.

Se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué significaba aquello, y decidió que lo más inteligente era seguir la dirección que marcaba una flecha inmensa dibujada en el suelo con baldosas amarillas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Continuó por el túnel hasta que vio que una pared lisa le cortaba el paso. Lo único que había en aquella pared era un gran espejo circular en la parte de arriba, y, con la experiencia que tenía con los espejos, decidió que era más sensato no intentar escalar hasta él... Luego vio que en un lateral había una verja donde se leía _No pasar_, y claro, pasó. Había unas escaleras metálicas y el túnel seguía por allí, aunque ya no tenía el suelo liso sino una especie de raíles de tren.

Minutos más tarde, después de subir otras escaleras metálicas, vislumbró a lo lejos otra baldosa romboidal con la misma críptica inscripción: _Metro_. Debajo:_ Jomemeo_. Y un cartel verde con una flecha que ponía: _Salida Joneiduques_. Larry siguió adelante y se encontró una escalera mecánica con un cartelito de cartón que ponía _No funciona_. Subió por ella no sin dificultad, abrió una puerta giratoria de cristal y se encontró en un sótano lleno de cajas de cartón. Miró hacia atrás y observó con un sobresalto que la puerta giratoria había desaparecido.

_Parece cosa de magia_, pensó, y luego recordó que se suponía que era un mago y que estudiaba en un colegio de magia Borrás y que Jomemeo era un pueblo poblado (valga la redundancia) íntegramente por magos, lo que lo hacía todo menos extraño.

Larry miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer, buscando una puerta giratoria por la que salir o incluso una puerta normal de las de bisagras de toda la vida. Puertas, puertas, lo que se dice puertas, no vio ninguna, pero sí vio unas escaleras de piedra que subían hasta alguna parte desde la que surgían sonidos extraños.

Escuchando con más atención comprobó que el escándalo lo armaban los cienes y cienes de alumnos de Jobart que abarrotaban una tienda de chucherías. Relamiéndose de anticipación, subió las escaleras, esquivó al dueño de la tienda, esquivó a la dueña de la tienda, esquivó al perro del dueño de la tienda, esquivó al hijo de la dueña de la tienda, esquivó al sobrino del hijo del dueño de la tienda (una historia algo escabrosa) y, por fin, se mezcló con los alumnos de Jobart, que no le prestaron la más mínima atención.

Ron y Mariangélica estaban en un rincón, observando críticamente una serie de estantes repletos de golosinas de todos los colores.

- No sé si a Larry le gustarán éstos... - dijo Mariangélica, mirando dentro de un tarro de gusanitos pero no de maíz sino de los de verdad.

- Puaj, como mucho podrá utilizarlos para pescar truchas en el lago... - dijo Ron -. ¿Y éstos?

Señaló una caja de bolitas que no parecían precisamente de queso sino salidas de los espacios interdigitales de los pinreles del mugre más mugre del mundo mundial.

- Como me compres algo así te retiro el saludo, tronko - dijo Larry a sus espaldas. Ron y Mariangélica se volvieron, sobresaltados.

- ¡Ualaaaa, tío! - exclamó Ron -. ¡Has aprendido a volar sin fregona!

- No, hombre...

- ¡O sabes aparecer así, sin más, haciendo _Plufff_!

- No, verás...

- ¡O has salido de la chimenea, como Papá Noël!

- No, yo...

- No, claro, lo de las chimeneas es demasiado... - dijo Ron pensativo -. Ahí me he pasado, una cosa es la magia y otra semejante gilipollez. Salir de las chimeneas...

- Sí, era una gilipollez - admitió Larry -. El día que use una chimenea para viajar empezaré a pensar que padezco encefalopatía espongiforme. No, veréis...

Y les contó lo del Dispositivo GPS que le habían regalado Brad y Bred.

- ¡Hala qué cabritos! - se enfadó Ron -. ¡Anda que me lo han dicho alguna vez los muy mamones! Tenga usted hermanos para esto...

- Pero Larry no es tonto y no se va a quedar con él, ¿verdad, Larry? - dijo Mariangélica.

- ¿Que te lo quieres quedar tú, so lista?

- No. Quiero que Larry se lo dé a la profesora MacDonalds.

- Estás cada día peor de la cabeza, Mariangélica.

- ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Tú sí que eres peligrosa!

- ¡Pues tú...!

- ¡Tú más!

- ¡No, tú!

- Sois un coñazo, tíos - dijo Larry -. No sé cómo me hago con amigos tan raritos...

- ¿Por qué tiene que entregárselo a MacDonalds? Con lo útil que puede ser para según qué cosas...

- Si se lo entrego - dijo Larry a Mariangélica -, tendría que explicarle cómo lo conseguí y lo que ví en él, lo que pondría en peligro a Bred, a Brad, a Von Trap, a Porrete, a Coca-cola, a Cornudo, a Chalao, a Patati, a Seamos...

- ¿Patati y Seamos? - se extrañó Mariangélica.

- Luego te lo cuento - dijo Larry sonriendo -. No te va a molar nada...

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la chorrada esa de "a cada edad, lo suyo".

- ¿Eink?

- Luego.

- Bueno, pero ¿y Suburbius Blas? - siguió Mariangélica -. ¡Puede estar utilizando alguno de esos túneles del Metro para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

- Jobar... - dijo Ron.

- Pues eso, en Jobart.

- No, que digo que jobar, que ni que los profesores tuvieran que saberlo todo...

- Blas no puede entrar por ninguno de los túneles - dijo Larry -. De los siete, seis no se pueden utilizar porque VonTrap conoce algunos, otros están ocupados por líderes religiosos integristas y sus fanáticos seguidores, y otro está vigilado por un árbol...

- ¿¡Un árbol?

- Bueno, no un árbol normal, la Higuera Judoka.

- Ah. ¿Y ese por el que tú has venido?

- Bueno... No es fácil distinguir la entrada... Es una puerta giratoria bastante grande y vistosa, pero desde fuera no se ve... O por lo menos yo no la he visto...

Larry hizo una pausa. ¿Y si Suburbius Blas conocía la entrada al túnel? Pero Ron, que estaba harto de la discusión y quería salir de Joneiduques, señaló un cartel que había pegado en la puerta de la tienda con un cacho de celo y bastante cutre.

_POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

_Se comunica a los jomemeanos que los Desertores patrullarán las calles de Jomemeo por las noches hasta nuevo aviso. Los Desertores tienen competencias para detener, interrogar, trasladar y confinar a cualquier sospechoso de ser o parecer Suburbius Blas, así que se recomienda a los jomemeanos que no salgan de casa entre la puesta y la salida del sol y cuando las condiciones climatológicas lo recomienden, y que, en caso de hacerlo, lleven encendidas las luces de cruce._

_Felices Fiestas y próspero año 1965 _(una vez más, el calendario...)

- ¿Veis? - dijo Ron -. No creo que Blas se atreva a pulular por el putopueblo este con tanto Desertor suelto buscándolo a él y a sus hermanos gemelos perdidos... Además, si intentase colarse en Joneiduques, podrían oírle el dueño, la dueña, el perro del dueño de la tienda, el hijo de la dueña de la tienda, el sobrino del hijo del dueño de la tienda...

- Sí, pero... - seguía Mariangélica en plan tocapeotas -, Larry no tiene permiso para venir a Jomemeo... Deberíamos ser buenos niños y entregarlo a la justicia... Si se entrega y se declara culpable seguramente conseguirá una pena mínima...

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Estás mal de la cabeza.

- ¿Y si aparece Suburbius Blas? Todavía es de día...

- Puede cargarse a cualquiera de los quinientos alumnos de Jobart que estamos aquí en lugar de a Larry - dijo Ron, señalando a su alrededor, donde todo aparecía repleto de niños con el uniforme negro de Jobart -. Venga, tía, Mariangélica, es Navidad... dale un chance - dijo, imitando el acento de algún lugar ignoto del sur de Inglaterra.

Larry sonrió.

- ¿Me vas a delatar?

Mariangélica se lo pensó un rato.

- No - dijo al fin -, no creo que delatándote consiguiese ningún beneficio, así que vale, puedes quedarte en Jomemeo... Aunque, la verdad...

- ¿Has visto los caramelos picantes, Larry? - le dijo Ron, pasando ampliamente de Mariangélica y llevándoselo a inspeccionar los estantes de guarrerías -. ¿Y los chicles de fabada asturiana? ¿Y las patatas fritas hechas sin patatas y sin aceite? Esas son una chuchería mugre... - siguió hablando -. Mira esto, son regalices mutantes come-lenguas... Cuando era pequeño Brad me dio uno y tuvieron que trasplantarme una lengua nueva... Qué gracioso el tío...

- ¿Fue antes o después de volverte el pelo azul? - rió Larry.

- Antes... Si hubiese sido después habría pedido que me pusiesen la lengua azul a juego - sacó la lengua y se la miró en un espejito que había en la pared -. Habría quedado mucho más _cool_, ¿no crees?...

- Supongo -. Larry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Crees que si le compro un bombón y se lo relleno de salfumán picará? - preguntó Ron, más para sí mismo que para Larry.

Pagaron las chuches que llevaban y salieron a la calle. Jomemeo parecía una postal navideña, pero no de las de Unicef sino de las de casitas nevadas y campitos helados y mucha purpurina. Las luces de Navidad no estaban encendidas porque todavía era de día y en Jomemeo las gentes eran bastantes ahorradoras, pero aún así estaba mu bonito todo y muy navideño. En una casa grande que había en una esquina había unos renos de mimbre bastante feos, todo hay que decirlo, algún que otro árbol de Navidad también de mimbre y también bastante feo y un cartel en neón rosa y dorado algo horterilla que decía: _Ya es Navidad en El Corte Jomemeano_. De las puertas entreabiertas (ahorraban en luz pero no en calefacción) salían las notas discordantes de los villancicos cantados por los niños de Operación Truño:

- _Dime niñoooo de quién ereees too vestidico de blancoooooooooo_...

Hacía un frío de espanto, los grajos volaban a la altura de los tobillos de Larry, Ron y Mariangélica, y Larry, que era un poco torpe como ya hemos dicho en alguna ocasión, no había llevado ni capa ni espada, así que temblaba como si tuviese el Baile de San Vito.

- Mira, ahí está la Tienda de Artículos de Coña y Coñas Marineras de Gonzo.

- Y la oficina de Correos.

- La Choza de los Berridos está por allí arriba...

- Justo al lado de la Torre Eiffel...

- Idea - dijo Ron -: ¿Y si vamos a las Cinco Fregonas a tomar un chato?

Larry dijo inmediatamente que sí mientras sufría espasmos espasmódicos que de módicos no tenían nada.

Cruzaron la calle y minutos después entraban en el bar del pueblo (uno de los bares; pero del otro, La Cabeza del Cochino Jabalín, un antro bastante poco recomendable donde los brujos buenos se disfrazan de brujas malas y cantan _We are family, I´ve got all my sisters with me_, ya se hablará en otro libro más adelante). Las Cinco Fregonas era un local bastante agradable, si se obviaban algunos elementos de la decoración que no iban acordes con el Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad. Sobre todo, pensó Larry, era un sitio calentito, que para él ya era suficiente, pósters aparte.

La camarera que atendía las mesas tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el Decreto. Al menos así parecía pensarlo Ron, que se puso un poco rojo (con lo que parecía una bandera del Barça en contraste con su pelo) cuando la miró. Era una chavala de unos cuarenta años estupendamente llevados, que podría haber servido de modelo para la estatua de la que partía el túnel del Metro.

- Esa es la señora Ruperta - dijo Ron, babeando un poco -. Voy a pedir, ¿vale?

Fue hacia la barra mientras Mariangélica y Larry expulsaban de una mesa a unos borrazos que cantaban _Jomemeo Patria Querida _medio caídos al suelo, y se sentaban en las sillas. La mesa estaba junto a un árbol de Navidad decorado con una especie de pompones de peluche de color canela que se movían y cantaban soltando gorgoritos y que debían pertenecer a una especie que Larry no conocía, aunque claro, la asignatura de Bichos Mágicos no se le daba especialmente bien... Ron llegó unos minutos más tarde, todavía de color azulgrana y cargando tres vasos de Refresco de Queso.

- ¡Salud, dinero y amor! - brindó Ron. Mariangélica lo miró reprobadora, con esos ojitos de "a cada edad lo suyo" que ponía de vez en cuando, y bebió un trago. Larry olisqueó su Refresco de Queso y bebió a su vez.

Tenía un sabor un poco extraño, pero la verdad es que estaba rico. Quizá con un poco más de gorgonzola y menos roquefort habría estado mejor...

Repentinamente alguien abrió la puerta, y una ráfaga de aire helado penetró en el local, despeinando a todo el mundo y congelando a los que estaban más cerca de la entrada.

- ¡Uey, que se escapa el gatoooo! - dijo alguien.

- ¡Qué fresquíviris!

- ¡Cierra, hombre, que nos cogemos un costipadíviris...!

La puerta se cerró. Larry miró hacia la entrada de Las Cinco Fregonas y escupió parte de su Refresco de Queso mezclado con babas.

El profesor Flipaín y la profesora MacDonalds acababan de entrar en el bar, seguidos de cerca por Roderick, que charlaba con la figura bajita y regordeta de un mago anciano y con sonrisa benévola (luego, repetimos, se descubrirá que es un ijoeputa, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, eso es dentro de un libro y medio), que llevaba un sombrero mexicano color rosa fucsia y una capa amarillo limón: era Cornucopius Flandhul, el Ministro de Magia. En menos de dos nanosegundos, Ron y Mariangélica lo empujaron y lo metieron debajo de la mesa (a Larry, no a Cornucopius Flandhul) y de paso le dieron un par de pisotones, eso sí, sin intención. Lleno de Refresco de Queso hasta las cejas, Larry observó los pies de los cuatro nuevos clientes, que se acercaron a la barra, se detuvieron, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que había justo junto a la suya.

Mariangélica sacó la varita rápidamente, apuntó hacia la mesa donde al parecer se iban a sentar los profes y susurró: - _Muéveteotepodotelojuroeh? _-, y el árbol de Navidad se movió hacia un lado, cubriendo la mesa y a sus ocupantes y poniéndolos a salvo de las miradas indiscretas del personal docente y administrativo.

Después, Larry vió cómo se acercaba otro par de pies, éstos enfundados en unos zapatos con un tacón imposible y medias de rejilla rojas.

- ¿Una tacita de anisete con miel y cáñamo?

- Para mí - dijo la voz de la profesora MacDonalds.

- ¿Un barril de ron negro de contrabando ilegal?

- Eso es lo mío - dijo Roderick.

- Un jarabe Mucosán mezclado con Frenadol y Couldina...

- ¡Ñam! - dijo el chalado de Flipaín.

- Entonces el vodka de trigo con pichicola debe ser suyo, señor Ministro...

- Gracias, Ruperta, chata... - dijo la voz de Flandhul -. Siéntate un rato en mi regazo, guapa...

- Por supuesto. Gracias, señor Ministro.

Larry vio los zapatos de tacón imposible acercarse a los de Cornucopius Flandhul, mientras sentía que su corazón golpeaba contra su garganta, lo cual, además de ir en contra de cualquier noción de anatomía, era bastante incómodo, la verdad. Tan preocupado estaba porque pudieran pillarlo en Jomemeo que ni siquiera pensó en la obvia tentación para infracciones al Decreto de las narices que era la tal Ruperta. Cómo no había pensado que los profes también querrían echar una canita al aire durante el fin de semana... ¿Cuánto se quedarían en Las Cinco Fregonas? Necesitaba tiempo para volver a Joniduques, esquivar al dueño de la tienda, esquivar a la dueña de la tienda, esquivar al perro del dueño de la tienda, esquivar al hijo de la dueña de la tienda, esquivar al sobrino del hijo del dueño de la tienda, recorrer el extraño túnel alicatado, subir la rampa, salir por el culete de la estatua de la bruja, bajar al Refectorium, y todo antes de la hora de la cena...

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Ministro? - dijo la señora Ruperta con una voz que habría enorgullecido a la madre de Mariangélica. Larry vio el cuerpo de Flandhul torcerse hacia un lado para ponerse más cómodo, con Ruperta encima.

- ¿Qué va a ser, Rupertita, bombón de nata? Suburbius Blas, claro... Supongo que sabrás lo que pasó en el colegio la Noche de los Disfraces Absurdos...

- Sí, algo he oído por ahí... - dijo la señora Ruperta.

- ¿Se lo has contado a todo el mundo, Roderick? - dijo la profesora MacDonalds con voz de triturar huesos.

- Bueno, me compraron la exclusiva en _La Probeta _a muy buen precio... - se disculpó Roderick, posando en la mesa su barril de ron sin ningún tipo de tacto -. Con el sueldo que tengo de alguna manera tendré que ganarme la vida, digo yo...

- ¿Cree que Blas sigue en Jomemeo, señor Ministro? - preguntó Ruperta.

- Estoy seguro - contestó éste -. Al fin y al cabo, aquí es donde está Larry Motter...

Larry se asustó, pensando que lo habían pillado escondido debajo de la mesa. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y dedujo que Cornucopius Flandhul no se refería a "aquí" de "aquí", sino que era más bien un "aquí" algo más amplio, digamos un radio de unos cinco o diez kilómetros.

- Los Desertores ya me han arrasado dos veces el local... - dijo la señora Ruperta -. Me estoy gastando una pasta en reconstrucciones, señor Ministro...

- Ya, Ruperta, chatina, pero es necesario... - dijo Flandhul -. Al fin y al cabo, están aquí para protegernos... Todos sabemos de lo que Blas es capaz.

- Todavía me cuesta creerlo... - dijo pensativa la señora Ruperta -. De toda la gente que se pasó al Lado Penumbroso, Suburbius Blas es uno de los que menos podía imaginar... Todavía me acuerdo de él cuando era un niño, allá en Jobart. Si entonces me hubiéseis dicho que iba a pasarse al Lado Penumbroso, habría hecho venir a un inspector de sanidad a comprobar el buen estado de mis bebidas alcohólicas.

- No sabes de la misa la media, Ruperta - dijo Flandhul ásperamente -. La gente no sabe lo peor.

- ¿Lo peor? - preguntó Ruperta -. ¿Peor que cargarse a un montón de gente por colársele en la cola del cine?

- Peor - repitió Flandhul con voz tenebrosa.

- Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Jobart... - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

- Claro, mujer - dijo la señora Ruperta riendo ligeramente -. Siempre iban juntos hasta al cuarto de baño. ¡Si hasta una vez los tuve a ambos... es decir... bueno, antes de que se aprobase el Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad...

- No me cabe la menor duda - dijo MacDonalds con acritud.

- Sí... en fin... Vaya pareja... No sabes, Meenerva, lo buenos que... Bueno... - carraspeó -. Eso, que Suburbius Blas siempre iba a todos lados con Lames Motter.

A Larry se le cayó el resto del Refresco de Queso, vaso incluido, al suelo, organizando un gran estrépito. Ron le dio una patada de aviso un poquito más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Sacto - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. Blas y Motter. Los dos muy inteligentes, los dos muy poderosos, los dos muy traviesos...

- ...los dos muy guapos... - dijo Ruperta con voz de señora Flanders.

- ...de acuerdo... - aceptó la profesora MacDonalds -. Los dos siempre juntos a todas partes. Creo que nunca hemos tenido en Jobart a una pareja como ellos...

- Bueno... - dijo Roderick -. Quizá Brad y Bred Whisky los superen.

- De eso que no te quepa la menor duda - dijo, insinuante, Ruperta. Larry se prometió a sí mismo tener una inmediata conversación con Brad y Bred sobre cierto Decreto y ciertas necesidades físicas que aquejan a los adolescentes, tanto mugres como magos.

- Sí - terció Flipaín -. Blas y Motter... cualquiera hubiera dicho que esos dos también eran hermanos, como Brad y Bred...

- ¡Y casi casi lo eran! -exclamó Flandhul -. Motter confiaba en Blas como en ninguna otra persona, y siguió así después de acabar sus estudios en Jobart. Blas fue el padrino cuando Lames se casó con Lula, y luego fue el padrino de Larry. Claro que Larry no lo sabe...

Larry pensó una vez más en las tonterías que dicen los ministros cuando hablan sin saber de qué hablan.

- Podéis imaginaros cuánto se impresionaría Larry si lo supiera...

-¿Porque Blas se pasó al Lado Penumbroso, se alió con el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo y se cargó a toda la cola del cine? - preguntó Ruperta.

- Aún peor, capullito de alhelí... - dijo Flandhul.

- Me estoy acoonando de verdad con tanto "peor", señor Ministro... - dijo Ruperta.

- Los Motter sabían perfectamente, que pa eso eran los mejores de la clase y los enchufados de Chitichitibangbang, que el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo iba detrás de ellos... Chitichitibangbang, que es el único al que el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo nunca ha tenido huevos de atacar, sabía que el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo estaba a punto de encontrarlos, y alertó inmediatamente a Lames y a Lula, y les aconsejó que se ocultasen. Bueno, como no es nada fácil ocultarse de el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo, les propuso que utilizasen el Encantamiento _Hastaquelamuettenossepare_.

- ¿Yesoquée?

- Es un Encantamiento muy complicado - dijo el profesor Flipaín -. Consiste en la unión de dos personas... Bueno, no física, se entiende, sino que se unen los cerebros...

- Qué asco - dijo Ruperta.

- No físicamente, he dicho... Bueno, no es fácil de explicar... El caso es que tú haces el Encantamiento _Hastaquelamuettenossepare _con otra persona y esa persona te oculta en su cerebro de la pasma, de Hacienda o de quien quieras ocultarte.

- ¿De el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo también? - se asombró Ruperta.

- Po zí - dijo Flipaín -. Así que Lula y Lames Motter hicieron el Encantamiento _Hastaquelamuettenossepare._

- ¿Con Suburbius Blas?

- Sí - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. Lames le dijo a Chitichitibangbang que Blas era capaz de dejarse cortar los... bueno, los esos, antes que traicionarle. Y eso que el mismo Chitichitibangbang había ofrecido su cerebro para el experimento... Pero Lames siempre fue un poquito cabezón...

- ¿Chitichitibangbang sospechaba de Blas?

- Bueno... sabía que había un espía que espiaba valga la redundancia a los Motter, así que no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

- Pero aún así Lames insistió en utilizar el cerebro de Blas - dijo Flandhul -. Y unos minutos después de realizar el Encantamiento _Hastaquelamuettenossepare_...

- ¿Blas los traicionó?

- Claro, si no no habría argumento... Blas debía estar cansado de su papel de amigo del bueno, que, dicho sea de paso, es el que siempre muere, y eso no le debía molar un cacho. Así que se hizo una lobotomía y le pasó a el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo el trozo de cerebro donde se ocultaban Lames y Lula...

- Qué asco - dijo Ruperta.

- Sí - continuó Flandhul -. Pero entonces el pequeño Larry Motter venció a el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo, y Blas se vio en una situación, digamos, incómoda... Porque acababa de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo malo malísimo que era y plas, su jefe había desaparecido...

- Traidor de los coones... - gritó Roderick, de forma que lo oyó la mitad del bar.

- Roderick... Calla... - dijo MacDonalds.

- ¡Es que yo lo ví aquel día! - gritó aún más fuerte Roderick -. ¡Justo antes de cargarse a toda esa gente! ¡Yo rescaté a Larry de la casa de Lames y Lula! Pobrecito... Con ese boquerón en la cabeza... Y Suburbius Blas apareció con ese monopatín donde solía viajar... Me dijo que le diese a Larry, pero yo sospeché, porque tenía cara de malo maloso... Como en las películas... Yo no sabía que Suburbius había escondido a Lames y Lula en su cerebro. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarme por qué estaba allí... Como siempre estaba en casa de los Motter... Y voy yo y me pongo a consolar a ese ijoeputa... ¡INCLUSO LE INVITÉ A UN CUBATA PA QUE SE LE PASARA EL DISGUSTO! ¡Y NUNCA ME HA DEVUELTO LA INVITACIÓN, EL MUY CABÓN!

- Roderick, por favor... - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. Baja la voz...

- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no estaba jodido por lo de Lames y Lula, sino porque Larry se había cargado a el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo? Aunque tuviese cara de malo maloso seguía siendo amigo de Lames, ¿no?... Me dijo que le diese a Larry porque él era su padrino... A lo mejor quería cargárselo, como ahora, el muy sinvergüenza. Pero yo se lo tenía que llevar a Chitichitibangbang, que quería dejarlo con Mamon y Putunia Wernesdey. Y Suburbius Blas me dejó su monopatín para llevarlo... Me dijo que no lo necesitaba porque se iba al cine. ¿Al cine? ¿Y para qué se iba al cine después de que se cargasen a sus mejores amigos? Debí sospechar...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, tras los cuales la señora Ruperta dijo:

- Pero no consiguió escapar, ¿verdad? El Ministerio lo encontró antes y lo encerró en Ascodán...

- Ojalá lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros... - dijo Flandhul -. No, fue Puter Patapum quien lo encontró. Ya sabes, otro amigo de Motter... Cuando supo lo de Lames y Lula se fue a buscar a Blas y lo encontró en la cola del cine.

- ¿Patapum? - dijo Ruperta -. ¿Ese chico con cara de rata?

- Patapum, sí... - dijo MacDonalds -. Un nombre profético, si creyese en esas tonterías. Blas lo hizo explotar, a él y a toda la cola del cine y a la taquillera y al portero y al acomodador y al que cambiaba los rollos de las películas y al que vendía palomitas.

- Pero murió con las botas puestas... - dijo Flandhul -. De hecho, lo único que encontraron de él después de la explosión fue una bota... con un pie dentro.

- Qué asco - dijo Ruperta.

- Los mugres que fueron testigos del suceso, a quienes hubo que hacerles una lobotomía después para evitar que lo recordasen, dijeron que había hecho frente a Blas él solito, que le pegó un par de gritos por haber traicionado a Lames y a Lula, y que Blas lo hizo explotar...

- Patapum no tenía nada que hacer contra Blas - dijo Flipaín, apenado.

- Y cuando llegaron nuestros chicos - continuó Flandhul -, Blas los miró y empezó a descoonarse de la risa... Y cuando se lo llevaban para Ascodán, dijo que quería irse a tomar unos pelotazos para celebrarlo...

Ruperta suspiró.

- ¿Es cierto que está loco, señor Ministro?

-No sabría decirte... De buenas a primeras diría que sí, pero hace unos meses fui a Ascodán y pude entrevistarme con él. Estuvimos hablando del tiempo e incluso me pidió los cupones de _La Probeta_... dijo que los coleccionaba... Los Desertores no le han hecho ningún efecto, y lleva encerrado con ellos doce años na menos...

- ¿Y qué pretende al fugarse? - exclamó la señora Ruperta -. No se me ocurre una razón...

- Quizá pretenda ser libre, o alguna locura semejante... - dijo irónicamente MacDonalds.

- ¡Dios mío! No querrá reunirse con el que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo, ¿verdad?

- Pues... supongo que se le habrá pasado por la cabeza... - dijo Flandhul -. Pero seguro que lo atrapamos antes, Ruperta, no te preocupes.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- Si tiene que cenar con el Director, Flandhul, más le vale empezar a levantar el trasero de debajo del de Roberta - dijo la profesora MacDonalds.

- Sí... - Flandhul se levantó, y casi arrojó a la señora Ruperta al suelo.

- Y pagar la cuenta - dijo Flipaín -. Que su sueldo es mucho mejor que el nuestro y lo pagan nuestros impuestos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Todos los pies se enderezaron y, una vez apartadas las sillas, se movieron hacia la barra. Minutos después la puerta de Las Cinco Fregonas volvió a abrirse, y se cerró de nuevo.

- ¿Larry?

Las caras de Ron y Mariangélica se asomaron por debajo de la mesa. Ambos lo miraron, sin decir ni mu.


	11. La flecha fogosa

- CAPÍTULO 11 -

_**La Flecha Fogosa**_

Larry no supo muy bien cómo consiguió salir de Las Cinco Fregonas, llegar a Joneiduques, esquivar al dueño de la tienda, esquivar a la dueña de la tienda, esquivar al perro del dueño de la tienda, esquivar al hijo de la dueña de la tienda, esquivar al sobrino del hijo del dueño de la tienda, recorrer el túnel y llegar a Jobart. Todo lo que sabía era que el viaje de vuelta se le había pasado volando, porque no tenía una completa noción de lo que hacía (generalmente no la tenía, pero en aquella ocasión era especialmente inconsciente de sus actos), ya que todavía resonaban en sus oídos los ecos de la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas en Las Cinco Fregonas...

¿Por qué nadie se había molestado en explicarle que sus padres murieron porque los traicionó su mejor amigo? Total, ya le habían contado que Lord Boquerón se los había cargado... que Lord Boquerón había intentado cargárselo a él también... Incluso se había enfrentado con Boquerón dos veces desde que supo toda aquella historia, había hablado con el mismo Boquerón y con su reencarnación como Tom Yjerry, que le había dicho un par de verdades del barquero... Y ya le había advertido que Blas iba detrás de él con aviesas intenciones... Así que, ya puestos, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho que Suburbius Blas había traicionado a Lames y a Lula Motter?

Ron y Mariangélica le observaron durante la cena con cara de circunstancias,sin atreverse a decirle ni una palabra, porque la maruja incorregible y pijísima de Piercing estaba sentado a poca distancia con un ataque agudo de _Borjamarismo_. Larry, que no quería que Brad y Bred le preguntasen qué tal su excursión ilícita a Jomemeo, desarrolló el instinto _Misión: Imposible _que había aprendido de Mariangélica para llegar a la torre de Greypeor sin ser visto y meterse en la cama antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de que había salido del Refectorium. Antes de esconderse debajo de las mantas, abrió su baúl, sacó un álbum de fotos y lo metió con él bajo las sábanas.

Era un regalo que Roderick le había hecho tres años antes: un álbum con fotos de sus padres, a quienes Larry no había conocido. Las fotos eran mágicas, y los personajillos hacían movimientos y saludaban y tenían conversaciones entre ellos (vamos, que más que fotos eran pequeños vídeos domésticos de esos como los que se hacen en la BBC - bodas, bautizos y comuniones -, y que luego los amigos se enseñan entre ellos para dar un poco por el cuo a los amigos, que se los tienen que tragar). Larry empezó a pasar las páginas hasta que encontró la foto que buscaba...

La foto (bueno, el vídeo) de la boda de sus padres. Lames, un hombre clavado a Larry pero con unos diez años más (en el momento de su boda, no penséis tan mal, que una cosa es que no hubiera entrado en vigor el Decreto y otra semejante derroche de precocidad), y Lula, que no se parecía en nada a su hermana Putunia, estaban en primer plano, sonriendo, saludaban y pegaban pequeños chillidos mientras los invitados les lanzaban arroz a mala leche. Lames pisó la cola del vestido blanco de Lula, que cayó hacia atrás y quedó sentada en el suelo. Riendo, dejó que el padrino la levantase...

Ahí estaba. Suburbius Blas. Levantaba del suelo a Lula, sonriente, mientras Lames soltaba una carcajada y decía algo así como _Cuidado, que es mi pibita, colega_... a lo que Suburbius contestaba: _Si hubiese querido mangártela, hoy habrías sido mi padrino_. Lula seguía riendo incontroladamente.

Larry se fijó en Blas. Un hombre joven, de unos veintipocos años, bastante guaperas y bastante atractivo y bastante TODO. Muy diferente del hombre-cruce entre entre Yola Berrocal y Ernesto Sáinz de Buroaga que parecía haber salido de las mismísimas cloacas de los suburbios más infames de la ciudad más tercermundista del planeta más desconocido y que había salido en la portada de_ La Probeta_.

Con la cara de felicidad que tenía en el vídeo de la boda, Larry supuso que Blas no podía estar planeando ya asesinar a Lula y a Lames... A menos que fuese muy buen actor, lo cual era posible, claro... ¿Sabía ya que tendría que pasar doce años en Ascodán que le dejarían la cara como un Cristo y acabarían con todas sus posibilidades de convertirse en el galán favorito de Jollibúd?

_Pero los Desertores no le afectan_... pensó Larry, mirando el hermoso rostro de Blas, que en ese momento besaba a Lula en la mejilla mientras Lames, riendo, tiraba de su brazo. _No se le quitan las ganas de tener ganas cada vez que se acercan_...

Larry cerró de golpe el álbum y lo metió en el baúl, debajo de toda su ropa sucia, que era mucha, por cierto. Después, volvió a meterse en la cama, cerrando las cortinitas mosquiteras de color dorado con lazos que colgaban del dosel, asegurándose de que nadie podía verlo desde fuera.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¿Larry? - preguntó Ron en un susurro. Larry pasó de él, y, en consecuencia, Ron pasó de repetir la pregunta y se metió en su propia cama.

Larry se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el dosel, con los ojos tan abiertos que incluso superaban en tamaño los coladores de la profesora Tremendi. Sintió algo muy amargo y muy caliente y muy desagradable correr por sus venas. _El Refresco de Queso_, pensó, _que me ha caido mal_. Creyó ver a Blas riéndose de él en la oscuridad, y volvió a pensar que el refresco no le había sentado especialmente bien. Blas se reía y se reía y casi le daba un mal de tanto reirse, y Larry tragó saliva porque no podía tragarse un vaso de bicarbonato. Veía a Blas haciendo explotar a Puter Patapum con un horrísono y ensordecedor "¡PATAPUM!", y veía también volar la pierna de una taquillera, el brazo de un acomodador, y miles y miles de palomitas de maíz. También oía una voz susurrante: _Ya está, Señor Penumbroso; los Motter me han hecho Hastaquelamuettenossepare en el cerebelo_... Y luego la misma voz que pedía: _Por favor, que sea con anestesia total_... Y después otra voz que se reía con un timbre muy agudo y que daba mucho pero que mucho mucho mucho zuto y que a Larry le recordaba a su más tierna infancia.

- Larry... estás jorrible...

Larry no había pegado ojo hasta la hora del desayuno por el ardor de estómago. Al despertar, había encontrado el dormitorio vacío, se había vestido (sin ducharse, como buen niñito inglés bien educado) y había bajado la escalera hasta la sala común de Greypeor, donde no había nadie más que Ron, comiéndose un sapo (¿? Recuerde el lector que yo sólo cuento la historia, no me la invento. Qué culpa tengo yo si Ron se estaba comiendo un sapo...), y Mariangélica, que, para no variar, hacía los deberes.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido la peña? - preguntó Larry, mirando a su alrededor.

- En sus casas, poniéndose hasta las pencas de turrón y mazapán - respondió Ron -. Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Ya casi es hora de comer, estaba a punto de subir a despertarte...

- ¿Y hay sapos de comer? Porque entonces creo que me esperaré hasta la merienda...

- Nunca has sabido apreciar la alta cocina mágica, Larry...

- Prefiero la baja cocina mugre, gracias.

- Tú te lo pierdes - dijo Ron, dándole un mordisco al sapo que tenía en la mano.

Larry se sentó junto al fuego. Por la ventana se veía caer la nieve, lenta y uniformemente. _Crunchñam_ se estiraba junto al fuego, como una gran bola de pelo verde.

- Es verdad que no tienes muy buen aspecto, sabes... - dijo Mariangélica, mirándolo por encima de sus deberes, y señalando su pelo revuelto, sus gafas torcidas y las ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies.

- Estoy bien.

- Larry... - dijo Mariangélica, mirando a Ron disimuladamente como intentando que Larry no le viese y fracasando estrepitosamente -. Sé que debes estar un poco... er... disgustado... por lo que oímos ayer en Jomemeo... Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería, sabes... Aunque no te resulte fácil, claro...

- ¿Tontería como cuála? - preguntó Larry.

- Como ir a buscar a Blas - dijo Ron, tajante.

Era evidente que habían ensayado la conversación antes de que Larry bajase del dormitorio. No era muy difícil de adivinar, claro, teniendo en cuenta que había un par de pergaminos entre los apuntes de Mariangélica cuyas primeras líneas Larry pudo leer:

_CONVERSACIÓN CON LARRY_

_(Ron está sentado junto al fuego, comiéndose un sapo. Mariangélica está en la mesa haciendo los deberes. Larry baja del dormitorio.)_

_Ron: Larry... estás jorrible..._

_Larry (mirando a su alrededor): ¿Dónde se ha metido la peña? _

_Ron: En sus casas, poniéndose hasta las pencas de turrón y mazapán. Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Ya casi es hora de comer, estaba a punto de subir a despertarte..._

_Larry: ¿Y hay sapos de comer? Porque entonces creo que me esperaré hasta la merienda..._

_Ron: Nunca has sabido apreciar la alta cocina mágica, Larry..._

_Larry: Prefiero la baja cocina mugre, gracias._

_Ron: Tú te lo pierdes._

_(Ron le da un mordisco al sapo. Larry se sienta junto al fuego. Crunchñam se estira junto al fuego, como una gran bola de pelo verde)._

_Mariangélica (observando a Larry): Es verdad que no tienes muy buen aspecto, sabes... _

_Larry: Estoy bien._

_Mariangélica (mirando disimuladamente a Ron sin que Larry se dé cuenta): Larry... Sé que debes estar un poco... er... disgustado... por lo que oímos ayer en Jomemeo... Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería, sabes... Aunque no te resulte fácil, claro..._

_Larry: ¿Tontería como cuála? _

_Ron (tajante): Como ir a buscar a Blas._

Larry se dio cuenta (qué espabilado) de que la conversación estaba preparada, pero no dijo nada.

- No lo harás, ¿verdad, Larry? - dijo Mariangélica.

- ¿El qué? - dijo Larry, que con el esfuerzo mental de relacionar los pergaminos con la conversación había perdido el hilo.

- Ir a buscar a Blas.

- Porque no merece la pena morir por él - dijo Ron.

Larry los miró. No entendían nada (más o menos como solía pasarle a él).

- ¿Sabéis lo que me pasa cada vez que se me acercan los Desertores? Se me quitan las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa... Incluso de permanecer despierto... Incluso de dormirme. Y eso me pasa porque tengo hipotensión... Y si tengo hipotensión, es porque me la pegó Lord Boquerón, además de decorarme la cabeza con esta cicatriz tan mona... - se señaló el boquerón -. Y si Lord Boquerón me pegó su hipotensión, y yo me caigo redondo cada vez que se me acerca un Desertor, es porque Suburbius Blas traicionó a mis padres y mostró a Lord Boquerón el camino a mi casita, donde mató a mis papis y me contagió esta pereza tan grande... Así que no me digáis que no vaya detrás de Blas porque de la somanta palos que le voy a meter en cuanto me lo encuentre se le van a quitar las ganas de tener ganas. ¿Ha quedado claro? Pues ahora vais y lo cascáis.

- No hagas nada, Larry... - pidió Mariangélica -. Los Desertores pillarán a Blas y se lo llevarán a Ascodán... Tendrá su merecido...

- Ya oíste a Flandhul - exclamó Larry -. Los Desertores no le afectan... A él no le da la pereza y la desidia... Incluso se escapó de Ascodán. Para él será como unas vacaciones en Jamaica...

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? - preguntó Ron, con los dientes apretados -. ¿Matar a Blas?

- No seas tonto - dijo rápidamente Mariangélica -. Larry no quiere matar a nadie... ¿verdad... Larry?

Larry volvió a quedarse callado. No se le había pasado por la cabeza matar a nadie (aunque podía resultar interesante. pensó en un súbito ramalazo de psicopatía). Lo único que sabía era que, cada vez que pensaba en Blas, le entraba un dolor de estómago insoportable.

- Malody lo sabía - dijo de pronto -. ¿Te acuerdas, Ron? Lo dijo aquel día en clase de Posesiones... Cuando me dijo que, si él fuera yo, no se quedaría quieto...

- ¿Vas a hacer caso a Malody y no a nosotros? - dijo Ron con aspecto dolorido y desilusionado -. Mira, tronko: ¿sabes lo que recibió la familia de Puter Patapum después de enfrentarse con Blas? Una bota con un pie dentro y una carta de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados de esas de _Su hijo murió como un héroe... nunca le olvidaremos... Gracias a él el nuestro es un mundo mejor... blablabla... _Y el himno nacional sonando, la bandera encima de la caja de la bota y una medalla y todo eso. Blas está loco, Larry, y es muy peligroso.

- Sombrus Malody debe haberle contado algo a Trago - se dijo Larry, sin hacer ni puñetero caso a lo que Ron decía -. Sombrus pertenecía al círculo más íntimo de Boquerón...

- Llámalo El que todos sabemos pero ninguno queremos decir su nombre porque acojona de verdad de la muerte del mundo mundial universo, ¿vale? - dijo Ron -.Odio ese nombre.

- Entonces es obvio que los Malody sabían que Blas trabajaba para Boquerón... - siguió Larry.

- ¡Y a Malody le encantaría que Blas te volase en pedazos, con palomitas, taquillera, acomodador, cambia-rollos y espectadores incluídos, como a Patapúm! Piensa un poco, aunque te resulte difícil, Larry... Lo único que quiere Malody es que te maten antes de tener que enfrentarse contigo al _Cuidadín_.

- Larry, por favor... - suplicó Mariangélica con rostro de heroína de película de Antena 3 de después de comer, de esas de _Basada en hechos reales _-, sé sensato por una vez en la vida. Blas es un cabronazo, pero... no te pongas en peligro... Por favor... Eso es lo que Blas quiere, que le des la oportunidad de hacerte pupa... Tus padres no querrían que te matase de mala manera, ¿no crees?...

- No sé lo que querrían porque gracias a Blas no los he conocido - dijo Larry bruscamente.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, durante el cual _Crunchñam_ se estiró como una bola de pelo verde estirada, sacando unas garras de color amarillo bastante afiladas. Desde el bolsillo de Ron, _Mikimaus_ sacó la cabeza con una cara de erizo asustado que habría hecho las delicias de los niños que van al cine en Navidad (siempre que no se encuentren con Blas en la cola, claro).

- ¡Oye! - dijo Ron, intentando cambiar de tema -. Estamos en vacaciones. ¡Vamos a ver a Roderick! No le hemos visitado desde hace muchísimo...

- Ni de coña - dijo Mariangélica -. Larry no debe salir del castillo...

- Sí, vamos - dijo Larry, llevando la contraria como casi siempre -. Así podré preguntarle cómo fue lo de su accidente.

- ¿Accidente? - preguntó Ron, perplejo.

- ¡Más le vale haber tenido una amnesia de caballo a causa de un accidente de siniestro total! - exclamó Larry -. ¡Si no, lo mataré, lo mataré mucho, lo mataré dos veces por haber olvidado decirme que Blas traicionó a mis padres!

Seguir con el runrún del tema de Suburbius Blas no era precisamente lo que Ron tenía en mente.

- Podríamos echar una partida al _Monopoly Mágico_... - propuso Ron -. O al _Tres en Círculo_. Piercing ha dejado por aquí un juego...

- No. Vamos a ver a Roderick - dijo Larry, que había heredado el cabezón de su padre.

Así que cogieron las capas de sus dormitorios y salieron por el agujero del retrato del teniente Cagonman (_¡Los alemanes se acercan! ¡No hay dolor, camaradas!_). Bajaron la escalera de mármol y salieron por la puerta principal del castillo.

Caminaron por el prao, pisando la crujiente nieve blanca (no, azul, no te digo...) que les congelaba los pies y les mojaba los bordes de las capas. La cabaña de Roderick parecía salida de las mismas postalitas que Jomemeo.

Ron llamó a la puerta, pero no contestó nadie.

- ¿Ha-habrá sa-sa-salido? - tembló Mariangélica.

Ron pegó la oreja a la puerta.

- Se oyen ruidos extraños dentro... - dijo -. ¿Será _Fangoria_?

Larry y Mariangélica también pegaron las orejas a la puerta. Dentro de la chabola de Roderick se oían lamentos desgarrados y sollozos.

- ¡Roderick, abre la puerta! - gritó Larry, golpeando la puerta, con lo que Ron y Mariangélica pegaron un bote del susto y se apresuraron a despegar las orejas de la madera -. ¡Roderick! ¿Estás ahí?

Hubo un rumor de pasos, un par de golpes y el estrépito de una silla al caer al suelo, un sonido de vidrios rotos, una explosión, una traca, y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba Roderick, con los ojos como tomates y la nariz como un pimiento (parecía un gazpacho, el tío). A sus pies, _Fangoria_, su caniche de color rosa, gemía lastimeramente.

- ¡Ya lo sabéis! - gritó, y se echó al cuello de Larry, lo cual no era una nimiedad, porque Roderick era un poco animal. Ron y Mariangélica lo rescataron, sentaron a Roderick en una silla y Mariangélica preparó té para todos (con el consiguiente gruñido de Larry) con un movimiento de varita.

- ¿Que sabemos qué? - dijo Larry, confuso -. ¿Estás costipado? - dijo, fijándose en su cara.

- Tienes pinta de tener fiebre... - dijo Ron, preocupado.

- Lo mejor para la gripe es meterse en la cama... - empezó a recitar Mariangélica.

- No, un chupito de coñac caliente - dijo Ron.

- Creo que una aspirina es mejor...

- Miel derretida con limón.

- No, Bisolvón.

- Un antibiótico...

- No, los antibióticos sólo con receta médica.

- El Frenadol es lo mejor.

- Qué va, ácido acetilsalicílico...

- Paracetamol.

- ¡No estoy costipado! - gritó Roderick, y los tres enmudecieron y lo miraron. Larry se dio cuenta de que la cara de gazpacho estaba provocada por el berrinche que tenía: debía haberse pasado llorando los últimos lustros.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Roderick? - preguntó Mariangélica, asustada de verle la cara.

Larry vio sobre la mesa una carta de aspecto oficial (vamos, que ni Sherlock Holmes, la carta tenía un sello de lacre gordo como una patata y en el membrete se leía claramente _Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Control de Bichos Mágicos_).

- ¿Qué es, Roderick? - preguntó Larry. Roderick se echó a llorar aún más fuerte y le hizo señas para que la cogiera. Larry la cogió y la leyó:

_Estimado señor Roderick:_

_Respecto al accidente ocurrido en su clase de Bichos Mágicos, en la que el señor Trago Malody resultó gravemente herido por el ataque indiscriminado de un Hipocondríaco, la Comisión de Estudio y Control del Ministerio, tras arduas deliberaciones, ha concluido que usted no fue responsable del incidente, por lo que se han retirado todos los cargos contra usted. _

- Estupendo, Roderick - dijo Ron. Pero Roderick empezó a berrear aún más fuerte y le hizo una seña a Larry para que siguiese leyendo.

_Sin embargo, el señor Sombrus Malody ha insistido en que sigamos adelante con la investigación del caso. Por tanto, como no podemos continuar la causa en su contra por la insistencia del Ínclito, Afamado, Poderoso, Inmensamente Sabio y Coaccionante profesor Agnus Chitichitibangbang (A Quien Dios Guarde Muchos Años), hemos decidido procesar al Hipocondríaco, que ha sido llevado ante la Comisión Informativa de Mantenimiento de la Inocuidad de los Bichos Mágicos. Dicho organismo ha decidido por unanimidad pero sin animosidad llevar al Hipocondríaco a juicio, acusado de Peligro Constante y Evidente Para la Salud Pública._

_Por tanto, le rogamos encarecidamente haga el favor de acudir a la vista previa del juicio contra el Hipocondríaco, que se celebrará, Dios Menguante, el día 20 de abril, como el título de la canción pero no del 90 sino de 1965. Mientras tanto, mantenga al Hipocondríaco aislado y sin contacto con alumno o personal docente alguno._

_Con nuestros mejores deseos,_

_Mafalda LadeQuino_

_Encargada De Malas Noticias y Puñetas En General_

_Departamento de Control de Bichos Mágicos_

_Ministerio de Magia_

- Hay que joerse... - dijo Ron -. Pero Roderick, nos has dicho que _Budweiser_ no es malo y no masticó el brazo de Malody con mala intención... Seguro que lo consideran inocente.

- No conoces a los cabritos de la Comisión Informativa de Mantenimiento de la Inocuidad de los Bichos Mágicos - dijo Roderick tristemente -. No les gustan los animales interesantes...

Un ruido proveniente de un rincón los hizo girarse. _Budweiser_ estaba allí acostado, entre cajas y cajas de aspirinas y con una palangana delante, de la que salía un vapor verdoso con olor a menthol.

- ¡No podía dejarlo fuera, con el frío que hace! - gimió Roderick -. Está muy delicado de salud, el pobre...

- Sí, ya nos lo ha contado - dijo Larry apartando la vista de _Budweiser_. Miró a Ron y a Mariangélica. Ellos nunca habían estado de acuerdo con la clasificación del mundo animal realizada por Roderick... Ya que lo que él consideraba "animales de compañía perfectamente domesticados", eran para los demás "fieras corrupias mastica-hombres con gusto por el descuartizamiento masivo". Sin embargo, _Budweiser_ no parecía malo en absoluto... De hecho, para las compañías que solía frecuentar Roderick, _Budweiser_ era una mezcla de Hermanita de la Caridad y Conejillo de Indias de buen humor.

- Tendrás que buscarte un abogado, Roderick... - dijo Mariangélica.

- Como no sea del Turno de Oficio... Mi sueldo es de Becario de Empresa Pública, o sea, nulo.

- No, los del Turno son inútiles... - Mariangélica se quedó un rato pensativa -. Bueno, podrías hacerlo tú mismo...

- Daría igual - dijo Roderick tristemente -. Sombrus Malody está encoñao con _Budweiser_, y le sale el dinero por todos los agujeros del cuerpo... Tiene sobornados a todos los de la Comisión. Y si perdemos, le cortarán a _Budweiser_... Bueno, ya sabéis...

Hizo un gesto, señalándose la entrepierna.

- Pa que no tenga trascendencia - terminó.

- Descendencia - le corrigió Mariangélica.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Y Chitichitibangbang? - preguntó Ron.

- Ya está un poco mayor pa tener trascendencia...

- No, me refiero a si no puede hacer nada por _Budweiser_.

- Ah. No, ya tiene bastante con lo suyo, el hombre... - Roderick se encogió de hombros -. Con lo de Blas y los Desertores tiene entretenimiento pa todo el curso.

Ron y Mariangélica miraron a Larry, temiendo que empezase a hablar de Blas y a preguntarle a Roderick por qué no le había contado lo de su traición a Lames y a Lula Motter, pero Larry parecía pensar que no era el momento más indicado para ello.

- Escucha, Roderick - dijo -, no puedes dejar que Malody te pisotee... Presenta tú la defensa, es fácil, sólo tienes que hacerte socio de la televisión por cable y tragarte todos los telejuicios que emitan... Y hacerte fan de Hospital Central... no, de Turno de Oficio... Bueno, eso. Nos puedes llamar como testigos...

- Estoy segura de que he visto un juicio en la tele digital en contra de un Hipocondríaco - dijo Mariangélica -, y que el Hipocondríaco salía absuelto. No sé, revisaré mis vídeos...

- ¿Qué es una televisión por cable? ¿Qué es una tele digital? ¿Qué es un vídeo? ¿Qué es un juicio?... - preguntó Ron, confuso. Larry y Mariangélica lo miraron, asombrados.

- Son una serie de sistemas de comunicación mugre que se utilizan para enviar y recibir imágenes y sonido a larga distancia - explicó Mariangélica -. Antes se hacía por medio de ondas hertzianas, pero luego la transmisión de datos comenzó a hacerse por cable óptico...

- Vale, vale, lo he captado - dijo Ron.

- Pero claro, según las líneas de la televisión... Y luego si hay más pixels hay una mayor resolución...

- ¡Que lo he pillao, pesada!

- Ahora, con Internet, la transmisión de datos por una línea ADSL...

- ¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!

Después de una taza de té y unos donuts, Roderick pareció recobrarse un poco.

- Tenéis razón... No puedo dejar que me venzan, tengo que levantar el ánimo... Aunque sólo sea por el pobre _Budweiser_ - miró hacia el rincón, donde el Hipocondríaco hacía vahos con Vics Vaporub. _Fangoria_, el caniche, salió tímidamente de debajo de la mesa y apoyó su rosa cabeza en un tobillo de Roderick (pretendía hacerlo en la rodilla pero no levantaba más de un palmo del suelo, el bichejo) -. Estos días he estado jodido porque estoy bastante deprimido... Como a nadie le gustan mis clases...

- A nosotros nos gustan tus clases - mintieron como cosacos los tres.

- Sí, son estupendas... - dijo Ron -. Este... ¿Cómo están los _gusanajos_?

- Muertos - dijo tristemente Roderick -. No han soportado su propio aliento... Están bastante mal hechos, estos bichos...

- Oh... vaya... - dijo Ron.

- Además los Desertores me ponen malo... - continuó Roderick -. Cada vez que quiero ir a jartarme a Las Cinco Fregonas tengo que pasar a su lado. Es como volver a estar en Ascodán.

Se estremeció, y volvió a levantar la taza de té para beber. Larry, Ron y Mariangélica lo observaron anhelantes de información y cotilleo. Nunca habían oído a Roderick hablar de la etapa que pasó prisionero en Ascodán. Después de un rato de mirarlo como si fuese un invitado de _Tómbola_, Mariangélica preguntó tímidamente:

- ¿Tan horrible es Ascodán, Roderick?

- Horroroide - se estremeció Roderick -. Es un lugar muy hermoso, con un clima estupendo, y tú llegas allí y te acomodas y unos días después no hay quien te mueva... Llega un momento en que ni siquiera levantas la mano para quitarte una mosca de la cara, de la pereza que te da... Pero lo peor es que te das cuenta, ¿entendéis? Tú sabes lo que te está pasando, y aún así no puedes evitarlo, no te puedes mover. Al cabo de un tiempo prefería dejarme morir a hacer el esfuerzo de masticar... Cuando me soltaron y me llevaron fuera del alcance de los Desertores, fue como rejuvenecer ochocientos años de golpe. Pero los Desertores no querían dejarme marchar...

- ¡Pero si eras inocente! - exclamó Mariangélica -. ¡Tú no habías abierto la Cámara Concreta, fue Tom Yjerry...!

Roderick resopló.

- ¿Y crees que a los Desertores eso les importa algo? Les da igual que hayas abierto la Cámara Concreta o te hayas dejado la nevera abierta... El caso es que les pone eso de quitarte las ganas de hacer cosas. Son así de cabritos... Les gustaría que todos acabásemos siendo como ellos -. Permaneció en silencio un rato, mirando dentro de su taza como si dentro hubiese un _gusanajo_ nadando. Después, alzó la vista -. Había pensado deja libre a _Budweiser_ para que se fuese volando, pero no me atrevo. Seguro que va directo al Hospital San Turce a curarse todas sus enfermedades y las futuras... Y entonces lo trincan y... - volvió a señalarse la entrepierna -. Además, qué coo, que no quiero volver a Ascodán...

La visita a la chabola de Roderick, aunque no había sido precisamente divertida, por lo menos consiguió despistar a Larry y hacerle olvidar por el momento lo mal que le caía Suburbius Blas. Larry, Ron y Mariangélica pasaban el día en la Biblioteca buscando libros (claro) donde hablasen de casos de jurisprudencia con Hipocondríaco incluido que pudiesen ser de ayuda para _Budweiser_. Bajaron una carretilla de libros hasta la sala común de Greypeor y se sentaron alrededor del fuego a empaparse de conocimiento jurídico y judicial.

- ¡Aquí hay uno! Mirad: _El Estado contra el Hipogrifo Heinneken... Acusado de asaltar la empresa farmacéutica Bayern de Munich... _Vaya, pero lo declararon culpable... Urg, qué asco, lo que hicieron con él...

- Mirad, esto podría ser útil... - dijo Mariangélica -. Una _Mantecada_ fue absuelta en 1.584 por un jurado popular...

- Qué adelantados los magos - comentó Larry.

- Vaya... Fue absuelta porque no se pusieron de acuerdo y prescribió el caso...

- Ya me extrañaba a mí.

Mientras Larry, Ron y Mariangélica se empapaban de conocimientos legales, en el resto del castillo de Jobart habían colgado la acostumbrada decoración navideña, pese a que para los cuatro gatos (uno de ellos verde) que quedaban en el castillo no hacían falta tantas historias. En los pasillos brillaba el espumillón en ramilletes dorados y plateados; cada armadura estaba rodeada de lucecitas intermitentes de esas de las que si se funde una se joroba todo el invento (el profesor Flipaín fue a cambiar una de esas bombillas y, de la electricidad acumulada en la armadura metálica, se le quedó un peinado para Nochevieja súper _cool_); el Refectorium estaba repleto de árboles de Navidad de los que colgaban bolas rojas y manzanitas de plástico, y en todas las mesas había centros hechos en ensaladeras con espumillón y más bolas rojas, arbolitos hechos con piñas chiquititas pintados de purpurina (bastante horterillas) y estrellas plateadas que dejaban purpurina blanca por todas partes y que hacían que las caras de todos los alumnos y profesores pareciesen los rostros de las Drag Queens más famosas del ambiente madrileño. En los corredores había un fuerte olor a pavo relleno y langostinos cocidos, que hizo que incluso _Mikimaus_ asomase las púas para investigar.

La mañana de Navidad, Ron despertó a Larry volcando la cama con dosel incluido.

- ¡Despierta, macho, que tenemos que abrir los regalos!

Larry cogió las gafas, que habían quedado colgando precariamente de un lateral de su mesilla de noche, y se las puso. Entornando los ojos para ver en la semioscuridad, miró a los pies de su cama (o sea, justo donde estaba en esos momentos su rodilla izquierda) para ver una montaña de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo verde y dorado en los que se leía _El Corte Jomemeano les desea Felices Fiestas_, y pegatinitas doradas con lacitos rojos donde decía _Espero Que Te Guste _y _Muchas Felicidades _y otras ñoñerías por el estilo. Ron estaba rasgando ya el papel de los suyos con un ansia propia de un drogodependiente.

- Tengo otra bufanda de mamá - informó -. Otra vez roja y amarilla. Mira a ver si tú tienes otra.

Larry abrió un paquete envuelto en papel de periódico (los Whisky eran bastante indigentes). La señora Whisky le había enviado una bufanda roja y amarilla tejida a mano, además de un kilo de pasteles de chocolate y nata y una caja de turrón de chocolate Suchard.

- ¿Por qué mamá siempre se empeña en hacernos las bufandas rojas y amarillas? - comentó Ron, con tono aburrido.

- ¿Quizá porque el rojo y el gualda son los colores de Greypeor y la bufanda es la reglamentaria del uniforme? - dijo Larry.

- Va a ser eso.

Al retirar el paquete que contenía la bufanda y las chuches, Larry vio un paquete alargado, envuelto con un papel azul y plateado que decía en una esquinita _Callejón Melón En Fiestas_.

- ¿Yesoquée? - preguntó Ron, curioso, mientras sostenía en la mano el gorro de lana granate con pompón amarillo en lo alto que acababa de desenvolver.

- Nu sé...

Larry abrió el paquete y se alegró al instante de no haber bebido Refresco de Queso ni otra sustancia líquida o semilíquida, ya que la habría escupido con toda seguridad. Sobre los restos de la cama rodó una fregona pulida y brillante, de esas que daba la impresión de ir a volar solas.

- La hottia - dijo jadeante, mirando más de cerca la fregona. Era una Flecha Fogosa, como la que había ido cada día a ver en el Callejón Melón, a _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín_, y sobre la que había babeado hasta casi ser expulsado por el dueño. El palo brilló en cuanto Larry posó la mano sobre él, y la fregona se elevó en el aire, como si esperase que Larry la montase (¡era una fregona, no hay nada de malo en ello! Inadaptados...). Larry podía ver la perfección de las tiras de bayeta de la cola, e incluso una plaquita dorada en el palo que decía: _Flecha Fogosa: La Caña de España_.

- ¿Quién te la ha regalado? - preguntó Ron.

- Ni idea. Mira a ver si me han mandado un Christmas...

Ron rasgó el papel en el que iba envuelta la Flecha Fogosa (le molaba el tema de rasgar papel; éste también necesitaba urgentemente un psicoanalista...).

- No hay nada. Qué raro... ¿Quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo como éste para permanecer en el Economato?

- Anonimato.

- Lo que sea.

- No sé... - dijo Larry, flipado en colores -. Desde luego, no han sido los Wernesdey... Lo máximo que se han gastado en un regalo para mí ha sido cero patareto o sea nada o sea que nunca...

- Lo he captado. Bueno, pues seguro que fue Chitichitibangbang - dijo Ron -. Te envió en primero la Capa Infalible, ¿no? Y también permaneció en el econ...anonim... lo que sea.

- Pero la Capa Infalible era de mi padre... - dijo Larry -. No creo que Chitichitibangbang se gastase tropocientosmil luros en un regalo para mí, alguien podría pensar que soy su enchufado...

- Por eso no ha puesto su nombre - dijo Ron -. Por si hacía rabiar a algún gili como Malody... ¡Malody! - soltó una carcajada -. Se va a comer las uñas hasta los muñones cuando te vea montado en ella... Ésta es una fregona profesional, tronko.

- No me lo puedo creer - musitó Larry, acariciando la Flecha Fogosa como si fuese algo más que una fregona.

- ¡Ya sé quién ha podido ser! - exclamó Ron -. ¡Lobatón!

- ¿Lo qué? - rió Larry -. ¿Lobatón? Mira, si Lobatón tuviera dinero para comprar una fregona como ésta, dejaría de vestir en el Todo a Cien...

- Sí, pero le caes bien...

- Tío, si cada persona a la que le caigo bien me regalase una Flecha Fogosa...

- Tampoco te tires el moco, que no tienes tantos amigos, eh?... - dijo Ron -. Mira, cuando tu Limbo XXI acabó para el contenedor de basura, él estaba fuera, pero a lo mejor se enteró y se pasó por el Callejón Melón para comprártela...

- No estaba fuera, Ron... Durante el partido de _Cuidadín_ le aquejaba la jaqueca.

- Bueno, pues no estaba en su cuarto... Tuve que limpiar todos los orinales del castillo porque ese &$+)# de Spice me castigó, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero te castigó porque estaba sustituyendo a Lobatón porque estaba enfermo.

- Bueno, y a mí que me cuentas, el caso es que no estaba en su cuarto, yo qué sé...

Larry miró a Ron.

- Pues sigo sin hacerme a la idea... No me entra en la cabeza que Lobatón diga que está fatal de luros y luego vaya y me regale una fregona como ésta...

- ¿Qué os pascha?

Mariangélica acababa de entrar en su dormitorio como si el Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad no fuese con ella, vestida con un vaporoso salto de cama heredado seguramente de su madre y con _Crunchñam_ en brazos, con un enorme lazo rojo brillante al cuello que no le pegaba nada con el pelaje verde.

- ¡Sácalo de aquí! - exclamó Ron, buscando rápidamente a _Mikimaus_ entre sus sábanas y escondiéndolo en el bolsillo de su pijama. Mariangélica no le hizo ni puñetero caso, dejó a _Crunchñam_ encima de la cama de Seamos y miró la Flecha Fogosa con la boca muy abierta.

- ¡Uala, Larry, qué fregona más molona! ¿Quién te la ha regalado?

- Ni idea. No había tarjeta.

Mariangélica puso una cara muy rara que no hacía juego en absoluto con el camisón de gasa negra que llevaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Ron.

- Bueno... - dijo Mariangélica -. Es muy raro, ¿no?... Quiero decir, es una fregona muy buena...

- Es una fregona de la hottia, Mariangélica.

- La caña de España.

- Así que debe ser carísima...

- Probablemente costó cosa así como el sueldo de un año de Sombrus Malody - dijo Ron con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara y parte del extranjero.

- Me pregunto... - dijo Mariangélica - quién se gastaría esa cantidad de luros sin siquiera decir quién es...

- ¿Y eso qué más da? - preguntó Ron -. Escucha, Larry, ¿me dejas dar una vuelta en ella? Sólo un rato, anda... Voy hasta Río de Janeiro y vuelvo nada más.

- Creo que no deberíais montar en esa fregona - dijo Mariangélica.

- ¿Y pa qué crees que se la han regalado, para fregar la sala común? - exclamó Ron.

- Así le daría uso a mi regalo de cumpleaños... - empezó Mariangélica. Pero en ese momento _Crunchñam_ saltó desde la cama de Seamos hasta el pecho de Ron y comenzó a hurgar en el bolsillo de su pijama.

- ¡SACA DE AQUÍ A ESTA PUA BOLA DE PELO VERDE! - gritó Ron, viendo correr despavorido a su erizo por toda la habitación. Cogió a _Mikimaus_ y le dio un puntapié a _Crunchñam_, pero calculó mal y le dio en su lugar al baúl de Larry y se hizo mucha pupa. _Crunchñam_ empezó a bufar y a arañar algo que había caído del baúl de Larry, y que resultó ser la peonza que Ron le había regalado por su cumpleaños y que permanecía quieta en el suelo sin hacer ni caso al gato (es que si le hubiese hecho caso no habría sido una peonza normal y corriente, claro).

- Llévatelo - gruñó Ron a Mariangélica, acariciando a _Mikimaus_ para que se tranquilizase. Larry miró al erizo: estaba bastante más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, aunque los saltones ojos seguían siendo los de siempre. Sin embargo, le faltaban algunas púas y tenía mucha cara de susto.

- No tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? - comentó Larry.

- ¡Está estresado! - exclamó Ron -. Necesita unas vacaciones o una buena baja laboral. ¡Si ese puñetero bicho verde le dejase en paz estaría perfectamente!

Pero Larry, acordándose de sus escasos conocimientos de biología animal, pensó que _Mikimaus_ lo que necesitaba en realidad era jubilarse, ya que tenía todo el aspecto de un bicho bastante decrépito a punto de irse al otro barrio.

Aquella mañana el famoso espíritu de la Navidad estaba ausente de la sala común de Greypeor(cosa extraña, teniendo en cuenta que los pasillos de Jobart estaban tan llenos de fantasmas que era raro no atravesar ocho o nueve de camino desde el agujero del retrato al cuarto de baño). Ron seguía enfadado con Mariangélica por no hacer caso de los constantes intentos de _Crunchñam_ por comerse a _Mikimaus_, y Mariangélica estaba enfadada con Ron por haber intentado darle una patada a _Crunchñam_. Así que Larry se dedicó a mirar embobado su Flecha Fogosa, exactamente igual que en el Callejón Melón durante aquel verano pero sin tener al dueño encima quejándose por noséqué historia sobre inundaciones y sin 2.731 pelotas intentando romperle la nariz. Aunque el hecho de pasarse la mañana babeado sobre la fregona parecía poner de peor humor todavía a Mariangélica (las mujeres, que no entienden de deportes de masas). No decía nada, pero miraba la Flecha Fogosa como si tuviese ganas de partirla en trozos muy pequeños o dársela a la Higuera Judoka para que se entretuviese un rato con ella.

A la hora de la comida bajaron al Refectorium. Las cuatro grandes mesas de Greypeor, Sulimoncín, Vayaplof y Rumbaolé habían sido retiradas, así como la mesa de los profesores, y sólo había una tabla bastante cutre apoyada sobre borriquetas en el centro del Refectorium cubierta por un mantel de hilo de esos rojos y verdes con motivos navideños que parecen más apropiados para la timba de mus o de strip-póker que para una comida familiar. Había dieciséis cubiertos.

Allí estaban los profesores Chitichitibangbang, MacDonalds, Spice, Sputo y Flipaín, además de VonTrap, el conserje, que llevaba un delantal de hule y un gorro de cocinero (el pluriempleo también estaba muy extendido en el mundo mágico). Sólo había otros siete alumnos, todos desconocidos para Larry: dos de Rumbaolé, tres de Vayaplof y dos de Sulimoncín, de diversas edades y alturas.

- ¡Felices Fiestas con Freixenet! - exclamó radiante Chitichitibangbang, con extraño acento norteamericano, cuando Larry, Ron y Mariangélica se sentaron a la mesa -. He pensado que como somos tan pocos sería más útil que comiésemos todos juntos, así hacíamos un poco de pandi y nos conocemos mejor los unos a los otros. ¿No te parece, Felipe Juan Froilán? - preguntó a un niño de primero de Rumbaolé, que lo miró azorado.

- Er... sí, sí, claro...

- ¡Tenemos huevos kinder! - dijo Chitichitibangbang sonriente, y cascó un huevo kinder en la cabeza del profesor Spice, a quien no le hizo demasiada gracia. Los huevos kinder mágicos no son como los mugres, sino que son de verdad, pero cuando se cascan salen sorpresas de dentro. Así que Chitichitibangbang ignoró la yema y la clara del huevo que corrían por el pelo y el rostro de Spice y alargó la mano para coger algo de entre la porquería. Sonriendo, hizo un gesto con la mano y al instante su túnica de mago cambió por un top de cebra de escote imposible y unos ajustadísimos pantalones estampados de leopardo.

- Estupendo - dijo Chitichitibangbang -. A ver... _If yu guana bi mai loverrrr, yu gotta get guiz mai friennnndddsss_... vale, funcionan. ¡Y ahora, a comer!

Larry, acordándose del _Humpfrey_, miró a Ron y ambos se descogorciaron de risa, recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina de Spice, que prometía torturas lentas y desarrolladas en profundidad.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Refectorium y entró la profesora Tremendi, caminando a trompicones encima de los zancos que llevaba. Llevaba puesto un traje de Pasacalles que la hacía parecer un altísimo árbol de Navidad con coladores.

- Es curioso - dijo la profesora Tremendi cuando llegó a la mesa -, pero estaba haciendo gárgaras con Eau d´Été y ésta me ha dicho que era mejor que bajase a comer con vosotros o me iba a quedar excesivamente delgada... ¿Y quién soy yo para oponerme a los designios del Eau d´Été?

- Claro, jartándose a beber a estas horas... - susurró Ron a Larry, que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no carcajearse.

- Claro, claro... - dijo el profesor Chitichitibangbang, sin que su sonrisa vacilase ni un pelín -. Pero siéntate, Silvia...

Chitichitibangbang hizo un giro de muñeca y una silla surgió de la nada y se colocó junto a la de la profesora MacDonalds. También apareció un nuevo cubierto (plato llano, otro plato llano, plato hondo, tazón, pala de pescado, cuchillo, cuchillo de carne, cuchara, tenedor de ensalada, tenedor de pescado, tenedor de carne, cucharilla de café, cucharilla de postre, copa de agua, copa de vino blanco, copa de vino tinto, copa de champán, copa de coñac, servilleta y mondadientes). Pero la profesora Tremendi se quedó de pie, mirando la mesa con cara de zuto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Silvia? - preguntó Chitichitibangbang -. ¿Falta algún cubierto? ¿Eres vegetariana? ¿Te gusta comer con la mano...?

- No, no...

- Siéntate, mujer...

- ¡No me atrevo, señor director! Si me siento seremos diecisiete, y todos saben que si diecisiete comen juntos, el primero en levantarse de la mesa cogerá una indigestión...

- Nos arriesgaremos, Silvia - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, con los dientes apretados.

- Pero...

- ¡Que te sientes, coo! - exclamó con voz de Tejero dando un golpe de Estado.

La profesora Tremendi pegó un bote tal que casi se le cayeron los coladores de los ojos, y se sentó junto a la profesora MacDonalds, que metió un cucharón en la cazuela más cercana.

- ¿Quieres callos, Silvia? - preguntó.

- No, gracias, para eso llevo los zancos.

- ¿Eink?

- Es que tengo durezas... y un ojo de pollo... y bueno, ya sabes que lo de los pies es fatal... Luego te duele la espalda, y en las bodas no aguantas ni hasta la homilía...

La profesora MacDonalds frunció el ceño y no dijo nada (aunque se llenó el plato de callos hasta el borde, la muy lambuza o guriya o gumias o como queráis llamarla). La profesora Tremendi miró a su alrededor y se enderezó los coladores.

- Pero ¿dónde está el profesor Lobatón?

- Me temo que le ha vuelto la jaqueca - dijo el profesor Chitichitibangbang, sirviéndose un trozo de sangre frita -. Una pena, precisamente en Navidad...

- Pero seguro que ya lo habías adivinado, Silvia... - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, cambiando de plato y sirviéndose un montoncito de sesos en salsa de vino. La profesora Tremendi le echó una mirada tremenda.

- Por supuesto que lo había adivinado, Meenerva - dijo -. También me lo había dicho el Eau d´Été. Pero no me gusta ir por ahí de marisabidilla... No quiero que la gente se sienta incómoda, por eso a veces actúo como si no estuviera en posesión de la Visión Infradentral.

- Ah, claro, ahora lo comprendo todo - dijo MacDonalds sin pizca de comprensión en su voz.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, el mismo Lobatón sabe que su final está cerca... El otro día me ofrecí a adivinar su destino en la bola y salió huyendo despendolado.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

- Siempre has sido una incrédula.

- Y tú siempre has sido una absurda.

- Pues antes a los agnósticos los quemaban en la hoguera.

- Y a las que iban de brujas pirujas lee-destinos también.

- ¡Pues el Eau d´Été me ha dicho que hay cierta persona que va a quedarse sin pelo dentro de diez minutos!

- ¡Y yo no necesito licores ilegales para saber que hay alguien sentado a mi derecha que va a necesitar gafas nuevas en un nanosegundo! ¡Y que, por cierto, no le vendría nada mal!

- Dudo - dijo el profesor Chitichitibangbang atajando la pelea de gatas rabiosas antes de que se produjese - que el profesor Lobatón esté en peligro inminente. ¿Has vuelto a hacerle la poción, Sucillus?

- Sí - dijo Spice con gesto de lamentar profundamente perderse una lucha en el barro entre MacDonalds y Tremendi.

- Bien - dijo Chitichitibangbang -. Entonces se levantará y empezará a traficar con animales raros en cualquier momento, ya lo veréis. ¿Quieres un poco de lengua, Kevincostnerdejesús? Está coonuda.

Otro chico de primero, éste de Vayaplof, se puso del color de las remolachas, intentó coger una de las fuentes de comida, se la echó encima, se quemó, se le cayó la copa de agua en la mesa, ésta arrastró la de vino, que dejó una mancha carmesí en el mantel de hilo blanco, y tiró su plato rebosante de riñones en salsa encima de un alumno de sexto de Sulimoncín, que lo miró como si tuviese ganas de echarle alguna maldición de esas puñeteras de verdad. Larry se compadeció del pobre niño, que era, quizá, incluso más torpe que él.

La profesora Tremendi se comportó casi con normalidad (excepto por el hecho de que tenía que levantarse los coladores a cada bocado, porque se le caían sobre el plato) durante dos horas, hasta que Larry y Ron decidieron que ya habían ingerido suficiente casquería y se levantaron de la mesa, con el consiguiente maullido agudo de la profesora.

- ¡Chiquillos! ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Cuál de los dos se ha levantado el primero? - chilló.

- Nu sé... - dijo Ron, mirando a Larry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No creo que importe demasiado - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. Si a alguno le da dolor de estómago, pues que se tome un vaso de bicarbonato y en paz...

La profesora Tremendi pareció molesta, como si fuese ella la que tuviera una indigestión. Ron se volvió hacia Mariangélica.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó.

- Sí, ahora... - dijo Mariangélica -. Tengo que... bueno... este... Tengo que hablar con la profesora MacDonalds.

- Siempre está pidiendo más deberes, la tía - comentó Ron cuando subían por la escalera de mármol hacia la torre.

- No sé. Me da la impresión de que nos ocultaba algo... - dijo Larry, en un inspirado arranque de clarividencia.

Cuando llegaron al agujero del retrato, se encontraron al teniente Cagonman celebrando la Navidad con un grupito de cabareteras vestidas con vestidos (valga la redundancia) con muchos flecos y plumas por todas partes.

- ¡Fellicesh pashcuassss! - hipó -. ¿Da condrasheñña?

- _Dicen que fray Sisebuto se cascaba veinte paas por minuto, y dicen que fray Tomás se cascaba todavía muchas más _- dijo Ron.

- ¡Igual gue voshodrosss! - rió el teniente Cagonman, que no debía saber nada de cierto Decreto. El cuadro se apartó para dejarles pasar.

Larry subió directamente al dormitorio, pero no porque la contraseña le hubiese metido ideas raras en la cabeza sino porque sentía verdadera necesidad de coger su Flecha Fogosa, que es precisamente lo que hizo. También cogió el pack de Fairy que Mariangélica le había regalado por su cumpleaños (no es que pensase utilizar la Flecha Fogosa para fregar el dormitorio de nadie, era por si acaso podía limpiarla un poquito más, no fuese que hubiera alguna huella dactilar o motita de polvo en la fregona nueva novísima y reluciente). Bajó a la sala común y se puso a investigar la Flecha Fogosa, pero la fregona estaba impoluta y tenía las tiras de bayeta como cortadas con escuadra y cartabón. Él y Ron se limitaron a sentarse junto al fuego a contemplarla, babeantes, hasta que el agujero del retrato se abrió de nuevo, y entró Mariangélica seguida por la profesora MacDonalds.

La profesora MacDonalds era la jefa de Greypeor, pero Larry sólo la había visto en la sala común de la casa en una ocasión, cuando tuvo que anunciar el Estado de Sitio en Jobart, el año anterior. Él y Ron la miraron mientras se acercaba a la chimenea. Mariangélica cogió a _Crunchñam _y se puso a acariciarlo de espaldas a ellos.

- Así que era eso... - dijo la profesora MacDonalds, mirando fijamente la Flecha Fogosa con los ojos como pelotas de tenis -. La señorita Flanders acaba de chivar... este... de decirme que te han regalado una fregona, Motter.

Larry y Ron se volvieron hacia Mariangélica, que seguía de espaldas a ellos pero tenía las orejas de color granate, a juego con la bufanda reglamentaria de Greypeor.

- ¿Puedo cogerla? - preguntó MacDonalds, pero no esperó a que Larry recordase cómo se hablaba sino que se la arrebató directamente de entre las manos. Examinó la Flecha Fogosa críticamente, a través de sus gafas romboidales -. Mmmmm... Mñmñmñ...Mnmnmnmn...Mjmjmjmj... Mwrtyghtrfjksqñlbvcordmnmfrdmlll...

Larry pensó que ya sabía quién tenía la indigestión adivinaadivinanzeada por Tremendi.

- ¿Y no tenía felicitación, Motter? ¿Ningún mensaje, firma, marca, tarjeta de visita, huella dactilar...?

- Nop - dijo Larry.

- Ya veo... Bueno, Motter, voy a tener que llevármela.

Larry se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Oiga, si quiere una cómpresela!

- No es por eso. Tendremos que examinarla a conciencia para comprobar que no le han echado un hechizo malvado que te vuelva a romper la crisma - explicó la profesora MacDonalds -. No soy una experta en fregonas, pero supongo que el profesor Flipaín la diseccionará y analizará cada partícula...

- ¿Diseccionarla? - preguntó Ron, como si la profesora MacDonalds estuviese sonada. Larry empezó a temblar de furia. No le apetecía nada que nadie, y menos alguien llamado Flipaín, toquetease las partículas de su fregona como si fuese un forense salido de CSI, CSI Las Vegas, CSI Miami o CSI Getafe Sur.

- Sólo serán unas semanas - dijo la profesora MacDonalds -. Te la devolveremos cuando estemos seguros de que nadie le ha puesto un encantamiento mata-LarryMotters.

- La fregona no tiene nada de malo... - dijo Larry, enfadado.

- Díselo a la Asociación de Amas de Casa Con Escoliosis Múltiple. Me temo que no vas a poder volar en esta fregona hasta que la hayamos examinado, y punto pelota.

La profesora MacDonalds salió por el agujero del retrato, muy digna pese a los _Chati...eh, chati... Ven acá que te voy a enseñar mis heridas de guerra_... del teniente Cagonman. Larry se quedó mirando el agujero, petrificado. Ron se volvió hacia Mariangélica.

- ¿Por qué has ido corriendo a MacDonalds? _Profe, profe, que a Larry le han regalado una fregona_... - dijo, imitando la aguda voz de Mariangélica -. Chivata acusica la rabia te pica...

Mariangélica soltó a _Crunchñam_ y se volvió. Estaba tan roja que casi parecía morada, pero los miró con la misma cara de desafío de Juana de Arco enfrentándose a la Inquisición.

- Me chivé porque pensé, y MacDonalds está de acuerdo conmigo, que la fregona se la podría haber mandado Suburbius Blas.


	12. El sindicato

Ante todo, muchísimos perdones por no haber publicado antes… He estado un poco perdida en la inmensidad del océano, o, mejor dicho, un pelín liada con esas cosas del trabajo y demás absurdeces.

Muchas gracias a los que habéis sido pacientes… Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.

- CAPÍTULO 12 -

_**El Sindicato**_

Larry sabía que la intención de Mariangélica había sido buena, que había intentado salvarle la vida y todas esas milongas de _te he hecho daño para salvarte _y _quien más te quiere te hará sufrir_, pero eso no le impidió encabronarse pero mogollón. Había tenido la mejor fregona del mundo en sus manos, se la habían regalado, ella vino a él, era suya, suya nada más, su tessssorooo... Y por culpa de Mariangélica se la había llevado El Enemigo de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media... o sea, la profesora MacDonalds.

Ron también estaba enfadado con Mariangélica, aunque sin problemas de identidad ni obsesiones raras ni sueños en los que se veía tirando la fregona a un volcán llamado el Monte del Minino o algo asín. En su opinión, diseccionar una Flecha Fogosa era un crimen punible con la decapitación preventiva. Mariangélica, que seguía en sus trece y mantenía que había hecho lo correcto, empezó a evitar aparecer por la sala común. Larry y Ron pensaban que se habría refugiado en la Biblioteca, como siempre, pero no intentaron persuadirla para que saliera a tomar el aire porque en realidad les importaba menos que nada (qué malas personas). Se alegraron cuando terminaron las vacaciones y volvió el resto del colegio, porque era más fácil mezclarse con el bullicio y no ver demasiado a Mariangélica.

Oliver Ybenji buscó a Larry la noche anterior al comienzo de las clases.

- ¿Lo habéis pasao bien estas fiestas? - preguntó, y, como en realidad la respuesta le importaba un coón, dijo: - He estado pensando mucho estas Navidades, Larry, y bueno... verás... es que... Después del último partido... Si vuelves a tirarte de la fregona, yo... Bueno, quizá el traspaso sea lo mejor...

Oliver se quedó callado, incómodo.

- No te preocupes, Oliver - dijo Larry -. Estoy en ello. El profesor Lobatón me prometió que me daría unas clasecillas anti-Desertores después de Navidad, y seguramente empezaremos ya...

- Ah... - dijo Oliver, más animado -. Bien... No tenía ganas de buscar a otro Snifador, en serio, menos tal y como está el mercado de los fichajes actualmente, que se han subido a la parra, vamos, siete mil millones de luros como si no fuese nada... y si lo has solucionado... Bueno. ¿Has comprado una fregona para sustituir a la Limbo XXI?

- No - dijo Larry.

- ¿Cómo? Bueno, pues tienes que ir de tiendas pero ya mismo, no puedes jugar contra Rumbaolé montado en esa Estrellada del colegio o vas a acabar hecho puré de mago.

- Le regalaron una Flecha Fogosa por Navidad - dijo Ron.

- ¿Una Flecha Fogosa? ¡No! ¿Si? ¡No! ¿Sí? - dijo Oliver en pleno conflicto mental -. ¿En serio? ¿Una Flecha Fogosa? ¡No!

- No te vuelvas majara, Oliver - dijo Larry tristemente -. Ya no la tengo. La profesora MacDonalds me la ha confiscado...

- ¡Cómo! ¡Si quiere una que se la compre!

- ...no, me la ha quitado para estudiarla por si tiene alguna maldición desmonta-Larrys.

- ¿Maldición? ¿Y por qué podría tener una maldición? - preguntó Oliver, confuso.

- Suburbius Blas - dijo Larry -. Parece que le molo más un poco más muerto. O sea, que lo pasaría bomba si me hiciese puré de mago, como tú dices. Así que MacDonalds piensa que él me la podría haber enviado.

Oliver ignoró el hecho de que Blas pudiera intentar atentar contra la integridad física de su Snifador.

- ¡Pero Blas no ha podido comprar una Flecha Fogosa! Es un fuhitivo, y todos los Desertores del mundo mundial van detrás de él... ¿Cómo va a entrar en _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín _a comprar una fregona, como quien va al Carrefour?...

- Ya, pero aún así MacDonalds quiere diseccionarla - dijo Larry con tristeza.

Oliver apretó los dientes hasta que chirriaron desagradablemente.

- Iré a verla, Larry... - le prometió -. La convenceré como sea... aunque sea infringiendo el Decreto... ¡Una Fecha Fogosa!... Ella también quiere que gane Greypeor... ¡Una Flecha Fogosa de verdad! La convenceré como sea... una Flecha Fogosa...

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Lo último que deseaban en plena nevada era pasar una hora a la intemperie en clase de Bichos Mágicos, pero Roderick decidió que para calentarse lo mejor era dejarse de Bichos y jugar al pilla-pilla, y pasaron un rato estupendo persiguiéndose los unos a los otros y poniendo zancadillas a los de Sulimoncín.

La primera clase de Adivinaadivinanza fue mucho menos divertida. La profesora Tremendi les enseñaba Quiromasaje, y se apresuró a decirle a Larry que tanta tensión acumulada en los músculos sólo podía acabar en una muerte prematura.

Larry tenía muchas ganas de llegar a clase de Contraataques Para Trucos Sucios, no por el mismo motivo que Patati y Lavendo pero sí con la misma cara de ansiedad que ellas. Después de su conversación con Oliver, tenía ganas de empezar las clases anti-Desertores cuanto antes.

- Ah, sí, claro... - dijo el profesor Lobatón cuando Larry se lo recordó al final de la clase -. Este... A ver mi agenda... Uy, qué ocupado estoy... No tengo ninguna tarde libre...

- Porfiporfporfiporfiporfiporfiporfiiiiiiiiiiii

- Sí, bueno, vale... - dijo Lobatón, y puso ese gesto de los que ven que no se van a librar del marrón -. Erm... ¿Qué te parece el jueves, a eso de las ocho? Supongo que el aula de Cuentos Mágicos será suficientemente grande... Mmmm... Tendré que pensarlo, no puedo invitar amablemente a un Desertor a que venga a pasar el rato mientras tú lo atacas...

- Parece que todavía le duele la cabeza, ¿no crees? - dijo Ron cuando salieron al pasillo, camino del Refectorium -. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Tendrá jaqueca crónica?...

- No tenéis ni idea.

Se dieron la vuelta. Mariangélica los seguía, cargando con una mochila tan llena de libros que las costuras estaban a punto de reventar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

- No - dijo Mariangélica, sacando pecho.

- Bueno, lo habrás dicho por algo... - dijo Ron -. Dije que no sabía qué le pasaba a Lobatón, y tú...

- Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? - dijo Mariangélica con cara de sabelotodo.

- Mira, tronka, si no nos lo quieres decir, te callas que estás más guapa - dijo Ron.

- Vale - respondió Mariangélica, y se marchó arrastrando la mochila.

- No tiene ni puñetera idea - dijo Ron a Larry -. Sólo quiere hablar con alguien porque se ha convertido en una inadaptada.

A las ocho de la tarde del jueves, Larry salió de la torre de Greypeor y se dirigió hacia la clase de Cuentos Mágicos. Cuando llegó, estaba vacía, y pasó unos cinco minutos buscando el interruptor de la luz hasta que se acordó de que estaba en Jobart, de que era un mago y de que las cosas que funcionan con magia no usan interruptor. Entonces sacó la varita y encendió las luces con un giro de muñeca. Al cabo de un rato apareció el profesor Lobatón con una gran caja de cartón que dejó encima de la mesa del profesor Blinx.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Larry.

- Un _Humpfrey_ - respondió el profesor Lobatón -. He estado buscando por todos los cuartos de baño desde el lunes y al final he encontrado este en las letrinas de VonTrap. Es lo más parecido a un Desertor que podemos encontrar. El _Humpfrey_ se convertirá en Desertor para desvalijarte mientras tú te acongojas, pero en lugar de luchar contra él con el hechizo _Atomápokkulo_ lo haremos con otro específico para los Desertores, y lo guardaré en el baño de los profesores cuando no practiquemos con este pequeño mutante. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - dijo Larry apretando los esfínteres de las ganas repentinas de hacerse los buenos días encima que le habían entrado.

- Bien... - el profesor Lobatón sacó la varita e indicó a Larry que hiciera lo mismo -. El hechizo que voy a enseñarte es muy difícil, Larry... Está muy por encima del nivel de los magos corrientes, mucho menos de los magos menores de edad, pero pareces espabilado y lo mismo soy capaz de hacer que lo hagas porque soy un profesor de la hottia. Se llama Hechizo _Sindicato_.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Bueno, cuando se logra realizar conjura una fuerza capaz de animar a la acción al mago más perezoso del mundo, y así contrarresta el efecto del Desertor. Funciona contra los Desertores porque la lucha obrera de clases y la revolución son los máximos exponentes de la actividad, y contrarrestan los efectos de la presencia de los Desertores. Pero tengo que advertirte, Larry, que a lo mejor es demasiado difícil para tí, porque no hay muchos magos capaces de realizar un _Sindicato_... Ni muchos mugres, a decir verdad...

- ¿Y cómo se invoca?

- Con un hechizo que sólo funcionará si te concentras hasta hacerte daño en la actividad. Ya sabes, piensa: actividad, actividad, actividad... Voy a hacer muchas cosas, voy a escribir un libro, voy a plantar un árbol, voy a viajar el globo, voy a tener un... bueno... ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Larry pensó: _actividad, actividad... A ver, algo que tenga ganas de hacer... Voy a... Voy a jugar al Cuidadín_.

- Vale - dijo, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en las ganas que tenía de jugar al _Cuidadín_.

- El encantamiento es - Lobatón carraspeó -: ¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_!

- ¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_! - repitió Larry -. ¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_!

- ¿Te estás concentrando en la actividad? - preguntó Lobatón.

- Sí... - respondió Larry, obligándose a pensar en un partido de _Cuidadín_, en volar, en buscar la _snif_... -. ¡_Abajo la Paternal Muera el Metacrilato Oblongo el que parte y reparte..._! no, así no...¡_Muera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Usurero La tierra para el que la cocina_! ...no, noeasí... esto... ¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_!

De pronto salió de su varita un chorro de luz de color rojo intenso.

- ¿Lo ha visto? - exclamó Larry entusiasmado -. ¡He hecho algo!

- Muy bien, Larry - dijo el profesor Lobatón -. Vale. ¿Estás preparado para probarlo en un Desertor, o te acongoja demasiado la idea?

- No, no... - se apresuró a decir Larry -. A por ellos que son pocos, vamos... -. Larry empuñó la varita, sintiendo bastante aprensión. En cualquier momento podía volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación de pereza... Pero no quería sentirla, quería hacer cosas, quería jugar al _Cuidadín_... ¿o no?

El profesor Lobatón abrió la caja. De ella surgió una figura vestida con unos sucios vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra y un pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro, que se dirigió hacia Larry. Larry vaciló. Las rodillas le temblaron. _Jugar al Cuidadín, jugar al Cuidadín, quiero... jugar.. al Cuidadín... ¿Qué es eso del Cuidadín?... Qué aburrimiento, con lo que me apetece tumbarme a la bartola_...

Las rodillas se le doblaron, y cayó al suelo de bruces, pero no intentó ponerse de pie porque no le daba la gana. Con lo bien que se estaba en el suelo... _Pero no, quiero jugar al... lo que sea... Al Cuidadín, eso_...

- ¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_! - gritó. Pero ni siquiera había llegado a levantar la varita, y de pronto perdió el interés por volver a gritar la fómmula mágica. _Uy, no, con lo que me duele la garganta cuando grito, qué pereza... Quita, quita, qué esfuerssso_...

- ¡Larry!

Larry volvió de pronto a la realidad. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo de piedra, y uno de sus dientes yacía cerca de él (qué manía de dejarse los piños en todas las superficies). No necesitó preguntar lo que había sucedido.

- Lo siento - musitó, e hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse aunque no le apetecía ni mijita. Se colocó las gafas, que tenía colgando de una oreja.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí - dijo Larry. Tuvo que apoyarse en un pupitre para levantarse.

- Toma - dijo el profesor Lobatón, ofreciéndole un palolú. Después se agachó, cogió el diente y se lo colocó a Larry en el hueco con un golpe de varita -. No esperaba que lo consiguieses, era la primera vez... Me habría impresionado mucho que lo hubieras logrado.

- Pero es que cada vez es peor - dijo Larry -. Esta vez ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada antes de que se me quitasen las ganas...

Lobatón estaba pálido.

- Larry, si no quieres seguir con esto, lo dejamos por hoy...

- ¡No! - exclamó Larry -. ¡Tengo que conseguirlo! ¡Tenemos que ganar la Copa de _Cuidadín_ o Malody se estará riendo de mí hasta 1987!

- De acuerdo... Cagóntó, no me libro... - Lobatón carraspeó -. Tal vez quieras pensar en algo que te apetezca más hacer, no sé, incluso cosas contra el Decreto Para la Limitada Moderación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad...

Larry lo miró suspicaz.

- Te prometo que no me chivaré - dijo Lobatón sonriendo -. Yo también he tenido infancia, sabes...

Larry asintió, y levantó la varita.

- ¿Preparado?

- Sí.

Lobatón abrió de nuevo la caja, y de nuevo surgió una figura alta, vestida de negro y con la cara cubierta. Larry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la imagen de Mariangélica (era la chica que mejor conocía, no es tan extraño, hombres...), pero notaba cómo se le iban las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. A ver... Quizá Patati... No, Lavendo... Bueno, o Ginebra, que seguro que querría... Bueno, querría hacer qué? ¿Esperar a la cigüeña? ¿Plantar un repollo? ¿Mirar cómo las abejitas llevan polen a las florecitas? ¿_QUÉ demonios es lo que prohibe el decreto_?

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear de nuevo. _Quiero... quiero hacer con Ginebra... Pero qué chorrada, para ver a las aves migratorias o a los insectos y la flora me pongo un documental de La2... Quiero... Quiero hacer... Buah, para qué... _Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá era que Ginebra no era una tentación suficiente... Intentó concentrarse en la imagen de la señora Ruperta, que tanto había gustado a Ron, a Flandhul e incluso, si le hacía caso, a Blas y a su propio padre. Pero la señora Ruperta no era tampoco alguien con quien le apeteciese contemplar las abejitas, o las cigüeñitas, o los repollitos... Pensó en la bruja del guardarropa de La Olla Regurgitante, pero pronto se le quitaron las ganas incluso de pensar.

- ¡Larry! ¡Larry, despierta!

Lobatón le abofeteaba el rostro, de forma que Larry notaba cómo se le iban todavía más las ganas de hacer na de na... Le costó cerca de cinco minutos comprender que estaba tumbado, en esta ocasión boca arriba, en el suelo del aula.

- No tengo ganas... - balbuceó. Lobatón le dio otras dos tortas.

- Larry, escucha. ¡Escucha!

- Vale...

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Este encantamiento es demasiado para tí... No debería haberte puesto en este trance.

- ¡No! - gritó Larry -. Tengo que conseguirlo, tengo que hacerlo... ¿Qué pensaría mi padre si no lo hiciera? Pensaría que no soy capaz de conseguir la Copa de _Cuidadín_...

- ¿Te preocupa lo que podría pensar Lames? - preguntó Lobatón con voz extraña.

- Sí... - dijo Larry, con lágrimas de rabia surcándole el rostro. Se secó la cara con la manga intentando que Lobatón no lo viera llorando. Después lo miró -. Pero... Usted no conoció a mi padre, ¿no?...

- Sí... - dijo Lobatón -. Lo conocía. Fuimos amigos en Jobart. Pero a lo que íbamos... ¿Lo dejamos por hoy, entonces?

- ¡No! ¡El problema es que no puedo tener ganas de hacer algo que no tengo ni idea de cómo es! ¡Soy un inadaptado, ¿recuerda? ¡Tengo que pensar otra cosa!

- Cagóntó... No me libro ni a la de tres... Bueno, está bien, piensa en algo legal.

- Vale... A ver...

Larry se estrujó un poco más el cerebelo a ver si encontraba algo que le apeteciese hacer realmente pero de verdad de verdad. Entonces apareció una bombillita encima de su cabeza con un sonoro "¡Blimp!".

¡Darle una patada a Malody en los hueos! ¡Claro! Eso era lo que realmente le apetecía hacer con cada célula de su cuerpo y cada momento que pasaba consciente (que tampoco eran tantos). Si con eso no conseguía crear un _Sindicato_, entonces es que era un auténtico incapaz.

- ¿Preparado? - preguntó Lobatón como si quisiera acabar cuanto antes con aquello.

- ¡Sí! - dijo Larry con unas ganas locas de darle a Malody una patada en salva sea la parte.

Lobatón levantó la tapa de la caja y, por tercera vez, salió una figura oscura con el rostro oculto.

- ¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_! - gritó Larry -.¡_Fuera la Patronal Viva el Sindicato Obrero La tierra para el que la trabaja_!

De nuevo, Larry sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerza, y empezó a pensar que lo mejor era dejarse caer al suelo con tal de no hacer el esfuerzo por estar de pie. Pero esas sensaciones se difuminaban conforme imaginaba a Malody doblado en el suelo, con las manos en la entrepierna. _Darle fuerte, pa que nunca más vuelva a pensar cosas en contra del Decreto... Verás la desilusión de Pasty Alzheimer... Jijiji... Pero qué mal que me caes, Malody_...

De su varita surgió un rayo de luz de color rojo oscuro, que dio al Desertor en plena entrepierna. El Desertor se dobló, pero continuó mirando a Larry con mala cara. Sin embargo, a Larry se le llenaron los pulmones de una extraña sensación, como si quisiera levantar en armas a todo el colegio para dar la vida por la lucha de clases.

- ¡_Atomápokkulo_! - gritó Lobatón, lanzándose hacia delante.

Se oyó un fuerte "¡Blip!" y el rayo de luz roja se desvaneció junto con el Desertor. Larry se derrumbó sobre una silla y apuntó tan mal que cayó de culo en el suelo. Las piernas no querían sostenerlo, pero su cabeza bullía con la necesidad de hacer la revolución. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el profesor Lobatón volvía a meter al _Humpfrey_ en la caja, obligándolo con su varita. Se había vuelto a convertir en la extraña marioneta de peluche amarilla con los ojos saltones.

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Lobatón, dirigiéndose hacia Larry -. ¡Muy bien, Larry! Ha sido un buen comienzo.

- ¿Podemos volver a probar? - preguntó Larry, que se sentía efervescente de ganas de construir barricadas y emprenderla a sartenazos contra los enemigos del pueblo.

- Esta noche no - dijo firmemente Lobatón -. Por hoy está bien. Toma - dijo, pasándole un palolú -. Cómete esto o la señora Pompis hará cosas muy feas con ciertas partes de mi cuerpo a las que les tengo mucho aprecio. ¿Volvemos a intentarlo el próximo jueves?

- Vale - dijo Larry, chupando el palolú. La euforia revolucionaria se fue difuminando, sustituída por las ganas de hacer cosas realmente útiles para sí mismo: escribir un libro, viajar el globo, tener un hijo... Lo de tener un hijo le recordó súbitamente algo -. Profesor Lobatón... Antes me ha dicho que conoció a mi padre...

- Sí... - dijo Lobatón, ausente.

- ¿También conoció a Suburbius Blas? - preguntó Larry.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - dijo, alarmado.

- Por nada... Bueno, porque me han dicho que mi padre y Blas eran amigos en el colegio... Y claro, relacionando ideas...

Lobatón pareció calmarse.

- Sí, conocí a Suburbius Blas - dijo, entornando los ojos y mirando en la distancia -. O lo conocía... antes de que tuviera que retirarle el saludo por magopsicopatear.

- ¿Y también conoció a la señora Roberta cuando era un adolescente?

Lobatón sonrió.

- Eso creo que no te lo voy a contar.

Rumbaolé jugó contra Sulimoncín una semana después del comienzo de las clases. Sulimoncín logró ganar, pero por un márgen ridículo. Según Oliver, a quien los cálculos diferenciales se le daban mucho mejor que a Brad y a Bred, eran buenas noticias para Greypeor, que se pondría en segundo puesto si también ganaba a Rumbaolé, y sin necesidad de conjunciones planetarias. Por ello, decidió entrenar siete tardes por semana. Así que, sumando las clases anti-Desertores de Lobatón, (1x7+18), Larry tenía un total de -1 tardes para hacer los deberes. Aún así, no parecía ni con mucho tan agobiado como Mariangélica, que parecía necesitar n+1 tardes más para lograr llevar los deberes al día. Cada noche veía a Mariangélica rodeada de pilas y pilas de pergaminos, libros, plumas, botellitas de tinta, calculadoras solares... (seguramente heredadas de su madre, que tenía práctica en eso de hacer cuentas porque era empresaria).

- ¿Cómo lo hará? - preguntó Ron a Larry una tarde, mientras terminaba un repugnante, asqueroso, horrible y, sobre todo, larguísimo trabajo para Spice sobre _Posesiones Infernales y Exhortaciones Necesarias para que los Espíritus Malignos Abandonen el Cuerpo Afectado_. Larry alzó la vista. A Mariangélica no se la veía detrás de un inmenso libro de título ininteligible.

- ¿Cómo hará qué?

- Ir a todas las clases - dijo Ron -. Esta mañana la he oído comentar con la profesora Anguloagudo la clase de Arribamiarma de ayer. Pero a esa hora Mariangélica estaba con nosotros en clase de Bichos Mágicos. Y Esmi GomaMilan me aseguró el otro día que no ha faltado nunca a clase de Ensayos Mugres... Pero la mitad de esas clases coinciden con la hora de Adivinaadivinanza, y tampoco ha faltado nunca...

Larry no le hizo demasiado caso, estrujándose el cerebelo mientras intentaba recordar las frases en latín que propiciaban que los demonios abandonasen los cuerpos de los poseídos o posesos. Cuando había conseguido volver a concentrarse en el _Quo Vadis, Demonii_, volvió a ser interrumpido, en esta ocasión por Oliver Ybenji.

- Tengo dos noticias, Larry, una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

- Er... La buena, supongo... - dijo Larry, escuchándolo sólo a medias.

- Bueno... La buena es que me caes de pua madre - dijo Oliver; era evidente que se le acababa de ocurrir -. La mala es que acabo de pedirle a MacDonalds que te devuelva la Flecha Fogosa, y me ha mirado como si quisiera jugar al ping-pong con uno de mis globos oculares... Se ha puesto un poco antipática, la verdad. Me ha dicho algo así como que tengo que ordenar mis prioridades, sólo porque le dije que me importaba un higo que la fregona te matase una o dos veces si antes cogías la _snif_ -. Oliver se encogió de hombros -. Total, ni que hubiera dicho algo tan terrible. Luego le pregunté cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacerle la autopsia, y me dijo que te la devolvería cuando le saliese de los... Bueno, ya me entiendes -. Oliver suspiró -. Creo que tendrás que comprarte otra fregona, Larry. Te traeré el catálogo de _Fregonas de la Hottia y Otras Milongas para el Cuidadín_, que está en el Remate Final de las Rebajas de enero. Hay una Limbo XXII como la de Malody que tiene un 40 de descuento.

- Ni de coña me voy a comprar una fregona como la de Malody, aunque la regalen con un paquete de galletas de chocolate - gruñó Larry.

Enero dio paso a febrero (qué frase más chula). El partido contra Rumbaolé se aproximaba, pero Larry no hizo el menor esfuerzo por comprarse otra fregona, y eso que no había Desertores por ahí para justificar tanta inactividad... Al final de cada clase de Transmediterráneos le preguntaba a la profesora MacDonalds por su Flecha Fogosa, con Ron embobado junto a él, y Mariangélica pasando a su lado con cara de cabreo.

- Todavía no te la puedo devolver, Motter - dijo la profesora MacDonalds la centésimo cuadragésimo novena vez, antes incluso de que Larry hubiese acertado a abrir la boca y buscar las palabras -. Hemos analizado las tiras de bayeta y no hemos encontrado nada, pero el profesor Flipaín cree que el palo puede tener algún tipo de encantamiento que dé una descarga eléctrica de ochocientos mil voltios al que la monte. Cuando hayamos terminado el análisis antropométrico y calorímetro y hagamos las comprobaciones químicas y la prueba del Carbono 14 te lo diré. ¡Y deja de darme el coazo, hombre!

Para colmo de males, las clases anti-Desertores de Larry no iban tan bien como Larry esperaba... Después de cuatro tardes, era capaz de crear una débil lucecita roja del tamaño de un láser pero mucho menos potente, que sólo lograba mantener al Desertor lejos de él mientras consumía todas las energías de Larry en su deseo de dejarse decapitar por la igualdad de los hombres ante la ley. Larry estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de crear un verdadero _Sindicato_.

- Esperas demasiado de tí mismo - le dijo Lobatón frunciendo el ceño -. Para un inadaptado de trece años con hipotensión hereditaria está de pua madre, Larry, ya te he dicho que este hechizo es de doctorado y tú todavía no has pasado ni el graduado escolar... ¡Eres impaciente, joven Padawan! La impaciencia lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio al Lado Oscuro...

- ¿Eink?

- Na, que vas muy bien para tu edad, chaval - dijo Lobatón -. Ya no te caes de morros al suelo, ¿verdad?

- No. Pero creí que el _Sindicato_ se lanzaría a por el Desertor y le haría morder el polvo, y después se lo cargaría de mala manera... - dijo Larry, desilusionado.

- El verdadero _Sindicato_ lo hace - sonrió Lobatón -. Pero bueno, tú has hecho mucho en muy poco tiempo, Larry... ¡Venga, hombre, arriba ese ánimo! Si los Desertores aparecen durante el próximo partido de _Cuidadín_, podrás entretenerlos un ratito y de paso movilizar a las masas estudiantiles...

- Pero si me acongojo con uno solo, y encima falso, no podré con muchos...

- Yo confío en tí, Obi Wan, digo Larry. Estás preparado para afrontar las pruebas. Aunque te falta comprender parte de la fuerza, poco puedes aprender de mí ya... Bueno, me estoy pasando de plagio, a ver si Lucas me va a demandar...

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada. Que quando arrive a casa ti merecces un premio... ¡Nescafé Capuccino!. Jobar, veo demasiado la tele mugre... Digo, que te has ganado un premio. Toma, te he traído un pelotazo. Es de Las Cinco Fregonas, no creo que lo hayas probado...

- ¡Un Refresco de Queso! ¡Ñam, ñam, qué rico! - dijo Larry babeando como si fuese una Flecha Fogosa -. Me gusta mucho. Aunque creo que debería tener un poco más de gorgonzola y menos roquefort... - se detuvo en seco al ver la cara de sospecha del profesor Lobatón -. Bueno... Es que... Ron y Mariangélica me trajeron algunas cosillas el otro día... de Jomemeo, ya sabe... Sí, las... este... bueno... claro... glups.

- Ya veo - dijo Lobatón sin creerse ni papa -. Bueno, brindemos por la victoria de Greypeor contra Rumbaolé, entonces... Aunque no debería tomar partido - bajó la voz -, está contra el Decreto Para la Demostrada Imparcialidad del Profesorado Docente con Todos los Alumnos. Pero qué leches, me he apostado mil luros a que ganáis con el profesor Flipaín...

Bebieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Larry mencionó algo por lo que sentía una curiosidad muy morbosa desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué esconden los Desertores bajo el pasamontañas?

El profesor Lobatón, pensativo, dejó el Refresco de Queso.

- Bueno... Los únicos que lo saben no pueden decirlo. El Desertor sólo se quita el pasamontañas para utilizar su Arma Total.

- ¿Cuála?

- Lo llaman "El Arma Total del Desertor" - dijo Lobatón con un escalofrío -. Es lo que hacen con la gente que quieren destruir del todo todo. El Desertor se quita el pasamontañas, y le enseña la jeta al tío, ¿no? Y son tan feos los cabrones, pero feos, feos, feos, feos de verdad, ¿eh, que el que los mira palma instantáneamente.

Larry escupió el Refresco de Queso y un par de mocos también.

- ¿Lo matan?

- Simplemente flipa en colores y se le queda el cerebro hecho puré con grumos de un asqueroso color gris, y el cerebro se le sale por las fosas nasales y por los oídos y luego la lengua le explota y...

- Vale, vale, lo he captado... - dijo Larry a punto de vomitar.

- Eso es lo que le espera a Suburbius Blas. He oído que el Ministro de Magia ha dado permiso a los Desertores para enseñarle su careto cuando lo encuentren.

Larry se quedó unos momentos en silencio. La posibilidad de que a uno se le saliera el cerebro hecho papilla por los agujeros de la cara le parecía realmente asquerosa. Pero luego pensó en Blas.

- Se lo merece - dijo al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Eso piensas? - dijo Lobatón en tono ligero -. ¿De verdad crees que alguien se merece que le pasen la masa encefálica por una miripimer y luego se la saquen por la nariz y los oídos y la lengua le explote y...?

- Sí - interrumpió Larry con firmeza -. Por varios motivos que no me apetece comentar ahora mismo.

- Tómate otro palolú - dijo simplemente Lobatón.

Le habría gustado comentar con Lobatón la conversación que había escuchado en Las Cinco Fregonas sobre la traición de Blas a sus padres, pero entonces habría sido bastante obvio que había ido a escondidas a Jomemeo, y seguramente a Lobatón no le haría ni puñetera gracia, aunque para ser un profesor era bastante flexible con las normas. Así que Larry se terminó su Refresco de Queso, dio las gracias a Lobatón y se marchó del aula de Cuentos Mágicos.

Lamentaba haber pedido a Lobatón que le contase lo que había debajo del pasamontañas de un Desertor. Porque ciertamente lo del cerebro hecho potito de pollo a la jardinera saliendo por la nariz no era como para contarlo antes de la cena... Iba tan concentrado en controlar las nauseas que sentía de pensarlo que no vio a la profesora MacDonalds y chocó con ella en las escaleras, de modo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó cinco tramos de escalones de mármol, rebotando en todos ellos con el coxis y haciéndose mucha pupa.

- Mira por donde vas, Motter.

- Lo siento, profesora - dijo Larry, frotándose la rabadilla.

- He ido a buscarte a la sala común, pero no estabas, pendón, a saber qué harías fuera a estas horas. Mejor no me lo digas que no quiero saberlo. Bueno, aquí la tienes. Parece que está en perfecto estado. O hay alguien que te debe un favor muy grande o tu club de fans le ha dado demasiado a la marijohanna y se le ha ido la olla.

Le tendió la Flecha Fogosa, que tenía un aspecto tan estupendo como el día que se la regalaron. Larry se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Puedo quedármela? - dijo con poquita voz y encima de vicetiple -. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad de la buena? ¿Sí...?

- Sí, puedes quedártela - dijo sonriendo la profesora MacDonalds -. Tendrás que domesticarla antes del partido del sábado, ¿no? Pues ya puedes empezar, porque si no ganamos quedaremos descalificados de la Copa de _Cuidadín_ por diezmilésimo año consecutivo, como muy amablemente acaba de recordarme el profesor Spice.

Larry subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la torre de Greypeor, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su coxis, de los pinchazos que sentía en el costado, de las ganas de vomitar y de su malestar general producido por indigestión de Refresco de Queso. Al doblar una esquina vio a Ron, que se lanzó hacia él sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo, golpeándolo otra vez en el coxis, con lo que Larry se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a mover las piernas.

- ¿Te la ha dado? ¿Ya la tienes? ¿Te la puedes quedar? ¿Puedo montarla? ¿Wifredo el Velloso era calvo? ¿Jaime I el Conquistador no se comió una rosca en su vida? ¿Cuál es el secreto de Telepizza? ¿Por qué los de Villarriba no les prestan el Fairy a los de Villabajo? ¿Dónde están las armas de destrucción masiva?...

- Sí, sí, sí, sí, seguro, me apuesto lo que quieras, la masa, ni idea y preguntale a Busssssh - respondió Larry, sonriendo a su vez pese al molesto hormigueo que se extendía desde su hueso sacro hasta sus tobillos -.Oye, Ron...

- ¿El Juez Garzón es del Atleti? - preguntó Ron -. ¿Sadam Hussein es en realidad socio fundador de Pepsi Cola?...

- Ni idea y no me extrañaría. Escucha... - dijo Larry impaciente -. Creo que deberíamos hacer las paces con Mariangélica. Al fin y al cabo sólo quería ayudar...

- Sí, de acuerdo - dijo Ron -. Está en la sala común, estudiando, para variar...

Llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la sala común, y encontraron a Diezmil Locompro suplicando al teniente Cagonman que lo dejase entrar.

- Si las apunté, de verdad, en un papel así, cuadrado... Es que las he debido perder en alguna parte, no sé, en el Rastro, o en el Todo a Cien...

- ¡A mí no me engañas con esos cuentos! - gritó el teniente Cagonman, y miró hacia donde estaban Larry y Ron -. ¡Soldados! ¡Detenedlo! ¡Es un enemigo que quiere entrar en el campamento sin santo y seña!

- He perdido las contraseñas - les confesó Diezmil, abatido -. Le pedí al loco éste...

- ¡Más respeto! ¡Que soy tu superior!

-... que me diese las de toda la semana...

- ¡Te formaré un Consejo de Guerra!

- ... pero ahora no sé dónde las tengo...

- ¡Te vas a pasar la mili entera de imaginaria, soldado!

- _Margarita se llama mi amoooor _- cantó Larry al teniente Cagonman, que se calmó al instante y les dejó pasar por el agujero del retrato. Hubo un coro de murmullos y muchos "¡ohs!" y "¡ahs!" y "¡uhs!" y "¡ehs!" y "¡auaháeouahes!" asombrados (bueno, el último fue de Ron, que se había dado un golpe en el torrao cuando pasaba por el agujero) cuando todos los ocupantes de la sala común rodearon a Larry, que sostenía orgulloso su Flecha Fogosa.

- ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

- ¿Es tuya?

- ¿De dónde la has mangado?

- ¿A quién se la has tenido que chpar, Larry?

- ¿Ya la has probado? La fregona, digo...

- ¿Puedo montarla? La fregona, digo...

- ¿Es de verdad?

- ¿Es de segunda mano?

- ¿Es del top-manta?

- ¿Tiene garantía?

- ¿Servicio en carretera 24 horas?

- ¿Es Diesel o Gasolina?

- ¿Tiene cargador de CDs?

- ¿Cuál es el secreto de Telepizza?...

Después de unos diez minutos, durante los cuales la Flecha Fogosa pasó de mano en mano como la falsa moneda para ser admirada por los de Greypeor desde todos los ángulos, la multitud se dispersó y Larry y Ron pudieron ver a Mariangélica, la única que no había acudido a donde ellos estaban para ver la fregona. Se acercaron a su mesa y ella levantó la vista.

- Ya me la han devuelto - dijo Larry sonriendo y sosteniendo la Flecha Fogosa.

- ¿Lo ves, Mariangélica? No tenía ningún hechizo asesina-Larrys... - dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- Bueno - dijo Mariangélica -, podría haberlo tenido. Por lo menos ahora sabes que cuando la montes no vas a acabar espachurrado contra la Higuera Judoka.

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo Larry encogiéndose de hombros -. Bueno, será mejor que la lleve arriba...

- ¡Déjame que la lleve yo, Larry! - suplicó Ron -. ¡Que me hace ilu! ¡Porfi, porfi, porfi...!

Ron salió corriendo escaleras arriba con la Flecha Fogosa, mientras Larry se sentaba junto a Mariangélica.

Echó un vistazo a la pila de pergaminos que había encima de la mesa. Había uno especialmente extraño, con unas curiosas líneas horizontales que la cruzaban de izquierda a derecha, agrupadas en conjuntos de cinco, y cubiertas de símbolos redondeados unidos por palitos verticales y horizontales. También descubrió otros símbolos enroscados en sí mismos, fracciones matemáticas junto a los curiosos signos enroscados y a un montón de cuadrados mal hechos (una cosa tal que asín: #) desordenadamente colocados sobre las líneas, y unas extrañas anotaciones en la parte superior de los grupos de cinco líneas que decían cosas como _andante_, _allegretto_, _lento_, _presto_..., que pensó serían invocaciones mágicas o hechizos peligrosísimos.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? - preguntó a Mariangélica.

- Bien. Bueno, trabajando, ya sabes... - respondió ella. Larry se fijó en su cara: las ojeras le llegaban hasta la parte superior de la mandíbula, los labios estaban en carne viva, la piel estaba blanca y descolgada, tenía un par de espinillas en la punta de la nariz y la túnica se le había quedado tan vieja como a Lobatón. Parecía haber envejecido muchos años a lo largo de los meses, y de hecho tenía aspecto de tener por lo menos doce años más de los que en realidad tenía, y encima muy mal llevados. O sea: estaba jorrible.

- ¿Por qué no dejas un par de asignaturas? - preguntó Larry.

- ¡Cómo! ¡Herejía! ¡Arderás en el infierno eterrrrno por proponer semejante cosa! ¡Dejar una asignatura, dices! - exclamó Mariangélica horrorizada.

- Arribamiarma parece un coazo... - dijo Larry observando el pergamino de las líneas agrupadas en cinco con motitas redondas y palitos, que decía en el encabezamiento: _La Zarzuela de la Paloma_.

- No, es estupenda - dijo Mariangélica con un extraño brillo en los ojos -. Es mi asignatura favorita, es fantástica, si vieras el guñiguñi que se te pone en el estómago cuando estudias eso de _Una morena y una rubia, hijas del pueblo de Madrid_...

Pero Larry no llegó nunca a escuchar el resto del temario de Arribamiarma, porque en ese momento sonó un grito aterrador en el dormitorio de los chicos. Instantes después Ron bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común con un papelito doblado en las manos.

- ¡MIRA! - gritó, acercándose a Mariangélica -. ¡MIRA! - repitió, agitando el papel frente a la nariz de Mariangélica.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- ¡MIRA! ¡_MIKIMAUS_! ¡MIRA!

- No, _Mikimaus_ no, se llama Mariangélica... - dijo Seamos, desconcertado, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡QUE NO, COO! ¡MIRA!

Mariangélica se apartó de Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos. Larry cogió el papelito y lo abrió. Estaba escrito en una letra ilegible, como de alguien que no hubiera aprendido nunca a sujetar correctamente un boli, mucho menos una pluma.

- _Estimado amo Ron _- leyó Larry -: _Abandono este mundo. No te pongas triste porque me espera el cielo de los erizos. Atentamente, Mikimaus_.

- Ignoraba que los erizos supieran escribir... - dijo Patati.

- Ver para creer - dijo Lean.

- Estos bichos modernos... - añadió Seamos.

- ¡Lo compro! - exclamó Diezmil.

- ¡SE HA SUICIDADO! - gritó Ron -. ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ?

- N-n-no... - dijo Mariangélica con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡LEE LA POSTDATA!

Larry bajó la vista por la hojita de papel hasta encontrar unas palabras garabateadas con rapidez y una letra aún peor:

- _P.D.: Por cierto, que abandono este mundo por culpa de la bola de pelo verde, ¿eh? Para que no te quede ninguna duda. Hala, a cascarla. Miki_.


	13. Greypeor contra Rumbaolé

- CAPÍTULO 13 -

_**Greypeor contra Rumbaolé**_

Aquello parecía el final de una gran amistad, o sea, como en la película pero justo al revés. Ron y Mariangélica estaban tan enfadados que parecía que tuvieran ganas de ir escupiéndose el uno al otro a todas horas, y sólo se contenían porque Larry solía estar en medio y ambos sabían que Larry tenía un pronto fatal y podía cometer cualquier insensatez si se le escupía por error.

A Ron le enfurecía que Mariangélica no se hubiese tomado nunca en serio los intentos de _Crunchñam_ por comerse a _Mikimaus_ y las serias repercusiones que aquel acoso podía tener en la mente del erizo, ya debilitada por la cirrosis daiquiriana. Mariangélica, por su parte, insistía en que _Crunchñam_ no tenía la culpa si _Mikimaus_ tenía tendencias psicóticas y que lo que debería haber hecho Ron era llevarlo a un erizopsiquiatra y no proyectar su sentimiento de culpa sobre _Crunchñam_, ya que aquello era también una señal de la paranoia psicoide de Ron, y ella con dementes no se juntaba.

En cuanto a Larry, él estaba convencido de que _Mikimaus_ se había suicidado por culpa de _Crunchñam_, ya que no tenía motivos para dudar de la veracidad de la carta pese a que el cuerpo de _Mikimaus_ no estaba por ninguna parte (era tan inocente que casi me entran ganas de llorar...), y cuando intentó convencer a Mariangélica de que todas las pruebas indicaban aquello la muchacha se enfadó también con él.

- ¡Siempre te pones de su parte! Primero la Flecha Fogosa, luego _Mikimaus_... ¡Si tanto te mola, ¿por qué no se lo dices y os váis a vivir juntos a Torrevieja, Alicante!

- No, es que el Decreto...

- ¡Me importa un hueo el puo Decreto de los coones! Mira, Larry, déjame en paz que como me digas una sóla cosa más soy capaz de pegate, colgate, matate y escupite.

Ron estaba muy deprimido por la pérdida de su erizo, tanto que había perdido el apetito y se lo veía vagar como alma en pena por los pasillos, suspirando y tarareando una canción que decía algo así como _Esta tarde vi llover... ví gente correr... y no estabas túúúú..._

- Vamos, Ron. Siempre te quejabas de lo poco útil que era _Mikimaus_, con tanto pincho por el cuerpo y tan mal repartido... - dijo Brad, intentando animarlo -. Y llevaba mucho tiempo descolorido, de hecho el otro día te quejabas de que se estaba volviendo rosa de lo viejo que estaba. Quizá haya sido lo mejor...

- ¡Brad! - exclamó Ginebra escandalizada.

- Venga, tronka, si se ha suicidado será por algo... Un erizo no se suicida porque sí, por mucha bola de pelo verde que haya rondándole...

- Seguro que se ha suicidado porque estaba tan pocho que no podía con sus púas - intervino Bred -. Estaba pidiendo la Eutanasia a gritos...

- ¡¡Bred! - chilló Ginebra más escandalizada todavía.

- Venga, Ron, vete a Jomemeo y cómprate otro erizo.

- O, ya que te pones, cómprate algo útil. No sé, una gaviota, un loro...

- O una game-boy advance.

- Eso.

En un desesperado intento por animar a Ron, Larry lo llevó al entrenamiento de _Cuidadín_ previo al partido contra Rumbaolé, prometiéndole que después le dejaría montar en la Flecha Fogosa, lo que animó considerablemente a Ron (_¡Chachi de la muerte osea te lo juro!_, había dicho. Y es que, en familia, todo se pega), así que, juntos, se encaminaron al estadio de _Cuidadín_.

La profesora Capitángarfio, que seguía haciendo de niñera de Larry en los entrenamientos de _Cuidadín_, se quedó flipaína cuando vio la Flecha Fogosa.

- ¡Qué equilibrio! ¡Qué soltura! ¡Qué diseño! ¡Qué color! ¡Qué chasis! ¡Qué frenos traseros y delanteros! ¡Qué tracción a las cuatro bayetas! ¡Qué airbag de conductor y acompañante! ¡Qué carburador! ¡Qué junta de la culata! ¡Qué radiador, qué ejes, qué cilindrada, qué...

- ... qué coazo de tía... - murmuró Bred media hora después.

- ...qué caja de cambios, qué bujías, qué embrague, qué limpiaparabrisas trasero, qué climatizador de serie...

- ¿Que podría darle la fregona a Larry, profesora? - interrumpió Oliver Ybenji -. Es que tenemos que entrenar, ya sabe...

- ... qué acento catalán te ha salido, Oliver... - rió Bred.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, de acuerdo... - dijo la profesora Capitángarfio -. Qué caña de España de fregona... Sí, toma, Motter... Bueno... Qué fregona de la hottia... Sí, me sentaré aquí con Whisky... Qué...

Se alejó, todavía alabándole a Ron las características especiales de la Flecha Fogosa, y el equipo rodeó a Oliver para recibir las últimas instrucciones para el partido del día siguiente.

- Larry, acabo de enterarme de quién será el Snifador de Rumbaolé mañana. Es China Town, una alumna de cuarto, y está... quiero decir, es, bastante buena. Esperaba que no pudiese volver a jugar porque el año pasado tuvieron que cambiarle el tendón de Aquiles y ponerle una pierna biónica, pero parece que se ha recuperado... - Oliver frunció el ceño como para demostrar su contrariedad porque China Town hubiera recuperado la movilidad de la pierna.

- Y a quién le importa cómo tenga la pierna, con lo buena que está... que es, quiero decir - dijo Bred, sonriendo.

- Pero bueno - siguió Oliver sin hacerle caso -, tiene una Planeta 260 que al lado de la Flecha Fogosa parece una Vileda de primera generación. ¡Hala, chavalotes, al lío!

Y, por fin, Larry pudo montar en la Flecha Fogosa. No hizo falta que le dijese nada: a la fregona parecía haberle caído bien desde el principio y no necesitaba ni ánimos ni mimos, como la vieja Limbo XXI, para elevarse en el aire.

Era lo mejor que había soñado (incluidas las infracciones del Decreto, como había podido comprobar en las clases anti-Desertores). La Flecha Fogosa volaba a la velocidad absurda sin esfuerzo, y Larry no necesitaba decirle dónde quería que se dirigiera porque la fregona era mucho más lista, mucho más rápida y jugaba mucho mejor al _Cuidadín_ que él.

- ¡Larry, suelto la _snif_! - gritó Oliver.

Larry esquivó a toda hottia unas 1.432 _auchs_, bajó hasta el suelo y agarró la _snif_ lila en menos de un nanosegundo. Volvió a soltar la _snif_, le dio un cuarto de hora de ventaja y a los dieciséis minutos volvió a cogerla, esquivando por poco la antena del Empire State Building.

Fue el mejor entrenamiento que el equipo de Greypeor había tenido en los últimos diezmil años. Cuando Larry volvió de su excursión a Sri Lanka con la _snif_ en la mano, después de localizarla en Buenos Aires, Ciudad del Cabo, Sidney y Marbella (tuvo que pelearse con una tal Gunilla von Bismarck, que se la quería quedar, la muy perra rubia de bote germanademielda), Oliver se dio por satisfecho y puso fin al entrenamiento, y Larry empezó a pensar que quizá sí se le daba bien aquello del _Cuidadín_. Oliver no tuvo ningún reproche que hacer al equipo, lo cual hizo que Brad Whisky se desmayase de la emoción.

- De todas formas... - dijo Oliver -, Larry, ¿has solucionado tu problema con los Desertores?... Es que el mercado de los fichajes está fatal...

- Símásomenos - dijo Larry rápidamente, pensando en la mariconada de puntero de luz que emitía con su _Sindicato_.

- Los Desertores no aparecerán, Oliver - dijo Bred -. Chitichitibangbang es capaz de comérselos crudos si vuelven por aquí...

- Bueno - dijo Oliver, no muy convencido -. De acuerdo, gente. Ahora todos a la cama, que hay que descansar para que mañana podamos madrugar.

- Pareces la familia Telerín - dijo Brad.

- Yo me voy a quedar un rato - dijo Larry -. Ron quiere probar la Flecha Fogosa, y ya sabes cómo es cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza...

Y mientras el resto del equipo se marchaba a los vestuarios, Larry se acercó a la grada, donde estaba Ron. La profesora Capitángarfio se había quedado sopa durante el entrenamiento, roncaba sonoramente y se le caía la baba sobre la pechera de la túnica.

Larry se sentó junto a la profesora Capitángarfio mientras Ron se elevaba en el aire sobre la Flecha Fogosa. Para cuando se hizo completamente de noche, Ron había hecho tres viajes de ida y vuelta a Pekín.

Larry y Ron se encaminaron hacia Jobart, dejando a la profesora Capitángarfio soñando con los angelitos o con quienquiera que soñase. Estaban a mitad de camino del castillo cuando Larry miró hacia su izquierda y vio algo que hizo que su corazón diese un brinco hasta su oreja izquierda (algo realmente incómodo, al parecer): dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se detuvo, y Ron, que caminaba detrás de él, chocó contra su espalda.

- ¡Eh, esas luces de freno, tío! ¡Si es que le dan el carnet a cualquiera!

- ¡Schchchssswepppscchch! - dijo Larry.

- Pareces un anuncio de tónica... ¿Qué pasa? - dijo, notando repentinamente el acongojamiento de Larry. Éste señaló los ojos, temiendo que la sombra resultase tener dientes también... Ron sacó la varita.

- ¡_Estanochenoalumbralafaroladelmar_! - susurró.

Un rayo de luz iluminó el césped hasta un banco rodeado de rosas, de donde unas sombras sospechosamente parecidas a Patati y Seamos se escabulleron a toda prisa. Larry no hizo caso y miró hacia los dos ojos sin dientes que le habían hecho temer por su ritmo cardíaco. Allí, oculto entre las rosas y observando entretenido el banco donde segundos antes había otras dos sombras, estaba _Crunchñam_.

- ¡Qué miras! - gritó Ron, cogiendo una piedra y lanzándosela a la bola de pelo verde. Pero _Crunchñam_ simplemente lo miró, decidió que esas dos figuras eran menos interesantes que las que había observado antes, y se fue muy dignamente.

- ¿Ves? - gruñó Ron -. Maldito bicho... seguro que quería comerse un par de pájaros para celebrar lo de _Mikimaus_.

Larry, sin embargo, sonrió. Por un momento había pensado que los dos ojos eran los del _Perrault_... No le dijo nada a Ron, avergonzado, y siguió caminando hacia el castillo, golpeándose la oreja para ver si conseguía que su corazón dejase de hacer escalada libre y volvía a su lugar normal.

Al día siguiente, Larry bajó a desayunar acompañado por todos los habitantes de la torre de Greypeor, que parecían pensar que la Flecha Fogosa necesitaba una escolta de honor, por lo que habían contratado una banda de música y un conjunto de Majorettes en minifaldas granates y diminutos tops dorados que bailaban levantando mucho las piernas y lanzando extraños bastones hasta casi golpear el techo de metacrilato del Refectorium. El resto de los alumnos ya estaban desayunando, y se volvieron asombrados cuando entraron todos los de Greypeor, los músicos tocando trompetas y cajas y tubas y bombos, y las chicas ligeritas de ropa se subían en las mesas para bailar, mientras cantaban _¡Se nota! ¡Se siente! ¡Larry y su fregona están presentes! ¡Larry, capuo, queremos un hijo tuyo!_

Larry se sentó, ruborizado y mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores con temor. Pero el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la invitación tan clara a incumplir el Decreto era Spice, que lo miraba con cara de limón. Lobatón sonreía ampliamente, MacDonalds comía huevos fritos con bacon sin hacer ni caso de la banda ni de las majorettes, Sputo y Roderick daban palmas, Flipaín intentaba imitar a las majorettes con un tenedor (que le cayó en un ojo a la profesora Anguloagudo, lo cual no le hizo demasiada gracia), y Chitichitibangbang bailaba el can can levantando mucho las piernas y con la túnica dorada arremangada.

- ¿Le has visto la cara a Malody? - preguntó Ron a Larry alegremente -. ¡No se lo puede creer! ¡Tienes una fregona mucho mejor que la suya! ¡Me encanta! - y comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

Oliver Ybenji también estaba orgulloso de la Flecha Fogosa de Larry, como si la hubiese hecho él.

- ¡Ven, Larry! ¡Ponla aquí! - exclamó, apartando de encima de la mesa de Greypeor platos, vasos, cubiertos, pasteles, fuentes de huevos, fuentes de bacon, fuentes de salchichas, fuentes de tortitas con nata y piernas de majorettes para hacer hueco para la fregona.

Los de Vayaplof y Rumbaolé se acercaron a observar la Flecha Fogosa, admirados. Cerdik Diquesí felicitó a Larry por haber conseguido una sustituta tan espléndida para su Limbo XXI, y la novia de Piercing, Luchi Marina Isabela Aguaclara, se atrevió incluso a pedir permiso para cogerla.

- No hagas nada raro con ella, o sea te lo juro en serio, ¿eh, Luchi? - dijo Piercing _Borjamari_, atusándose el corto cabello azul, mientras la joven de Rumbaolé observaba la Flecha Fogosa -. ¿Sabes, Larry? Luchi y yo hemos hecho una apuesta, ¿verdad, pocholita? Diez luros a que gana Greypeor.

- Y te lo juro por snoopy que vamos a ganar nosotros, pocholo, en serio osea - dijo Luchi Marina Isabela Aguaclara, que parecía estar hecha para Piercing.

- Larry, en serio, tienes que ganar como sea, porque no tengo diez luros aunque le haya dicho a Luchi que veraneo en Marbella en casa de Gunilla - le dijo Piercing en un susurro, y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Rumbaolé detrás de Luchi -: ¡Ya voy, pichurri!

- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con ella, Motter? - preguntó la voz de Trago Malody a su espalda. Larry se volvió. Cras y Voy iban con él.

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo Larry de buen humor.

- Tiene muchas características especiales, ¿no? - dijo Malody, sonriendo, mientras miraba la fregona -. Una pena que no tenga cinturón de seguridad para cuando te entren ganas de practicar el cuádruple salto mortal desde la fregona... Ya sabes, los Desertores... ¡Jua jua jua!

- Jua, jua, jua - dijeron Cras y Voy, en un inusitado alarde de imaginación.

- Y es una pena que seas daltónico - dijo Larry -. Así nunca podrás distinguir de qué color es la pelota... ¿Todavía te duele de cuando confundiste la _auch_ de pinchos con la _snif_?

El equipo de Greypeor se carcajeó de Malody, que se marchó ofendido y sujetándose la mano contra el pecho, lo que significaba que seguramente todavía le dolían los agujeros que le había hecho la _auch_ pinchona. (por lo menos no confundió la _snif_ con la _auch_ come-manos, ni con la _auch_ parásita, ni con la _auch_ explosiva revienta-nudillos... y es que con 2.730 tipos diferentes de _auchs_, hay que echarle muchas pelotas para jugar al Cuidadín).

A las once menos cuarto el equipo de Greypeor se dirigió a los vestuarios. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que habían tenido en el partido contra Vayaplof: el Instituto Mágico de Meteorología había previsto aquella vez _cielos despejados, vientos suaves de componente oeste y un leve ascenso de las temperaturas_... Lo cual quería decir simplemente que hacía un día coonudo. El sol brillaba, el día estaba fresco y despejado, y Larry, aunque bastante nervioso, empezaba a sentir ese guñiguñi extraño que él asociaba al _Cuidadín_ y Mariangélica a la Zarzuela Clásica.

Larry se quitó las ropas negras del colegio y se puso la túnica roja furcia de _Cuidadín_, y guardó la varita en un bolsillo, por si los Desertores...

- Bueno, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer - dijo Oliver Ybenji a todos los componentes del equipo antes de que salieran de los vestuarios -. Y si no lo sabéis va siendo hora de que dejéis de jugar al _Cuidadín_ y os dediquéis a las chapas. Pero antes me ganáis este partido u os mataré, os mataré mucho, os mataré dos veces. No hay más mensajes.

Salieron al campo, donde los recibió un aplauso, acompañado de las notas perdidas de la banda de música y los chillidos de las majorettes que correteaban por el césped. El equipo de Rumbaolé, vestido de azul pastel, esperaba ya en el campo. Larry se fijó en la Snifadora: Oliver y Brad tenían razón. Realmente estaba muy buena. Luego ya, cómo jugase... Larry se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué importaba cómo jugase?... La Snifadora le sonrió cuando los dos equipos se alinearon uno frente al otro, y Larry sintió que su estómago se subía hasta su amígdala izquierda (definitivamente, este chico tenía un problema con sus órganos).

- Ybenji, Davidbeckam, daos las manos - ordenó la profesora Capitángarfio. Oliver le dio la mano al capitán de Rumbaolé, Rogelio Davidbeckam.

- Montad en las fregonas... ¡Y esperad hasta que suene el silbato para empezar el juego! ¡A ver si voy a tener que empezar a sacar tarjetas rojas, panda de delincuentes juveniles!

Larry despegó del suelo sin esperar a que sonara el silbato (como hicieron todos los jugadores de Greypeor y de Rumbaolé; nadie hacía nunca mucho caso a la profesora Capitángarfio) y la Flecha Fogosa se elevó en el aire antes que ninguna otra. Planeó sobre el estadio, buscando la _snif_, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Lee Marvin, el amigo de los gemelos Whisky.

- Han empezado a jugar. En este partido el objeto de expectación es la Flecha Fogosa que monta Larry Motter, Snifador de Greypeor... Según la revista _Hay que tener cuidadín cuando se juega al Cuidadín_, es la fregona escogida por el _Cuidadín Club Pasapoga _para la Liga del año que viene...

- ¡Marvin! ¡Nos importa una higa lo que haga el _Cuidadín Club Pasapoga _para subir a Regional Preferente! - gritó la profesora MacDonalds.

- Bueno, profesora, es que soy socio del...

- ¡Comenta el puñetero partido y déjate de publicidad encubierta, Marvin!

- Sí, profesora. La Auchadora de Greypeor Kampana Bell golpea la _auch_ muerde-orejas y la envía hacia Davidbeckam, que la esquiva por poco. El Auchador Bred Whisky envía la _auch_ escupidora hacia... Bueno, como se llame, que casi se cae de la fregona del asquito que le ha dado. En estos momentos suena el silbato, comienzo oficial del partido...

Larry pasó zumbando junto a Kampana, buscando un resplandor lila, y notando que China Town le pisaba los talones. La verdad era que volaba muy bien: si no estuviera tan buena le fastidiaría que estuviese todo el tiempo haciéndole placajes y obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

- ¡Enséñale lo que tiene que tener un Snifador, Larry! - le gritó Brad al pasar a su lado para golpear la _auch_ funde-huesos, que intentaba atacar por detrás a Alicia Espinete.

- ¡Greypeor gana por ochenta _auchs_ impactadas a cero! Ouch, noventa... La _auch_ explosiva revienta-nudillos acaba de espanzurrarle los dedos a... bueno, a ese de Rumbaolé. No te preocupes, chico, que la señora Pompis te hará una mano nueva con mando a distancia. ¡Mirad esa Flecha Fogosa! Larry Motter le está sacando partido en este partido, valga la redundancia... Qué ángulo de giro... La Planeta 260 de China Town no le llega ni a las canillas... Cómo se nota que la Flecha Fogosa ha pasado los mejores controlebuses de calidad, su estabilidad es evidente y la resistencia a la fricción de sus tiras de bayeta es...

- ¡MARVIN! ¿TE PAGAN A COMISIÓN POR CADA VEZ QUE NOMBRAS LA FLECHA FOGOSA, O SÓLO ERES IMPORTADOR ILEGAL DE FREGONAS? - gritó la profesora MacDonalds.

- Profesora, tengo que pagarme los vicios de alguna manera... Bueno, los vicios legales, me refiero, no vaya a pensar...

- ¡Que comentes el partido, coo!

Rumbaolé jugaba a la defensiva, procurando que sus Auchadores se hicieran la menor pupa posible con las _auchs_, ya que, si China Town agarraba la _snif_, ganaría el partido (creo que ya he explicado las reglas del _Cuidadín_, son tan absurdas que no me voy a explayar en ellas). Así que Larry buscaba la _snif_ desesperadamente por todo el campo. Vio un destello lila junto a uno de los postes decorativos al otro lado del campo: allí estaba la muy cabrita.

Larry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la _snif_, que tenía delante. Pero un segundo después, China se puso delante de él, bloqueándolo, y Larry salió rebotado y espatarrado hacia un lateral.

- ¡LARRY, NO TE CONTENGAS, MARIQUITA! ¡NO QUIERO NENAZAS EN MI EQUIPO! - chilló Oliver cuando Larry se enderezó y viró hacia un lado para evitar chocar de nuevo contra China -. ¡PÁRTELE LA OTRA PIERNA PARA QUE LA TENGA A JUEGO!

Larry volvió la cabeza y miró a China Town. La Snifadora sonreía pícaramente, como prometiéndole que en cuanto bajase de la fregona se iba a enterar de lo que era un... bueno, ya me entendéis. (Lo que hay que ver). La _snif_ había desaparecido. Larry comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el campo, buscándola, mientras China Town le perseguía con la misma sonrisita en los labios. Larry decidió que le gustaba el jueguecito, y comenzó a dar bruscos virajes con la Flecha Fogosa, retando a China a que hiciera lo mismo (cosa que, efectivamente, hizo; no se puede infravalorar nunca la estupidez de los magos adolescentes, ya sabéis). Larry aceleró, y China Town también. Larry frenó, y China frenó. Larry giró a la derecha, y China giró a la derecha. Larry sacó la lengua, y China sacó la lengua. Larry le guiñó un ojo, y China le devolvió el guiño. Larry se dispuso a decirle que quedaban esa misma noche en el banco lleno de rosas con _Crunchñam_ como único testigo de sus experiencias prohibidas, y entonces...

- ¡Aúaaaa! - chilló China, mirando hacia abajo. Larry, como no podía ser menos, la imitó. Y estuvo a punto de volver a espatarrarse en su fregona. Tres Desertores lo miraban, señalándolo. No se detuvo a pensar porque generalmente tardaba mucho en llegar a alguna conclusión y en aquel momento no le sobraba precisamente el tiempo. Se metió mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita.

- ¡_Fuera la Patronal viva el Sindicato Obrero la Tierra para el que la trabaja_!

Un intenso chorro de luz roja surgió del extremo de su varita, pero no se paró a comprobar si le había dado a algún Desertor o había matado al vendedor de pipas, palomitas, chicle, chocolate, al rico bombón heladoooo que recorría las gradas con un carrito. Buscó a China para decirle lo del banco, pero no la vio. Se encogió de hombros y decidió buscar la _snif_, que pa eso se suponía que estaba allí... Miró hacia delante, y vio un brillo lila justo frente a él. Allí estaba, tan cerca... Alargó la mano y aferró la _snif_.

Se escuchó el silbato de la profesora Capitángarfio, que daba por finalizado el partido. Larry vio que seis energúmenos vestidos de rojo y montados en fregonas voladoras se le echaban encima, algo que había aterrorizado a cualquiera, pero a él le dio igual porque estaba buscando a China Town para quedar en el banco para hacer manitas. Sin embargo, todo el equipo de Greypeor se le abalanzó y casi le tiran de la fregona.

- ¡Éste es mi chico! - gritó Oliver Ybenji abrazándolo. Entonces pareció pensarlo mejor, se apartó de él y se ruborizó -. Bueno, quiero decir, no es que sea "mi chico" en plan literal, a ver qué vais a pensar, que yo soy muy macho...

Alicia, Aceitina y Kampana besaron a Larry, lo que le hizo dejar de pensar por el momento en China Town y confesarse a sí mismo que no estaría tan mal infringir el consabido Decreto de las narices. Luego lo besaron también Brad y Bred y se le quitaron las ideas raras de la cabeza.

Se las arreglaron para aterrizar sin dejar de hacerle cariñitos a Larry, y, cuando pisaron el césped, vieron a mogollón de seguidores de Greypeor bajar al campo sin que las fuerzas de seguridad atinasen a impedírselo ni con pantallas ni con escudos ni con balas de goma ni con una carga policial. La masa enfervorecida se lanzó hacia Larry, Ron en cabeza.

- ¡Lo has conseguido, Larry! ¡Cagóntó, chaval, eres coonudo! - chilló Ron, abrazándolo.

- ¡Te caas en las bragas, Larry! - gritó Seamos.

- ¡Fírmame un autógrafo! - gritó Lean.

- ¡La camiseta! - gritó Patati -. ¡Regálame tu camiseta!

- ¡Quítate la túnica entera! - berreó Lavendo totalmente exaltada, por lo que recibió una mirada de reprobación de la profesora Capitángarfio.

- ¡Lo compro! - chilló Diezmil, mientras el resto de los alumnos de Greypeor cantaba: _Larry, eres el más grandeeeee, y también tu regalo navideñoooooo_...

- El _Sindicato_ ha estado bastante bien... - dijo una voz junto a su oreja izquierda. Larry se volvió y vio al profesor Lobatón, sonriendo.

- No me ha entrado la pereza ni na de na - gritó Larry, entusiasmado -. ¡Los Desertores ya no me afectan! ¡No se me han quitado las ganas de tener ganas!

- Bueno, Larry - dijo Lobatón, todavía sonriendo -. Siento desilusionarte y todo eso, sé que te va a causar un trauma y una depresión nerviosa, pero el caso es que... no eran Desertores -. Lobatón se encogió de hombros -. Ven.

Sacó a Larry de entre sus besucones compañeros y lo condujo hasta el borde del campo de juego.

- Creo que el señor Malody no volverá a ser el mismo después del susto que le has dado - rió el profesor Lobatón.

Larry se quedó mirando. Tirados en el suelo en un amasijo de piernas, brazos y cabezas despeinadas que podía meterles en un lío por el Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad y el Decreto Para la Prohibición de las Relaciones Homosexuales y Entre Más de Dos Personas, estaban Cras, Voy, Malody y Marco Polo, vestidos con vaqueros y camisetas negras y luchando por deshacerse de los pasamontañas que debían estar asfixiándolos, mientras la profesora MacDonalds les gritaba tanto que parecía que se le iba a salir el páncreas por la boca.

- ¡Sinvergüenzas, malnacidos, asquerosos repugnantes tramposos de mieeeelda! - gritaba MacDonalds, con la misma cara de asco que ponía cuando veía a la profesora Tremendi -. ¡Os voy a castigar tanto tanto tanto y tantas veces que la próxima vez que salgáis un viernes por la noche vais a tener edad de salir con vuestros biznietos! ¡Doscientos cincuenta y tres mil puntos menos para Sulimoncín! ¡Y os juro que el profesor Chitichitibangbang os va a castigar un poquito también, como que me llamo Meenerva!

A Larry aquello le alegró casi tanto como haber sido capaz de coger la _snif_ por sus propios medios. Ron, que se había abierto camino entre la multitud (y había recibido también un par de besos de Patati, Lavendo, Aceitina, Kampana y Alicia, que lo habían confundido con Larry pese a que Larry era moreno y Ron tenía el pelo azul), se reía tanto que se le veían todos los empastes, las amígdalas, el intestino delgado y hasta la cicatriz del apéndice. Si se miraba con atención incluso se podía comprobar que calzaba ni más ni menos que un 46 europeo de pie.

- ¡Vamos, Larry! - le gritó Bred, abrazando a Kampana y a Alicia -. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo a la sala común de Greypeor!

Y, más contento de lo que se había sentido en todo el curso (en lo cual también podía influir el hecho de que Aceitina y Lavendo le estaban abrazando muy pegaditas), Larry se dirigió hacia el castillo de Jobart, todavía vestido de rojo y bastante sudadito también (lo que no parecía importarles demasiado a Aceitina y a Lavendo).

La juerga que se organizaron en la torre de Greypeor fue de las que hacen Historia y merecen al menos una nota al pie en los Anales de la Idem, cuando no un capítulo entero. La fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche, y pasaron de los Refrescos de Queso con panchitos a los pelotazos de Vodka mezclado con Tequila acompañado de grandes cantidades de golosinas de todo tipo, gentileza de Brad y Bred, que desaparecieron una hora y volvieron cargados de botellas, hielo y paquetes de chuches.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? - preguntó Aceitina Johnsons, pronunciando con un poco de inseguridad después de beberse un vaso largo de vodka Yurinka (que agujerea el estómago).

- Ya te dije que les debíamos mucho a Chalao, Coca-cola, Porrete y Cornudo... - susurró Brad al oído de Larry.

La única persona que no participaba en la fiesta era Mariangélica, que se esforzaba en un rincón por leer un libro del tamaño del Diccionario Espasa (Apéndices incluidos) titulado _Los Embobamientos más comunes entre los magos de la dinastía de Juan Tamariz y sus influencias en el arte mugre del ilusionismo más común y de peor gusto_. Larry se alejó de la mesa donde Brad y Bred se habían subido y habían comenzado a hacer un Full Monty mientras cantaban _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_, acompañados de las palmas de todos los de Greypeor, y se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿No has venido al partido, Mariangélica? - preguntó.

- Sí, claro - respondió Mariangélica, todavía leyendo -. Estuve en el partido, animé, me quedé afónica de berrear, creo que jugaste muy bien, me encantó que hicieses que Malody se cayese de culo y todo eso, pero tengo que leerme esto para el lunes.

- Vamos, tía, no seas seta y vente a tomar algo - dijo Larry con voz de animador de discoteca.

- No puedo, Larry, de verdad... - insistió Mariangélica -. Todavía tengo que leerme otros cinco libros de aquí a la semana que viene - dijo, un poco histérica y como si estuviese a punto de darle un jamacuco del ataque de ansiedad tan grande y gordo que tenía -. Además, a Ron no le haría mucha gracia que fuese...

Cosa que no podía negarse, porque Ron escogió precisamente ese momento para decir el voz alta, incluso por encima de los aullidos y palmas de Patati, Lavendo, Kampana, Alicia, Aceitina, Ginebra y una chica con aspecto de loca de las praderas (cuyo nombre era Estrella Buenamor, aunque Larry todavía no lo sabía y lo descubriría dos cursos después; y que además no era de Greypeor sino de Rumbaolé, y se había colado en la fiesta como la de Mecano), que rodeaban a un par de gemelos de cabellos azules subidos encima de la mesa con mucha menos ropa que un rato antes:

- Si _Mikimaus_ no se hubiera suicidado podría haberse tomado un Daiquiri... le gustó tanto cuando lo probó en Jamaica...

Mariangélica se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, Larry no sabía muy bien si por lo de Ron o por el puro y duro stress, y en menos de una décima de segundo salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

- Tío, ¿no te estás pasando con ella? - dijo Larry a Ron -. Está que no puede más... Dale una oportunidad.

- Ni de coña - dijo Ron terminantemente -. Que luego seguro que me deja por un jugador internacional de _Cuidadín_.

- No, si me refería a lo de _Mikimaus_...

- Ah. Bueno, pues tampoco.

- ¿Po qué?

- Po que no.

- Gran razón...

La fiesta, que estaba empezando a adquirir proporciones de gran orgía desenfrenada, sólo terminó cuando la profesora MacDonalds apareció por la sala común de Greypeor, ordenó a Brad, Bred, Patati, Seamos, Lavendo, Kampana y Oliver que se vistiesen y les mandó a todos a la cama (_Cada uno a la suya_, recalcó). Larry se metió entre las mantas cansadísimo (no estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar y menos a base de alcohol de alta graduación) y se durmió antes incluso de llegar a taparse del todo.

Tuvo un sueño muy raro, en el que se mezclaban la Flecha Fogosa, una _auch_ roe-orejas, un Desertor con la cara de Malody, la profesora MacDonalds bailando _Lady Mermelade _semidesnuda encima de una mesa del Refectorium con Chitichitibangbang batiendo palmas junto a ella y una caja de chicles sabor Paella Valenciana (si es que esto de no saber beber...). El Desertor estaba a punto de alcanzar a la profesora MacDonalds para... Bueno, para lo que fuese, y entonces...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGLLLL! ¡NOOOOOOOOORRRRLLL! ¡ZUTO, ZUTO!

Larry despertó tan repentinamente como si Pibes hubiera vuelto a echarle un cubo de agua helada encima de la cabeza. Desorientado por la oscuridad y por el exceso de tequila con sal y limón, buscó a tientas las cortinas mosquiteras que colgaban de su dosel. Escuchó ruidos a su alrededor y a Seamos Sensatos que murmuraba:

- ¿Pascha?

A Larry le pareció oir que se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio. Por fin logró encontrar la separación entre las cortinas y las abrió, al mismo tiempo que Lean Dosmás encendía la luz de su mesilla y se volvía hacia él, con los ojos hinchados y la varita en la mano.

Ron estaba sentado en la cama, con las cortinas echadas a un lado, el pelo tan revuelto que parecía un felpudo azul, los ojos como los coladores de Tremendi y con cara de mucho susto.

- ¡Blas!

- No, me llamo Larry...

- ¡Suburbius Blas, retrasado! ¡Suburbius Blas! ¡Tenía una motosierra!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Tas borrazo?

- Quién fue a hablar...

- ¡Suburbius Blas! ¡Con una motosierra! Me despertó el ruido, rasgó las cortinas...

- Pesadilla por indigestión de fabada asturiana...

- ¡Os digo que estaba aquí! ¡Mirad las cortinas!

Todos se levantaron de la cama; Larry fue el primero en llegar a la puerta, y la abrió de golpe. En el rellano se encontró con Oliver y con Aceitina. Las puertas se abrían y los estudiantes iban saliendo poco a poco de los dormitorios.

- ¿Y esto?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? ¿Sabéis qué hora es?

- Ron, ¿estás seguro que no lo soñaste?

- ¡Os digo que lo ví! ¡Casi me da un síncope!

- A la que le va a dar un síncope es a MacDonalds como nos vea levantados...

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Seguimos con la fiesta? - preguntó Brad -. Todavía no me he quitado el tanga...

- ¡Todo el mundo a la cama! - ordenó Piercing, entrando en la sala común con una bata a cuadros verdes que le quedaba, junto con el pelo azul, como una patada en los hueos.

- Piercing... ¡Suburbius Blas! - dijo Ron con vocecita de niña asmática -. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con una motosierra!

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

- ¡Eres absurdo! - exclamó Piercing -. Mira, Ron, la próxima vez que bebas algo más fuerte que un vaso de agua voy a chivarme a papá y a mamá, te lo juro por Snoopy.

- ¡Te juro que...!

- ¡Te he dicho, osea, que ya está bien! - gritó Piercing. En ese momento, la profesora MacDonalds apareció por la puerta del retrato y miró a su alrededor con cara de furia.

- ¡A mí también me alegra que Greypeor haya ganado al _Cuidadín_, pero ya está bien de tanta juerga! - exclamó -. ¡Piercing, no esperaba esto de tí!

- ¡Yo no he sido, profe! - gritó Piercing -. ¡Se lo juro! ¡Ha sido mi hermano Ron, ha sido él, de verdad, osea, es que ha tenido una súperpesadilla...!

- ¡NO HA SIDO UNA "SÚPERPESADILLA"! - gritó Ron -. ¡PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ PORQUE SUBURBIUS BLAS ESTABA EN NUESTRA HABITACIÓN CON UNA MOTOSIERRA!

La profesora MacDonalds lo miró con cara de exasperación.

- Mira, Whisky, te voy a prohibir el alcohol por prescripción facultativa.

- ¡Hay que preguntarle al teniente Cagonman! - gritó Ron -. ¡Hay que preguntarle si ha visto entrar a Blas!

La profesora MacDonalds entrecerró los ojos, puso la misma cara que solía poner cuando la contrariaban y que prometía castigo seguro para el objetivo de su mirada, se dio la vuelta y salió por el agujero del retrato. Todos los de la sala común escucharon, conteniendo la respiración.

- Teniente Cagonman, dígame: ¿Ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Greypeor?

- ¡Sí, preciosa! - gritó el teniente Cagonman con todas sus fuerzas -. ¡Y si quieres lo dejo entrar también en tu habitación, guapa!

Todos se quedaron en un silencio tenso y anonadado.

- ¿Y...yeso? - preguntó la profesora MacDonalds, sorprendida -. ¿Y el santo y seña?

- ¡Me lo dio, claro, chatina! - dijo el teniente Cagonman -. De hecho, me dio las de toda la semana. Las traía apuntadas en un papel así, cuadrado... ¡Además, tenía aspecto de herido de guerra, y yo no le negaría atención médica a ninguno de mis hombres!

La profesora MacDonalds volvió a entrar por el agujero del retrato, pálida y con los ojos como los coladores de su querida amiga Tremendi, y miró a la multitud.

- ¿Quién ha sido? - preguntó con una voz que presagiaba ruptura de cabezas y desparrame de cerebros y tal -. ¿Quién ha sido el cretino que ha ido por ahí perdiendo papeles cuadrados con las contraseñas de toda la semana, pa que las encuentre el primer mago psicópata que pase por el pasillo?

Hubo un repentino silencio. Entonces, con aspecto de no tener ganas ni siquiera de comprar en las rebajas más absolutas del centro comercial más tirado de precio, Diezmil Locompro, temblando, levantó la mano.


	14. El amargado de Spice

- CAPÍTULO 14 -

_**El amargado de Spice**_

En la torre de Greypeor nadie pudo dormir aquella noche, circunstancia que aprovecharon Brad y Bred para terminar de hacer su Strip-tease (aunque nadie estaba de mucho humor para detenerse demasiado a mirarlos, lo que no les sentó demasiado bien). Sabían que el castillo de Jobart estaba siendo registrado de nuevo, y todos los alumnos permanecieron en la sala común, esperando noticias sobre la captura de Suburbius Blas mientras se terminaban los restos del mega botellón y hacían como si les interesase el color de los tangas de Brad y Bred (granate y amarillo, por si alguien tiene una curiosidad morbosa). La profesora MacDonalds volvió al amanecer para decirles que Blas se había vuelto a escapar y para conminar a los gemelos a que se vistieran correctamente si no querían acabar internados en un correccional para adolescentes depravados obsesionados con el incumplimiento de cierto famoso Decreto.

Por cualquier lugar del castillo al que fueran se encontraban con las medidas de seguridad más rigurosas (y que, como suelen ser estas medidas, eran absolutamente inútiles, pero bueno, los profesores eran felices aplicándolas y no se les iba a quitar la ilusión a los pobres). El profesor Flipaín empapeló las paredes de Jobart de carteles amarillentos de esos encabezados con un enorme _WANTED_, la foto de Suburbius Blas con cara de malo maloso y un _DEATH OR ALIVE_; estos carteles además estaban encantados, claro, y cada vez que alguien pasaba junto a ellos empezaba a sonar estridentemente la banda sonora de _Los Siete Magníficos_. Von Trap iba por los pasillos tapando con una capa de mortero, argamasa y ladrillos las grietas que se encontraba (no se sabía muy bien si era por impedir la entrada de Blas o porque el castillo estaba bastante mal conservado y había llegado un momento en el cual o se hacía algo con las grietas o la estructura podía desplomarse en cualquier momento encima de alumnos, profesores, animalitos y otros bichos mutantes que lo habitaban), y mientras trabajaba entonaba algo que sonaba como _Aibó, aibó, al castillo a trabajar, lala lalara, lala lalará, aibó, al castillo a trabajar_... El teniente Cagonman fue relegado del mando y se le formó un consejo de guerra, y fue reemplazado de nuevo por la tipa del cuadro con el mismo aspecto que la tía Margarita, aunque en esta ocasión estaba fuertemente custodiada por una serie de trolebuses de seguridad (una especie de monstruo humanoide que abultaba como un autobús y cuyo olor contaminaba aproximadamente lo mismo), que recorrían los pasillos cercanos a la torre de Greypeor, cantando con voces guturales y desafinadas _Somos los novios de la muerteeeeee_... Con lo cual el ambiente en Jobart no sólo no era tenso e insoportable sino que, de hecho, era como una verbena constante, aunque sin farolillos de papel colgados de las paredes.

Larry se dio cuenta de que la estatua de la bruja estupendísima por la que se iba a Jomemeo no estaba custiodiada, y fue capaz además de concluir que se debía a que nadie excepto Brad, Bred, Ron, Mariangélica y él mismo conocía el túnel ese raro llamado _Metro_.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a alguien? - preguntó Larry a Ron -. No sé, por si es por aquí por donde se cuela Suburbius Blas...

- Bueno, macho, piensa un poco - respondió Ron -. Si hubiese entrado por Joneiduques nos habríamos enterado, ¿no?... Habría salido en la prensa y eso... Con lo que le gusta a la gente salir en los medios de comunicación... En cuanto ven un micrófono y una cámara se vuelven locos...

Ron se convirtió de repente en una celebridad (no por haber deducido lo de Joneiduques, sino por lo de Suburbius Blas, y es que a la gente no sólo le gusta contar desgracias sino también escuchar las que padecen los demás). Por primera vez, la gente le prestaba más atención a él que a Larry, lo cual a Ron le encantaba, claro, que la gente hace cualquier cosa por ser el centro de las miradas y los cuchicheos (excepto Larry, pero ya hemos dicho en alguna ocasión que él era un inadaptado, así que no cuenta). Aunque seguía bastante acongojadillo por lo de aquella noche y de hecho tenía taquicardias y cosas de esas de las que dan cuando te dan (valga la redundancia) un susto, le encantaba contar a todo el mundo los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

- Estaba dormido, soñando con... bueno, ahora no viene al caso. Entonces oí un extraño sonido como de _ranntantantantantan_, que es como se arranca una motosierra. Abrí los ojos y ví que la cortina mosquitera de mi cama estaba rota... Pensé que qué sueño más bestia había tenido para hacer eso, pero luego recordé que en realidad había sido un sueño más bien... bueno, dejémoslo, y me desperté del todo. Me dí la vuelta y allí estaba él... [pausa dramática... delgadísimo, con el pelo más guarro que Spice, los ojos más saltones que Tremendi, más cara de drogata que Flipaín... [otra pausa dramática... era como un siniestro cruce entre Yola Berrocal y Ernesto Sáinz de Buroaga, y parecía haber salido de las mismísimas cloacas de los suburbios más infames de la ciudad más tercermundista del planeta más desconocido. O sea: era un asco. Y llevaba una motosierra... [pausa... Me miró, lo miré... [pausa en la que los oyentes contienen la respiración... Entonces grité y salió corriendo. [aquí unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos de los oyentes, preferentemente femeninos.

- Lo que no sé es por qué se fue y no se quedó a hacer lo que quiera que quería hacer... - dijo Ron meditabundo a Larry, cuando el club de fans femenino se dispersó y los dejaron solos, sentados en la sala común, esperando al siguiente grupo de fans.

Larry se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios Blas no se había cargado a Ron para después cargarse a Larry y de paso a Seamos, Lean, Diezmil y toda la torre de Greypeor? Blas ya había demostrado que no le importaba despachurrar a toda la cola del cine, así que ¿por qué no se había dedicado al noble deporte del destripamiento con Ron y, después, había seguido sacando vísceras, esta vez las de Larry (que eran las que de verdad le interesaban)?

- A lo mejor le asustaste al levantarte tan de golpe y pegar semejante berrido - dijo Larry pensativamente -. No sé, macho, con ese pelo azul y todo revuelto eres capaz de provocarle un infarto de miocardio a cualquiera...

Diezmil había caído en desgracia. La profesora MacDonalds estaba tan encabronada que le había prohibido volver a visitar Jomemeo, el lago, los jardines, el Bosque Perdido, las cocinas y hasta los cuartos de baño, por lo que el pobre Diezmil se pasaba las horas pululando por los pasillos con cara de dolor, las piernas muy juntas y gemidos de _me hago pis... me hago pis... _Larry se apiadó de él y le regaló la bolsa de pañales Dodotis extra-absorbentes que le había sobrado de cuando había estado en La Olla Regurgitante con el hombre feo, feo, feo, feo de huevo al que tuvo que denunciar a Amnistía Internacional.

Ninguno de aquellos castigos, sin embargo, fue tan horrible para Diezmil como el que le reservaba su abuela; dos días después del susto de Ron, llegó para Diezmil un paquete embalado en papel de estraza marrón y con una pegatina que tenía una flecha y un cartel: _ESTE LADO HACIA ARRIBA_. O sea, un paquete completamente normal, pero ante el cual Diezmil se quedó completamente blanco, Ron abrió la boca, Larry esbozó una media sonrisa y el resto de la mesa comenzó a reirse disimuladamente (los muy cabritos). Era lo peor que se podía recibir en Jobart a la hora del desayuno: un _bocinador_.

- Cógelo y vete, Diezmil - le aconsejó Ron, que el año anterior había recibido un _bocinador_ de su madre que había acabado con su buen nombre y casi casi con sus tímpanos.

Eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer Diezmil, pero el _bocinador_ pesaba tanto que no era capaz ni siquiera de levantarlo de la mesa. De pronto, la caja se abrió, dejando a la vista un antiguo gramófono de disco del cual, amplificada sotopocientasmil veces por la magia y los altavoces, surgió la voz de la abuela de Diezmil.

- _¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES A SER TAN INÚTIL, CACHO BORRICO! ¡IR POR AHÍ PERDIENDO LAS CONTRASEÑAS, ANIMAL! ¡VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DARTE! ¡COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE ESCRIBES LAS COSAS IMPORTANTES EN OTRO SITIO QUE NO SEA LA PALMA DE TU MANO TE LA CORTO!_

Mientras la mesa entera de Sulimoncín se partía de la risa, Larry se preguntó si la abuela de Diezmil se refería a que le iba a cortar la mano.

- _¡Y SI VUELVES A HACER ALGUNA GILIPOEZ, LE DIGO A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ERES ADOPTADO Y SE ACABARON LAS TONTERÍAS! ¡SO BRUTO! ¡INEPTO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡SUBNORMAL! ¡AGILIPOLLAO! ¡CACHO TORRAO!_

El gramófono explotó, dejando a Diezmil y a casi toda la mesa de Greypeor con las caras tiznadas. Larry estaba demasiado absorto apiadándose de Diezmil por la explosión como para darse cuenta de que él también tenía correo, aunque menos peligroso y menos bochornoso: _Flashback_ llamó su atención dándole los buenos días encima (lo cual, aparte de hacerle sentir náuseas, hizo que Larry hiciese el ridículo tanto o más que Diezmil, claro).

- Pájaro asqueroso... Anda, vete a otro lado, gaviota repugnante - masculló Larry, cogiendo su carta con una mano mientras trataba de limpiarse con la otra. La nota que había dentro, y que también tuvo que limpiar, decía:

_Queridos Larry y Ron:_

_¿Os apetece tomar el te conmigo esta tarde? Bueno, me da igual que os apetezca o no. Venid a tomar el te conmigo esta tarde. Es una orden._

_Ah, y no salgáis solos del castillo. Yo iré a buscaros, que con lo inútiles que sois, seguro que os perdéis desde allí hasta mi chabola._

_Hala, a cascarla._

_Roderick_

- Seguro que quiere escuchar de mi propia boca lo de Blas... ¡Igual hasta quiere que le firme un autógrafo! - exclamó Ron, extasiado, mientras Larry miraba la carta frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba el té... ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en invitarle a té? ¿Que no sabían tomar otra cosa en ese país de locos?...

Así que aquella tarde, una vez limpitos y libres de los saludos matinales de _Flashback_, Larry y Ron salieron de la torre de Greypeor, esquivaron a los trolebuses de seguridad que seguían cantando _Somos los noooovios de la muerteeeeeee_..., y se dirigieron al Recibidor. Roderick ya los aguardaba allí.

- Bueno, Roderick - dijo Ron con aire de superioridad -. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece, por el sueño que estaba teniendo, por la fiesta de antes, o pasamos directamente a cuando Blas apareció por mi cama con una motosierra? Verás: Yo estaba dormido...

- Ya me lo han contado, gracias - dijo Roderick, abriendo la puerta principal de madera y saliendo al campirri.

- ...entonces levanté la mirada... - continuó Ron.

- Ya me lo han contado, Ron - repitió Roderick.

- ... sonaba como _ranntantantantantan_...

- ¡Que ya me lo han contado, cacho coazo! - gritó Roderick, y Ron enmudeció, aunque puso cara de ofendido.

Lo primero que vieron cuando entraron en la cabaña de Roderick fue a _Budweiser_, tumbado en la cama de Roderick, tapado hasta los cuernos de rinoceronte con las mantas y edredones y con un termómetro saliendo de entre sus piños de tigre Dientes de Sable.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Roderick? - preguntó Larry, observando preocupado el tono verdoso de piel de _Budweiser_, bastante más enfermizo de lo normal.

- Nada, ha tenido una recaída por lo del juicio por Peligro Constante y Evidente Para la Salud Pública ante la Comisión Informativa de Mantenimiento de la Inocuidad de los Bichos Mágicos - dijo Roderick en voz baja para que _Budweiser_ no pudiese oírlo -. Nos vamos a ir a Londres, ya he reservado plaza, JB, vasos, hielo,coca-cola y nana incluída de Están Chuskis en el Autobús Transportaángulos.

Larry se avergonzó al pensar que no sólo no había hecho ni caso del problema de Roderick con Budweiser, sino que encima los pobres iban a tener que viajar en el Autobús Transportaángulos, con lo malo para la salud que era eso...

- Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con vosotros - dijo Roderick, sentándose junto a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Entre eso y la frase, la conversación no iba a ser precisamente una fiesta...

- ¿Qué pascha? - preguntó Larry.

- Mariangélica - dijo Roderick.

- ¿Qué Mariangélica? - dijo Ron.

- Mariangélica Jiuston, no te digo... - dijo Roderick exasperado -. Mariangélica Flanders, tonto el haba. Está hecha una braga, si queréis saber la verdad.

- Bueno, nunca fue gran cosa... - susurró Ron a Larry.

- Ha venido a verme muchas veces desde que dejásteis de hablarla por una puñetera fregona de carreras, ¿sabéis? Y ahora os ponéis tontos por el gato...

- ¡Esa bola de pelo verde llevó a _Mikimaus_ al suicidio! - exclamó Ron, malhumorado.

- ¡Su gato hizo lo que deberías haber hecho tú hace mucho tiempo! - refunfuñó Roderick -. Aunque la Eutanasia no esté reconocida en este país, creo que para los animales sí es legal... Y _Mikimaus _estaba para el arrastre, el pobre. Mariangélica lo está pasando mal, estudia sotopocientasmil asignaturas, tiene deberes, ensayos, pruebas teóricas y prácticas, exámenes sorpresa, y encima me ha ayudado con lo de _Budweiser_... Me ha preparado la defensa con unas tesis muy bien estructuradas, me ha hecho un recurso de interposición y me ha redactado el recurso al Supremo por si acaso, y también la petición de clemencia y de indulto para el último caso...

- Nosotros también teníamos que haberte ayudado, Roderick... - dijo Larry, sintiéndose tan culpable que le entraron ganas de vomitar otra vez.

- Casi es preferible que no lo hayáis hecho - dijo Roderick con una total falta de fe en sus cualidades jurídicas -. Ya sé que habéis estado muy ocupados, y todo eso, pero creí que valorábais más a una amiga que a una mielda erizo de los coones.

Larry y Ron se miraron, compungidos, con esa expresión que pone la gente cuando está viendo el final de una película de esas de Basadas en Hechos Reales o un momento cumbre de una telenovela.

- Mariangélica se asustó mucho cuando supo que Blas había estado a punto de repetir la escena de La Matanza de Texas contigo, Ron. Y tú no quieres ni verla, la pobre...

- Si enviase a esa bola de pelo verde al zoo, entonces volvería a hablarla - dijo Ron, rencoroso -. Pero es que todavía dice que no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de _Mikimaus_... Que _Mikimaus_ estaba afectado psicológicamente por no sé qué, o qué se yo...

- Bueno... Ya sabes, los de la Protectora de Animales y Greenpeace pueden ponerse un poco tontos con eso de la defensa de los bichos y tal - dijo Roderick.

Después de unas horas más de constructiva y educativa conversación, Roderick les acompañó de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común de Greypeor, todos los alumnos se agolpaban junto a la pizarra de los anuncios.

- ¡Una excursión a Jomemeo el próximo fin de semana! - exclamó Ron, poniéndose de puntillas para leer las letras garabateadas con tiza de colorines -. ¿Vas a venir? - le preguntó a Larry en voz baja,cuando se sentaron en un par de sillas junto a la ventana.

- Bueno... - dijo éste lentamente -. VonTrap no ha tapiado el pasadizo de la cacho bruja...

- Debe estar bien cimentado - dijo Ron.

- Larry - dijo una voz en un susurro, junto a su cabeza. Larry se volvió, aunque no le habría hecho falta: era, inconfundiblemente, la voz que ponía Mariangélica cuando quería convencerlo de algo. Sin embargo, su tono cambió hasta volver a su habitual voz de empollonademielda responsable un segundo después -. Larry, si vuelves a Jomemeo me chivaré a la profesora MacDonalds de lo del dispositivo GPS.

- ¿Oyes algo, Larry? - dijo Ron con su voz de tocapeotas más conseguida.

- Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de que Blas estuvo a punto de destriparte con una motosierra!

- Mis tripas son asunto mío, y si me gustan dentro o fuera no tiene nada que ver con...

- Hablo en serio, me chivaré...

- ¿Para qué, para que lo expulsen y le formen una Comisión Informativa, una Audiencia Disciplinaria y un Consejo de Guerra? - dijo Ron, furioso -. ¿No tienes bastante con llevar a _Mikimaus_ al suicidio que quieres que Larry se tire por el viaducto también?

Mariangélica abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces _Crunchñam_ soltó un maullido agudísimo y saltó de su regazo, y corrió por toda la sala común hasta llegar a la escalera. Mariangélica se asustó de la cara de asesinato preventivo de Ron y salió corriendo detrás de la bola de pelo verde.

- Bueno, entonces qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Ron a Larry en tono casual, como si no hubiese habido ninguna Mariangélica ni ningún _Crunchñam_ -. Va, tío, vente... No te van a pillar ni de coña, me apuesto los deberes de Posesiones de aquí a final de curso. Tienes que ver muchas cosas, tronko, ni siquiera has estado en la Tienda de Artículos de Coña y Coñas Marineras de Gonzo...

Larry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie miraba ni les prestaba más atención de la debida (cosa que ocurría a menudo).

- De acuerdo - dijo -. Pero esta vez llevaré mi arma infalible.

El sábado por la mañana Larry metió en la mochila la Capa Infalible y el dispositivo Genial Pensado para Saraos y bajó a desayunar al Refectorium. Mariangélica no dejó de mirarlo con cara de sospecha durante todo el desayuno (era una avispilla, la tía), pero Larry evitó su mirada y se aseguró de que lo viese subir la escalera hacia la torre de Greypeor mientras todos los demás se dirigían hacia las puertas, donde VonTrap cantaba _Iba un pastor por el monte solo, leiro la leiro la le hi húúú_...

- ¡Hasta luego, Larry! - chilló Mariangélica. Ron sonrió y le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas (olé la madurez...).

Larry subió corriendo las escaleras y, después de tropezar con unos cincuenta escalones, resbalar en uno de los rellanos y dejarse la uña de un dedo del pie en la barandilla y un diente en el segundo piso, llegó hasta la estatua de la bruja imponente. Sacó el dispositivo GPS, lo extendió y lo tocó con la varita.

- _Te lo juro por Arturo y por la Gloria de mi Padre: hoy la voy a liar_.

Una motita de entre las sopotocientas mil que pululaban por los pasillitos, salitas y escaleritas se dirigía hacia él, con la inscripción "Diezmil Locompro".

Larry sacó la varita rápidamente, murmuró _¡Ese cuerpo, cordera! _golpeando el trasero de la estatua y metió la mochila en el hueco que se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera meterse él también por el agujero Diezmil apareció por un recoveco del pasillo.

- ¡Larry! Vaya, me había olvidado de que tú tampoco puedes ir a Jomemeo... - dijo Diezmil con cara de confusión -. Claro que no es raro, últimamente me olvido hasta de cómo me llamo...

Larry sonrió forzadamente, reprendiéndose por no haber pensado que, si no dejaban a Diezmil ir ni al cuarto de baño, mucho menos iban a permitirle ir de excursión a Jomemeo... Bueno, claro, es que a Larry nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de pensar o sacar conclusiones rápidas. El método inductivo-deductivo no era precisamente lo suyo, vaya.

- Hola, Diezmil - dijo Larry, separándose rápidamente de la estatua de la cacho hembra y guardándose el dispositivo GPS en el bolsillo -. ¿Qué haces?

- Bué, nada interesante - dijo Diezmil, encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Te apetece jugarte una partida al _Tres en Círculo_?

- Este... No, nunca me ha gustado ese juego, me parece absurdo...

- ¿Al _Monopoly Mágico_?

- No, tampoco...

- ¿Al _Magimús_? ¿Al _Pókemagia_?

- No, verás...

- ¿Al _Trivial Pozí_?

- Bueno, es que...

- ¿Al _Parchís_? - dijo Diezmil suplicante.

- No, Diezmil - dijo Larry -. Es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo sobre la Niña del Exorcista para Spice...

- ¡Ah, qué bien! - exclamó Diezmil -. ¡Entonces lo compro! Quiero decir... ¡voy contigo! ¡Yo tampoco lo he hecho!

- Este... - dijo Larry, buscando una buena excusa rápidamente y, por supuesto, sin encontrarla -. Ah, pero... Pero si ya lo he acabado! Se me había olvidado...

- Chachi - dijo Diezmil alegremente -. Así me podrás ayudar. No acabo de entender muy bien eso de la posesión diabólica. ¿Es un diablo de los buenos, o es un diablillo del tres al cuarto? ¿El diablillo becario? ¿Tiene contrato temporal o indefinido? ¿Es el diablo recepcionista o el diablo Diablo? ¿Es tan feo como Spice o...?

Diezmil se detuvo y se estremeció, mirando por encima del hombro de Larry. Éste se volvió, con los ojos desorbitados, esperando ver a sus espaldas a la niña del exorcista gritando guturalmente alguna frase del estilo de _¿Has visto lo que ha hecho el guarro de tu profesor de Posesiones, que no se lava el pelo?_. Pero no era la niña del exorcista sino algo muchísimo más terrorífico: el mismísimo profesor Spice.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? - preguntó Spice con una voz tan desagradable como si tuviera algún diablillo cachondo revoloteando por sus intestinos -. Vaya, vaya... Así que reunidos y contraviniendo el Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de las Reuniones de Menores de Edad Fuera de Horario Lectivo y de las Salas Comunes del Colegio...

- No nos hemos reunido aquí - contestó Larry -. Sólo nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Spice con cara de pocos amigos -. Ya, claro, Motter. Y yo voy y me lo tengo que creer. Volved a vuestra sala común antes de que me entren ganas de castigaros o sea de aquí a dos nanosegundos ya no vale castigados!!!

Pero Larry y Diezmil ya habían salido corriendo hacía un par de palabras, y se encontraban junto al retrato de la doble clónica de la tía Margarita para cuando Spice pronunció el castigo.

Larry puso una excusa tan estúpida para librarse de Diezmil que no merece la pena ni siquiera reseñarla en estas páginas (recurso pa no tener que pensar en la excusa) y volvió a salir inmediatamente por el bujero del retrato, con el subsiguiente berrido indignado de la hermana gemela perdida de la tía Margarita. Sacó el dispositivo GPS y comprobó que Spice estaba de vuelta en su despacho. Sací la varita y golpeó el pergamino con la punta.

- ¡_Ya la hemos liao_! - susurró, y el pergamino volvió a quedar en blanco.

Corriendo, llegó a los pocos minutos hasta la estatua de la bruja tiobuenorra, que todavía tenía abierto un agujero donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, y se deslizó por la rampa parecida a las del Aquapark pero sin agua.

Aterrizó de nuevo sobre el coxis en el túnel del Metro, y, después de levantarse y de frotarse vigorosamente la rabadilla, anduvo a buen paso hasta llegar al cartel cuadrado que decía _Jomemeo_; subió la escalera mecánica paralizada y llegó a la puerta giratoria, la traspasó, subió las escaleras de piedra hasta la tienda de chucherías, esquivó al dueño de la tienda, esquivó a la dueña de la tienda, esquivó al perro del dueño de la tienda, esquivó al hijo de la dueña de la tienda, esquivó al sobrino del hijo del dueño de la tienda, esquivó a Malody (que de alguna manera tenía algo que ver con la historia escabrosa de aquella familia tan singular) y, por fin, se mezcló con los alumnos de Jobart, que no le prestaron la más mínima atención, lógicamente, porque en esta ocasión había tenido la prudencia de cubrirse antes con la Capa Infalible (que era infalible para que no lo viesen a uno, es decir, que era una capa que te hacía invisible pero que no se llama Capa de Invisibilidad porque sería demasiado plagio, y que además tenía la ventaja de que, aunque te hiciera invisible, no te producía ganas de entregarla a los nueve siervos del Enemigo, ni otro tipo de manías esquizoides Tolkinianas).

El caso es que Larry, cubierto por la Capa Infalible, se acercó hasta donde permanecía Ron, expectante, esperando que se le acercase alguien cubierto con una Capa Infalible. Larry golpeó a Ron en la espalda con el codo, lo que hizo que éste casi cayera de morros al suelo de la tienda de golosinas y le produjo un dolor de riñones bastante incómodo.

- Soy yo - dijo Larry innecesariamente.

- Vaya... Creí que sería la Mula Francis - dijo Ron con cara de cabreo, frotándose la espalda -. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Spice estaba metiendo las narices.

- Una fea costumbre que habría que quitarle. ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí.

- Jobar qué rollo de capa... - dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos -. No me gusta hablar contigo cuando llevas eso puesto... Parezco un idiota.

- Siempre pareces un idiota, Ron - dijo Larry con sorna.

- Y tú _eres_ un idiota - contestó Ron.

Echaron a andar por la calle Mayor, y llegaron a la oficina de Correos. Ron fingió que preguntaba el precio de un envío transoceánico (unos dos mil luros), para que Larry pudiera cotillear y levantarles las patitas a las gaviotas y una serie de tonterías semejantes, que habrían suscitado las protestas de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales Voladores y Aves Mensajeras.

Luego visitaron la tienda de Gonzo, que estaba hasta arriba de estudiantes de Jobart, por lo que Larry tuvo que andar con mucho cuidado (en contra de su naturaleza) para no pisar a nadie. Había artículos de coña y coñas marineras para satisfacer los gustos más exóticos, incluso las apetencias más absurdas de Brad y Bred Whisky. Larry le susurró a Ron lo que quería que comprase y le pasó los luros por debajo de la capa, y los luros cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito, porque Ron no podía ver ni el monedero ni la mano de Larry y no fue capaz de sujetar las monedas. Al final, Ron decidió pagar con la tarjeta de crédito (era un duplicado de la de Larry, pero éste ni se enteró, el muy inocente). Así pues, salieron de Gonzo con los bolsillos llenos de bombas de hidrógeno, obuses, misiles inteligentes y una taza que mordía la nariz (¿?).

Hacía un tiempo estupendo, no hacía nada de frío y la brisa que corría era muy agradable, de forma qu daban ganas de tirarse en una piedra a tomar el sol como los lagartos. Como no tenían muy claro si había algún tipo de legislación ministerial en contra de los baños de sol fuera de la temporada veraniega, siguieron caminando y dejaron atrás las Cinco Fregonas.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver la Choza de los Berridos? - preguntó Ron, mientras subían la calle comercial, repleta de escaparates y de estudiantes deseosos de gastarse la paga del mes.

- Fale - respondió Larry bajo la Capa Infalible, y siguió a Ron calle arriba, esquivando alumnos de Jobart y animales más o menos famélicos. Llegaron a un camino forestal muy empinado y muy mal peraltado, vamos, que cuando caminaba notaba que se iba desplazando hacia un lateral. Tampoco estaba bien asfaltado (de hecho no estaba asfaltado en absoluto), de forma que Larry iba tropezando con sus propios pies según subían. Al final del camino, en lo alto de una colina que dominaba la aldea, se erigía una casucha bastante vieja, hecha de madera, con la pintura de la pared descascarillada, manchas de humedad por todas partes, las ventanas y puertas cegadas con tablones de madera y bastantes tejas desperdigadas cerca de las paredes, y un cartel con tipografía decimonónica y aspecto de haber sido pintado por Toulouse Lautrec o incluso por su abuelo que decía: _SE ALQUILA_.

- Dicen que es el edificio más encantado del continente - dijo Ron, levantando la mirada hacia el tejado de la casa -. Parece ser que la habitan unos fantasmas mega-brutos, de esos que no sólo hacen _Uuuh, uuuh_, sino que también se dedican a masticarle el pancreas a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar... Vamos, que hasta la Niña del Exorcista se acoonaría si tuviese que vivir aquí.

- Curioso - dijo Larry, sonriendo -. Pensé que eso sólo pasaba con el despacho de Spice...

- A nadie se le ocurriría entrar aquí... - dijo Ron -. Bueno, a Brad y a Bred sí, claro, pero nunca me han contado lo que había dentro...

En ese momento oyeron unas voces que se acercaban ladera arriba. Larry se aseguró de que la Capa Infalible lo cubría completamente, mientras el sonido de las voces se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que tanto Ron como Larry fueron capaces de reconocerlos.

- Malody - dijo Ron, torciendo el gesto como si hubiese olido algo putrefacto.

- Sí - dijo Larry innecesariamente.

Las voces de Malody, Cras y Voy se acercaron aún más, y, segundos después, los tres aparecieron en la cima de la colina, charlando animadamente, hasta que vieron a Ron y se hizo el silencio. (A Larry no lo vieron, claro, que pa eso estaba bajo la Capa Infalible).

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Whisky? - preguntó Malody con voz desagradable.

- Esto es un país libre, ¿no? - respondió éste sencillamente -. Estoy dando un paseo.

- ¿Comprobando que esta casa vale mucho más que la tuya, Whisky? - rió Malody, y Cras y Voy le hicieron eco -. Si quieres te puedo poner en contacto con mi agente inmobiliario... Claro que no creo que te dé más de dos luros por esa pocilga en la que vives.

Ron hizo una mueca de furia, se abalanzó hacia delante e hizo ademán de sacar la varita de la túnica, con una cara capaz de asustar incluso al _Humpfrey_ más mamón. Larry le contuvo sujetándolo del brazo, aunque claro, Malody no lo vio porque estaba muy ocupado riéndose de su propia gracieta y porque Larry estaba todavía debajo de la Capa Infalible.

- Déjame a mí - susurró Larry, pensando (por muy increíble que parezca) que, si dejaba a Ron seguir sus impulsos, su amigo era capaz incluso de echarle a Malody una de las Maldiciones Impepinables, ya fuese la Maldición Imperioso, la Maldición Crucero, la Maldición Abracadabra, o incluso las tres. Luego recordó que, en realidad, él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre las Maldiciones Impepinables, ya que aún faltaban unos meses hasta que el profesor _Ojoflojo_ Mudín se las explicase. Después pasó por su mente la loca idea de que el profesor _Ojoflojo_ Mudín, a quien aún no conocía y de quien no había oído hablar, no era el auténtico _Ojoflojo_ Mudín, sino Party Crunch, un _Comemuerte_ al servicio de Lord Boquerón de quien tampoco había oído hablar... También tuvo una imagen de sí mismo atado a una cruz de piedra en un cementerio, y sacudió la cabeza pensando que se había excedido con los Choco Tripis del desayuno.

Larry abandonó su ramalazo adivinatorio y se acercó sigilosamente a Malody, Cras y Voy, que seguían riendo a mandíbula batiente, ajenos a que junto a ellos acababa de tener lugar una exhibición de Visión Infradentral en toda regla.

Larry cogió un puñado de barro y se lo estampó a Malody en plena nuca, lo cual, evidentemente, le cortó la risa de golpe. Ron, sin embargo, hacía esfuerzos por no partirse la caja, como si la bromita de Larry hubiese sido lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida en lugar de una chorrada como una casa (grande). Malody, desconcertado, miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - gruñó -. ¿Quién ha sido?

- Bueno... - dijo Ron en tono casual -, esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿no?...

Malody cambió el gesto de desconcertado a realmente acongojado, y siguió mirando a su alrededor, aunque un poco más ansioso. Larry venció también las ganas de reir, y cogió otro puñado de barro, dispuesto a lanzárselo a Malody.

Pero como ya hemos dicho en varias ocasiones, el muchacho era un pelín torpe, si no bastante desmañado, y, mientras tiraba el barro hacia el rostro de Malody, se le resbaló la Capa Infalible, dejando su cabezón al descubierto.

- ¡AÚA! ¡ZUTO, ZUTO! - gritó Malody, mirando la cabeza de Larry, que flotaba a metro y medio del suelo (es que Larry no era demasiado alto...). Malody se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo colina abajo dando alaridos, seguido por Cras y Voy, que también daban alaridos porque no tenían la inteligencia suficiente para hacer nada que no hubiera hecho antes Malody.

- Será mejor que salgas pa Jobart a toda leche, Larry - dijo Ron, todavía controlando la risa -. Si Malody llega antes que tú...

- Sí, tienes razón - convino Larry, y, volviendo a cubrirse con la Capa Infalible, salió corriendo por el mismo camino que Malody, Cras y Voy acababan de bajar despendolados. Corrió a toda prisa hasta Joneiduques, esquivó al dueño de la tienda, esquivó a la dueña de la tienda, esquivó al perro del dueño de la tienda, esquivó al hijo de la dueña de la tienda, esquivó al sobrino del hijo del dueño de la tienda, se metió en el túnel por la puerta giratoria, siguió corriendo hasta la estación de Metro de Jobart, subió la rampa resbalando cada pocos centímetros y salió por el agujero de la estatua de la bruja. Dejó la Capa Infalible en el hueco y, golpeándolo con la varita, lo cerró.

Anduvo deprisa hacia la sala común de Greypeor, jadeando, pero no llegó ni siquiera a acercarse al pasillo del retrato del clon de Tía Margarita, ya que una figura lo interceptó a mitad de camino. Una figura que, desde luego, no sólo no tenía ninguna gana de ver, sino que además le dio más pánico del que le habría dado encontrarse a la Niña del Exorcista en pleno pasillo: el profesor Spice.

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo Spice, con un rictus incluso más horrible de lo habitual en el rostro -. Acompáñame, Motter.

Larry siguió a Spice por los corredores y escaleras hasta su despacho, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el estómago, que en principio asoció con la cantidad de chucherías que había ingerido. Pero después se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no tenía nada que ver con el empacho de gominolas: se debía a que tenía la certeza de que, aquella vez, la había fastidiado pero bien.

Entró en el despacho de Spice y se sentó en una silla, mirando a su profe con bastante aprensión. Spice cerró la puerta y permaneció de pie.

- Vaya, vaya... - repitió Spice, con una sonrisa irónica bailoteando en sus labios -. El señor Malody acaba de venir a verme y me ha contado una historia muy interesante, Motter.

Larry no abrió la boca.

- Me ha dicho que se ha encontrado con Whisky, solo, en la Choza de los Berridos.

Larry siguió con la boca cerrada.

- El señor Malody dice que estaba hablando con Whisky cuando, de repente, una gran cantidad de barro le golpeó en la cabeza - dijo Spice -. ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha podido ocurrir?

Larry trató de hacerse el sorprendido (aunque fracasó estrepitosamente, porque no era precisamente un buen actor):

- No lo sé, profesor.

- Y entonces el señor Malody presenció una increíble aparición. ¿Se te ocurre cual, Motter?

- No - dijo Larry, tratando de hacerse el inocente (eso sí que lo consiguió, aunque la mueca estuvo más cercana a la estupidez más absoluta que a la inocencia propiamente dicha).

- Malody dice que vio tu cabeza flotando junto a la Choza de los Berridos - continuó Spice.

Larry sostuvo su mirada, pero, prudentemente, no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué hacía tu cabeza en Jomemeo, Motter? - preguntó Spice -. Tu cabeza no tiene permiso para ir a Jomemeo. Bueno, en realidad ninguna parte de tu cuerpo tiene permiso para ir a Jomemeo, ya que nos ponemos a ello, pero mucho menos tu cabeza sola, así, hala, a la aventura, para ir dando sustos a cualquiera que la vea por ahí flotando...

- Malody se ha debido pasar dándole a la Marijuana - dijo Larry, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno (que en realidad era más bien una mueca de dolor de muelas).

- Malody no tiene necesidad de ingerir, inhalar o inyectarse sustancias psicotrópicas de ningún tipo, Motter - dijo Spice.

- Sí, porque ya está bastante flipado sin chutarse...

- ¿Por qué has dejado a tu cabeza irse de paseo a Jomemeo, Motter? ¿Y dónde estaba el resto de tu cuerpo mientras tanto?

- He estado todo el rato en la sala común, profesor... - dijo Larry -. Con la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, claro.

- Claro - asintió Spice -. A ver, enséñame el cuello, Motter... - Larry abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego pensó que Spice nunca había dado muestras de sentir gusto por morder yugulares y que, de hecho, olía bastante a ajo, así que, encogiéndose de hombros, se descubrió el cuello. Spice lo observó detenidamente.

- No, la verdad es que no tiene pinta de haber sido cercenado y luego pegado de ninguna forma... - dijo Spice -. Tampoco hay señales de bisagras, ni de cremalleras. Así que tu cabeza ha debido permanecer pegada a tu cuerpo, claro...

- Ya se lo he dicho, profesor - dijo Larry -. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo han estado todo el día en la sala común...

- Sí, claro. Y yo voy y me lo tengo que creer - dijo Spice sardónico.

- Es la verdad, profesor...

- Ya -. Spice se levantó de su butaca, sin dejar de mirar a Larry. Su rostro se endureció -. Mientes bastante mal, Motter. Vaya, vaya... - sonrió -. Así que el famoso Larry Motter ha hecho una excursión a Jomemeo, o al menos su cabeza, a pesar de no tener permiso... - su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada -. Así que hasta el Ministro de Magia está preocupado por la salud de Larry Motter, todos estamos en vela día y noche para proteger su cabeza, y él sin embargo permite que se vaya de juerga a Jomemeo - hizo una mueca -, precísamente el pueblo donde el asesino más famoso de nuestra época, que casualmente quiere ver la cabeza de Larry Motter en una bandeja, espera... Muy bien, señor Motter - rió -. Ya que Blas quiere tu cabeza, ¿por qué no enviársela directamente, sin el resto del cuerpo, para que no tenga que molestarse en cortártela? Eso es dar facilidades y pensar en el prójimo, sí señor...

- Profesor, yo...

- Cállate, Motter - dijo bruscamente Spice -. Que eres tan gilipoas como tu padre, cachorro. Desde luego... A quién se le ocurre...

- Mi padre no era gilipoas - dijo Larry fríamente.

- He dicho que te calles, Motter - repitió Spice -. Si yo digo que tu padre era gilipoas, es que era gilipoas y punto. Vaya par de gilipoas...

- ¡No hable así de mi padre! - se enfureció Larry.

- Hablaré de él como me dé la gana, Motter. Al fín y al cabo, yo soy tu profesor, así que yo tengo razón, y si digo que era gilipoas es porque lo era.

- ¡Mi padre no era gilipoas! ¡Y ya sé por qué lo dice!

- ¿En serio? - Spice levantó una ceja -. Ilústrame, Motter. Hoy no ponen nada interesante en la tele, y no me vendría mal un cuentecito para dormir la siesta.

- ¡Mi padre le salvó la vida una vez cuando estaban en el cole, Chitichitibangbang me lo contó, y por eso usted me tiene tanta rabia y me odia tanto, porque no soporta que mi padre sea el responsable de que usted esté ocupando su despacho y no criando nomeolvides bajo un pedrusco, porque usted es un rabioso y un envidioso y un guarro y...!

- Suficiente - dijo Spice con una voz que hizo que a Larry se le bajase la sangre de la cabeza y se instalase toda en un lugar cercano a los tobillos. Larry observó a Spice, asustado de su propio arranque, pensando que quizá había puesto un pie, o los dos, más allá de la línea.

- No me gustaría que tuvieses una idea equivocada del gilipoas de tu padre, Motter - continuó Spice -. Porque era un gilipoas, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda. Tu padre me salvó la vida, sí, pero ¿te dijo el director cómo lo hizo?

Larry negó con la cabeza.

- El gilipoas de tu padre, que además de gilipoas era un cegato, me salvó la vida porque me confundió con tu madre. ¿Contento?

Larry abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué... qué ocurrió? - se atrevió Larry a preguntar.

- Eso me lo guardo para mi memoria - dijo Spice, soñador, y Larry, prudentemente, dejó de hablar, aunque siguió mirando a Spice con una mezcla de furia, rabia y curiosidad. Lames había confundido a Spice con Lula... ¿Y eso cómo se comía?...

- ¿Y qué tienes en los bolsillos, Motter? - dijo repentinamente Spice.

- ¿Yo? Nada... - dijo Larry, aunque se dio cuenta de que nadie se lo iba a tragar, porque tenía los bolsillos de la túnica abultados y con formas muy extrañas.

- Entonces enséñamelos, Motter - exigió Spice -. ¡Enséñame los bolsillos o te voy a enseñar yo lo que es bueno!

Larry se encogió, asustado, pensando que Spice quizás tenía la intención de obligarle a hacer algo en contra del Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad, lo cual era de por sí bastante aterrador. Así que se levantó y dio la vuelta a sus bolsillos. Un chaparrón de caramelos, chicles, chocolates, palomitas y otras chuches cayó al suelo del despacho de Spice.

- Er... Me los trajo Ron de Jomemeo - dijo Larry -. La última vez que estuvo...

- ¿Y los llevas en los bolsillos desde entonces? - dijo Spice con voz suave -. Deben estar caducados, entonces... ¿Y qué es esto? - preguntó, levantando un pergamino que Larry reconoció como el dispositivo GPS, aunque, por suerte, estaba desconectado y parecía un pergamino en blanco.

- Na-nada... - farfulló.

- ¿Nada? - dijo Spice -. ¿En serio? Entonces no te importará que lo use, ¿verdad?... Es que tengo ganas de ir al baño.

- ¡No! - dijo Larry. Después se mordió la lengua (y se hizo bastante pupa).

- ¿No?... Vaya, vaya... - Spice se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sacó la varita de la túnica y golpeó el pergamino -. ¡Qué eres! - susurró.

El pergamino siguió en blanco.

- ¡Qué eres! - dijo Spice, un poco más fuerte, golpeándolo con la varita tan fuerte que Larry pensó que iba a hacer un agujero en el papel.

El pergamino no contestó.

- ¡Que qué eres, coo! - gritó Spice -. ¡Contesta! ¡Sucillus Spice, profesor de Posesiones, te lo ordena!

Unas líneas comenzaron a dibujarse en el pergamino, escritas con tinta negra.

_El genial y único Chalao saluda al profesor Sucillus Spice y le presenta sus respetos, aunque sólo por buena educación, ¿eh?_

_El magnífico e insuperable Cornudo conmina al profesor Sucillus Spice a que deje de hacer el chorra con pergaminos en blanco y se concentre en sus clases, que falta le hace._

_El afamado y nunca bien ponderado Porrete cuestiona la habilidad docente del profesor Sucillus Spice y se asombra de que semejante crápula haya llegado a obtener el Graduado Escolar._

_El elegante y espléndido Coca-Cola recomienda al profesor Sucillus Spice que se lave el pelo con champú H&S, que con túnica negra la caspa queda fatal de la muerte, y que se haga una limpieza de cutis, que falta le hace, al muy guarro_.

Larry se encogió aún más en su silla, temiendo una explosión de furia de Spice. Pero éste simplemente sonrió aún más y se dirigió lentamente a su mesa. Levantó un trozo de plástico con botoncitos, apretó algunos de los botones y se colocó el chisme en la oreja.

- ¡Lobatón, ven acá pacá inmediatamente! - gritó Spice al trozo de plástico -. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del despacho y apareció el profesor Lobatón, caminando tranquilamente.

- ¿Querías algo, Sucillus? - preguntó amablemente.

- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

- ¿Y no podías haberme mandado una gaviota? ¿Tenías que utilizar ese cacharro mugre?

- Me lo regalaron con los puntos de Bodafoun... - dijo Spice, acariciando el cacho plástico con cariño -. Mi nuevo móvil multimedia con cámara de última generación, con bluetuz y conexión a internet capaz de transmitir datos a gran velocidad gracias a su tecnología turbo...

- Vale, ha quedado claro. ¿Y qué querías? - preguntó Lobatón.

- ¡Mira esto! - dijo Spice, olvidándose del teléfono móvil y blandiendo el GPS ante la cara de Lobatón. Éste lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó, frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres que mire? Sucillus, creo que debería regalarte un calendario... Hoy no es el Día de las Bromitas Pesadas, eso es en diciembre...

- Está claro que es un objeto maldito, y que debe ser exorcizado con un ritual anti-posesiones y con un hechizo contra los Trucos Sucios... - dijo Spice -. Y eso es tu especialidad, ¿no?

- ¿Exorcizado? ¿Trucos Sucios? - dijo Lobatón, sonriendo -. A mí me parece un simple artículo de coña, Sucillus... De hecho, creo que ya no tienes edad de ir por ahí gastando inocentadas a tus compañeros... - dijo, con tono de reprobación, aunque la risa todavía bailaba en sus labios -. Supongo que Larry lo compraría en la tienda de Gonzo...

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Spice, con una cara de cabreo que asustaba -. ¿De verdad crees que una tienda de artículos de coña vendería un producto así? A mí me parece más probable que el señor Motter lo consiguiese de los propios fabricantes...

Larry no entendía lo que Spice quería decir (lo cual no era muy extraño; lo que sí era extraño es que Lobatón tampoco parecía comprenderlo).

- ¿Quieres decir de Coca-cola, Porrete, Cornudo y Chalao? - preguntó Lobatón -. Larry, ¿conoces a alguno de estos señores?

- No - respondió rápidamente Larry.

- ¿Lo ves, Sucillus? - dijo Lobatón, volviéndose hacia Spice.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de Spice. Ron penetró en la estancia, respirando agitadamente, con la túnica torcida y el pelo azul totalmente enmarañado.

- Yo... yo... yo... - balbució.

- Cuando quiera que vengas a decirme incoherencias, Whisky, te lo haré saber - dijo Spice con una sonrisa irónica -. Mientras tanto, abstente de entrar en mi despacho. Adiós.

- No, yo...

- ¿Qué te he dicho?

- Déjalo hablar, Sucillus - dijo Lobatón -. A lo mejor tiene algo interesante que decir...

- Yo... - repitió Ron -. Yo... le regalé ese pergamino a Larry... Lo compré en la tienda de Artículos de Coña y Coñas Marineras de Gonzo... Me costó cuatro luros con sesenta... Tiene cincuenta años de garantía, excepto para roturas producidas por el mal uso, y se puede sumergir a cinco metros de profundidad... Es anti-choque, tiene un acabado metalizado, dirección asitida de serie, frenos ABS...

- Suficiente, Whisky - le cortó Spice fríamente.

- ¿Lo ves, Sucillus? - dijo Lobatón tranquilamente -. Es un artículo de coña... Me lo llevo, si no te importa.. Es que me apetece gastarle una broma a... Bueno, a una vieja amiga. Larry, Ron, venid conmigo, que tengo que comentaros algo de vuestro trabajo sobre las babosas mutantes chupasangre.

Spice puso cara de haber comido algo en mal estado y le lanzó el dispositivo GPS a Larry a la cabeza, aunque a Larry no le dolió porque era un pergamino y los pergaminos no duelen aunque te impacten en el torrao con la fuerza de un obús. Lobatón lo cogió y salió del despacho, seguido de Ron y de Larry. Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron al Hall, y entonces Larry se volvió hacia Lobatón.

- Profesor, yo... - dijo Larry, pero Lobatón le interrumpió.

- No me des las gracias, Larry - dijo bruscamente y con cara de cabreo.

Larry lo miró con la boca abierta.

- No me mires así - continuó Lobatón -, que te pones muy feo. Y olvídate del dispositivo GPS.

Ante esto, claro, Larry abrió la boca todavía más (y, consecuentemente, se puso más feo todavía).

- Sí. Sé que esto es un mapa, Larry, y da la casualidad de que sé que fue confiscado por VonTrap hace muchos años. No quiero saber por qué métodos poco claros ha llegado a vuestras manos, pero lo que me tiene cabreado de verdad es que no lo devolviérais, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que le pasó a ese - señaló a Ron con la cabeza - la última vez que alguien dejó por ahí perdida información relativa al castillo en un papel cuadrado - señaló el GPS -. No te lo puedo devolver, Larry.

- Pero... profesor...

- Ni pero ni leches. Me tienes muy cabreado, Larry - dijo Lobatón con cara de estar cabreado de verdad -. No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio a Suburbius Blas, pero pensaba que te importaba lo que opinasen de tí tus padres, y por eso estabas aprendiendo a defenderte contra los Desertores... ¿Qué crees que pensaría Lames si te viese haciendo la cabra por el prao, cuando hay suelto un mago psicópata que quiere entretenerse contigo y magopsicopatear? Desde luego, hay que ser gilipoas...

Se marchó, y Larry se sintió todavía peor que en el despacho de Spice. Así que Lobatón pensaba que era gilipoas... Ese insulto le dolió unas tosopocientas veces más que el del propio Spice.

- Es culpa mía - dijo Ron -. Yo te convencí para que fueras a Jomemeo... Fue una gilipoez. No debimos hacerlo.

- Me tienes que hacer los deberes de Posesiones de aquí a fin de curso - dijo Larry a Ron, secándose el sudor frío que le corría por la frente y que empapaba su túnica y que le quitaba el poco atractivo sesuar que podía haber tenido en algún momento de su preadolescencia.

- Bueno... - dijo Ron -. No te han castigado, macho, así que creo que deberías hacerme tú mis deberes de Posesiones... Además, te has librado gracias a mí, ¿no?...

- Como no cumplas tu apuesta te juro que cojo mi Ouija y te mando una manada de súcubos para hacerte más felices las noches de Primavera - amenazó Larry, ante lo cual Ron cerró la boca.

Dejaron de hablar. Habían llegado al pasillo donde los trolebuses de seguridad acompañaban a la tipa del cuadro, cantando _Somos los novios de la muerteeeee_, y vieron que Mariangélica avanzaba hacia ellos. Al verle la cara, a Larry no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba enterada de la bronca que se acababa de llevar, y se acoonó bastante. ¿Se habría chivado a la profesora MacDonalds?

- ¿Has venido a descoonarte? - preguntó Ron cuando ella se detuvo -. ¿O acabas de chivarte de que Larry se ha escapado del colegio con mi ayuda?

- No - dijo Mariangélica, que aferraba una carta en las manos y temblaba visiblemente -. Sólo creí que debíais saberlo. Roderick ha perdido el caso. Van a castrar a _Budweiser_.


End file.
